The Bonds Of Friendship And Love
by Sesshy'sGirlLOL01
Summary: After viewing an exchange between Kagome and Sesshoumaru a demoness comes up with a plot..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, if I did I wouldn't be here, would I?

The bonds of friendship and love

Chapter 1

"Thank you Sesshoumaru, thanks for letting him go." She said sweetly giving him a loving smile.

He nodded in acknowledgment of her gratitude before casting his brother a slightly annoyed look then returned his eyes to the sapphire eyed girl before stating coolly.  
"The boy wished beyond reason to die by my hand, this was Naraku's doing." He turned slightly his piercing amber eyes still pouring into her sapphire depths, "I refuse to play by his rules."

He then turned fully and began to walk off into the forest.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin cheered as she ran after him. She then turned her head back to Kagome and Inuyasha and waving yelled happily "Goodbye!"

Kagome and Inuyasha stood there stunned as the demon lord did nothing to stop the little human child who followed him. Inuyasha was the first to break from the spell of shock and motioned Kagome to follow before he began to walk off.

Kagome however did not notice his gesture and continued watching the demon as he walked off into the distance. His long silver strands swayed with the gentle breeze and became slightly illuminated as the sky got darker, making him look like some kind of god.

Kagome couldn't take her eyes off him, and the memory of the slightly heated gaze he gave her earlier poured into her head. She shivered slightly and it was not from the cold. She felt a strange knot form in her stomach and heat pool between her legs.

Inuyasha turned his head to say something to Kagome when he noticed she wasn't next to him. He turned fully to see her still watching his brother. He growled annoyed and went to go get her when he caught a scent on the tip of his nose.

WHAT THE FUCK!! He roared inside his head when he realized what that scent was. SHE'S GETT'N OFF ON THAT BASTARD!! He cracked his knuckles and was about to begin a fight with either her or his brother. Though the minute he cracked his knuckles Kagome jumped out of her trance startled. She turned to Inuyasha and gave him a nervous smile, trying to pretend that that didn't just happen.

"Come on Inuyasha we have to get back to the others!" she said with a little panic, half for the fact that they had left their friends to fight Naraku's demons and the other half because she was afraid that Inuyasha could smell her arousal.

Inuyasha completely forgot what he had smelled when she mentioned the others and his eyes widened a fraction. The truth was he cared for them despite what it may look like at times.  
"Well what are you waiting for wench? Let's go!" he growled motioning her to climb on his back, and when she did he sped off back to their friends.

In the forest stood a demoness, her skin is pale and her eyes are a deep amethyst. Her hair is long and black with a few purple streaks through it, and she is wearing a light purple kimono with purple slippers and tied to her waist is her sword that has a black hilt with the word 'hell' written in kanji on it and the sheath has vine designs running down it.

She smirked slightly. She had seen the whole event and was slightly surprised that Sesshoumaru was protecting a little mortal girl, though her shock was overcome by pure amusement when she had smelt arousal from Inuyasha's wench.

She watched as Inuyasha sped off and almost immediately thought of a way that she could get under the hanyou's skin.  
That's perfect! And it works well for everybody except the bastard hanyou! She thought with glee. Her smirk deepened as she began to think up ways to get her plan to work.

"Well now, perhaps you would like to share what you find so amusing?" a dark voice chuckled.

She sighed. Why me? She complained to herself. She knew who that person was and really didn't need him right now as she had only just escaped from his castle some ten minutes ago.

"Naraku, what do you want?" she sighed.

"To know what you find so entertaining my dear." He replied snickering.

She shivered when he said that. That was the nick name he had given her when they had first met. She hated it. Though she didn't hate him, she found that he was actually pretty good company. The only thing that annoyed her about him was what he did to people and that nickname, though hers for him was no better.  
She then began to giggle as she remembered their first meeting.

flashback

She sat in his dark and damp dungeon. The walls were covered with, chains and blood. The air was thick with his miasma and her arms were chained to the wall.

She sighed and looked at herself, she hadn't bathed in a week and it was really showing now. Her skin and clothes were covered with dirt and what was probably other people's blood.

Though this wasn't what bothered her the most. What did was her boredom. The bastard couldn't even leave me a scroll or something to read… She thought letting out a long sigh. God here I am locked in his castle and I haven't even met him yet. That weird creepy lady who has a crush on Sesshy bought me here... hmm... What was that ladies name? I'll have to ask her… She mused.

She then began to look around for something, anything, to do. That's when she noticed a long chain on the ground next to her that obviously had been used on a previous captive but had long since detached itself from the wall.

Then suddenly she had an idea! Something she could do to occupy the time, at least for now.

Naraku walked down the dark corridors that led to the dungeon chuckling softly to himself. I finally have a full demon within my grasp, I shall absorb her demonic powers and use them to liking, heh, heh. He thought with a snicker.

He stopped by her cell and was about to slide the door open when he heard an odd sound. It almost sounded like someone whipping the ground.

I never thought I would be using a chain as a whip in Naraku's castle... she giggled as she thrashed the chain down at the floor as though it was a whip. I should try this more often, it helps with stress… she mused as she moved to whip another part of the floor.

"Pray tell, what are you doing?" a dark and slightly amused voice asked.

She jumped and turned her amethyst eyes meeting his crimson. When did he get here? She thought as she tried to muster a glare but failed miserably. She then watched him intently and found her eyes gazing up and down his form and even though she knew he was her captor she found him incredibly handsome.

Ugh… What am I thinking? This asshole is holding me captive! She scolded herself as she felt herself become slightly aroused by him. She noticed the impatient look in his face though his eyes were slightly amused and realized he had asked her a question.

"Oh my apologies, Naraku." She said with slight sarcasm, "To answer your question I was bored so found something to do."

"My dear, I can't think of many others things you could have done to erase your boredom." He stated now highly amused.

My dear…? Did he just call me MY DEAR!! Her anger and annoyance flared at those words and she was about to give a piece of her mind until she realized the implications that were in his statement. That sick perverted HENTAI!! She growled but almost instantly after a sly grin appeared and she decided to annoy him just as much as he was annoying her.

"Well now I would do things like that however I do not do such things alone," She said standing seductively before adding, "But if I were to have a male companion in this cell I would. Yet since I have yet to meet any males perhaps you could go find me one? Please Nararki-poo?"  
End Flashback

Her giggles became louder as she remembered that, the look on his face when she had called him was funny she wouldn't have cared if she had of died then, it would have been worth it.

She sighed. That was not the last time he visited her. Nor was it the last time they called each other their little 'pet names'. She continued giggling as memories came flooding back.

"Whatever could be on your mind, Tiana?" he stated, being oddly patient.  
She glanced at him and suddenly an idea formed in her mind. THAT'S IT!! He can help me! YES!!

"Naraki-poo? I won't ask how the hell you lived but, how would you like to assist me in a little mission to hurt Inuyasha?" she asked sweetly.

His dark eyes immediately lit up and a sly smile formed on his lips. "What kind of mission?"

She stepped closer and took his surprisingly warm hands in hers. Their eyes met and for a moment they froze in time and could not move, though after a few moments Tiana regained her composure and replied.

"Well we want to hurt Inuyasha right?"

He nodded.

"Well one would assume the best way to hurt him would be to remove the woman that follows him, right?"

Again he nodded.

"Wrong! It is blatantly obvious that he has affections for her so in order to hurt him the best thing to do would be to get that woman's affections moved to another man." She informed with a grin.

He remained silent for a few moments as though pondering her words. He then gave her a heated look that made her flush before responding. "I must admit I never thought of that… hmm… Inuyasha without his Kagome… I think it would work…"

Kagome…Is that her name…? She thought before she launched herself on him hugging him before cheering, "YAY NOW LET'S START WORKING ON GETTING KAGOME AND SESSHOUMARU TOGETHER!!"

Jaken suddenly stopped and shivered uncontrollably. Rin noticed his odd behavior, walked up to him and said patting his back.

"What's the matter Master Jaken?"

He stopped shivering and replied with, "I don't know…"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: What's the point… you know Inuyasha's not mine… runs off to sob in corner

Chapter 2

Kagome sat on a rock not to far from where the group had set up camp. Who was that human girl with Sesshoumaru...? She thought sighing.

Inuyasha sat in a nearby tree staring daggers at the back of Kagome's head. He had not forgotten what he had smelt back when they had seen Sesshoumaru.

What the hell is wrong with that wench!! He thought while tightening his hold on Tetsusaiga. Why Sesshoumaru of all people…? Kagome… Inuyasha's face became serious as though he was deep in thought, which was a little unnerving for the other party members as thinking was something Inuyasha never did.

Shippo was asleep in Kagome's sleeping bag.

Miroku was sitting by the camp fire. He gave Inuyasha a scrutinizing look. He knew something was wrong with the hanyo as the moment they made camp he jumped into the tree and wouldn't talk to anyone.

Maybe he and Kagome had a fight? He mused.

Sango who was sitting next to Miroku had Kirara on her lap and was petting the purring demon slowly. She cast Inuyasha a worried glance. I wonder what's wrong with him? She thought before giving Kagome a worried glance. Kagome's acting odd too… She's been in some sort of trance since she got back…

"Umm…Miroku?" Sango whispered into the monk's ear.

"Yes, Sango my dear?" he replied. His 'cursed hand' twitched slightly and inched closer to Sango's rear.

"Is it just me or is Kagome acting kind of weird?" she stated as she watched Kagome run her fingers through her hair, not even noticing the hand inching closer to her.

"Sango my dear she obviously has something on her mind and just needs a little time to think it through." He informed, his hand rubbing up and down her rear.

"HENTAI!" Sango's voice was heard throughout the forest along with a long hard slapping sound.

Shippo didn't even stir. Kagome was too deep in thought to pay attention. Inuyasha just shook his head. Kirara jumped. Sango glared at the monk and Miroku just rubbed his cheek while laughing slightly.

"It was worth it." Was all the monk said before passing out.

Sango huffed and went back to petting Kirara but soon guilt took over and she ended up moving Kirara and placing the monks head on her lap.

Kagome turned her head slightly, looked at the two and smiled softly. They are so cute…I wish I had someone like they have each other… She cast Inuyasha a quick glance. Inuyasha…? No…I always thought I loved him but it's worn out…

She looked back at the crescent moon in the sky that was a slight blue colour this night. Hmm… the moon reminds me of him… she sighed. I wonder when I realized that I cared for him…? Was it when he spared Inuyasha's life…? Or when Tenseiga saved him that time..?

She then began to think of when he had survived the wind scar thanks to Tenseiga. I felt so bad when it happened though I found myself wondering things like, H-he's DEAD!! No he can't be…

Then Totosai had told them that Tenseiga had saved him, her heart had beaten quicker and she had thought. He's alive!! Tenseiga saved him…? He can be as evil as people think…

Then he had spared Inuyasha from death after his demonic blood had taken over and all she could think was. He's sparing him..? He can't be all bad…can he? I never noticed how attractive he is… WOW where did that thought come from!! Bad Kagome! I'm supposed to be worried about Inuyasha here! She remembered how she had blushed lightly on that occasion and prayed to every deity that he hadn't noticed.

Then there was the time when she was kidnapped by the panther demons. She remembered how her face lit up when she had heard Sango and Miroku mention Sesshoumaru and she had thought, Sesshoumaru! He's here? I hope I get to see him! She could only imagine the look she had on her face when she thought that, though from Miroku's slightly lecherous grin she knew it had given something away.

When she saw Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha fighting the panther demons she had was finally been able to see a glimpse of him and that gave her the strength to help them out by getting the villagers away, though that strength also came from her desire to help her friends.

Then there was this last encounter with him. They found him just before he killed Kohaku. She had checked the girl, Rin, that travel with him and told him she was only unconscious, and though she is not certain but she is sure there were speckles of gratitude in his eyes when she had taken care of Rin.

Then he had let Kohaku go, she knew then that he was not as evil as everyone thought and had given him the most loving smile she could give when she had thanked him. When he replied he had given her a heated look that seemed as though he could look into her very soul. It made her feel hot and very aroused.

She sighed and stood. Maybe I'll go for a walk… she thought as she began to walk away from the camp.

"Oi wench! Where you going?" Inuyasha growled jumping in front of her.

She smiled softly at him, "I'm going for a walk Inuyasha, I won't be very far and if something happens you will hear me scream."

"Are you stupid wench? What if Naraku appears? Are you that thick you silly cow-"

"SIT!"

The rosary flared pink and Inuyasha was forced to the ground. This woke Shippo and he snickered slightly before falling asleep again. Kirara's eyes lit up. Sango smirked and Miroku only stirred a little.

Kagome took this as a chance to walk away from the camp. Inuyasha looked at her walking figure and growled while trying to pull himself up.

"W-Wench! Didn't I just tell ya not to go!!"

Sango sighed and leaned back against the tree behind her and said annoyed, "Inuyasha just let her have some time alone!"

He growled but complied and climbed up his tree and sat there with his arms crossed, murmuring something about 'stupid wenches'

"One of these days I am going to KILL Inuyasha!" Tiana growled under her breath as she watched from afar and heard every word the hanyo grumbled.

She clenched her claws and her aura flared as she got angrier. But her anger subsided almost instantly as she felt a soothing hand on her back. I never thought he of all people would be able to soothe me…

"You know… How is it that you soothe me but inflict pain on everyone else?" she asked giving Naraku an inquisitive look.

He smirked at her, "We are very similar." Was all he said.

No very informative are we? She thought comically before realizing that now was a perfect time to start work on their plan, she only hoped that the scent concealing spell she cast on herself lasted. She then turned to Naraku and giving him an evil smirk said mischievously. "Change into Inuyasha's beloved Kikyo."

He nodded and a dark light engulfed him before his body shaped into that of Kikyo's. Tiana raised and eyebrow looked up and down Naraku's new form and shivered slightly.

"You look sickening like that…" she informed him.

He gave a disgusted grunt and looked towards the area where he could smell Kagome. He then glanced back at Tiana and gave her a heated glance and a seductive smile, well aware that he still looked like Kikyo. He placed his hands on her hips and drew her close to him, his hot breath fanning over her skin sending delicious chills down her.

"N-Naraku?" she stammered.

"Shhh…" Was all he said before placing searing kisses on her cheek before moving down to her neck where he played close attention to the crook of her neck, a place where one day he was going to mark her.

"Naraku!" she gasped when she felt his fangs scrap against that spot. She shivered and melted into his embrace until her rational side stepped in and screamed at her, 'Hello! Anybody home? You still have a mission to complete, you know!? And besides he still in Kikyo's form!' she suddenly snapped out of her stupor, pushed him away and said her voice angry and shaking, "NO! W-We can't! I'm sorry but we can't!"

He gave her a soft glare before asking "Why?"

She was a bit taken back by his question and was not quite sure how to respond to it. Does he really think me a loose woman? To just do IT in the middle of a forest for the sake of it? I don't believe he would think of me like that… She thought sadly to herself.

He glanced at her and could feel the sorrow that emitted from her. Why is she so upset? …does she think I think she's loose? No… She's not that stupid… Then what..? The thoughts formed a maelstrom in his head, and almost instantly after he had a headache.

"Well now, shall we start the mission?" he said deciding to change the subject as for reasons beyond his comprehension the look she had on her face was making him feel…guilty.

"Alright…" was all she said before she began to head in the direction she had to go.

"I don't think of you as loose…" he said so low that only she could have heard it. And technically she would be the only one to ever hear it.

She turned to him with a small smile. Did he just say that? She thought, OH MY GOD HE DID!! Her smile broadened and she ran up to him giving him a small kiss on the cheek before speeding off into the forest.

He stood there stunned for a few moments before putting his hand on his cheek and smirking thought, soon…  
Though now was not the time for these thoughts as he still looked like Kikyo and had a job to do.

Heh, heh, Inuyasha you are going to suffer. Was his last thought before taking off towards Kagome.

Kagome sat ob a rock in a clearing not to far from her camp twirling a flower she had picked with her fingers. A cool breeze passed through the clearing making her hair and clothes sway slightly. The moonlight hit her sitting form slightly illuminating it and making her look like and angel or some sort of celestial being.

She sighed and looked up at the moon. I wonder if they notice how I am beginning to feel? Does Inuyasha know? I think he might… well at least suspect, with the way he was acting tonight at dinner...

Flashback

Kagome had handed everyone else their bowls of ramen, everyone except Inuyasha. The moment they made camp he had jumped into the tree and hadn't made any sounds with the exception of the occasional growls he would send Kagome's way and she felt somewhat nervous to even go near him.

She inhaled a deep breath, come on Kagome! He won't do anything! He's just hungry! YES HUNGRY! That's why he's acting like this! She mentally pictured herself doing a triumphant stance.

She walked up to the tree, "Inuyasha?" she asked and waited until he had looked down at her before continuing, "Your food." She smiled.

He growled before jumping down taking the food then jumping back up again, without even saying a thank-you. "A thank-you would be nice Inuyasha!" Kagome scowled.

"Feh! Stupid wench!" he growled.

"SIT!"

End flashback

She sighed. He hadn't stopped growling at her and she was sure he was growling even now, despite the fact that she wasn't there. Perhaps I should go home for a while… to give us some space…

Her thoughts were suddenly put to a halt when she felt the air get icier and heard a cold voice say. "Why are you not with Inuyasha?"

Kagome jumped at the sound of her voice and tensed slightly when she realized who that voice belonged to, Kikyo. Kikyo? Why hasn't Inuyasha sensed or even smelt her yet? She thought to herself before jumping, turning to the supposed Kikyo meeting her gaze then said with a little struggle due to the older miko's dark gaze, "Kikyo… I'm umm…just out for a umm…w-walk… umm… Inuyasha isn't far if you wish to speak with him."

"Ah but it is you I have business with." She relied simply.

That can't be Kikyo, can it? She though while keeping a close watch on the miko. She doesn't give off the same aura as Kikyo, I can't see any of her Shinidamachu and most importantly I can't feel the presence of the part of my soul she carries…

"Oh? Well then what do you want?" she said tying to remain calm, but that was getting increasingly harder as Kikyo's face became darker and more twisted looking.

Kikyo readied her bow and arrow, aiming it directly at Kagome then said as she let the arrow fly, "I have come for my soul!"

Kagome just made it out of the way of the arrow and seeing as though she didn't have her bow and arrows and did not want Inuyasha fighting the woman he loves. She ran. She ran away from the clearing, away from the safety and protection of her friends and to make matters worse Kikyo wasn't going to leave her alone anytime soon. As whenever she turned to see if she was gone, Kikyo just fired another arrow and got closer to her.

"KIKYO PLEASE, NO!!" She cried, receiving only a dark laugh as a response.

Why don't her arrows have any purifying magic? She wondered as another arrow shot past her head.

Sesshoumaru and his entourage rested by the outskirts of the forest.

Jaken was curled up in front of the fire like some form of animal snoring loudly and occasionally screeching words from his dreams which mainly consisted of, 'Please have mercy Mi'lord!!' and 'Please don't smile at me my lord!! Beat me! Kill me! Anything but smile!!'

Rin was curled up by the two headed dragon Ah-Un.

And Sesshoumaru was leaning against a tree staring at the sky with his arm resting on his raised knee watching nothing in particular and listening carefully to the sounds surrounding there camp making sure there were no demons wishing them harm nearby.

Then he heard it, an almost inaudible pain filled cry that could not be heard unless you were Yokai accompanied by the smell of blood.

Blood… This blood is that of Inuyasha's wench... He thought as he looked out the corner of his eyes towards where he heard the scream.

"Kikyo please! DON'T!" Kagome cried as she tried to crawl away while also trying to ignore the pain from the two arrows in the back of her legs.

Kikyo merely smirked and readied another arrow aiming it at Kagome's head.

"PLEASE!!" she begged closing her eyes and waited for the finishing blow.

It never came.

Kagome curiously opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw.

Sesshoumaru standing directly in front of her, holding Kikyo by the throat, her bow in shambles on the ground.

"S-Sesshoumaru?" Kagome stuttered still in shock over what she was viewing.

He didn't respond only kept his tight grip on Kikyo who was now kicking at his legs in an attempt to flee his grasp. Though Sesshoumaru was unfazed by this and merely tightened his grip on her neck.

He's protecting me? She thought stunned and a little flattered as a slight blush appearing on her cheeks before she realized, OH MY GO HE'S GOING TO KILL KIKYO!!

She remembered all of the times that Kikyo couldn't have cared less about her but it didn't matter as Kagome had realized a long time ago that Kikyo wasn't bad, she was just sad over how here feelings for Inuyasha had led to her demise.

Kagome had also realized that even though there were times that it did not look like it Kikyo did care, maybe not about her, but she did care deeply for Inuyasha and Kagome knew that she never really meant him any harm. She was just depressed over what had happened to them.

She also knew that if Kikyo died here it would hurt Inuyasha more than words could describe and she did not wish to see her friend hurt.

"Sesshoumaru please don't kill her!" she pleaded.

He growled lightly before turning his head to meet his eyes with hers.

Kikyo smirked and used this as to her advantage by placing her hands on his and cast what seemed to be a purifying spell. Blackish purple energy crackled off her hands and burnt his slightly making him loosen his grip. Not by much, but enough for Kikyo to break free, cast them death glares before taking off into the forest.

Sesshoumaru growled even louder this time and was about to chase after Kikyo until he heard Kagome's pain-filled cry as she attempted to pull one of the arrows from her leg.

He turned to her, his now unemotional amber eyes locking with her tearful ones.

"Heh, Heh, time to do my work." Tiana snickered as she watched Inuyasha from the bushes not to far from the camp.

Where the fuck is Kagome!! Inuyasha thought with a growl. And why the fuck could I smell all this goddamn arousal from the wench the moment we met that bastard HALF brother of mine!!

He sighed and suddenly felt this unnatural desire to sleep. His eyes drooped close only to snap open again with his struggling to stay awake. This happened a good eight times before it got too much for him.

Kagome… was his last conscious thought until succumbing to sleep.

Inuyasha's dream

Inuyasha walked out of Kaede's hut in one of the best moods he had ever been in. There was a giant smile plastered on his face and in his hand was the newly completed Shikon jewel. That was more than enough reason to be happy though the fact that they had killed Naraku with not even breaking a sweat helped.

He looked around the village for Kagome.

He saw Shippo and Kirara playing with Kaede.

Miroku proposing to Sango and Sango accepting.

Koga finally expressing his love for Ayame.

The newly revived Kohaku sitting by a tree talking with Kagura and Kanna who had finally received their freedom.

Kikyo playing with the village children, a huge smile on her face.

Myoga getting slapped by a villager whose blood he tried to suck.

Ah-Un watching the giggling Rin as she decorated Jaken with flowers.

Wait…? Ah-un, Jaken and Rin…? Inuyasha suddenly stopped, blinked a few times then looked back at the three. When did they get here? Wait… if there here then that means… he gasped, SESSHOUMARU!!

He frantically looked around the village but found no sign of Kagome. He then bolted to the well were he caught her scent which led deep into the forest.

He tore though the forest frantically searching every nook and cranny for Kagome but still no sign of her until he heard it. A woman's voice moaning in pleasure and without even thinking he sped off in the direction of the sound until he reached a clearing where he saw something that sickened him.

Kagome moaning and writhing in pleasure under Sesshoumaru who was thrusting into her with near to demonic speed.

Inuyasha's eyes and aura bled red as his demonic blood took over.

The pair continued with their pleasure completely ignoring the now extremely dangerous hanyo.

"KAGOME!!" The demonic Inuyasha howled as he cracked his claws and charged at the pair.

End dream

"Kagome no!" Inuyasha cried as he shot up, making him fall from the tree.

He panted and while wiping the thick sheen of sweat from his fore head.

What the fuck was with that dream? He thought panicking and panting. Fucking hell that dream felt so real… he wiped his hand on his pants to remove the sweat.

He then thought about what he had seen in the dream. Shippo, Kirara Kaede? Well that's not odd. Miroku and Sango? Pfft yer right. He smirked. Koga, Ayame? Wait… who the fuck is Ayame? He frowned. Kohaku, Kagura and Kanna? Whatever. His frown increased. Rin, Ah-un and Jaken. He began to glare at nothingness. Sesshoumaru…Kagome…

He growled, low so it didn't wake the group up. He couldn't get what he had seen in his dream out of his mind and the two names of the people he had seen locked in a passionate embrace would not leave his mind. Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Sesshoumaru, KAGOME AND SESSHOUMARU!!

He let out a thunderous roar, lifted a nearby boulder and to relieve some tension he threw the boulder into the forest, effectively waking the members of the group. But he ignored them and went for another boulder until he heard an ear piercing voice screech.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR STUPID HANYO!!"

Kagome stared at Sesshoumaru who stared back. Their eyes pouring into each others.

S-Sesshoumaru saved me…? Kagome thought to herself as she continued to gaze into his amber depths. Her eyes widened a fraction. There was a slight hint of emotion in his eyes, what said emotion was Kagome couldn't tell as it left almost as soon as it appeared but she was almost certain it was concern.

She was then bought back to reality by the sharp stinging pain in her legs and was about to thank him for saving her until he said in his monotone voice.

"Why are you not with Inuyasha?"

She tried to avert her gaze from him. There was something about how he said that that made her feel uneasy. There was a certain darkness and viciousness in his voice and even though his face was expressionless and voice monotone Kagome noticed it.

She licked her dry lips then answered, "Inuyasha i-is at the camp. I wanted some time alone to think some things over so I went for a small walk and sat at a place not to far from the camp where Kikyo appeared and started attacking me…"

A sharp nod was all she got as a response before he sliced the ends of the arrows off with his claws.

She froze and looked down at the arrow ends he had now flicked away. Why did he do that? She thought before he spoke.

"I am going to pull them out."

Was his voice softer just now…? Nar just my imagination. She thought before nodding.

He put his hand on the arrow head and ripped it out. Kagome cried out in pain and before she had time to prepare for the next one he ripped it out as well.

Kagome suddenly felt woozy and her legs felt like they were on fire. She suddenly fell back but instead of landing on hard ground she landed on something soft and warm. Her vision blurred and the last thing Kagome saw before she passed out was a pair of deep amber eyes.

A/N: This is one is my fav chapter so far, hope you all enjoyed it til next time! review?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Unless I get a genie it's not mine… wait… TIANA'S MINE!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Chapter 3

Whoa I feel woozy… Kagome thought as she raised her hands to her eyes, rubbed them then slowly opened them, seeing only the night sky above her.

She sighed then placed he hands on the ground to push herself up but suddenly froze. That's not the ground… she thought with slight panic as she felt something soft between her fingers.

"I see you're awake…" Came a cool, smooth voice.

S-Sesshoumaru!! She thought recognizing the voice, her heartbeat quickening. What's he doing here!! Then it all came back to her, her walking away from the camp, Kikyo's attack and Sesshoumaru saving her.

She sat up, wincing slightly when she moved her legs but when she looked down at them she noticed that the wounds had been dressed. Did Sesshoumaru do this…? She looked around the camp, glancing at his traveling companions who lay resting then moving her gaze and locking her midnight blue eyes with his deep amber.

Why did he save me? This thing is really soft… She thought while running her fingers through the softness that she was sitting on, before she suddenly realized. Where is Sesshoumaru's pelt…? He eyes fell to the ground underneath her and she eeked. OH MY GOD!! I'm sitting on his pelt! He's lending a human his pelt? Oh my, is it soft….

She then glanced at Sesshoumaru who still hadn't moved his gaze from her. She blushed under his heated gaze and licked her dry lips, gave him a cheerful smile and while absent mindedly stroking the pelt said softly, "Thank you for saving me."

He stared at her for a few moments his eyes pouring into hers as though he was searching for something before speaking, "Why did you not call for Inuyasha?"

Does he mean when I was running from Kikyo…? She sighed then answered, "I did not want Inuyasha fighting the woman he loves…"

Oddly enough there was no pain or anger when she said that, only concern for her friend, Sesshoumaru picked this up and found it odd as he always assumed the pair to be in love. He continued to gaze at her trying to discern why she did not seem saddened by Inuyasha's love for the clay wench.

"Why are you not angered by the half breed's claims on the clay wench? I was led to assume that you and Inuyasha were intended mates." He stated in a way that made it sound like a question.

"Well we umm… you see I umm…" She stuttered blushing a deep red. Is there a way out of this without letting him know I like him….? She thought sighing. "I umm… sigh I did love Inuyasha once…" she averted her gaze from him and continued, "I always will love him… but the love I felt for him was a mere crush and it has worn thin. He is my friend, a brother, and that is all I could ever think of him as now." She looked back at him with an odd brightness to her eyes, "I want him to be happy, and if being with Kikyo makes him happy then I wish them the best."

He nodded and moved his gaze to the night sky.

Kagome stared at him for a few moments, watching his hair and sleeves gently sway with the cool breeze. She suddenly froze and her eyes widened when she noticed a slight tremble in his hand. What's wrong with him? She pondered. Maybe he's hurt? Oh my god did he get hurt during the battle?

She glanced at his clawed hand more intently and noticed a deep cut that had turned a purple black colour. Oh no… he must have been hurt by Kikyo… I must help him!

She suddenly jumped up making Sesshoumaru look at her questioningly. She picked up the pelt and gently brushed it off before walking over to him, ignoring the slight warning growls that came from him, and gave him the pelt with a sweet smile and he placed the pelt around his waist making the ends rest by his feet.

Kagome sat on her knees in front of him, ignoring the pain from her wounds and reached out for his hand which he immediately moved out of her.

"What are doing, wench?" he growled.

"I want to help you." She locked eyes with him and gaining confidence after a deep breath continued, "You saved me today and injured yourself in the process; I wish to help you… please…"

He gazed into her pleading eyes for a few moments before nodding and slowly allowing her to take his hand and inspect it.

She narrowed her eyes at the sight of his seemingly small wound. This was not done with miko energy… what could that mean…? She creased her brows and began to gently rub the wound and before she knew what was happening her instincts seemed to have taken over and she found herself gently kissing the now almost black wound.

Had Sesshoumaru not had such self control he would have jumped when he felt her warm soft lips on his wound and he was just about to lash out at her when he felt a sharp stinging sensation on the wound. His eyes widened a fraction and he looked down only to see a pink light emit from her lips and the black seeping wound close up and heal completely.

Kagome lifted her head in a strange daze, then her eyes snapped open as wide as they would go when she realized what she had done and she jumped back a few centimeters and cry out "I'M SO SORRY I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, I-" only to have Sesshoumaru grab her arm, bring her face to face with her and say calmly, almost softly, "Thank you" before letting her go.

Kagome jumped back still a little flustered over what had just happened. He thanked me? She suddenly thought. She gave him a shaky nod, "Y-You're w-welcome…"

She then looked around the camp in an attempt to avoid the demon lord's gaze.

She saw Jaken curled in a little ball with a death grip on the staff of two heads while murmuring in his sleep "Fate worse than death milorzzzzz" She giggled at the sight, he looks like a green ugly Buyo… she thought breaking out into little giggles.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow.

She then glanced at the two headed dragon and gulped. She had seen that dragon in action before and didn't want to get on its bad side.

An amused gleam appeared in Sesshoumaru's eyes.

Her eyes then fell on the little girl Rin who was curled up by Ah-Un sleeping peacefully and looking like a little angel. Kagome smiled. She is so cute… I wonder how they met… She thought to herself with a puzzled look as she tried to figure it out.

A slight smirk appeared on Sesshoumaru's face at the smell of her confusion which turned into a small, almost miniature smile when he saw the smile on her face when she looked at Rin.

This little girl must really care for him… she looked at Sesshoumaru through the corner of her eye. He must care for her too, kinda like a father daughter thing maybe? She blinked. Sesshoumaru a father figure?

An image suddenly formed in her head. An image of Sesshoumaru, sitting by a tree watching at least five children, all identical copies of him, playing in a grassy field with Rin, and in his lap watching with him was his mate, Kagome.

She suddenly realized what she was fantasizing about and went three shades of read and began to shake her head to remove said images.

Once she had stopped shaking her head she looked back at Rin and nodded. Yes… Yes he would make a good father… Her heart warmed as she thought this and she smiled. And a good mate, but not me… probably some drop dead gorgeous demoness… She frowned and felt suddenly cold and alone.

"What is the matter miko?" the sound of his voice made her jump.

Kagome jumped and turned to the owner of said voice.

He was watching her intently and had watched in slight amusement as all the emotions passed through her face but the amusement fell the moment he had seen and sensed her sadness.

Kagome stared, opened her mouth to reply with a nervous 'nothing' but was cut off when she sneezed then began to shiver. The night was getting cold and the fire had gone out.

"N-Nothing- ACHOO!" she sneezed.

He frowned. He did not like seeing her like this for some reason. He let out an inaudible sigh then rose from his sitting position, picked up his pelt and walked to her.

"S-Sesshoumaru?" she questioned through clanking teeth.

He then suddenly draped the pelt over her body the sat down by the tree behind her.

She froze and blinked. Did that just happen? She felt the warm pelt against her body. It's so soft and warm… She turned to Sesshoumaru and couldn't find the words to thank him so just nodded in her thanks.

"What was wrong miko?" he asked reminding her of what he had said before.

She sighed then answered, "I was just thinking about how I am going to explain all of this to Inuyasha."

He raised an eyebrow. He could tell she was lying but decided not to question her on it.

Kagome scooted back so that she was leaning against the tree as well. She glanced at Sesshoumaru who was now watching the sky. She then remembered when she had kissed his wound. I wonder what happened back then? She thought. My instincts just took over and before I knew what was happening I was KISSING him. She sighed. Perhaps I should ask Kaede next time we're at the village…

"LORD SESSHOUMARU!!" a small voice cried.

Sesshoumaru instantly rose from his position, drew Tokijin and looked to where the cry came from. Kagome's eyes widened and she looked in the direction of the sound.

They saw Rin tossing and turning in her sleep. Her arms flinging around as if trying to ward off some evil being while crying 'Lord Sesshoumaru' in her sleep.

Kagome rose and walked to the girl who was now weeping in her sleep.

"L-lord Sesshoumaru…" she sobbed.

Kagome knelt down next to the girl and rested her head in her lap and began to gently stroke the weeping girls forehead while gently 'shhh-ing' her.

"Help me Lord Sesshoumaru!! The wolves! The wolves are-" Rin began crying in her sleep but Kagome's soothing began to work and Rin relaxed.

Sesshoumaru had tensed and gripped his sword tighter when he had heard mention of the wolves but had relaxed and put his sword away when he noticed that the little girls nightmare was obviously over thanks to Kagome's soothing. He sat back down by the tree and watched Kagome gently sooth the girl and Rin fall into a peaceful sleep.

Kagome looked down at the girl's peaceful form. Wolves? She thought looking back at Sesshoumaru. Maybe he will tell me?

"Sesshoumaru?" She asked softly, making sure not to wake Rin.

His eyes met hers and although he did not say anything Kagome understood that he was listening to her.

"Why umm… I mean umm… do you know why Rin is scared of wolves?" She asked a bit unsure of what to say.

His eyes suddenly darkened and he looked away from her. What? Was all she thought before he replied.

"It was after Inuyasha used the Tetsusaiga against me." He stated blankly. "The Tenseiga had transported me to a forest not far from a human village. I met Rin who bought me food, I told her I did not need anything from her, however she came back the next day with more food for me and she was covered with bruises and missing a tooth."

He paused, remembering the event then continued, "I asked her where she received the quite severe wounds, she did not reply, merely smiled at me then left."

He let out an inaudible sigh, "I left not to soon after that and when I had returned to Jaken I smelt the smell of blood in the air, her blood, accompanied by the smell of wolves..."

He let out a small growl that made Kagome jump, "I found Rin lying in the forest, dead, mauled by the wolves. I took Tenseiga from its hilt and felt it pulse, I then saw the soul collectors from the underworld. I decided to test the swords power by killing the underworld demons. Rin came to life and has been with me since…" He finished. His voice though still dark became tender towards the end of the story.

Kagome who was now holding Rin close to her tightly felt a tear roll down her cheek, she gently wiped it away but could feel more coming.

Sesshoumaru revived Rin… She thought with a teary smile which turned into a look of horror when she realized that the day he had revived her was the day that she had met Koga. OH MY GOD!! Koga's tribe killed this innocent girl…

She glanced at Sesshoumaru and gave him a teary smile. She decided not to ponder about what Koga had done as even though it was horrible and she was going to give him a mouthful for it the next time she saw him, if it didn't happen then Rin wouldn't be traveling with Sesshoumaru and it was obvious to her that the pair cared fro eachother.

Sesshoumaru sighed inaudibly. Why is she crying? He thought, he sniffed the air lightly and inhaled her scent, salt, sorrow, anger and tenderness.

"Why do you cry miko?" Sesshoumaru asked somewhat softly.

She sniffed, wiped her tears then looked at him. Her eyes were red glistening with her tears. She smiled softly at him then said softly, "I cry for many reasons. I cry as I am sad over Rin's death which I believe a dear friend of mine may be responsible for…"

He let out a low dark growl that slightly startled Kagome. She knows the wolves that killed Rin? He thought giving her a slight glare.

She gulped at the tone in his growl and the look in his eyes. I don't think I should have told him that I know the wolves…

She took a deep breath, "I also cry because I am happy, I am happy for you bringing back Rin, I am happy that you have taken care of her…" she gave him a loving teary smile, "There are a lot of people, both demon and human who would not care for a little girl like you do, I think its really sweet of you."

She gently moved the sleeping Rin from her lap and moved to sit in front of the demon lord who had ceased growling but was still giving her a death glare but it had softened significantly.

She lowered her head respectfully to the lord then said, her voice filled with respect and kindness, "Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru, thank you for telling me of how you met Rin."

He raised his eyebrow but nodded in acknowledgment which received him another smile.

She felt a chill go down her spin and she subconsciously wrapped the pelt around herself tighter to warm herself, it was still summer but the nights were cold.

Sesshoumaru stared at the young miko and for some reason he did not like the image she made, her hair was in a mess from the attack, her eyes were red and partly bloodshot from the tears and her face was sickly pale.

"Sleep." He said sounding bored.

She jumped at the sound of his voice as she wasn't expecting him to speak. He just told me to sleep? She thought looking into his amber almost golden eyes. Is he concerned for me? She mused. Nar probably just wants me to leave him alone... She suddenly felt alone again at that thought though had no idea why.

He saw the sad look in her eyes and sighed audibly trying to figure out why he even cared, "You are tired sleep."

Her sorrow suddenly dissipated like that and she smiled lightly thinking, he must care… She looked up at his bored face, smiled, nodded then crawled over to Rin and holding the girl close to her like she did with Shippo so many times before as to keep her warm as she was shivering lightly. She then fell into a deep sleep.

Sesshoumaru stared at her with an unreadable expression on his face before looking off at the moon.

Kagome groaned and rubbed her eyes as she began to awaken. What a fantastic sleep! She thought smiling as felt the warm sun against her face and opened her eyes.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Look she's awake!" a young girl's voice that Kagome assumed to be Rin's cheered.

Kagome sat up and looked over to the little girl who was standing next to Sesshoumaru, who was still sitting by the by the tree, and pointing at her with a giant smile plastered on her small adorable face.

"Don't bother Lord Sesshoumaru with such matters Rin!" Came the high pitch voice of Jaken from behind Kagome, making her jump.

She turned her head to see Jaken who was sitting by Ah-Un giving her a death glare somewhat similar to the one she was receiving from Inuyasha the previous night.

Inuyasha… She sighed then suddenly panicked. I have to get back! They are probably worried sick about me!!

She stood slowly, being mindful of the pelt she was wrapped in. She then detached it from herself and wiped off any dirt, turned to Sesshoumaru who was now staring at her. She smiled at him then passed him his pelt giving him a smile, "Thank you for saving me, but I need to go back to Inuyasha and the others now."

She turned to Rin, "Goodbye Rin!"

Rin smiled, "Bye Lady…umm?" she made a confused face as she tried to think of her name.

"My name is Kagome." Kagome giggled.

"Oh! Goodbye Lady Kagome!!" Rin laughed.

Kagome turned to leave and saw Jaken still glaring at her, she sighed, "Goodbye Jaken." She stated trying to sound cheerful.

He grunted then murmured something that sounded suspiciously like 'Stupid bitch.' And she was about to give him a piece of her mind, that is until a rock flew past her and hit his head.

She suppressed a giggle as the green demon twirled around in circles dizzily from the rock.

Rin however broke out into a loud fit of laughter.

Kagome turned to say something to Sesshoumaru but jumped when she found him standing right behind her. "Oh S-Sesshoumaru I-I didn't know y-you were there." She stuttered.

He stared at her, nodded then brushed past her and began to walk gracefully in that direction, his hair swaying with the gentle breeze.

"Wait Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin yelled as she ran to Ah-Un, stepping on Jaken as she made her way to the dragon.

Jaken hoisted himself up with the staff of two heads, blinked, then looked around only to see his companions walking off the direction of Inuyasha's camp. "PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME MI'LORD!!" He cried racing after Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped, making Jaken run into his leg. "PLEASE FORGIVE ME MI'LORD!" Jaken squawked, groveling in fear.

"Silence Jaken…" Sesshoumaru said coldly before turning his head to meet eyes with Kagome, "I shall accompany you to your camp." And with that he moved his gaze towards the direction of the camp and proceeded forward again.

She stood there frozen for a few moments before blinking and following ing after him, all the while thinking, He's helping me… again??

The group walked in silence thought the forest. But it wasn't a cold eerie silence; it was a calm relaxing silence that Kagome found herself liking. Not that she didn't like, playing with Shippo, having girl talks with Sango, sitting Inuyasha, petting Kirara, more sitting Inuyasha, laughing at Miroku whenever he got slapped, and finally having a conversation with Inuyasha which was usually followed by a sitting. She just found that walking in this kind of silence was soothing and she knew she would miss it once she went back to the others.

Shaking her head at her last thought she continued to walk with Sesshoumaru's group, thinking of ways to explain this to Inuyasha.

Rin who was walking with Jaken and Ah-Un hummed to herself.

Jaken grumbled and shot the girl a glare that wouldn't even scare a fly.

Suddenly Sesshoumaru stopped and tilted his head as though listening to something. Kagome stepped next to him and looked at him inquiringly.

Then she heard what he heard. A loud thunderous roar followed by the sound of trees crashing down.

Review??


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: It's not mine… sobs

Chapter 4

Kagome panicked, WHAT WAS THAT! She thought as she bolted away from the group and towards the sound.

"Jaken stay here with Rin." Sesshoumaru ordered following gracefully after Kagome.

"But Mi'Lord-" Jaken froze as he was sent a cold glare from the stoic demon lord, he gulped and nodded.

Kagome ran frantically through the forest. Oh god I hope their alright… she thought with fear.

She suddenly saw a flash of red fly past her and heard 'it' crash into the tree behind her, she turned and gasped.

Sliding down the thick tree was Inuyasha. His eyes boiled with fury. His hair was covered with dirt, bark and leaves, and his body was covered with small and large open wounds that were flowing freely with blood and yellow puss. In his hands was Tetsusaiga that looked as though it had been pounded at with extraordinary force.

"Stupid bitch!" he spat as he hoisted himself up with Tetsusaiga and used the wind scar as his opponent came charging into the clearing.

Kagome's eye's widened as yellow light burst from the sword and shot directly in her direction, she screamed and tried to move but her legs were glued to the spot as the swords power drew closer to her.

She closed her eyes expecting death.

Her eyes shot open as she felt an arm wrap around her waist and with supersonic speed moved her away from the blast.

The ground flared a magnificent yellow, the energy crackling from the ground. Then it disappeared leaving three long deep gashes in the earth.

Kagome shook violently and her death grip on her savior lessened a fraction. She felt the hands grip on her slacken and heard a low growl come from her savior and even though she could tell it was not aimed at her she still shivered.

She looked up at Sesshoumaru who was sending his brother a death glare. She shivered again the looked towards Inuyasha who was puffing heavily.

Inuyasha who was now gasping for air, suddenly stilled when he smelt the familiar scent of jasmine. Kagome… he thought as he dropped his sword in horror when he realized what he had nearly done and the Tetsusaiga hit the ground with a clank, transforming back to its smaller form.

"K-Kagome….?" he gasped.

Kagome looked at him with fear and concern and just as she was about to speak the sound of a furious females voice echoed though the campsite.

"YOU STUPID HANYO! YOU NEARLY KILLED HER!!" Tiana screamed as she charged at him through the trees, her claws glowing a bright blue colour.

Sesshoumaru growled lightly as Tiana came into the clearing with a dark and slightly annoyed look in her eyes as she stepped towards Inuyasha. "Tiana…" Sesshoumaru growled warningly.

Kagome looked up at him confused, He knows her…? She thought looking back at the demoness. Oh god she's going to kill Inuyasha! She thought her panic returning.

"Stupid bitch I'll kill you!" Inuyasha growled waking from his stupor and lifting his sword, readying it.

Tiana growled again and stepped closer to the fuming hanyo.

"North." Sesshoumaru said icily pushing Kagome behind him.

"Silence west, I don't have the patience right now." She retorted stepping closer to Inuyasha, her eyes flashing red momentarily.

Sesshoumaru tensed then moved Kagome further away from them.

North…? Is she royalty? Kagome though as she watched Tiana take another step closer to Inuyasha.

Then it happened, with an ear piercing growl from Inuyasha the pair lunged at each other. Inuyasha lunged his sword at her only to have it meet her dripping blue claws which dragged down the swords blade making a loud screeching sound.

Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru winced slightly from that sound. And Tiana took this as a chance to land a blow on the hanyo's face with so much force he flew back into another tree.

"Kagome!" a high pitched voice squealed as an orange puff-ball attached itself to her neck.

Tiana and Inuyasha continued fighting.

"Kagome!" Sango cried as she and Miroku ran into the clearing.

"Uhh… hi guys…" Kagome replied uneasily as she detached Shippo from his vice like grip on her neck and held him in her arms.

Sesshoumaru gave the three newcomers a short glance before returning his gaze back to the battle. Inuyasha flung his sword at Tiana who dodged and sent a kick to his ribs making him stagger back a few centimeters before charging back at her.

"Kagome are you alright?" Miroku asked as he rushed to her side.

Kirara ran to Kagome's feet.

"Umm-" she tried to speak but was cut off by Sango who came to her other side and began interrogating her, "Kagome are you ok? Where were you? We were so worried. What happened to your legs! Who attacked you!" with her final statements she noticed Sesshoumaru standing in front of them watching the fight.

"Sesshoumaru!" she gasped and she immediately grabbed her Hiraikotsu, "What did you do to her?"

Sesshoumaru turned his head and looked back at the taijiya bored. Sango glared at him and raised her Hiraikotsu ready to attack until she felt Kagome's hand on her shoulder and heard her voice plea, "No don't Sango! He saved me!"

"S-Saved you?" Sango gaped at the demon lord.

Sesshoumaru gave her a curt nod then turned his gaze back to the fight.

Kagome looked around her and noticed the curious looks she was getting from her friends and decided to tell them what had happened.

"Stupid turd!" Tiana growled punching Inuyasha's jaw.

Kagome sighed then began, "I was sitting in the forest thinking to myself when ki-" she paused then realized she shouldn't mention Kikyo. Miroku gave her a scrutinizing look.

"A demon attacked me" she continued, "I thought I was a goner then Sesshoumaru appeared and saved me." her friends gasped, with the exception of Miroku who could tell she was hiding something.

Inuyasha swung his sword only to miss, and receive another blow to his jaw, making blood splatter from his mouth.

"I passed out and he took care of my wounds, when I awoke I thanked him and noticed it was late… I stayed in his camp for the night." She put her hands in a pleading gesture, "Please forgive me for worrying you!"

"It's alright Lady Kagome now that we know why you were absent." He gave her a reassuring smile.

Shippo gave her a tight hug.

Kirara rubbed against her leg giving a cheerful mew sound.

Sango smiled but that soon faded when she noticed that the two were STILL fighting.

"Umm… how long has this been going on for?" Kagome enquired, gesturing at the two and got strangely reminded of Koga.

Miroku sighed, "Tiana and Inuyasha have been fighting for… several hours now…" he sighed again and went on telling her of the events the night before.

Flashback

"What. The. Hell. Was. That. For. Hanyo?" Tiana said through clenched teeth as she walked into the camp from the trees.

Inuyasha stared at her as though she was some sort of idiot before drawing Tetsusaiga, "And what have I done?!" he growled aiming the sword at her.

Shippo whimpered and hid in the sleeping bag.

Kirara lifted her head looked at Tiana somewhat amused.

Sango immediately reached fore the Hiraikotsu, but was stopped when Miroku put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

Tiana growled lowly then pointed to a small gash on her nose that was bleeding lightly, "You threw a boulder at me you stupid hanyo! It hit me directly on my nose!"

Sango looked at Miroku oddly then whispered, "Uhh… wouldn't there be more of a wound?"

Miroku merely smirked.

"Feh maybe you should be more careful then wench!"

Her eyes flashed red and she was about to attack him for his insult but thought against it remembering her plan, she inwardly smirked. She then inhaled deeply and her eyes went back to their normal colour. "I want an apology." She ordered.

"Feh, like you'll get one!" he retorted tightening the grip on his sword.

She growled and wiped the blood from the wound as it healed.

"Well now bitch how's about I add to the wound?" Inuyasha growled with a cocky grin.

Tiana shot him a 'Sesshoumaru' death glare then cracked her claws, "bring it on dog turd!"

"Stupid bitch!" he growled charging at her.

End flashback

Miroku sighed, "They have been at it ever since…"

Kagome nodded and moved her gaze to the two fighting and gasped at what she saw.

Inuyasha was forced to the ground on his stomach, his legs arched over his back and his feet at both sides of his head; his arms were under his stomach, the Tetsusaiga sitting next to him. He looked like he was in some yoga position. And sitting on his legs was Tiana who was looking down at the dumfounded hanyo with a giant smirk on her face.

Sango and Shippo gaped.

Miroku hid a grin.

Kirara had a humorous glint in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru took this moment to talk, "Tiana release my half-wit half brother." He said sounding very bored.

She looked up at him with a playful pout, "Aww… that's no fun Sesshoumaru…"

"Just do it…" he responded as he turned to Kagome gave her a nod then left the clearing, his hair swaying softly with the wind.

Tiana pouted and decided to ignore the western lord's orders. She grinned then looked down at the hanyo who was glaring up at her as best he could in the position. Her grin widened.

"Well now turd…" she leaned her head closer to Inuyasha's, "Are you going to apologize?"

He struggled against her but found it impossible to move, "Just wait 'til I get loose!" he said grudgingly.

She began to laugh.

"Lady Tiana I suggest you do as Sesshoumaru ordered." Came Miroku's calm voice.

Tiana stopped her hysterical laughter, blinked a few times then looked at Miroku. Her eyes instantly widened with glee.

"MIROKU!!" She cheered as she jumped off Inuyasha and lunged herself at Miroku, and wrapping her arms around him held in a tight hug.

"It's good to see you too." He said retuning the embrace.

"So Miroku my 'darling' how have you been?" she asked saying the word 'darling' with sarcasm.

The others stood there blinking at them, with the exclusion of Inuyasha who was untangling himself from his awkward position and Sango who had a death grip on her Hiraikotsu, her eyes narrowed dangerously and her aura flared red, "What?" She bit out.

Sesshoumaru emerged from the forest and looked at his companions and could not hide the ghost of a smirk that appeared on his face from what he saw.

Rin was chasing after Jaken with the staff of two heads, occasionally swinging it in an attempt to hit the green imp.

"Lord Sesshoumaru help me!" Jaken squawked running towards him.

Sesshoumaru's smirk dissipated and he began to walk off into the distance.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin cheered dropping the staff and catching up to him, "How was your walk with Lady Kagome? Did she get back okay?" she questioned once she reached him.

AH-Uh followed behind the pair.

Jaken picked up his staff and chased after them murmuring curses which he received a rock to the head for.

Naraku stood on the edge of a mountain looking down at the forest, had long since changed back to his normal form. His face was somewhat peaceful as he felt the wind gently press against his form. His body relaxed and he closed his eyes. He had not felt like this in a while, he felt so calm and relaxed, so peaceful. His face lit up a fraction and a strange smile as he remembered the last time he felt to peaceful.

Flashback

"Hey Naraku?" Tiana asked looking down at his resting form.

Why won't she let me rest…? He thought slightly annoyed. He had a fight with Inuyasha today and had several large wounds on his body and all he wanted to do was rest and since the dungeons seemed to be the only place he could find said rest he thought he would visit Tiana and rest by her. And here she was disturbing him! He was very tempted to rethink keeping her alive right now.

"What!" he growled. A little harsher than he intended but he was trying to rest.

She huffed. "No need to be rude Naraki-poo I just wanted to know if I could rest my head on your chest since your not the only one who needs sleep, but if your going to be a jerk I'll move to the other side of the cell and you can sleep on the cold hard floor al alone!" she poked him in the chest and moved to stand.

He sighed and thought. Finally peace! Now I can sleep without her constant speaking.

She rose and walked to the other side of the cell where even with his hanyo senses it was difficult to see her. "Good nigh 'Lord' Naraku." She said with humor but also a hint of venom.

He sighed and shifted on his side so he could rest and just as his eyes closed and he was drifting off his eyes shot open when he heard the sound of something thrashing against the floor.

He sat up in a flash and glared in her direction once he realized what she was doing. _Stupid wench!_ He thought with a dark look in his eyes as she continued to pound the chain against the floor. _Why did I let her keep that wretched thing!_ He scraped his claws against the floor creating a screeching sound.

"Oh, I'm sorry Naraku is this annoying you?" she said as she landed another blow to the ground.

_Is she challenging me?_ He thought with a light smirk._ Heh I think I'll take that challenge… _He began to scrape against the oddly clean floor.

The pair continued with their antics for a good ten minutes before they both finally cracked and broke out into fits of laughter. Naraku fell back on the ground as he tried to stop laughing and even out his breath, his heart pounding against his chest.

I_ don't think I have ever laughed like this before…_ he pondered.

He nearly jumped when he felt her hand on his chest. _How come I didn't sense or at least smell her…?_ He thought coldly as his breathing evened.

"Feel better now?" she asked patting his chest.

_What?_ He thought a little confused before it clicked. She was asking about his wounds, he had forgotten about them until now. He then noticed that they were fully healed.  
He smirked when he realized something. "That was your plan all along wasn't it, my dear? To make me forget about them?" he asked looking up at her.

She smirked, and then lying next to him she rested her head on his chest. "I honestly have no idea what you are talking about." She said with fake innocence.

_Stupid wench…_ he chuckled as he ran his claws through her hair and listened to her steady breathing. He closed his eyes and let the felt calm and peaceful feelings he felt overtake him.

End flashback

He chuckled lightly as he remembered that little event; the time he spent with her while she was his prisoner was one of his few joys, aside from beating Inuyasha to a pulp and doing other evil things.

He sighed when he realized that it was time for him to return to his other castle and prepare for the next part of his and Tiana's plans.

He closed his eyes and concentrated his demonic powers and a pinkish purple orb formed around him and with a blink of an eye he was gone.

When he opened his eyes again he was sitting in his chamber of his other castle which looked exactly like the other one. He sighed and sat on the edge of his futon.

He suddenly felt a sharp burning sensation in his back, coming from his scar. His body flared up with flaming heat. He let out a pain filled cry he fell forward off the edge of the futon and landed on all fours of the wooden floor.

"AHH! O-Onigumo!" he growled as he tore his shirts off allowing cool air to hit the scar, but it was in vain as the scar only burned more and a black liquid began to seep from the scar.

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: YAY A NEW CHAPTER

Disclaimer: I own the plot and Tiana… But I don't own Inuyasha…

Chapter 5

"So Tiana could you perhaps tell us how you know Miroku?" asked Kagome who was sitting on a log across from Miroku and Tiana who were sitting comfortably next to each other.

Kagome sighed she had somehow managed to get them to the camp without a fight but that still didn't take away the eerie tense feeling that was coming from Sango and Inuyasha so she decided that it would be best that she asked the questions and at least try to avoid a conflict.

Sango was sitting next to Kagome with Kirara in her lap and the Hiraikotsu next to her scowled at the pair.

Shippo was sitting on the ground near Kagome's sleeping bag sucking happily on a suck-pop.

Inuyasha sat in a tree glaring down at the back of Kagome's head and occasionally Tiana's head. _WHO THE FUCK IS THAT WENCH!! _He thought with an inward growl as he sent Tiana a glare then continued with his thoughts. _What the fuck is she doing here? _He went back to glaring at Kagome. _Stupid Kagome! If it were Kikyo that Tiana bitch would be dead and not sitting in our camp!! _He glared back at Tiana.

Tiana coughed and returned Inuyasha's glare before turning back to Kagome with a friendly smile then said, "I know Miroku very well." She glanced at the monk, "I practically raised the lecher and he is like a kid brother to me."

She scratched her head thoughtfully then continued, "Truth be told about forty seven years ago I got into a fight with a demon and got knocked out and when I awoke I didn't remember a thing." she smiled sweetly at Miroku.

She then continued, "I was found by Miroku's grandfather and he took me in and cared for me, and pretty soon I was like a member of the family, I even helped with the birth of Miroku's father and Miroku. Though about ten years ago I left as I had regained my memory and realized I had a LOT of explaining to do back north." She finished with a chuckle.

_Well that explains a lot… _Kagome thought as she looked at the pair who were smiling at eachother. _They really seem to care about eachother._ She thought smiling at Tiana before frowning when she realized something. _Back north?_

Sango's aura seemed to simmer down and her tense _muscles_ relaxed, she sighed audibly then gave Tiana a weak smile.

"So you helped raise Miroku?" Sango asked as thought she were still trying to discern that there was nothing between the pair.

Tiana nodded, "That's correct, so don't worry taijiya I'm not some 'evil wench' that's come to steal your man away." she laughed.

Miroku grinned and said, "My Lady Sango you need not fear such things-" was all he gout out before his head met the Hiraikotsu from a madly blushing Sango, making him pass out.

Shippo shook his head.

Inuyasha chuckled for a millisecond before going back to glaring.

Kirara and Kagome blinked at Sango.

Sango sat back down still blushing and put her weapon away.

Kagome stopped blinking and decided to ask the question that had been bothering her for a while, "Umm… Tiana?" she said getting Tiana's attention, once she had it she continued, "Umm… who are you? I heard Sesshoumaru call you north, are you the northern Lady?"

Tiana suddenly broke out into a fit of laughter making the group stare at her as though she had grown a second head.

Tiana took a few deep breaths through laughter then answered Kagome's question. "You're correct I am Lady of the north just not THE Lady of the north." She giggled slightly at the confusion in their faces, "I am what you humans refer to as a princess." She cleared her voice then said in a fake serious voice, "I am Princess Tiana of the north, and I am first in line for the thrown."

_So she's a princess… WOW! _Kagome thought in awe before speaking,"You're a princess? So then the northern Lady would be your moth-"

"Step mother." Tiana interrupted with a light bitter growl that made everyone in the camp shutter, including Inuyasha.

"Right… step mother…" Kagome corrected herself before falling silent, as did the rest of the group.

"Right well I don't know about you girls but I sure could use a bath, care to join me?" She said cheerfully as she jumped up from her spot and looked down at the two girls who were looking at her confused.

"Um… well… err… ok…" Kagome managed to get out as she was still confused over Tiana's drastic change of mood.

Sango just nodded.

Shippo who had just finished his suck-pop looked up at the three girls with a look that said 'me too?' Tiana looked down at the kit and said with an apologetic smile, "Sorry umm… Shippo was it?" she knelt down in front of the kitsune, "But this is gunna be girl talk and to protect the sacredness of girl talk we are going to need a strong demon to make sure that the boys don't try to sneak up on us, could you do that for us?"

Shippo grinned and puffed his chest out, "I'll help you!" he said with a stern voice that made the girls giggle.

Inuyasha who had been very silent thus far chose this moment to jump down from the tree, wincing slightly when he landed as the pain in his body from the fight still hadn't dissipated. He crossed his arms sternly and growled at the girls, "Kagome, Sango there is no way you going with that wench!" he pointed angrily at Tiana who growled at him.

"Wanna fight about it turd!" she growled getting into a fighting stance.

"You bet I do fucking bitch-"

"SIT!"

The rosary flared pink and Inuyasha was forced onto the ground. Giving Kagome enough time to collect her bathing supplies from her backpack and scamper off with the other two girls towards a nearby hot spring.

"Oi wait wench!!" Inuyasha growled as he went to charge after them but stopped when Miroku struck him over the head with his staff.

"Ahhh… this feels great…" Kagome sighed blissfully as she slid neck deep down into the hot spring.

"You're right Kagome…" Sango said resting back against a rock, her breasts just submerged in the water.

Kagome opened an eye and noticed that Tiana was still dressed and standing by the edge of the spring rather uncomfortably. _I wonder what's wrong? _She thought as she watched Tiana's hand twitch nervously near her sword. "Tiana are you going to come in?" she asked a little concerned.

Tiana jumped from her stupor and glanced wearily at the spring, "Y-Yes of course." She replied.

With slightly trembling hand she undid her obi and let it flutter down to the ground along with her sword which gracefully fluttered to the ground like a feather, only what neither Kagome or Sango noticed is that once the sword hit the ground in sank a least two inches into the ground. Tiana then removed the rest of her clothes and looking away from them winced slightly as her clawed hands brushed over an almost black bruise on her side that was in the shape of part of her sword.

Once her clothes were gone she slid into the water, being very careful to make sure the girls didn't notice her bruise, and winced once it hit the water. When she was up to her neck in water she sighed and leaned against a rock.

There was a comfortable silence between the three for a few moments until Tiana opened her eyes and grinned in Sango's direction.

Sango who could feel eyes on her opened hers and felt uncomfortable at the way Tiana was looking at her.

Tiana's grin broadened as she swam closer to the taijiya. She stopped directly in front of her and said, "Sooo… how long have you been in love with my kid brother?"

Kagome choked on air at Tiana's words and giggled a little when she looked over at Sango's red face.

"I umm… don't know what you're umm… talking about…" Sango replied as her entire body went a bright red.

"Actually Sango I noticed you like Miroku as well." Kagome put in adopting Tiana's comical voice for a moment.

Sango went redder and waved her hands in front of her, "No, no, no! That's not it! He's just a frie-"

"Friend?" Tiana finished, "Aww… now you're lying, come on this is girl talk. And besides I noticed how you got angry when you thought I was some 'lover' of his." She moved her head closer to Sango's, "So admit it you like him!"

Sango's face went back to its normal colour and she suddenly became very serious. Tiana took a step back with a small grin and gleam in her eyes that spoke 'victory'. Sango then sighed and said peacefully but also somewhat sadly, "I do love him… but he doesn't notice… he always pays attention to other women and it makes me feel as though he doesn't like me that way…"

Kagome put a reassuring hand on her friends shoulder and gave her a smile, "It'll be ok Sango, I know he loves you…"

Tiana's grin suddenly faded and she felt guilty for making Sango talk about it. She sighed and wanted to beat her adoptive brother for making Sango think like that.

Suddenly She grinned again as she got an idea, "Sango, why don't you talk to him about it?" the two girls blinked at her and she continued, "I mean go now take him off to another part of the woods and have a serious talk to him."

"What!" Sango's red colour came back with full force.

"Sango go on! Go for it!" Kagome cheered as she caught on to Tiana's idea.

"What! I-I can't-" Sango started but was interrupted by a loud slapping sound followed by Shippo's high pitched squeal of "Pervert!"

Tiana looked back towards the camp and giggled, "I wonder what Miroku said to get that reaction?"

Kagome crossed her arms and shook her head.

Sango sighed and got out from the water. "I'm going to go help poor little Shippo out." She informed the two as she dried herself on a towel Kagome and lent her then began dressing.

"Are you sure Sango?" Kagome asked concerned as she swayed to the edge of the spring near Sango.

The taijiya nodded and quickly finished dressing before replying with, "I'm sure and besides too much water can be bad for a girl's skin." She turned to leave the spring, "Are you two going to be okay?"

Kagome nodded, "Yes Sango I'll be alright."

"I'll look after her Sango, so don't worry." Tiana added smiling.

Sango nodded then headed towards the camp. Once she was gone Tiana turned to Kagome and gave her a sly smile then said with comical evil, "Now it's your turn, heh, heh, heh."

Kagome gulped.

"I can't believe you would say something like that!" Shippo growled in horror at Miroku.

Inuyasha just stared at the monk in disgust.

Kirara was fast asleep.

Miroku put his hands in a defensive stance and said in an innocent pleading voice, "Please all I said was that-"

"Miroku?" Came Sango's soft voice.

The three boys all paused and looked at Sango who was standing at the edge of the camp, her hair still dripping wet and the sunlight beaming down at her through the treetops, highlighting the water dripping down her face and the curves in her body. Miroku's mouth opened in a silent gasp at the beautiful picture Sango made.

It took a few moments for Miroku to awaken from his trance and when he did he realized that Sango had said something, "Yes Sango?" he replied softly.

"Could you perhaps come with me…?" she asked as she fidgeted with her towel nervously.

Inuyasha and Shippo suddenly coughed suggestively but where stopped by the death glares the received from both Miroku and Sango.

"Alright Lady Sango." Miroku stated as he rose and followed Sango into another part of the forest leaving two snickering boys alone.

"Now tell me Kagome how do you feel about Inuyasha?" Tiana questioned scooting closer to the young miko.

Kagome looked at the demoness and inwardly thanked every deity that she asked that question as she had had a fear that Tiana would ask about Sesshoumaru and she didn't know how she would answer questions like that.

"Inuyasha is like a brother to me… I once loved him…" she sighed, "however those feelings left a while ago and now I could never see myself with him in that way." She finished with a tender smile.

_I would rather have a loving relationship with Sesshoumaru… _She mused before inwardly berating herself for thinking such things.

Tiana nodded then chuckled lightly. _I'd bet anything in the world the turd doesn't know of Kagome's change in feelings… hmm… this is going to make his suffering all the more pleasurable… _She thought with an evil smirk that made her look oddly like Naraku.

"So Tiana what kind of Yokai are you?" Kagome enquired swiftly changing the topic not only because she did not feel comfortable talking about that topic but the look on Tiana's face was slightly creeping her out.

"Hmm?" Tiana hummed looking at Kagome before realizing she had been asked a question. "I'm sorry what did you ask?" she enquired.

"What type of Yokai are you?" Kagome repeated.

_Well that's a bit out of the blew… _Tiana mused with a chuckle. She then dunked her head under the water to wet her hair and once she surfaced she answered. "Well on my fathers side I'm a dragon demon."

_Shouldn't she have wings then? Or look like a dragon…? _Kagome pondered.

Tiana noticed Kagome's scrutinizing and slightly confused look and knowing exactly what she was thinking decided to continue, "I don't look like a dragon as I take after my mother, like all women of my bloodline."

"Oh! So what type of demon was your mother?" Kagome questioned.

_Mother… _Tiana thought sadly. The smile on her face fell and Kagome could feel sorrow anger and pain? Radiating from the usually cheerful demoness. "Uhh… you don't need to tell me if you want you." Kagome explained hoping Tiana would go back to her cheerful self. This Tiana was something she did not like, there was something very unnerving about an upset Tiana.

Tiana sighed then spoke, "She was an elemental demon… a very rare type of elemental… her race was the elementals that that controlled all the elements as well as the elements of the heavens and hells…"

There was an obvious love when she spoke of her mother but Kagome could also sense the pain coming from her and wondered what could have happened to her.

_She seems so sad… I wish I could do something for her… _She thought sadly as she watched Tiana's pained expression.

"Are you alright Tiana?" Kagome asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes… I am fine…" Tiana replied as she stepped out of the spring, making sure that Kagome didn't notice her bruise, and went straight for her clothes.

"Umm… are you sure you're ok? Oh do you need a towel? I have one in my bag… Oh! Why don't you spend the night at our camp?" she asked on one long rush and when she finished she realized that Tiana was standing by the spring, fully dressed, dry and lifting her sword very slowly before tying it to her obi with a slight wince that Kagome didn't notice.

_How does she get dressed so quickly? _She thought with a slight pout.

Tiana placed her hands on her hips and looked down at the young miko with and amused gleam in her eyes.

"I'm fine, I do not need a towel, and I apologize but I cannot spend the night at your camp as it is still day and apart from that I have somewhere I need to be. I will however take that offer up another time." She stated answering every one of Kagome's questions.

"Oh." Was Kagome's only response.

Tiana snickered at Kagome stunned look then waved to the miko while saying with cheer, "Goodbye for now! Make sure you give Inuyasha a good 'sit' for me!" and with that she was gone.

"Goodbye…" Kagome said softly before realizing she ought to get back to camp.

Two figures sat by the edge of a cliff that led down to a ravine that was filled with sparkling blue water and surrounded by lush bushes and beautiful flowers all of which were and individual colour.

A cool breeze passed the two figures and the both felt calm in this quiet setting and although it seemed like taboo to break the silence the violet eyed man needed to know why he was here.

"What did you need to talk to me about Sango?" Miroku asked looking at her relaxed face.

Sango sighed then turning her face to look at him replied. "I want to tell you something… but I don't know how too…"

Miroku raised and eyebrow but remained silent.

"Have you ever wanted to tell someone something but never known how they would react to what you tell them?" she asked closing her eyes as another breeze passed them.

Miroku sighed.

"My Lady Sango I want you to know something…" He began with a serious tone.

Sango blinked.

"I once knew this little girl. She was just a normal little girl living in a village, nothing very special at all." He looked downwards into the ravine then continued.

"This little girl was secretly in love with the local fisherman's son. The pair were very close friends and told eachother practically everything. Though this was the one thing she didn't tell him as she was afraid that he would refuse her feelings and mock her…" He looked back at Sango, his eyes pouring into hers.

"Then one morning the little girl decided that she would tell the boy how she felt and went to his hut by the river to get him. Only to find that the boy had died of an illness he caught from a fish he ate during the night… The boy's mother then told the little girl that he boy had loved her..." His voice became sadder as he continued.

"The little girl was devastated, she cried for many nights and hated herself for never telling the boy how she felt… eventually the little girl killed herself out of her misery for never telling that boy, her love, how she truly felt." He clasped her hands in his.

"My point being My Lady is that you should never hold back what you wish to say for you never know if you shall be able to say it again…" he finished.

She sighed and felt a tear trickle down her face, "I wish…" she croaked, "I wish I could have told Kohaku how much I loved him…" she looked away from the monk in shame.

Miroku hooked her chin with his fingers and drew her face towards his, "Sango I understand what you are going through, and I know that Kohaku knew how you felt, just know I am here if you need someone to confine with." His voice was smooth and tender as he spoke.

Sango looked back at Miroku with watery eyes. _Should I tell him? _She asked herself over again as war between whether she should or shouldn't went on in her head. _Yes, no, yes, no, yes, no, yes, no… _This went on for what seemed hours until she finally knew her answer.

"Miroku?" She breathed the name.

"Yes Sango?" he replied in a whisper.

"I wish to tell that well…" she inhaled deeply, "Iloveyou." She murmured.

"Sorry? I didn't hear that." Miroku stated though Sango missed the mirth in his eyes.

She took another DEEP breath, "I love you…"

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two and Sango assumed the worst so she blurted out, "Y-You don't need to f-feel the s-same I j-just thought y-you should know…" she could feel tear prickling at her eyes as she said this.

She went to stand but before she knew what was happening Miroku had cupped her face in his hands and crushed his lips onto hers.

Sango went bright red and all she could think was, _OMG THIS IS REALLY HAPPENING!!_

He moved his lips back and inch and whispered against them, "I love you." Before his lips were on hers again.

_He feels the same… _Sango thought as she felt the tears fall down her cheeks.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as she slowly shyly returned the kiss.

A/N: So what did you think? Good? Bad? Constructive criticism would be nice… Reviews would be loved!! no flames… please Well 'til next time


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Why should I have to do this every chapter? sighs you already know I don't own Inuyasha…

Chapter 6

_Who the fuck is that stupid bitch!! _Inuyasha thought with a loud growl as he sat next to Shippo who was continuously snapping twigs to fill his boredom.

_Stupid wench!! _He growled, thinking of Tiana. _She seems familiar, though I know I have never met her… _his instincts however disagreed with his last thought. They screamed at him that he HAD met 'the wench' before.

Inuyasha sighed. Ever since he had smelled that small droplet of Tiana's blood his senses had been screaming that he knew the woman and were begging him for her blood.

He shivered slightly at that thought. As much as he did not like Tiana the flashes and thoughts of ways he could murder her in his head scared him a little and he couldn't do them to a person no matter how much he hated them.

Though he still wondered how his senses could know Tiana as he had never met the woman… Had he?

Shippo snapped another stick.

_WILL THAT LITTLE BASTARD STOP THAT GODDAMN TWIG-SNAPPING!! _He inwardly roared clenching his fists and closing his eyes.

Snap. Snap. Snap.

"Will you stop that you little bastard!" he yelled hitting Shippo over the head effectively making a lump.

Shippo dropped the stick he had in his hands and began to wail loudly yelling, "Ouch! That really hurt jerk!"

Inuyasha winced at Shippo's high pitched wailing and picking him up by his arm yelled at him, "Will you stop your fucking screeching!"

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!" echoed through the camp.

Everything happened in slow motion after hearing that word. Inuyasha's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he swung his head to look at Kagome who was glaring at him, her bag swung over her shoulders. Shippo broke free of his grip and ran with high speed onto Kagome's shoulder.

Time suddenly went back to normal as the rosary flared a violent, almost red, pink and forced Inuyasha several centimeters into the ground with a loud thud.

Sango and Miroku jumped from their embrace when they heard the loud thud and turned their heads to look in the direction of where they heard the sound.

"Perhaps we should go check on that." Sango stated wearily.

Miroku only nodded.

"Inuyasha! How dare you do that to Shippo he's only a child!!" Kagome yelled, though it sounded more like a chastise than yell, as she pointed at him angrily.

Shippo sobbed in her shoulder as she gently rubbed his back soothing him.

Inuyasha pulled himself up from his imprint in the ground and glared at Shippo. He knew the kit was just making out that it was worse that it really was. He then returned Kagome's glare and yelled, "Stupid wench! Its Shippo's fault for snapping all those goddamn sticks!" there was a certain smugness to his voice as he finished making it seem like he had won.

Sango raced into the clearing and was about to go at Inuyasha with the Hiraikotsu for whatever he had done now but Miroku grabbed her and held her back knowing Kagome would be able to handle this, but he had his spare hand ready with his staff just in case.

"You think that gives you the right to hit him!! Well it doesn't!!" Kagome nearly screamed.

Kagome was downright pissed. She had been having the time of her life when she was with Sesshoumaru but it seemed that ever since she got back with her group all she had had was a headache from one person and one person alone, Inuyasha.

Then she had finally managed to get rid of said headache by spending a little while longer in the spring after Tiana left, but the moment she gets back to camp she sees Inuyasha abusing Shippo and her headache comes back with full force and now she is close to snapping.

Inuyasha winced as the sound of her voice hit him like a blow to the head. He was slightly scared of Kagome right now as he had never seen her this angry before and decided to just let the storm pass.

Kagome sighed and breathing heavily placed Shippo on the ground and he ran to Sango who scooped him up in her arms.

"Inuyasha I think I should go home for a while…" she suggested as her anger began to ebb away.

"Hell no wench!" Inuyasha retorted, crossing his arms as his anger returned, "We still have shards to collect!"

"Inuyasha I have things I need to do at home! I need an education to at least have a chance at a future! This isn't just about you!!" She yelled back.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara, who had all just woken up, all backed a little bit away from the pair. They knew it was better just to let the pair have it out and not interfere.

"You're not going!! We have shards to collect!! From a jewel YOU broke!!" he pointed at her accusingly, "If it were Kikyo we would be off looking for shards right now!! Wait, no, if it were Kikyo the jewel would never have shattered!!"

The rest of the gang took another step back.

"SO THAT'S HOW YOU FEEL!! YOU WANT ME TO BE KIKYO!! WELL TOUGH LUCK!! I'M JUST A CHEAP IMITATION!!" She was near the verge of tears by now.

"Feh, that's right you are just a cheap imitation!!" Inuyasha growled.

Kagome looked over at Sango who was watching them stunned. "Sango could I please borrow Kirara?" she asked.

"Uhh… of course… are you alright Kagome…?" she replied as Kirara changed into her larger form.

Kagome nodded then climbed onto Kirara, "Shippo would you like me to take you back to Kaede's?" she asked somewhat sweetly.

Shippo slowly nodded then climbed onto Kirara, sitting on Kagome's lap.

"Goodbye guys." She said addressing everyone but Inuyasha before taking off into the sky.

"WAIT WENCH!!" Inuyasha called as he charged after the disappearing Kagome.

Naraku sat in silence staring at himself in the life size mirror. The room was cold and dark and the floor was as cold as ice and stained with a black liquid that closely resembled blood.

He slowly stood and inspected the scar on his back as best he could with the lack of light. He growled menacingly at what he saw.

The scar was inflamed and glowing a bright red, and there was a mixture of red, yellow and black liquid seeping from the edges of the scar and dripping onto the floor.

_Onigumo… What are you doing to me…? _He thought to himself with an almost pleading expression.

He jumped when he heard a haunting laugh echo through his chamber. He grabbed his nearby sword and quickly inspected his room. But no matter where he looked he found no sign that anybody had been or was in his chamber.

He sighed loudly before placing his sword back where he got it while murmuring to himself, "You're going mad Naraku… There's no one here…"

He then put his shirts back on, wincing as the material hit the scar. _Something is not right… _He thought as his scar began to ache even more. Not that this was uncommon, his scar would normally ache but it would never go for this extent of time nor would it ache as much as it did right now and it NEVER seeped with that strange liquid which now stained his floor.

He decided he would have to think about it later as he had to meet Tiana at the pair could discuss their plans.

When he finished putting his shirts on the pink orb appeared around him and he took off into the distance with demonic speed.

Kaede sat in front of her hut watching peacefully as a group of little children played blissfully. She smiled at their innocence. She remembered what it was like to be their age though being a apprentice miko she was unable to have as much fun as them she knew the feeling of bliss the children where having.

She was disrupted from her thoughts when a giant fox cat with a young miko and kitsune pup landed several inches in front of her.

"Hello Kaede!" Kagome greeted too cheerfully for Kaede's liking.

"How are ye Kagome? What brings ye here?" The old Miko questioned looking the group over with her stern yet calm eyes. She then realized that Inuyasha wasn't there and sighing added, "What has Inuyasha done to ye?"

"Inuyasha? No he hasn't done anything, I just wanted to go home for a while." Kagome said in a fake cheerful voice that made it obvious that something HAD happened though Kaede decided not to question the young Miko.

Kagome jumped off Kirara then lifted Shippo and placed him on the ground.

Kirara mewed and changed back to her smaller form.

"Well now I'll see you soon." She informed smiling at the three of them before running off towards the well.

Once she was gone Kaede looked down at Shippo, "Perhaps Shippo ye can tell me of what exactly has happened." She suggested to the young kit.

Kagome sniffed when she reached the well. She could feel the tears prickling at her eyes. _All I want is for him to accept me for who I am and not Kikyo's reincarnation… _She thought sadly as a tear trickled down her face.

She placed her rucksack on the ground and sat on the wells rim burying her face in her hands as more tears fell.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Asked Rin as she walked behind the stoic demon lord, "Will we ever see Lady Kagome again?"

Ah-Un walked beside the cheerful little girl.

"Silence Rin! Lord Sesshoumaru has no desire to see that wench again!" He informed the girl as he walked to the other side of her.

Sesshoumaru suddenly stopped making Jaken walk into his leg. Jaken panicked, jumped back and groveled on the ground while begging, "Please My Lord! Forgive me if that girl Rin hadn't-"

"Silence Jaken." He said firmly making Jaken automatically shut up.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head and listened to what sounded like a faint sob. At first he did not care until he smelt the light scent of salt accompanied by Kagome's scent.

He turned slightly in the direction and stared in the direction of the scent. _Why should I care…? _He asked himself and just as he was about to go in that direction her scent vanished.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin said looking in the direction that he was.

Sesshoumaru remained silent and continued to stare in the direction of the bone eaters well.

Kagome sighed as she pulled herself out of the well. She then sat on the ground of the dark well house and wiped away the remainder of her tears, then sighing deeply again rose and left the small house.

Kagome's mother stood by the kitchen bench as she chopped vegetables for the rice she was cooking for her, Sota and grandpa.

_Hmmm… I wonder how Kagome is doing…? _She pondered before she heard the door open.

"Hi mom…" came Kagome's voice.

Kagome's mother swiftly put the knife down and turned to see her daughter walking to her and although she kept a smile on her face she was not pleased with the picture that Kagome mad.

Her eyes were bright red and puffy as were her cheeks and she looked as though she had been crying for hours. And on here legs the where bandages where she had red blotches indicating that the wounds had re-opened.

"Oh dear Kagome! We need to take care of those wounds! Come I'll get the first aid kit." She said while ushering her daughter to the bathroom to get the kit.

_I wonder where he is… _Tiana thought as she stood by the edge of the cliff she had agreed to meet him.

She glanced at the sky and noticed that the day was drawing closer to its end. She closed her eyes and sat on the ground allowing her feet to dangle off the edge of the cliff while she waited.

"You know Naraku sneaking up on people isn't very friendly." She said turning her head and opening her eyes to see Naraku walking up to her.

Naraku smirked and sat cross-legged next to her.

"It's very peaceful here…" She sighed blissfully while closing her eyes again.

He nodded in agreement and turned his gaze towards the slowly darkening sky. There was a comfortable silence between the two for several minutes until Naraku looked at Tiana and decided to ask her a question that had been bothering him for a while now…

"Tiana?"

She hummed.

"What is you have against the idiot Inuyasha? I have known you for a while and have never seen you hate anyone as much as him, not even me…" He asked though it sounded like a statement.

Tiana's eyes snapped open and her body tensed. She claws dug into the ground and her eyes stun with unshed tears.

"Tiana?" Naraku sounded somewhat concerned when he said this, as he did not like her sudden change in aura and demeanor.

She sighed audibly and opened her mouth to tell him her reason, her reason for hating Inuyasha.

A/N: Well until the next chapter! hope you all enjoyed!

review?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: A new chapter YAY

A/N: Okay people a new chapter I just wanted to say something. I'm going to be doing some really weird pairings in this story and there will most likely be one Yaoi pairing (MenXMen) I won't be doing any yaoi lemons and at most that pairing will be a reference but I just thought I should give a warning. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I own Tiana and the plot… but only in some alternate universe will I ever own Inuyasha…

Chapter 7

"It was fifty years ago…" Tiana began closing her eyes, "Me and my sister Keiko were wandering the lands in search of something…"

_Keiko…? She has a sister? I knew not of this… _Naraku thought before he listened intently as she told the tale of fifty years past.

XXX Fifty years ago XXX

"Sister why must we continue this search? If our ancestors couldn't figure it out what makes you think we can?" Tiana asked with a bored and slightly annoyed voice as she followed her sister through a forest.

Tiana was wearing a black kimono with a purple star pattern and a dark purple obi and black slippers, and her sword still hanging on her side.

Her face was a little more tanned and on her cheeks were two light purple stripes that were similar to Sesshoumaru's, on her eyelids were purple markings that looked like eye shadow and on her forehead was a light purple star.

"Sister you are the one who must wield it so I would assume that you wish to learn how to use it." Replied her Sister Keiko with a smile.

Keiko was taller and had a more mature appearance to Tiana. She wears a plain Light blue kimono with blue slippers and on her hip was a plain Katana.

Her face was a beautiful snow pale and on each of her cheeks was one blue stripe, her lips were a pale pink and on her eyes were light blue markings that looked like eye shadow and on her forehead was a purple star. Her hair was similar to Tiana's only hers had blue streaks.

Tiana crossed her arms in annoyance, "I know, I know, and I do it's just the only clue we have is an old riddle, 'blood of love' and if you ask me that's pretty-"

She was silenced when Keiko put her hand up in a silencing gesture and looked as though she was listening for something.

"Keiko?" Tiana whispered.

Then Tiana suddenly sensed a strong demonic aura swiftly approaching them. She looked around the forest clearing in search of the demon and her claws glowed blue.

Keiko drew her sword and readied for battle.

Then it came crashing through the trees. A giant bear Yokai.

Tiana raised and eyebrow at the Yokai's size and jumped back as it slashed its claws at her, missing her by a mile.

The Yokai roared as white foam seeped from its mouth and it charged at the two princesses in a rabid rage.

"Keiko! This one's mine!" Tiana informed as she leaped in the air and slashed downwards through the bears thick body. Blood splattered everywhere as the beast split in half and fell to the ground.

Keiko Sighed and put her sword away and was about to continue walking until she noticed something light purple in the remains of the Yokai's slashed stomach.

_I wonder what that is? _She pondered as she walked to the remains. She then knelt down and reached into the remains of the stomach, dug around a little and pulled out the slightly tainted Shikon jewel.

"The Shikon jewel…" She breathed.

Tiana raised an eyebrow at her sister statement and turned to see her holding the jewel in the palm of her hand, gazing at it intently.

"What a pointless thing…" Tiana started, "True power comes from yourself not some dead miko's heart." She then swiftly added, "May Midoriko rest in peace."

Keiko looked at her younger sister and laughed slightly before stating firmly, "We should return it, I believe the village it is being kept in is nearby." She then stood and continued, "It must have been stolen from its miko protector."

Before Tiana could respond a sacred arrow came flying through the clearing and pierced her chest, missing her heart by mere inches, "Sister…" She croaked, blood seeping from her mouth and wound.

"Tiana!!" Keiko cried before a claw shot through her back and came out of her chest, then slashed out of her side. Keiko cried and fell to her knees, gripping the hole in her chest and side with right hand, the jewel with the other. A pool of her blood forming beneath her.

Keiko's attacker then came into view. It was Inuyasha. His eyes were a violent red with jagged stripes on his cheek. "JEWEL!!" he roared as he slashed at Keiko again removing her right arm.

Keiko screamed in pain and held the jewel firmly in her now clenched fist. Inuyasha growled at her and flung her arm away before he went for another attack.

Tiana went to help her sister but was stopped when another purifying arrow struck her, this time in her stomach. She looked to her attacker and saw Kikyo standing there, bow in hand and staring at her with cold dark eyes.

"SISTER!!" Tiana cried as another two arrows hit her, making her collapse to the ground, but the arrows did not kill her or even making her pass out, all they did was make it impossible for her to move.

Inuyasha roared again and continued to maul the screaming Keiko, and Tiana could do nothing to help her sister, all she could do is watch in horror as her only sister was mauled to death by Inuyasha.

XXX Back with Tiana and Naraku XXX

"I could do nothing… all I could do was watch…" Tiana croaked as she fought back her tears.

"I eventually passed out…" she continued, "I awoke three days later… I found nothing of my sister… I wanted to take my revenge on Inuyasha and his wench that day only to find Kikyo dead and Inuyasha pinned to the Goshinboku." She finished.

Naraku sat there stunned. He could not believe that Inuyasha would do such a thing to Tiana. He let out a menacing growl and swore to himself that the Hanyo WOULD pay.

"I'm sorry Naraku…" Tiana said so softly Naraku only just caught it. She looked up at him, "Here I am sobbing when we have a mission to do…"

Naraku sighed and slowly put his arm around her, then he sighed again while thinking that he was no good at this kind of thing. "You have every reason to be upset…" he said attempting to comfort her.

She giggled slightly at his attempt of soothing her then scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder while thinking, _You're not as bad as people say._

XXX

"Inuyasha! How could you say something like that to Kagome!!" Sango nearly shouted at the Hanyo who was walking in front of the group.

Inuyasha grunted and ignoring them marched on.

Miroku remained silent as he walked calmly beside Sango but was fuming on the inside as he still could not believe Inuyasha had said that to Kagome.

"I can't believe you would say that to her!" Sango growled.

Inuyasha clenched his fists and ignored Sango's rants. Though he had to agree with her as even he could not believe he had said such harsh things to one of the only people he would give his life for, she was his best friend and he said such hurtful things to her. _You're a FUCKING idiot!! _He thought over and over again in his mind.

_YOU IDIOT! You treated Kagome like a piece of crap!! What if she doesn't come back this time?! _He continued to think these thoughts over and over again until his body began to shake, from fear or anger he did not know.

"GRRRRRR… GOD DAMN IT!!" he roared before charging full speed ahead leaving two now stunned party members behind.

XXX

"Ye are indeed right young Shippo, Inuyasha is indeed very stupid for his comments to Lady Kagome…" Kaede commented as Shippo finished telling her of what had happened.

Shippo nodded and began to draw some of his 'famous' drawings.

Kirara mewed and curled up in Kaede's lap.

_Inuyasha… Ye need to get over my sister Kikyo; she is not the woman she once was… _Kaede thought with a sigh as she began to pet Kirara.

XXX

Outside of the village stood Sesshoumaru. His face portraying no emotions but he eyes seemed more violent then usual and his shoulders are tense.

_Inuyasha you are a true idiot. _He thought with an inward growl. He had heard every word the kit had said and for some reason it made him furious. All he wished to do was find his idiot half brother and murder him.

_Why do I even care about the wench? _This was a question he had been asking himself for a long, long time now.

He sighed inaudibly and was glad he had left Rin in the care of Jaken, the little girl always could tell when there was something wrong with him and he did not wish to be asked a million questions right now.

His thoughts went back to Kagome. He remembered the first time he had met her. She had piqued his interest twice that day. First when she had told Inuyasha to draw the Tetsusaiga and by doing so humiliate him. Her intelligence had astounded him.

Second when she had drawn the sword, this action had automatically made him think twice about her worth that day, despite her being human.

He smirked slightly as he remembered their meetings after that, she had always ended up attacking him in defense of Inuyasha and despite how much he silently berated himself he always ended up thinking that she should be his, she should be with him and not the stupid half breed.

His smirk widened as he remembered when she had stopped attacking him, it was the time he had stopped Inuyasha when his demonic side had taken over and she begged him to spare him. He also remembered how on that occasion she had blushed and he had smelt the faint trickle of arousal emitting from her.

After that meeting she had stopped attacking him, an action which made him even more curious about her.

His smirk vanished and his face became unemotional again as he turned and walked back to his companions while silently thinking that he was going to learn more about the miko Kagome.

XXX

"Kikyo…" Kagome breathed, with a small sob as she buried her face in her pillow.

She had managed to have a small break from thinking about her troubles when she got home as her and her mother had sat down and had some tea, however her peace only lasted at least half an hour as her mother soon began to ask her if she was alright and what had happened in the feudal era.

She had told her mother that nothing had happened and that she was ok. She had then excused herself telling her mother that she needed rest, her mother had given her a look but had let her go telling her to call if she needed her. And now here she was, lying on her bed with her face pressed into her pillow trying to hold back tears.

_Why can't Inuyasha just see me for me…? _She questioned herself, her hands gripping on the pillow.

'**Feh, that's right you are just a cheap imitation!!**' Inuyasha's voice ran over and over again in her mind.

She felt tears fall from face and be absorbed into the pillow making it warm up and heat her face.

She lifted her face and breathed heavily, she had gotten over the fact that Inuyasha did not love her, she now realized that what she had felt for him was just a crush nothing more, nothing less. However this did not mean that she did not want him to see her as a friend and saying what he did to her tonight made her feel horrible as all she wanted was to be his friend, and not just the reincarnation of his former lover.

She sighed and decided to go to sleep seeing as though it was now 8:00pm according to her clock. She then sat up and remembering that her pajamas were in her rucksack went to the bag and rummaged through it until she found her sky blue pajamas, she then changed into them, and as she was about to turn to go back to bed when she noticed a small pelt bag in her rucksack.

She narrowed her eyes at it and slowly picked it up then cautiously opened it.

Inside the bag was a small scroll and a medium sized phial with a purple liquid inside. She stared blankly at it for a few seconds before saying softly, "What the?"

She placed the bag on her desk and took the scroll out and unrolling it read allowed what it said,

"Hello Kagome, This is a small note from Tiana," She raised an eyebrow and wondered when Tiana got the chance to put something in her bag.

She shook her head and continued, "You looked pretty stressed so I decided that you could use some of my 'relaxation tea'" _Relaxation tea? _She thought as she eyed the purple liquid wearily.

She then continued reading, "You need not worry it won't hurt you, so just try it. Just don't drink it all in the one go. Love Tiana." Kagome finished.

She re-read the scroll before placing it on her desk and picking the phial up.

_This doesn't look very appealing… _She thought as she continued to eye the purple liquid.

_Should I? I mean Tiana hasn't given me any reason not to trust her…_ She removed the cork from the phial and sniffed it. It smelled like raspberries and watermelon.

_Well bottoms up. _She thought before she took sip of the liquid. She felt nothing different so assumed that it didn't work. She sighed then put the cork back in phial then placed it in the bag.

_Perhaps it only works on demons…? _Was her last thought before she stumbled back onto her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

XXX Kagome's dream XXX

Kagome opened her eyes with a blissful sigh. Sat up and looked at her surroundings. She was sitting on the soft grass by a magnificent waterfall and lake that was surrounded by a luscious green rainforest.

She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the rushing water, the trees swaying and the birds singing.

She suddenly shivered as she felt a cold breeze pass her. She then heard a sound. A sound like someone breathing?

A lazy smile appeared on her face as she looked down next to her to see sleeping armor less Sesshoumaru.

_He looks so peaceful… _She thought lying next to him and tracing his features with her delicate hand.

His eyes snapped open and he smiled at her as he leaned into her caress, before kissing her with a slow gentle kiss. She moaned and he took this opportunity to slip his tongue in and slide it against hers.

Soon he broke the kiss and was placing searing kisses up and down her neck as his hand slid under her shirt and bra and caressed her breast.

She flung her head back and burying her hand in his silver strands moaned, "Sesshoumaru…"

He smirked against her skin and continued sucking her neck as his hand slid lower, and lower and-

"Kagome… Wake up!"

XXX End dream XXX

Kagome groaned groggily and opened her eyes only to see her mother, grandfather, and brother surrounding her looking down at her worried.

"Uh… Hello…" Kagome said with a loss for words while absentmindedly noticing that her clock now read 10:00pm.

"Kagome are you alright? You were moaning and we thought you were possessed or something." Sota piped.

Kagome instantly paled. Her mother eyed her with a strange look. "Umm Sota I'm f-fine." Kagome stated with a slight tremble as she sat up and leaned against the wall.

Sota nodded and ran off to play one of his video games.

Grandpa also nodded and turned to leave but as he left he murmured a chant under his breath that mainly contained the word 'Yokai'

Kagome shook her head at her Grandpa knowing that whatever he chanted wasn't going to work. She then looked back at her mother who had now sat down on the end of the bed and was watching her as though trying to discern something. What it was Kagome could only guess.

"Who is he?" Her mother suddenly said.

Kagome went a deeper pale and thought with panic, _What did I say in my sleep!! _"What??" she questioned while silently praying it wasn't what she thought it was.

Her mother narrowed her eyes at her, "Sesshoumaru." She stated, "You called his name out in your sleep. Who is he?"

Kagome's heart beat so fast it felt like it was going to burst from her chest. She gulped then answered with a stutter, "H-He's I-Inuyasha's b-brother."

"The brother that tried to kill you?" Her mother interrogated.

Kagome gulped. 'Y-Yes…" she took a deep breath for strength, "But he has changed since then…" a dreamy smile graced her face.

"He has become kinder, though you wouldn't notice it unless you were paying attention." A gleam appeared in her eyes as she thought of him saving Rin, as well as sparing Inuyasha and Kohaku.

Her mother watched her intently and paid close attention to the tender way Kagome spoke as well as the way her daughters face became tender and loving as she spoke of the stoic demon Lord.

Her mother smiled at her daughter, although she had always assumed that Kagome was in love with Inuyasha it was obvious to her that Kagome had deeper feelings for this demon, Sesshoumaru. Her smile deepened as she noticed that the way Kagome spoke of Sesshoumaru was similar to the way she would talk to her own mother when speaking of Kagome's father.

She then placed a gentle hand on her daughters shoulder in a comforting gesture and said, "Whatever paths you choose know I will always be there for you."

Kagome smiled at her mother and threw her arms around her and held her mother in a deep hug.

A/N: The end of a new chapter! There you now know why Tiana hates Inuyasha. until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… TT

Chapter 8

Kagome sighed and took down notes from the black board. It had been two days since she came back from the feudal era.

The first day she spent with her mother, shopping and going to the movies. She had bought some new clothes as well as some coloring-in books for Shippo and some medical supplies and food for when she went back. It had been a fun day.

She sighed again. It was now the second day and here she was stuck indoors on a beautiful day taking down notes about trigonometry.

_Since when am I going to use this? _She thought with a low groan before she went back to taking the notes.

The rest of the day went really, really slowly and Kagome was glad to hear the end of school bell go.

"Well that day went forever." Ayumi commented as the four of them made there way down the street.

Yuka and Eri nodded in agreement. Kagome just sighed a tired sigh and wondered when she should return to the past as it was obvious that Inuyasha wasn't coming to get her.

_Stupid Inuyasha! Why can't he just come and apologize to me!_ Kagome ranted in her mind as annoyance flared in her.

She suddenly stopped and realized that she was no longer walking beside her friends. She glanced at the spots next to her but saw no one. _Where did they go? _She wondered before she noticed that there was someone standing in front of her. _Please no… _she begged whatever deity was listening.

She soon found that her prayers weren't answered when she looked up to see Hojo standing in front of her, a small bag in his hand, that contained whatever present it was this time inside, and a giant smile on his face.

She smiled at him but inwardly groaned in annoyance. _Why did it have to be him…? _She thought with a slight sigh.

"Hello Hojo." She said in a fake cheerful voice.

"Hello Higurashi, how are you feeling? You're grandfather rang the school and told us that you were suffering from a severe case of hemorrhoids and couldn't walk, are you sure you should be out." He said in a worried voice.

Kagome choked on air at his statement. _Hemorrhoids?! _Her face went bright red._ Ooooo…. Grandpa is going to get it… _her face adopted a dark look that somewhat resembled one of Sesshoumaru's glares as she thought that.

"Higurashi?" Hojo's voice disrupted Kagome's thoughts. "Are you alright? You had a strange look on your face… You're not going to be sick are you?" Pure worry laced his voice.

Kagome's glare disappeared and she smiled at him before saying, "I'm fine Hojo."

"Oh yes!" he said as he remembered that he had a gift for her. He passed her the bag and Kagome peered inside to see a package that read 'Bum Ring' She stared at it and couldn't quite find the words to say.

"It's a special ring you sit on. It helps with hemorrhoids." He informed, his voice sounding like Shippo when he had done something worthy of compliment.

"Uhh… Thanks…" Was all she managed to get out as she stared at the gift.

"Higurashi I was wondering if you would like to go to the movies with me this Saturday?" He suddenly asked her.

That snapped Kagome out of her thoughts. _I knew this was coming… What can I do to avoid it…? _She thought giving Hojo a nervous smile.

She sighed and went to answer yes when she felt a feeling of guilt clutch her chest. _Why do I feel guilty? _She asked herself as she closed her eyes. An image of Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared making her nearly jump.

_Why am I thinking of Sesshoumaru?? _She panicked.

"Higurashi?" Hojo's smile faltered.

_Gah! Hojo's still waiting on an answer… I really don't want to… but then again I don't want to hurt him… _She closed her eyes and drew a breath then looking back at Hojo said shaking slightly, "Sorry Hojo… I won't go out with you-"

"YES SHE WILL!" Yuka announced leaping in front of Kagome.

"Uh-hu! She'll meet you at the movies on Saturday!" Ayumi stated as she moved next to Yuka.

"Oh I don't think Kagome wants to go…" Piped Eri as she peered at the other two girls from behind Kagome.

The two bossy teens looked back at Eri and gave her a 'look' which made her eep and hide behind Kagome, who was standing there watching the two girls stunned.

_Why do they assume I want to be with Hojo? I really only see him as a friend… a very annoying friend. _She thought to herself as she gave the two girls and Hojo a pouting glare.

"Well I'll see you Saturday at four o'clock, Bye!" Hojo said with enthusiasm before walking off.

Yuka and Ayumi waved happily at Hojo.

Eri looked at Kagome somewhat concerned.

Kagome stood there half way between stunned and fuming.

"Kagome? Why don't you want to go out with Hojo?" Eri questioned stepping next to the miko, "Is it because of that jealous guy?"

"Huh? Inuyasha? I don't like him like that anymore." Kagome blurted without even thinking.

The three girls gasped and Kagome's eyes widened when she realized what she had said. _Oh god no… _was her last thought before she felt herself being dragged away by Yuka and Ayumi with Eri following sharply behind.

The next thing Kagome knew she was sitting in their regular booth in WacDonalds, a greasy tray of chips in front of them and a choclate thick-shake in front of each of them.

"Spill Kagome, what happened between you and the jealous guy?" Yuka said sounding oddly like an army general.

Kagome avoided eye contact with the trio and found a sudden interest in her shake. She took one long sip of the drink before mumbling, "I just don't like him anymore."

"Really? Well that doesn't explain why you were about to turn Hojo down…" Ayumi mused under her breath before exchanging a look with Yuka, there eyes suddenly lit up and they eyed Kagome like hungry wolves before stating, "You like someone else now!"

Kagome went bright red. "W-What! No, no, no, I-I don't!" She stammered waving her hands.

Eri squealed, "How romantic! Who is it?"

"N-Nobody…" Kagome stuttered and suddenly found great interest in her chips. _Maybe they'll take the hint and leave me alone… _She inwardly prayed.

"Kagome you're bright red face gives it away, you like somebody! Now spill! Who is it?" Yuka half explained half ordered.

Kagome sighed. _Why am I so reluctant to tell them? _She questioned herself. _I mean it's not like they are ever going to meet him they also won't judge me for it… They will just think he's some guy, not a Yokai lord… Maybe they will even stop trying to get me with Hojo… _A small smirk appeared on her face at her last thought.

"Inuyasha's brother…" She whispered before paying attention to her shake.

"His brother!" Yuka stated her eyes widening.

"He has a brother? Aww… how romantic…. Strong big brother saves Kagome from the jealous younger brother…" Eri commented softy.

"So you're two timing a two timer with his brother…" Ayumi mused.

Kagome sighed with relief, until she realized what Ayumi had said. "I am NOT two timing!" She exclaimed in her defense, "Me and Inuyasha were never a couple so how can I be two timing!?" she added annoyed at her friend's accusation.

The three girls went silent and stared wide eyed at the tone in Kagome's voice. It was somewhat vicious and bitter and made a shiver run down the three girl's spines.

"S-Sorry Kagome… I thought… sorry…" Ayumi stammered before taking a sip of her drink.

Kagome huffed in annoyance and took a sip of her drink, "Its fine." She then stated.

"So what's he like?" Yuka questioned.

The three girls leaned off the edge of their seats and waited for Kagome's response.

_What's Sesshoumaru like huh? _Kagome thought wryly. _Lets see his cold, arrogant, snobbish, stoic, just a tad murderous at times and has a sweet caring side… _her face formed a distorted grin as she envisioned the looks and responses her friends would have to THAT description of him.

_Let's see I could always tell them he's kind, caring, loving, sensitive… _that was all she could think before she burst out into giggles as she imagined a sensitive Sesshoumaru.

Her friends watched her with confused looks as Kagome broke out into a small fit of laughter.

"Kagome? why are you laughing? What's this guy like?" Ayumi questioned, breaking Kagome from her little fit.

After a few deep breaths Kagome clamed and replied to the question, "Oh don't worry why I'm laughing." She waved her hand dismissively.

She then continued, "What is he like? Hmm… he's cold, stoic, arrogant, strong, smart, elegant and handsome…" her face became dreamy as envisioned Sesshoumaru in her mind.

By the end of the description the three girls were sitting back on their seats, Eri had a dreamy expression though Yuka and Ayumi still had concerned looks on their faces.

_Kagome's in LOVE with a cold and arrogant man!! _Yuka and Ayumi thought simultaneously.

Kagome took a slow steady sip of her drink before realizing it was about time she got home when she noticed the WacDonald's clock read six thirty. She stood up and looked at her friends, "Guys I need to get home, I'll see you tomorrow!"

She waved then left the restaurant.

"That girl is hopeless…" Yuka sighed.

"I think it's romantic…" Eri sighed blissfully.

"No it isn't!" Ayumi argued.

Yuka sighed and ate some chips as Eri and Ayumi began to argue.

"Mom I'm home!" Kagome said walking into the dining room where her mother had placed bowls of fried rice for the family.

"How was you're day dear?" Her mother questioned taking her regular chair at the table.

Kagome waved dismissively. "It went forever…" she then sat at her regular spot at the table.

Grandpa and Sota then came into the room and the four of them began to eat there food in a comfortable silence.

"So when will you be returning to the past Kagome?" her mother asked.

Kagome sighed. _When will I be returning? It's obvious that Inuyasha isn't coming to get me this time… I suppose I could go tomorrow… Yeh I'll go tomorrow, even if it is only for Shippo, Sango, Miroku and Kirara…_

"I'm going to go back tomorrow mom." She answered.

"Oh alright then dear." Her mother said with a smile.

After Dinner Kagome decided she would get some rest before going back tomorrow, so after saying goodnight to her family members she trudged up the stairs, into her room and after changing into her pajamas went to sleep.

XXX

Inuyasha's sat on top of Kaede's hut and watched the sunrise. They stars were fading and they sky was becoming a clearer blue by the minute.

Inuyasha sighed and listened to the sound of the birds and animals awakening.

He sighed again and rested his elbow on his raised knee and cupped his chin in his hand.

_Why did you have to say that to Kagome? _He berated himself with that same question over and over again.

_You're a fucking idiot- _his train of thought was cut off when he noticed Miroku and Sango sneaking off into the forest. _Where are they going? _He thought as lecherous thoughts began to pop into his head. _Ugh! They aint gunna be doing shit like that!! I suppose it wouldn't hurt to see where they are going though._

Inuyasha jumped off the hut's roof and followed the unsuspecting pair into the forest.

XXX

Sesshoumaru sat leaned against a tree, his arm resting on his raised knee. He watched with tiny amusement as Rin innocently kicked Jaken in her sleep while Jaken in his sleep cried, "Please don't hurt me Mi'Lord!"

Ah-Un was curled up near Rin and had his tail draped over her as a source of warmth.

Sesshoumaru eyes widened as he suddenly sensed a familiar scent. Kagome's scent.

XXX

"Miroku why did you take me out here?" Sango questioned as they stood by a river, neither noticing Inuyasha watching them from a treetop.

Miroku turned Sango around so that she was facing him, his violet eyes meeting her chocolate.

There was a silence between the pair as the stood there gazing into each-other's eyes, there eyes showing the feelings they had for each other, respect, admiration and love.

_WHAT THE FUCK!! _Inuyasha thought as he watched the pair and recognized the emotions in their eyes. _I should probably leave… _Yet he stayed, glued to spot on a thick branch of a tree.

Miroku clasped Sango's hands in his, "Sango I love you." He said smiling at her.

_What!? Since when were they in love! Come on Sango beat him!_ He chanted in his head as he envisioned Sango chasing Miroku with the Hiraikotsu.

Sango placed a light kiss on Miroku's cheek, "And I love you." She replied to Miroku's words.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped and his eyes widened to the size of Totosai's.

"I just wanted to spend a little time with you My Lady." He said answering her earlier question.

Sango nodded and the pair sat by the river, Sango placing her head on Miroku's shoulder and Miroku putting his arm around her.

Inuyasha prayed to every deity that he was hallucinating.

"It's such a lovely morning…" Sango breathed, not even noticing Miroku's 'cursed hand' inching downwards.

"Indeed it is." Miroku responded, his hand rubbing up and down her bottom.

A loud slapping sound echoed through the clearing.

Miroku laughed slightly and rubbed his cheek.

"Sorry, heh, heh, force of habit." Sango apologized nervously.

XXX

"Why must this thing be so deep…" groaned Kagome as she pulled herself out of the well.

She exhaled and after placing her bag on the ground she sat on the wells rim and decided to have a few minutes peace before going to face Inuyasha.

She let out a long sigh and resting her elbow on her knee placed her chin in the palm of her hand and closing her eyes began to think of what she could do when she got back to the others.

_Let's see I could always just apologize to Inuyasha..._ she frowned at the thought. _Why should I have to apologize? He's the one that said it! _Her other hand gripped the wells rim.

Her anger then subsided and was replaced by anger when she realized there was really no other way for her to do it. She had to be the one to go to HIM. SHE had to be the one to apologize, even though she had done nothing wrong.

She was dragged away from her thoughts when she heard a smooth voice say, "Why do you waste your time on the half breed?"

She looked up and let out a silent gasp as her sapphire eyes connected with deep amber ones. "Sesshoumaru…" she breathed.

He nodded and stepped from between the trees then walked towards her and stopped when he reached a good three feet away from her.

Kagome stared into his eyes and couldn't help but compare them to Inuyasha's. _Inuyasha's eyes are a plain golden colour where Sesshoumaru's are a deep, calming and rich amber colour, they're very beautiful. _Kagome thought as before becoming entranced in those amber depths.

"Miko." He said breaking her trance.

Kagome then realized that he had asked her a question, and smiling sweetly at him answered, "He's my friend. That is why I 'waste my time' with him."

"He is your friend?" he questioned, "You consider him a friend and yet he considers you a just a reincarnation of his former lover." He stated firmly.

"H-How do you know?" Kagome stammered as she tried to figure out how Sesshoumaru could possibly know about the issue with her, Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"I heard the kitsune telling the elder Miko." He informed answering her question.

"Oh…" was all she responded with.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the pair and it seemed as though neither of them knew what to say to the other.

Sesshoumaru sighed inaudibly and turned to leave when he heard the miko whisper, "I only want him to see me as a friend." Her voice was almost so low that he didn't hear it, but he did.

He turned and looked at her. Her eyes were becoming red with unshed tear and he could smell and feel the sorrow emitting from her.

"You should not cry over one such as him." his voice sounded softer though was filled with coldness as well.

Kagome sniffed a little before realizing that he was right, he was absolutely right. She shouldn't be crying over him, but that did not mean that she wanted to feel anger or hate towards him, all she wanted was his friendship. But that did not mean she was going to put up with him if he continued comparing her to Kikyo.

She stood and smiled at Sesshoumaru whose eyes became a tiny bit softer when he smelled her sorrow disappearing and being replaced by determination and the cheerfulness he had not smelled in her for a while now.

"Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru." She gave a slight bow before continuing, "Your words made me think a few things. I'm going to go back to the village now, thank you again."

She then lifted her rucksack and throwing it over her shoulder began to walk back to the village.

She turned to wave to him only to jump when she noticed him walking beside her, "What-"

"I shall accompany you to the village." He said answering the question before she got the chance to ask it.

"Uhh… alright then…" she replied a little stunned.

The pair walked through the forest in a comfortable silence, and when the reached the village she gave him a silent nod of thanks and goodbye before going to walk off only to trip on a rock. She cried out and closed her eyes expecting he face to meet the ground.

She then felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and hold her mid-fall. She cracked her eyes open and looked down, she recognized the arm as Sesshoumaru's arm and blushed having made an idiot of herself in front of him while absentmindedly questioning herself why he bothered to help her.

He then helped her stand before removing his arm from her waist.

Kagome turned and stared at him stunned and bewildered at his actions, he simply stared back, his eyes deep and searing into hers.

Kagome could feel heat pool between her legs as she stared into his deep depths. _He is so beautiful…. _She thought before she licked her suddenly dry lips and opened her mouth to say something.

Whatever she had wanted to say though was cut off when Inuyasha charged towards them, sword in hand and growling, "Get away from Kagome bastard!!"

Sesshoumaru gave his younger brother a glare before looking back and Kagome and gave her a nod, then left. Though neither Inuyasha nor Kagome noticed the smirk that appeared on his face as he left.

"What the fuck were you doing with that asshole!?" Inuyasha growled glaring at Kagome.

Kagome before sent Inuyasha a 'look' before saying in a deadly calm voice, "Sit."

XXX

Tiana grinned and chuckled as she sat in Naraku's room, on his bed watching the entire event through Kanna's mirror. Her grin widened as she watched Kagome 'sit' Inuyasha.

"That will be all, thank you Kanna." She stated to the emotionless white haired girl.

Kanna's eyes widened momentarily as an emotion passed them. What emotion it was impossible to tell as it was gone as soon as it appeared and Kanna's face became emotionless again as she nodded then left the room.

Once Kanna was gone Tiana fell back onto the softness of the futon and with a smirk thought. _This is going to be easier than I thought… _

A/N: I hope you all liked the chapter.

Review?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I would like to own Inuyasha but alas no I do not…

Chapter 9

"O-Onigumo!! What are you doing!? What do y-you want!?" Naraku cried out in pain as he collapsed to the floor of the dark, dank and cold room he usually uses to rest in during his monthly cycle.

He nearly screamed in pain as the scar became hotter and burned like lava, making him remove his shirts.

"W-What is this!?" he croaked as his throat began to dry out.

Another wave of searing pain hit him as black and red liquid seeped out of his scar and moved across the floor as though it had a mind of its own before forming a puddle of black and red bubbling puss a few inches in front of him.

The pain in his scar intensified tenfold and his body felt as though a piece of his very soul was being ripped out.

He opened his eyes and struggling to keep them open watched as the amount of bubbles in the blackish red ooze increased and began to grow upwards until they created the shape of a man.

"W-What is this!?" He coughed. The black liquid ceased seeping from his back.

The bubbles then exploded in an array of red light. Naraku scrunched his eyes closed to avoid the bright light though he could still see flashes of colour through his lids.

Then the colour in his disappeared and everything went quiet. Naraku raised his head slowly and opened his eye, nearly gasping at what he saw. Nearly.

There standing before him was an almost exact replica of him, the only differences being that this 'other' Naraku had dark blood red eyes and was wearing a black hakama pants with a white kosode undershirt and a blood red hitoe.

The other Naraku looked down at Naraku and gave him a malicious smile, "Well now it seems I got out this time." He stated somewhat evilly.

"W-Who-" Naraku began only to be interrupted by the other.

"Who am I?" the other Naraku said with fake offence, "I thought you would recognize your other self, my Naraku."

"Onigumo." Naraku spat as he attempted to stand but the pain in his back was too great and he ended up collapsing back onto the ground.

"Well now it seems you're not a stupid as I assumed you to be, my Naraku." Onigumo sneered taking a step towards Naraku.

Naraku growled and struggled to push himself into a sitting position. He scowled, "What are you doing here, Onigumo?" he said the other's name with venom.

Onigumo chuckled lightly and crossing his arms leaned forward so that his nose touched Naraku's, "I came to give you a little… shall we say warning." Onigumo spoke, his voice dark.

Naraku gave Onigumo a piercing glare, though he was curious as to what kind of warning the bastard could give he wouldn't give Onigumo the satisfaction of knowing he wanted to know.

"Why should I care what you have to say?" Naraku spat at his now grinning counterpart.

Onigumo's smirk widened and he stood straight again and began to circle Naraku. Naraku watched Onigumo with hate filled eyes as an eerie silence filled the room and tension grew between the two.

"You should care," Onigumo began an evil gleam lighting his eyes, "because my warning involves your oh-so-precious Tiana."

Naraku's eyes widened momentarily as thoughts of someone, something hurting HIS Tiana. _He's just messing with me… _he tried to convince himself, thinking that if Onigumo were anything like him he would use deceit to get to a person.

As if Onigumo knew what was going through Naraku's mind he chuckled lightly then spoke, "Of course this is no lie." He began, waltzing around the musky room, "If you continue your mission with her, or allow her to continue this mission I, Onigumo will put an end to the wench's life."

Naraku's head shot up, "What did she ever do to you?" he asked, his voice cackling.

Onigumo's face for the first time became dark and murderous, and the room became colder and darker. "Her plans interfere with MY plans." He informed firmly.

_His plans? _Naraku pondered. _What are HIS plans and how is Tiana interfering with them…? _Naraku thought, then giving Onigumo a menacing glare asked, "What plans? And how does she interfere with them?"

Onigumo's face became calm and mocking again as he circled Naraku again, adding to the suspense before he answered. "It's very simple my dear Naraku." he knelt down in front of Naraku who was still struggling to maintain a sitting position with the pain in his back.

"When I gain the jewel I and use its power to take over these lands I want that wench and the reborn Kikyo to be mine. And I do not want MY Kikyo reincarnate to be tainted by that demons hand." Onigumo explained rising to stand.

"T-That's all?" Naraku chocked trying to absorb the information. _He wants to hurt Tiana for a reason as petty as that…? _His thoughts were interrupted as Onigumo continued.

"Of course that is not the only reason." He gave a dismissive wave, Naraku scowled.

"From what I know of that wench and her 'sword' her closeness to you could result in many problems for me," he paused for a moment as though in thought, "maybe even my death…" his voice barely a whisper as he finished but Naraku caught it.

_His death… he should be more concerned about me killing him! _Naraku's fists clenched and pressed to the ground as he pushed himself up, wincing as pain shot through his system.

Once he managed to rise from the ground he grabbed a rusty old chain that was hanging off the wall and used it to pull himself up, though because he was using all of his strength to pull himself he could not hold back the pain filled groans that escaped his mouth.

Once he was standing tall he used all his strength to maintain the position, however the pain in his back had now intensified and his legs were wobbling slightly as they kept him standing and his body was heating up and breaking out in a thick sweat.

"Y-You'll be dead before y-you even get t-the chance to make y-your plan w-work!" he managed to gasp out through heavy pants. Thick beads of sweat ran rampant down his face and well-toned chest. "Once I-I get the Shikon jewel I-I'll use to turn into a full demon and finally be rid of you!"

Onigumo huffed, "What makes you think you'll get that chance to use the jewel once you have it?" he asked smugly.

Naraku's eyes widened momentarily before his facial expression became that of a cold dark glare.

Onigumo grinned before continuing, "You see once you have the jewel I'll just…" he paused and tilted his head as though he were thinking, "I'll just take over MY body and use the jewel to be rid of you, now how does that sound?" Onigumo's grin widened as he walked next to Naraku and patted him on the back, on his scar.

"Ahhhh!" Naraku growled and cried in pain as his scar became inflamed and seeped yellow puss as Onigumo continued his assault.

XXX

Kagura sighed and continued to walk down random hallways of Naraku's castle. _This is so boring! _She inwardly groaned. _I should be outside flying free not stuck in this dusty place being manipulated by that son of a bitch! _

"Stupid bastard!" She growled under her breath. "As soon as I get my heart away from that bastard I'll-" Kagura paused mid sentence when she heard Naraku's pain filled growls.

_What? _She thought looking down to the floor and noticing the door to the cellar.

XXX

"I am going to give you this last warning. Stay. Away. From. The. Wench." Onigumo emphasized each word by slapping against the scar.

"What makes you think I'm going to listen to you!" Naraku growled as he slashed one of his claws sideways in an attempt to hit his counterpart, which failed as Onigumo just took a step back and crossing his arms gave Naraku a smug look.

"What makes you think-" Onigumo paused and tilted his head as though listening for something. Naraku looked at him confused until he heard it as well. Footsteps. Someone was walking down the steps that led to the cellar.

"We shall continue this later, my Naraku." Onigumo informed before he turned into a blackish red liquid. The blackish red liquid then with great speed slid up Naraku's back and into the scar.

Naraku squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw shut as he held back the screams of pain that erupted in his back as the liquid forced itself back into him.

"Naraku?" Kagura asked, her eyes searching the dark room until they met with the Naraku's, she gasped lightly at what she saw in those eyes.

Naraku's eyes were changing colour! One second they were his regular crimson colour and the next they were a cold blood red.

"N-Naraku?" Kagura stammered. Something inside her told her to leave, and leave NOW! However her legs would not move, no matter how much she willed them to.

Naraku's growling stopped and his eyes stayed the cold red colour as he stood straight and turned to face Kagura, "Kagura?" came a voice that wasn't Naraku's, a voice that sent shivers down her spine.

Kagura gulped and slowly took a step back.

"Well now what a plea-" Onigumo began to speak but before he could finish his hand shot up and gripped his head and he staggered back growling as his other self fought back.

"Naraku…?" Kagura spoke again.

"K-Kagura… GET OUT!" Naraku roared his now crimson eyes meeting her ruby red.

Kagura didn't move, she couldn't move. _Was that fear in his voice? _She asked herself over and over again.

Naraku's eyes flashed blood red again before returning to crimson. His claws elongated and dug into his skull, blood running down his wrists and face.

"Kagura I said GET OUT!" he roared before lunging his claws at her. One clawed hand slashing her across the chest while the other got her cheek.

Kagura screamed and her legs finally moved as she ran. She ran out of the cellar and out of the castle leaving behind a trail of her blood. Once she was out of the castle she lifted her feather and flew past the thick purple miasma and as far away as she could get before she past out and crashed into a forest.

"Kagura… sorry…" Naraku said softly as the pain in his back died out and Onigumo stopped trying to control him.

"I'll leave you alone for now, my dear Naraku, but remember what I told you." Onigumo laughed before disappearing into the depths of Naraku's subconscious.

XXX

"Kagome what the hell were you doing with that bastard!!" Inuyasha roared at Kagome who stood there with an icy look in her eyes as he put his sword back in its sheath.

Miroku and Sango emerged from the forest to see what all the fuss was about.

Inuyasha glared at Kagome as all kinds of thoughts flooded his mind. _WHAT THE FUCK WAS SHE DOING WITH HIM!! WHY THE FUCK COULD I SMELL SO MUCH GODDAMN AROUSAL FROM HER!! Why the fuck did she sit me?! And why won't she tell me what she was doing with the bastard!! _His head ached as the thoughts plagued him.

_Why is he hounding me? I was only talking with Sesshoumaru… _Kagome thought angrily beforeher eyes widened, _Oh god no… he could smell… oh no!_

"Inuyasha if you must know I met him when I climbed out of the well and he was escorting me back to the village when you came crashing through the trees." She explained with an annoyed look on her face.

Miroku and Sango looked at eachother with looks that said 'what the'

"Stupid bitch that bastard could have killed you for all you know!" retorted Inuyasha, his firsts clenched so hard that his knuckles turned white.

Kagome was about reply when she noticed Inuyasha's ears and nose twitch. He looked off into the forest and without a word of warning sped off through the trees.

"Inuyasha! Where are you going!" Kagome yelled as Inuyasha disappeared into the forest.

Before anyone else could speak an orange puff ball latched onto Kagome's shoulder, "Kagome! What happened?" Shippo asked his gaze alternating between Kagome and the forest.

Kaede came walking from the village with Kirara and stared off toward the forest. "I sense a demonic aura." She said holding her bow firmly.

"As do I…" Miroku added.

Sango stripped out of her kimono leaving only her slayers gear on and holding onto the Hiraikotsu said, "Let's go investigate, it could be Naraku."

"Kaede?" Kagome looked to the old woman.

Kaede gave a curt nod.

Kagome took her bag off her back and walked to the elder miko, "Could you please watch my bag?" she asked.

"Of course." Kaede said nodding.

Kagome gave a nod of thanks, placed the bag on the ground and ran off into the forest with Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo, who was clinging to her shoulder.

XXX

_This scent is Naraku's I know it! _Inuyasha chanted like a mantra in his head as he dodged trees while following that scent.

He dodged a tree and continued following the scent.

_I should probably apologize to Kagome for what I said to her three days ago… _he thought as he began to think of the fight the pair had just had.

He frowned. _Why should I have to apologize to the wench! Sure I said that thing, whatever, but SHE was the one fraternizing with my asshole HALF brother! And getting off on him! SHE should be the one apologizing to me- _his train of thought was cut off when he heard a pain filled groan and realized he was near the source of Naraku's scent.

Drawing his sword he jumped through the trees expecting to see Naraku waiting for him, only to find Kagura collapsed on the ground, covered in small branches and dirt from her fall.

She looked up at him, coughed up a little blood and rolled on her back, "Just do it now and get it over and done with…" she coughed.

_She wants me to kill her? What the fuck? _He questioned himself.

"And why should I do that?" he replied cockily, his sword arm dropping to the side as he looked down at her.

She raised an eyebrow. "Stupid-"

She was cut off as Kagome and the others came running into the clearing, "Inuyasha what are you doing!?" Kagome yelled running to Kagura's side.

She knelt down next to Kagura and placed the wind Yokai's head in her lap, "Are you okay?" the young miko asked as she felt the demons temperature. Which was extremely hot.

Miroku stood by Sango and smiled at Kagome, the girl's kindness was something that always astounded him. _That's our Kagome. _He thought his smile widening.

Sango gaped at her sister like friend, she knew Kagome was a kind forgiving person, but she never thought that Kagome would assist a detachment of Naraku…

Shippo tried to make himself as unnoticeable as possible. Kagura scared him and he didn't want her to hurt him, and despite the fact she was too injured to move, Shippo still didn't want to be near the wind Yokai.

"Inuyasha we need to get her back to the village where my bag is." Kagome stated looking up and the Hanyo.

"What! Are you mad! She'll kill you, you stupid wench!" Inuyasha roared, waving his arms furiously.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him and gave him an icy look that sent shivers down Inuyasha's spine, it even gave shivers to those who it was not directed at.

Shippo gulped and ran to Miroku, "Kagome can get really scary…" he whispered as he climbed onto the monks shoulder.

Miroku nodded and backed away a few steps.

"Inuyasha." She said with fake innocence, "Take her to the village please."

Inuyasha growled but complied too her wishes. He put his sword away and lifting Kagura up flung her over his shoulder.

"Put me down! Stupid mutt! I don't want your help!" Kagura said with a voice that sounded almost like a whine as she went to kick Inuyasha.

"Yep well you're getting it! So shut up wench!" Inuyasha growled as he used his hands to hold Kagura's legs in place.

Kagura growled before resorting to punching his back.

Sango quickly turned so that Inuyasha couldn't see the grin that was gracing her face, as she thought about how funny the scene was.

Miroku noticed Sango's grin and grinned himself.

Inuyasha growled but chose to ignore his friends snickering. He then turned back to Kagome and looking her in the eye said so softly it was almost inaudible, "Sorry…" and with that he ran off back to the village.

Miroku and Sango stopped their snickers and gaped, had they just heard him say… sorry?

Kagome rose from the ground and gave a soft smile, "Inuyasha…"

XXX

Tiana smiled as she felt an arm wind around waist, "Morning Naraku…" She sighed as she rolled over to come face-to-face with said Hanyo.

Naraku smiled and ran his hand through her silky hair, while sighing peacefully. He then laid on his back and drew Tiana close to his chest, which was covered by his shirts which he had changed back into after the incident.

Tiana sighed blissfully and buried her face in his chest, reveling in his scent. He smelt oddly like cherry blossoms mixed with the watery smell of winter. He also smelt fresh, as though he had just bathed.

"Mmmm… Naraku… did you bathe? You smell really nice…" She mumbled scooting closer to him.

He frowned as he remembered just why he needed said bath. "Onigumo…" he breathed.

Tiana looked up at him confused; she could have sworn he just said Onigumo, "Naraku? You okay??" She questioned.

He looked down at her and gave a small smile. He wasn't going to listen to what Onigumo had said, all he needed was the jewel and he would finally be free of Onigumo… in the mean time though…

"Please tell me Tiana what you are doing in my bed, alone and without any weapons to defend yourself?" He questioned giving her a seductive smile.

She raised an eyebrow and sat up, "Now who says I don't have something to defend myself with?" she questioned, humor lacing her voice.

Just as he was about to respond she turned around and leaning down searched under the futon for something. Naraku couldn't help but notice how her bottom swayed as she searched under the bed.

He then heard her giggle. _The stupid wench knows what she's doing to me… _he thought with a smirk.

Just as he was about to pounce she sat up again and pulled something out from under the bed. Naraku's eyes widened as he saw it. _I thought I got rid of that thing… _he mused.

Tiana smirked and held the chain in her hands, then giving him a smug look said, "Now… Who said I'm unprotected?"

A/N: The end of another chapter! I actually wanted to do a bit more but that just seemed like the perfect place to end the chapter I also don't know if I'm happy with this chapter… constructive criticism would be appreciated, reviews would be loved!


	10. The REAL chapter 10 sorry ppl

A/N: i apologize i posted the wrong chapter lol... I"M REALLY SORRY PEOPLE! dont be mad... heres the real chapter... sorry...

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… but how I wish I did…

\Chapter 10

"OUCH! Watch what you're doing wench!" Kagura growled as Kagome dabbed disinfectant on the wounds on her chest.

"Stop your bitching!" Inuyasha yelled from outside of Kaede's hut.

Kagura growled and glared at Inuyasha who was sitting in front of Kaede's door with his back to them.

Kagome sighed, shook her head then walked to her bag to get some bandages. She rummaged through her bag for a few moments before she found the bandages, she then knelt back down next to Kagura who was lying on her back on Kaede's futon.

"I'm just going to put these on your wounds." Kagome informed holding the bandages up.

"Whatever…" Kagura murmured.

XXX

"Stupid wench…" Inuyasha murmured as he thought of Kagura.

"Perhaps you should leave Kagura alone?" Miroku suggested taking a spot next to Inuyasha, "It seemed as though she went through something quite terrible."

Inuyasha huffed in annoyance. He really didn't want Kagura here; he had a feeling in his gut that something bad was going to happen, what that something was he had no idea, all he knew was that Kagura or any detachment of Naraku was trouble.

Miroku gave his friend a soft smile and moved his gaze to Kirara and Shippo who were chasing a pretty blue butterfly. He then moved his gaze to Sango, or more accurately, Sango's rump. His hand twitched.

Sango, who was still dressed in her slayers gear, was just a few meters away from Kaede's hut doing some stretches. The monks hand twitched harder at the sight of her body's flexibility.

Sango noticed the look on Miroku's head and blushed for a split second before lifting the Hiraikotsu and saying, "Watch it monk." Her voice was stern but Miroku could hear the mirth in her voice.

Miroku chuckled and continued watching her.

Sango blushed and walked off to stretch and practice her fighting somewhere else, while choosing to ignore the perverted monk trailing behind her.

XXX

"Get the hell away from me you crazy wench!" Koga yelled and he turned into his twister and sped off into the distance of a grassy field.

"But Koga… you promised you'd mate me…" Said Ayame as she ran after him, her reddish brown hair moving with the wind.

Following behind Ayame was Ginta and Hakkaku who were puffing and wheezing for air as they had been chasing after the pair for two days now and their strength was beginning to wear thin.

"Y-You t-think they'd s-stop and rest!" Ginta rasped out.

"Y-Yeh!" Hakkaku agreed, his voice crackling.

The pair stopped and let out a deep sigh and spent a few moments to catch there breaths before realizing that Koga and Ayame were now out of their sights.

"Koga wait!" The pair yelled in union as they went back to the chase.

XXX

"Inuyasha could you please watch Kagura while I go to the forest to look for some herbs?" Kagome asked sweetly as she walked out of the hut, holding a wooden, woven basket in her hands.

Inuyasha growled and giving Kagome a glare retorted, "Why should I help that bitch? All she's ever been is trouble, and not to mention the times she's tried to kill us!"

Kagome sighed. _Why can't he just help me out for once? _She thought before looking back at Kagura through the corner of her eyes, _I really don't think that Kagura is going to do anything... I mean in her condition and even after that I don't think she will... I don't know how I know I just do… _She returned her gaze to Inuyasha.

"Please Inuyasha… please just look after her for a little while?" She asked, her voice sounding VERY exhausted.

_What's wrong with Kagome she sounds so sad? I bet it was something Inuyasha did… _Shippo thought as he stopped chasing the butterfly and stared concerned at Kagome.

Kirara mewed and nuzzled Shippo to comfort him.

Inuyasha growled at Kagome and it was for two reasons. One, he did NOT want to look after Kagura and two, he didn't like the sorrow he could smell from Kagome.

"Fine I'll watch the stupid wench!" Inuyasha growled giving into her wishes as he didn't like seeing her sad.

Kagome's face immediately brightened and giving him a bright smile said, "Thank you very much!" and with that she ran off into the forest to collect herbs.

Inuyasha gave a small blush before shrugging it off and standing and walking into the hut where he saw Kagura lying on the futon with a blanket covering her body.

She looked over to Inuyasha and gave him a glare, "Why aren't you killing me?" she spat.

Inuyasha shrugged and sat cross-legged at the other side of the hut. "Kagome chose to save ya, she's really kind like that." He said placing a hand on his swords hilt, "Were it up to me you'd be dead by now." He added.

"How very dog like you are, obeying your mistress like you do." She smirked; her shoulders shook as she let out a laugh.

Inuyasha growled at her. _HOW DARE THE BITCH TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! I'LL KILL HER! _He ranted in his head before realizing that killing Kagura would make Kagome mad and he may be subjected to a LOT of sittings for it. He shuddered as he remembered the time she had sat him nine times when he had gone to break the well.

"Feh at least I'm not Naraku's bitch!" Inuyasha retorted with a smug grin.

Kagura flinched she didn't want to think of Naraku right now, not after he had done to her. Though she had to admit he seemed different this time… almost as though he didn't want to hurt her… _What's going on…? _She asked herself.

Inuyasha saw her flinch and suddenly became interested in what happened to Kagura. In all the times he had met her he had never seen her flinch, he had seen her beaten and bloody but he had never seen her flinch, flinching made her seem so vulnerable, so weak. And as much as he hated to admit it the Kagura he knew was not weak.

"Kagura…" he said slowly. She looked up and he continued, "What happened to you?"

Kagura stared at him as though he had grown a second head. _Did he just say that?? _She asked herself as she stared and him and searched him for any sign of deceit but found none.

She sighed and looked away from him and wondered whether or not she should tell him, he had always been her enemy, he wanted her dead as far as she knew, what reasons did she have to tell him?

"Something to pass the time I guess…" she said under her breath, "Alright I'll tell you…" She added a little louder.

XXX

"I wonder what happened to Kagura…" Kagome said to herself as she wondered through the trees searching for herbs.

She smiled as she saw the herbs she wanted and leaned down to pick them up only to shoot up again as she felt a familiar tingling down her spine. _Shards… _she thought.

She dropped her basket and went to reach for her bow only to realize she had left it in the village. _Crap! How am I going to get away? I could run back to the village… no the demon would have killed me by then… _She though panicking.

Before she could think of anything else she saw a whirlwind maneuvering through the trees. She stopped panicking and realized who it was.

"Koga." She said slowly.

The whirlwind stopped its course a few meters away it then disappeared leaving Koga in its wake. Koga Smirked and ran to 'his' Kagome.

"Kagome! My love!" He almost sang as he held her hand in his.

"I'm fine Koga…" she replied while silently wishing he would stop calling her things like, 'my love' and 'my woman'

Koga held her hands tighter and looked around her then took a sniff of the air, "Where is the mutt and why isn't he protecting my woman?" His voice was angry, but not true anger the type of anger Kagome was used to seeing in him, it was real but not real.

"He's in the village looking after someone I asked him too, he's not that far away-" she was cut off as Koga growled, turned around and held Kagome close to his side.

Through the tree's came Ayame, "Koga-" She stopped her sentence once she saw the young miko to Koga's side staring at her and Koga with confused eyes. "Who is that!" Ayame ordered pointing at Kagome.

"This is my Fiancé Kagome!" Koga replied cockily while pulling Kagome closer to him.

_Fiancé? Fiancé! Since when was I his fiancé?? _That one thought ran over and over again in her mind. Her anger flared and she pushed herself away from the wolf who stared at her stunned, "Since when was I your fiancé??" She asked angrily.

"Kagome you-" Koga started but was cut off by Ayame.

"Koga she can't be your fiancé!" She yelled waving her arms angrily, "You promised that you'd mate me!" her eyes were red from anger and unshed tears.

"I never promised I'd mate you!" he growled.

"YES! YES YOU DID!" She nearly screamed before taking several deep breaths and her eyes filled with water, "It was… It was the night of the lunar rainbow…" her voice was soft and sad.

"The lunar rainbow?" Kagome asked confused.

XXX

"The lunar rainbow?" Naraku said with a confused face that was similar to Kagome's as he watched the scene through Kanna's mirror and he sat cross-legged on the centre of his bed.

Tiana who was sitting on the edge of the bed with the chain in her hands looked back at him as though he were an idiot, "You don't know what a lunar rainbow is…?"

He gave her a small glare, "What's so special about them?" he enquired.

She rolled the chain into a ball and leaning over the bed beat him softly over the head with it. "How could you not know what they mean?" she asked as he tore the chain from her hands and threw it across the room, "They're so romantic…" she added with a dreamy look in her eyes.

It was now his turn to stare at her as though she were an idiot, "Do I look like I know or care about romantic sentimentalities?" he said blankly.

She sighed, _It would be really nice if you did… _she though with a lopsided smile. _Well I might as well tell him what they mean…_

"Lunar rainbows appear on rare occasions at night after rain." She began, glancing at him to make sure he was listening; he raised an eyebrow and nodded.

She then continued, "Lunar rainbows can represent the meeting of soul mates…" a dreamy expression took her face and she leaned back on her elbows on her bed, "it is also said that if you propose to your love under a lunar rainbow you and your love's souls become intertwined forever…"

Naraku made a sound that sounded suspiciously like a snort. _She actually believes that crap… _he thought as he watched the dreamy look on her face.

"I wish something like that would happen to me…" she said under her breath without even realizing it.

Naraku stared at her blankly, "What?" he asked shifting uncomfortably on the bed.

"Huh? Oh nothing…" she replied with a smile, pretending she hadn't just said that, "Kanna would please show us more?"

Kanna's eyes widened for a split second before she nodded and continued to show them the scene through her mirror.

XXX

"Lunar rainbow?" Kagome repeated looking at Ayame.

A tear rolled down Ayame's face, "It was many years ago when I was a little girl. I was running through a forest, trying my hardest to get away from the birds of paradise hat were hunting me…" she closed her eyes as she remembered the event.

Kagome sighed; she remembered those bird demon…things and the pain and trouble they had caused.

"I hid in a tree…" Ayame continued, "They came flying towards me and just as I thought I was going to die he came." She looked up at Koga, "You came."

Koga raised an eyebrow, something in what she said was familiar yet he couldn't remember the event.

"He killed the birds of paradise then found me in the tree. He then told me he would take me back home…" She closed her eyes. "I rode on his back as he walked, he told me…" another tear rolled down her face.

"As we watched the Lunar rainbow that appeared in the sky he told me that I need not worry about protection anymore because he would protect me and once I came back from the Northern mountains he would make me his mate…" She finished weakly opening her eyes.

"That never happened Kagome! I never made that promise to the wench!" he clasped her hands in his, "You're my one and only Kagome!" Koga exclaimed in his defense.

Kagome pulled her hands from his and stepped away from him giving him a cold glare, "How could you!" she yelled, "You, You… YOU JERK!"

He staggered back a bit at her outburst. _Is she really that made that Ayame claims this? She must love me! _A grin appeared on Koga's face as he thought that.

_Why is he grinning at me? I'm so mad at him right now! How dare he treat that woman like that! It's obvious what she said was true so why must he be a total jerk to her!! _Her anger flared and she looked at Koga darkly.

"Don't worry MY Kagome you're my woman! Nothing is ever going to change that, not mutt breath and defiantly not that wench!" he pointed at Ayame as he finished his speech.

XXX

"THAT SELFISH BRAT!!" Tiana roared as she leaped from the bed, her fists clenched and her aura flaring a magnificent red.

Naraku, who was still seated on the bed, scooted back several inches. He hadn't seen Tiana this mad for a while, seeing her mad was one of the few things he feared, though he would never EVER tell anyone that.

Even Kanna stepped back a few inches.

"I'll KILL that brat Koga one of these days." She roared before looking at Naraku and pointing at herself, "I was there! I was there when Koga bought Ayame back! I remember her telling me that Koga was going to mate her! And Even Koga said he would!! THAT ARSE!!"

Tiana stopped her rant and stood there puffing heavily. After a few moments Naraku discerned that it was safe to get neat her again and slowly scooted off the bed and put his arms around her and drew her to his chest.

"I'm going to murder that brat." She murmured as she returned the embrace.

Naraku snickered. He knew that Tiana wasn't going to do anything to Koga, she was just somewhat mad about the way he is treating Ayame. Though that didn't mean he wouldn't put it past her to beat him to a pulp… a bloody pulp.

"Kanna that will be all…" he said dryly to the emotionless girl.

Kanna nodded and went to leave when Tiana interrupted, "Wait Kanna! Could you please keep showing us? I really want to see what happens please?" She asked kindly.

Kanna Visibly trembled for a few seconds as though she were going to cry before nodding and continued to show the event through the mirror.

XXX

"Koga… I. Am. Not. Your. Woman." She said coldly with emphasis on each word, her normal cheerfulness was wearing thin right now and she dangerously close to snapping.

Koga stared at her stunned before his cocky grin appeared again, "No need to be embarrassed to say that you're my woman! 'cuz you are!" He exclaimed stepping closer to her.

Ayame looked sadly at the two, though her eyes flickered with anger as she looked at Koga. At first her anger had been at Kagome but after watching her intently she could tell that Kagome would only ever see Koga as a friend at the most.

Ginta and Hakkaku came running into the clearing, took one look at Kagome and backed away in terror, "Sister looks mad…" Ginta murmured eyeing Kagome fearfully.

"I feel sorry for Koga when she snaps…" Hakkaku added.

The pair took another rather large step away.

"Koga I never agreed to be your woman!! You just decided it!!" Kagome nearly yelled her breath coming out in pants as her anger grew.

"But Kagome you're-"

"I'M NOT YOU'RE WOMAN!" Kagome screamed.

There was a long silence between the five of them and four sets of wide eyes rested on Kagome, who after a few long breaths looked at Koga with anger filled eyes for a few moments before running. Running away from Koga and the clearing and even further away from the village.

There was a silence between the four of them a soon Kagome was out of their sights.

Koga was the first to jump from the stupor and went to run after her when a scent hit the tips of his nose. He swiftly turned and faced the direction of the village, his upper lip lifted as he snarled at the scent. Kagura's scent.

XXX

Naraku was having a fun struggling to keep Tiana in his grasp as she attempted to pull herself from his grasp while growling things that mainly consisted of, "I'll KILL him!" and "That bastard!" and Naraku's personal favorite, "I'll rip that wolves tongue out!"

HE let out a small sigh before saying calmly, "As much as I would enjoy watching you murder the wolf, you would regret it afterwards…"

She instantly froze and let out a long sigh, "You're right… sorry." She said bluntly before turning to him, their bodies rubbing against each other as she did this, she then gave him a smile, "Thanks."

He nodded and turned his attention to Kanna, "That will be all Kanna." He informed.

"Wait Kanna." Tiana broke from Naraku's grasp and knelt down in front of Kanna, "Could you please show me Kagome?" she asked.

Kanna's lips twitched for a second before she nodded and showed her Kagome who was running blindly through the forest. Tiana raised a delicate brow.

Tiana suddenly grinned, an action which made both Naraku and Kanna look at her strangely. "Well, well… She's going to have an interesting day…" She mused as she realized exactly who Kagome was unknowingly she was heading towards.

She rose again and smiled at Kanna, "Thank you that will be all." She stated.

Kanna nodded and walked out of the room.

She then turned to Naraku, "Naraki-poo, could you please sent a few demons after Kagome? Now would be an excellent time to work on our plan." She asked him with a smile.

Review?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: YAY a new chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… TT

Chapter 11

"Oh god where am I?" Kagome asked herself as she stopped running and looked around the forest. All she saw were trees and few odd bushes and shrubs.

_Stupid Koga! He couldn't have just left me alone! No he had to be a total jerk! _She huffed in annoyance as she thought this. _Now I'm lost in the woods all alone! _

She sighed and sat down on a nearby rock. _I wonder if Inuyasha will find me? He should be able to sense me, right? _She began to panic. _What if they can't find me? What if I can't get back and I become trapped in the feudal era forever! Never to see mom, gramps and Sota again… _

She could feel tears building in her eyes and blinked a few time to rid the tears threatened to surface.

She suddenly jumped from her spot as she felt a strong demonic aura approaching her. _Oh crap, I'm going to die! _She thought with panic.

She took a large step back and looked around her but saw nothing. She became more paranoid and took another step backwards, only this time her back hit something firm.

She gulped then turned only to scream at what she saw behind her.

XXX

"Where are we going Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked cheerfully she walked beside Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru didn't reply and continued to walk across the countryside.

"Don't bother Lord Sesshoumaru Rin!" Jaken chastised as he tugged on Ah-Un's reigns and followed behind the pair.

Rin poked her tongue out at the green toad-like Yokai.

The sound of a feminine scream echoed through the valley.

"Lord Sesshoumaru what was that!?" Rin asked with panic.

Sesshoumaru took a small whiff of the air and instantly smelt Kagome's scent. His eyes narrowed as he looked off in the direction of the scream, "Rin stay here with Jaken." He said coolly.

Rin and Jaken stared at eachother confused.

Sesshoumaru then took off in the direction of Kagome's scent.

XXX

Kagome tripped back onto the forest floor landing on her bottom. She let out a whimper and looked up at the Yokai, which greatly resembled a praying mantis, that was approaching her.

The praying mantis growled and raised its razor claws and lunged them forward to attack her.

She screamed again and scrambled back, dodging the claws by mere inches.

XXX

Ginta, Hakkaku and Ayame all suddenly stopped following Koga and looked off towards where Kagome had run off to.

"Did you hear that scream…?" Ginta asked.

Hakkaku and Ayame nodded.

"Perhaps Koga should go after her…?" Hakkaku suggested as he looked back only to find Koga gone, he sighed, "Never mind…"

Ayame looked at the pair and realized how sad and worried they were for their 'sister' but she could also tell they were confused over whom they should follow, Koga or Kagome. She smiled lightly at the pair, "Hey, why don't you two go after her? I'll go after Koga."

They looked at her with wide eyes, "Really?" they say in union.

Her smile widened and she nodded.

"Thank you sister!" they said before running off into the forest.

Ayame couldn't help but feel happy about them calling her 'sister' it made her feel loved and needed, a feeling she hasn't had since the night if the Lunar rainbow.

She stayed like that for a few moments before turning to follow Koga.

XXX

Kagome scoot away from the praying mantis that was drawing closer to her. She shook with fear and scooted back a few more inches only to back into a tree.

"Oh god…" she whimpered as she looked up at the creature that was looming above her.

The demon growled and raised its claws. Drool seeped from its mouth. Its blood red eyes fixed on her as it slashed it claw downwards to attack the young Miko.

She felt tears fall down her face as she closed her eyes and awaited certain death. "Sorry guys…" she whispered.

After a few moments of nothing happening curiosity got the better of her and she opened her eyes and gasped at what she saw.

The demon had been split in half with a sword and its remains were falling to the ground in a puddle of green oozing puss. She looked up to the owner of the sword and saw Sesshoumaru standing there, looking down at the demons remains with an indifferent look on his face.

Then without even thinking she jumped from the ground and ran to him, completely ignoring the pile of demon remains, with tears running down her face as she flung her arms around him, completely forgetting his armor, and cried into his pelt.

Sesshoumaru dropped his sword with shock and looked down at her with a look that was very similar to a gape. _Is she… Embracing me?? _He thought shocked as he looked down at her sobbing form that was clutching onto him for dear life.

A warm feeling erupted in his chest and seeped through every part of his body sending a strange tingling feeling through him. He felt… warm and light, it was a strange feeling that he couldn't describe but it made him feel almost… happy?

A small smile tugged at his lips as his arm rose and wound around her waist pulling her closer to him.

They stayed like this not even noticing the pair of gaping wolves that were watching them.

XXX

"Uhh… maybe we should have gone with umm… Ayame…?" Ginta questioned in a whisper as he tried to pry his eyes away from the pair.

"I just don't wanna be there when Koga finds out." Hakkaku whispered with a shudder.

"Or Inuyasha…" Ginta added under his breath.

The pair shuddered as images of Inuyasha and Koga finding out about this went through their minds simultaneously.

The two wolf demons looked at eachother and ran off knowing that if were they to be caught watching by the western lord or Kagome it probably wouldn't be a pretty picture.

XXX

"Tiana how do you know the demon isn't just going to eat her?" Naraku asked with a smirk as he sat on his bed leaning his back against the wall.

Tiana turned and crawled onto the bed and when she reached a few centimeters away from him she sat on her knees and gave him a smile, "I just know," she tapped the side of her nose, "its women's intuition."

He raised an eyebrow, "How do you know Sesshoumaru's going to save her?

The grinned, "The way they were looking at each other on their last meeting, I sincerely doubt he's going to let her die anytime soon." Her grin widened as she finished.

"I suppose." He replied with a shrug.

She crawled closer to him and rested her head in his lap as she laid down on the bed, "You know with all the questions you're asking about her safety some people might start to think you have developed a soft spot for the miko."

"Stupid wench…" he murmured with a chuckle as he began running his fingers through her hair.

"A stupid wench I may be, but would you have me any other way?" she stated with a smirk.

He continued to run his fingers through her hair and said under his breath, "I can think of MANY other ways I would like to have you." He received a slap on the arm for that comment.

XXX

"Naraku did that to you?" Inuyasha asked in a way that sounded more like an order that a question.

Kagura nodded.

Inuyasha unknowingly let out a dark growl and clenched his fists.

Kagura let out a bitter laugh, "Why should you even care? It's not as if he hasn't done worse to me…" her voice became lower as she finished the sentence.

Inuyasha growled again and opened his mouth to say something only to freeze and twist his head in the direction of Kaede's door. His ear twitched as he listened and his nose twitched as he smelt the air. A deep growl escaped his mouth.

"Inuyasha…?" Kagura whispered.

Inuyasha jumped from his sitting position drew the Tetsusaiga and before Kagura could say anything he ran from the house.

"What the fuck you doing here wolf?" Inuyasha growled.

Koga stood in the middle of the courtyard in front of Kaede's hut, glaring daggers at Inuyasha, "Move it dog-turd! That wench Kagura's in there and I want MY revenge for what she did to my tribe!!" He growled threateningly.

Inuyasha growled and held his sword tighter. For some reason he didn't want Koga to get to Kagura, he didn't understand why all he knew is that he didn't want the wolf to get his hands on the wind demoness.

He growled again only this time it was out of annoyance, because of the fact that Koga was here and it was also because he wanted to protect Kagura. He shuddered, Kagura and protect were words that were not supposed to go together.

Yet here he was WANTING to protect her and that's what made him the most annoyed and also slightly afraid.

"Yeh? Well you're not getting her!" he responded pointing his sword at the wolf.

Shippo sighed and went back to playing with Kirara knowing that a fight between those two wasn't much of a big deal.

Miroku and Sango walked into the courtyard and when they saw Koga they decided it would be best to just sit in front of Kaede's hut and watch the pair have it out like they always did.

"Get out of my way mutt!" Koga ordered, "I'll have my revenge!"

Ayame came into the scene and saw and was slightly stunned at what she saw. Koga was about to fight with some half demon and everyone else was just watching?

What's going on? Why is Koga angry? Why is everyone else acting like this is an everyday occurrence? She thought as she watched Koga and Inuyasha glare at eachother.

"Make me, you stupid wolf!!" Inuyasha responded to Koga's words.

Koga gave a dark growl, "Mutt if you don't move I'll kill you then Kagura." His voice was deadly calm as he spoke.

Shippo and Kirara stopped playing and moved further away from the pair, something about the tone in Koga's voice made them shiver.

Sango reached for her Hiraikotsu and began to slowly slip out of her Kimono so that she was only wearing her slayers gear.

Miroku kept a calm face but gripped his staff harder.

_Kagura? Who's Kagura?? _Ayame asked herself confused. She looked at Sango and Miroku. _Perhaps those two humans know something?_ She began to make her way around the fighting pair to Sango and Miroku.

Inuyasha was the only one unfazed by the wolf's threat, "Like you could hurt me!" he replied smugly.

Koga growled and took a step forwards, "Move it mutt!"

"No!" Inuyasha growled moving forward a few inches.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other uneasily; they both knew that there was something different about Koga. He seemed more vicious than usual.

"Umm… excuse me…" a soft voice said from beside them.

They jumped a little before turning to see Ayame staring at them uneasily.

Miroku clasped Ayame's hands in his, "And who are you my lady?" he asked politely.

Sango glared daggers into the back of the monks head.

Ayame pulled her hands away from his and replied, "I am Princess Ayame of the east… could you please tell me, who you people are and what is going on here and who this 'Kagura' is?"

Miroku smiled, "I am Miroku," he then pointed to Sango, "This enchanting lady is Sango." Sango's glare was replaced by a blush. He then Pointed to Inuyasha, "That's Inuyasha."

Ayame nodded and waited for the monk to continue.

"I believe they are fighting because Koga wishes to 'avenge' his fallen comrades who were murdered by Kagura." Miroku glanced at Ayame's wide eyes for a few moments before staring at Inuyasha and Koga.

"So why is this Inuyasha defending Kagura!" Ayame ordered angrily as she tried to comprehend why anyone would protect a murderer.

"That I could not tell you." Miroku replied turning towards her, "By the way," He took her hands again, "would you honor me by-"

"You don't want to finish that sentence monk." Sango interrupted with a dangerous look in her eyes.

Miroku instantly let go of Ayame's hands and turned to Sango, "Now Sango my dear…" he began to defend himself.

Ayame moved away from the pain and crept towards the entrance to the hut, pushed aside the fabric which served as a door and placed her hand on her swords hilt.

XXX

"Well Naraku I'm going to go have a bath." Tiana chirped as she jumped off the bed.

Naraku who seemed to be in his own little world merely nodded at her words.

Tiana gave him a confused look but said nothing as she went to leave the room, when she reached the door she paused, "I'll be in the nearby hot spring." She turned her head back to look at him, "Should you need anything… come and get me…" there was a hint of a smirk as she said this.

Again he merely nodded and continued to stare as though in deep thought.

"See you soon…" she said trying to hide the hurt in her voice at the fact that he didn't give her much of a response. She then left the room leaving Naraku alone.

"What could Onigumo want with Tiana…?" Naraku questioned under his breath as he thought of Onigumo's words that had been haunting his mind since the incident 'I want that wench and the reborn Kikyo to be mine.'

Naraku growled and clenched his fists. _Had he been speaking of Tiana when he said that…? I don't know… _His face molded into a glare as he thought of Onigumo having Tiana.

His fists clenched harder. _NO! Onigumo wants Kikyo, NOT Tiana… _he tried to convince himself though it was hard considering the way Onigumo had worded that sentence made it seem as though he wanted Tiana.

He growled and punched the bed, "ONIGUMO!!" He roared inside his head, "Onigumo you bastard!!"

"Must you be so rude when calling me?" Came Onigumo's smug response from the depths of Naraku's mind.

"What. The. Fuck. Do. You. Want. With. Tiana?" Naraku growled with emphasis on each word.

He heard an echoing laughter in depths of his mind and he could just envision the sickening grin his other half had as he spoke, "I must say it took you less time to realize that I expected."

"Just tell me what the fuck you want with her!!" he growled, sounding very similar to Inuyasha.

Onigumo chuckled again before responding, "Every king needs a whore." And with that he disappeared into the depths of Naraku's subconscious.

Naraku seethed in anger at the thought of Onigumo doing anything with his Tiana and punched his fist down on the bed to attempt to relieve his tension, but if anything he got more furious. He was going to kill Onigumo no matter what it took; he WAS going to kill him.

XXX

Kagome stopped sobbing and turned her head slightly to look at Sesshoumaru. His eyes were closed giving his face a calm peaceful appearance and the ghost of a smile on his lips only served to heighten his calm appearance. His silver strands were hanging over his left shoulder and small beams of light flickered through the strands.

Her eyes widened at the sight of him and she felt a heat pooling between her legs as her hand unknowingly moved from his neck and her fingers began running down his silver locks.

His eyes slowly opened and his head turned, his clouded amber eyes gazing into her watery sapphire ones. His hand slid slowly up her back and neck until stopping at the back of her head.

Kagome's eyes widened as he tilted her head and his soft warm lips pressed against hers. Kagome's knees went limp from the sensation of his lips and she had to wrap her arms around his neck again to stop herself from collapsing.

His tongue traced her bottom lip requesting entrance. Kagome moaned in response and he took this opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth.

XXX

"I'm going to see if Lord Sesshoumaru's alright master Jaken!" Rin informed firmly as she jumped from her sitting position and began to walk off in the direction that Sesshoumaru had taken off in.

"Rin Lord Sesshoumaru can handle himself and besides he told us to wait here!!" Jaken yelled as he pushed himself up from his sitting position and chased after the young girl.

Ah-Un shook his heads and followed the pair.

"What If Lord Sesshoumaru's hurt?" Rin called back to Jaken as she got closer to the forest.

"Don't be so foolish Rin!" Jaken chastised though on the inside he was thinking the same as Rin. Sesshoumaru had been gone quite a while and although this was not uncommon Jaken always found himself worried for his lord's safety whenever he was away.

Jaken shook his head and caught up with Rin who was now entering the forest.

Ah-Un merely followed the pair with a strange look in his eyes.

_I'm going to find Lord Sesshoumaru! I hope he's alright… _Rin Chanted in her mind as she crept through the trees and as she made her way into the clearing froze at what she saw.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome were standing there staring at Rin. Sesshoumaru's face was calm and indifferent while Kagome's face was flushed and her eyes were dazed.

Ah-Un, who had since passed Jaken walked into the clearing and standing next to Rin also stared at the pair. His nose's moved up as though sniffing and once the stopped Ah-Un stared at them with something close to mirth in his eyes.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at Ah-Un.

Jaken entered the clearing and sighed with relief as he saw Sesshoumaru but glared as he saw Kagome.

Then as Jaken took a step closer to the pair he froze as a scent hit his nose. Arousal. He glared at Kagome and went to growl something at her until he smelt Sesshoumaru's sent all over her and her scent all over Sesshoumaru.

He froze. What had happened here? He opened his mouth to say something when Sesshoumaru interrupted with a cold voice, "I told you not to follow."

"We were worried about you Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin piped cheerfully.

"Hn." Was all he replied with as he began to walk off into the forest.

Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un all followed.

Kagome stared at them before looking around the clearing for a way that could lead back to the village. But none of them looked familiar. She sighed sadly and looked at Sesshoumaru who had stopped and had his head turned and was watching her through the corners of his eyes.

She licked her lips and fiddled with her fingers, "Umm… you don't have to but… umm… I was wondering… if umm… you could…"

He turned and stared at her bored.

"If you could ummm… show me the way back… please? Lord Sesshoumaru?" she managed to get out as she tried to rid the memory of their kiss from her from her mind. Her FIRST kiss.

"Rin, Jaken… Go back to the camp." He said coolly as he walked towards Kagome.

Rin nodded and walked off with Ah-Un.

Jaken opened his mouth to say something but a death glare from Sesshoumaru changed his mind and he followed after Rin and Ah-Un.

Sesshoumaru nodded at Kagome and the pair began to make their way through the forest.

Review?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Ayame crept into the hut with a grace and silence that only after years of training could one accomplish. She gripped her swords hilt tighter and looked around the room that was mostly dark, with the exception of the light that was beaming through the window and shining on a futon, the futon that currently had Kagura resting on it.

Ayame stared at Kagura coldly before drawing her sword and taking another step closer to the seemingly asleep wind Yokai.

As Ayame took another step closer to Kagura her scent hit Ayame's nose with full force. Kagura smelt of cherry blossoms mixed with the watery scent of winter along with the sour scent of lemons. But it was the scents that accompanied Kagura's that interested Ayame.

She could smell salt of tears, blood and sorrow seeping off Kagura into every part of the room. It slightly disturbed Ayame to smell this from someone she was about to kill.

_Is she injured? I can't hurt someone who's injured… but she did kill Koga's tribe… perhaps doing this would get me in Koga's good graces… But I was raised not to murder someone who cannot defend themselves… What do I do…? _These thoughts swept through her mind like the plague.

"If you came here to kill me just do it already." Kagura ordered bringing Ayame out of her musings.

Ayame jumped a little, she had not expected Kagura to be awake or even ask for death. She took a step forward and looked down at Kagura's face, which was flushed and her eyes showed signs of tears.

Ayame growled lightly and placed the tip of her swords blade on Kagura's neck, "Why did you kill Koga's men?" she enquired.

Kagura blinked almost dumbly before raising an eyebrow and giving Ayame a smug look, "Why should I tell you?" she replied.

Ayame growled and pressed her blade harder onto Kagura's neck, "Just tell me!" Her voice was almost a yell.

Kagura smirked. Why should she tell her? She had no reason to, and anyway if not telling her meant that she would be killed then Kagura was going to keep her mouth firmly shut. While death wasn't freedom it was close enough.

Ayame glared at Kagura before realizing something. She smiled and after she removed her sword from Kagura's neck and sat down next to her said, "I won't kill you unless I know the reason for your killing of Koga's tribe." Her voice was calm and gave off the air of victory.

Kagura narrowed her eyes at Ayame. That smug bitch. She thought angrily before sighing, "Might as well…" she said softly before looking up at Ayame who was placing her sword back in its sheath, "What's your name anyway?" she asked.

"Ayame." Ayame responded as she put her sword away and looked down at Kagura, "Now are you going to tell me?" Ayame pressed, she really wanted to know why Kagura did it. Something inside her told her that there was more to the story than what the monk, Miroku, had told her.

"Fine." Kagura spat before sighing and closing her eyes sadly, "I had no choice…" she said softly.

"No choice?" Ayame questioned.

"Yes no choice!" Kagura growled, "I was forced to by… Naraku…"

"Naraku?" Ayame repeated saying the name slowly as though it was the first time she had heard of him.

XXX

Miroku had calmed Sango down and after a small sweet kiss the pair went back to watching Inuyasha and Koga who were still in the throes of battle.

"Fucking stupid wolf!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung his sword at Koga who jumped back dodging the sword.

"Damn mutt!" Koga growled as he threw a punch at Inuyasha only to have his fist hit the Tetsusaiga, his eyes flinched as his hands stun from hitting the fang.

Miroku shook his head. _Wont those two ever just- _he was bought out of his thoughts when he heard the mention of Naraku. He raised an eyebrow and slowly scooted closer to the door of the hut so that he could listen in on the conversation.

XXX

"Yes Naraku!" Kagura growled glaring at Ayame, "Haven't you ever heard of him?" she asked annoyed.

Ayame returned Kagura's glare though it was more of a pout than glare. "No I haven't! Should I have?" She retorted.

Kagura stared at wide-eyed her, genuine shock in her eyes, "Where the hell have you been?" she asked Ayame with pure shock.

"If you must know I have been training in the northern mountains most of my life." Ayame informed with a slight sigh.

Kagura's eyes widened for a moment before her face became smug and slightly bitter, "Well that's why you've never heard of him." she paused for a moment as if in thought before continuing, "the bastard refuses to attack the northern territory."

Ayame and Miroku's eyes widened.

"Why?" Ayame asked.

Kagura hissed before speaking, "Tiana."

Ayame's heart sped faster. _Tiana? How does Kagura know Tiana!? There's no deceit in her eyes… but Tiana would never join forces with dark evil people… right…?_

XXX

Miroku's eyes narrowed. _What is Kagura playing at? _He pondered. _She must be lying it's the only explanation I can think of… Tiana wouldn't have anything to do with Naraku, would she…? _Miroku's brows furrowed and he scooted closer to listen in.

"Stupid Mutt!" Koga roared throwing a punch at Inuyasha who jumped back and ran forward lunging his sword at the wolf.

XXX

Tiana sighed blissfully as she rested her head on the rock behind her as she rested in the spring.

_I wonder what was wrong with Naraku…_ Tiana asked herself as she closed her eyes and hummed lightly to herself. _He seemed so… I dunno… distracted…_

A frown appeared on her face before her nose twitched and she sneezed. Once. Twice. Three times. "Someone must be talking about me…" she mused before shrugging, "Oh well as long as its something nice." She giggled.

XXX

"How do you know Tiana!" Ayame ordered. Tiana was the next best thing she had to a sister and she wouldn't have Kagura ruining her reputation with lies.

Kagura smirked, "Naraku ordered me to kidnap her…" Kagura paused before telling Ayame of the event.

XXX Flashback XXX

"Stupid Naraku if he wanted a full demons power why didn't he just get one himself… bastard." Kagura murmured as she descended to the ground and her feather shrunk as she landed.

She sighed and placed the feather in her hair as she crept closer to her target, Tiana, who was lying on the grass of a field asleep, the moonlight hitting her body and illuminating her features.

As Kagura got closer to the sleeping Tiana she reached into her kimono and pulled out a dark blue feather that radiated with miasma. She took another step to Tiana and threw the feather onto the sleeping woman's stomach.

The feather glowed bright blue and a dark blue light shot across Tiana's body before disappearing into thin air along with the feather.

"Well there's one problem out of the way…" Kagura murmured as she lifted Tiana who was EXTREMELY heavy, despite her appearance. Kagura looked at Tiana and saw her sword. _I should probably leave that here… _she mused before thinking against it. Naraku could handle it.

Then she flung a feather into the air and jumped onto it while trying to hold the heavy Tiana. Once she was on the feather she dumped Tiana behind her and took off.

It was five minutes later when Tiana groggily opened her eyes only to see the night sky above her moving… wait… since when did the night sky move?

She rose in an instant and looked to her side only to see the back of Kagura's head.

"Ugh… I think I drank to much relaxation tea…" Tiana murmured thinking it was all a dream that is until Kagura spoke.

"Will you shut up I have to get you to Naraku and I don't want to hear your annoying voice." Kagura's voice was sharp and bitter.

"Naraku? Wait… You kidnapped me?" Tiana's voice was stunned as she spoke.

"Shut up wench!" Kagura growled, not bothering to look back at Tiana.

Tiana growled. She wasn't going to be taken without a fight! She raised her claws and concentrated her energy into her claws but felt nothing. She raised an eyebrow and looked up at her claws expecting to see the regular blue glow only to see no change in her claws. At first she was confused then it dawned on her, and with a chuckle she spoke, "A sealing spell… that's quite clever heh, heh."

Kagura merely growled and glared at the countryside they were flying above.

Tiana sighed and leaned back on her hands, "You're not going to get away with this… my father's the northern lord, he'll have your head… yadda… yadda… yadda…" she said bored before smirking, "There now you cant say I didn't warn you when I break free."

Kagura raised an eyebrow and looked back at her, "Why don't you sound so interested? You're most likely going to die by Naraku's hands." When Kagura finished she returned her gaze to the countryside.

"Look lady I'll tell you now that no matter how much your master 'Naraku' tries he won't kill me." Tiana grinned, "I promise you that."

This made Kagura look back at Tiana a little bewildered. "What makes you so sure he won't kill you?" she couldn't help but ask.

Tiana's grin widened and she tapped the side of her nose, "Woman's intuition." She said simply.

Kagura huffed at Tiana's answer and returned her gazed back to the countryside. It was then that she noticed that they were flying over Sesshoumaru's camp.

Kagura slowed the feathers speed and her eyes rested longingly on Sesshoumaru's form.

Tiana felt the feather slow down and could smell Kagura's desire. She stared at her strangely for a few moments before looking over the feather and downwards where she saw exactly what or WHO Kagura was looking at. A maniac like grin graced the northern princess's face and she looked back at Kagura evilly. "You like Sesshy." She stated humorously.

Kagura jumped out of her stupor and glaring at Tiana made the feather fly faster than it had ever moved before.

Tiana broke out into a fit of Laughter, "You like Sesshy!" She chanted.

XXX End Flashback XXX

"She eventually fell asleep again and remained it for the remainder of the journey." Kagura stated looking at Ayame out of the corner of her eye.

Ayame sat there stunned. She knew that what Kagura said was true not only because there was no lie in Kagura's eyes but also because that sounded like Tiana. Though there was still one thing that confused Ayame.

"Why would this Naraku not attack the northern lands then? If she was his prisoner wouldn't he feel more inclined to attack her homeland?" Ayame stated confused.

Kagura chuckled. "He had every intention of attacking her homeland in search of the Shikon jewel." Kagura informed. "However after he and her became more acquainted with eachother he just decided against attacking the north." She explained to Ayame.

"So… you kidnapped Tiana…" Ayame said softly as she took her time to take it all in.

Kagura nodded.

"And Naraku and Tiana became… friends…?" Ayame continued slowly.

Again Kagura nodded.

"And Naraku is an evil demon-"

"Half demon." Kagura interrupted bitterly.

Ayame nodded slowly while thinking, _How could a half demon cause so much trouble…?_ She then continued, "Half demon who searches for the Shikon jewel and uses you to do his dirty work?" Ayame finished as she made sense of everything Kagura had said.

"You understand?" Kagura asked bored.

"Y-Yes…" Ayame stammered before looking at Kagura confused, "There is still one thing I don't understand." Ayame stated calmly.

Kagura raised an eyebrow.

"How did Tiana and Naraku become… Friends… and how does this Naraku… guy… force you to do his work…" Ayame asked slowly as though she were unsure how to ask it.

XXX

Miroku inched closer to the hut's door so he could hear clearer. Both of those questions were things he desperately wanted to know.

"I'll kill you wolf!!" Inuyasha growled raising his sword above his head.

"I'd like to see you try! Now move before I kill you dog-turd!" Koga growled as he dashed towards Inuyasha and threw an uppercut into the Hanyo's jaw.

Inuyasha staggered back a few steps before steadying himself and swinging his sword at Koga, leaving a large cut across his arm.

XXX

Tiana sneezed again. _I wonder what they could be saying… _she giggled and sank deeper into the steaming hot water and closed her eyes with a blissful sigh.

They shot open again when she sensed a present she hadn't sensed for a while now.

"Stop hiding, Leone." She spat glaring at a nearby tree.

A dark feminine chuckle could be heard as a demoness stepped from the trees. Her skin was a ghostly pale and her hair was a charcoal black and tied back in a harsh bun, with a few stray strands pushed behind her pointed ears. Her eyes are a fierce green and stand out from her bony face. Her lips are a blood red and her eyes have red markings that look like eye shadow and on her forehead is the faint marking of a purple star.

She wears a long black kimono with black slippers and around her neck is a gold star pendant.

"Hello Tiana." Leone said, her lips forming a malicious smile.

Tiana Huffed, "Lady of the north… to what do I owe this great pleasure?" She said pure venom laced in her voice.

Another dark chuckle erupted from Leone, "Now, now Tiana I am you mother perhaps you should be nicer to me?" She said chuckling.

"You're not my mother." Tiana retorted glaring at her step mother, "Now what do you want?" she added.

Leone's malicious smile widened, "I came here to deliver a message."

"Well I don't have all day and I doubt you want to make your various bedding partners wait." Tiana replied smugly as she continued to glare at her stepmother.

Leone merely raised one of her dark painted on eyebrows, unfazed by Tiana's comment.

Tiana growled lightly and waited for Leone to speak.

"Your father the lord of the north has decided that due to your age and status as heir it is time you had a mate," Leone smirked before continuing.

"So as of now you have four moon cycles to find yourself a mate and be with child, if you succeed you will be able to keep your status as heir…" Leone paused and flicked a strand of hair away from her face.

She then continued, "Should you fail to find a mate within the required time you will loose your status as heir and said status shall be passed onto my son, your half brother." She finished with pure glee in her eyes.

Tiana glared at her step mother though there was a flicker of fear in her eyes. She didn't know if she would be able to find herself a mate in the required time and although Tiana didn't really care whether or not she was heir or not, the thought of her brother having the position slightly scared her.

Now Tiana loved her younger brother very much however he was not a very strong willed person and were he to ever be king he would only be his mother's puppet and the thought of what Leone could make him do to the northern lands was not something Tiana wanted to imagine as her step mother was greedy and selfish and would most likely end up destroying the northern lands.

Her step mother would also probably have Tiana exiled or worse tortured for the rest of eternity. Tiana nearly shivered at that thought.

"Wench I know you had something to do with this!" Tiana growled as her anger flared, "What did you do!" her claws glowed a deep almost black blue.

"I wouldn't attack the queen if I were you…" A smug masculine voice said from the trees.

Tiana froze and the blue left her hand instantly. _That voice… _She thought Stunned. She knew that voice. It was a voice she hadn't heard in forty seven years.

Her suspicions were confirmed when an Oni demon stepped from the trees. His face was hard a square shaped and a single horn stuck out from his forehead. His orange eyes match his orange hair which cascades down his back and ends at his feet.

He was wearing traditional Samurai gear and had his gloved hand placed firmly on his swords hilt.

"You." Tiana said with venom. It WAS the demon she had fought all those years ago. Once she had regained her memory she had suspected her step mother had something to do with it though had never had proof. Now however… She growled and glared darkly at the pair.

Leone chuckled, "Now, now Semiram…" She shifted her gaze to the Oni, "No need to fight, Tiana is just a little bitter towards me as I am old enough to be her granddaughter five times over…" She shifted her gaze back to Tiana as she finished.

Tiana clenched her fists as her anger rose and her eyes flashed red.

"Well now I bid thee good day." Leone said as she and the Oni turned, "Oh by the way Tiana…" Leone said suddenly as she turned her head back to look at Tiana, "Good luck finding a mate… then again you are still a virgin so it shouldn't be that hard… although… your age may be a slight problem." She chuckled before disappearing into the forest with the Oni.

Tiana growled and sank deeper into the water and closing her eyes tried to calm herself down.

XXX

"So you're not quite sure how Naraku and Tiana became… friends… but the only reason that you serve him is because the 'bastard' holds your heart." Ayame stated replaying what Kagura had told her in her mind.

Kagura nodded and remained silent.

Ayame suddenly rose and stood in a determined pose that was much like Kagome and said with conviction, "Then that's it! I'm not going to kill you instead I'm going to help you fight Naraku and take my revenge for Koga's tribe out on him!" She placed her hands on her hips as she finished and her face showed her determination.

Kagura stared at her as though she had grown a second head.

XXX

_Tiana and Naraku are friends and Kagura only works for him because he holds possession of her heart… _Miroku thought to himself with a frown.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY DOG-TURD!!" Koga yelled his anger seething through him and he kicked the hanyo in the chest. Said hanyo retaliated by hitting Koga in the head with his sword's hilt.

Shippo sighed and went back to playing with Kirara.

Ginta and Hakkaku ran through the trees and stared at Koga and Inuyasha stunned.

Kaede came walking into the courtyard and narrowed her eye at the fighting pair.

Sango sighed and began to rub her Hiraikotsu with a cloth.

_I am going to have to talk to Tiana about her affiliation with Naraku… _Miroku thought to himself with a grave look on his face.

XXX

"I wonder where Tiana is…" Naraku breathed as he sat on the edge of bed.

His head shot up and turned to the side as he heard the sound of someone opening the door. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped at what he saw in the doorway.

Standing in the doorway was a very naked Tiana holding her clothing and sword in her arms.

His mouth opened and closed, making him look very much like a fish, as he watched her throw her things to the side, ignoring the loud thud her sword made as it hit the ground, and walked sensuously towards him.

His head moved as he watched he watched her move towards him. He felt himself harden at the sight of her firm, lush body.

"T-Tiana!?" he stammered as she placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him backwards onto the bed crawling on top of him in the process.

"Naraku…" She whispered seductively into his ear as she began to nibble on his earlobe.

He groaned and closed his eyes sighing in pleasure as she began to peel away at his kimono shirts.

She began to place kisses down his neck as her hands found a way under his shirts. She sighed as hands felt his firm chest.

"Tiana?" Naraku questioned through his lusty state. Something seemed wrong with Tiana… and as much as his body was begging her to just take her now and ask questions later. But his rational side told him there was something wrong with her and that he had to find out what…

"Tiana…" He repeated placing his hands on her shoulders as he gently pushed her upwards.

She stopped her assault on his neck and looked at him confused with hurt flashing in her eyes.

He sighed and sat up, holding her into his lap. "Tiana this isn't you… what's wrong..?" He asked seriously.

Tiana remained quiet, her eyes swelling and becoming a violent red as liquid built up in her eyes.

"Tiana…" Naraku said softly as he smelt the salt of her unshed tears, he tightened his grip on her.

Tiana suddenly broke into a fit of tears and wrapping her arms tightly around his neck she sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder.

"Shh…" he whispered soothingly as he held her tighter and nuzzled her neck.

A/N: well there it is… the end of this chapter! I think I could have done more but this just seemed like the perfect place to end it… LOL anyway there will be more Kagome and Sesshoumaru in the next chapter so anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Review?


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: forgot to do you last chapter…. anywho…. I do NOT own Inuyasha… sits in corner and sobs but how I wish I did….

Chapter 13

Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked through the forest in silence. But it was not the calming silence Kagome had grown accustomed to whenever she was with the stoic demon lord. No, this silence was cold, eerie and uncomfortable for the young miko.

Kagome, who was walking beside Sesshoumaru, looked at him through the corner of her eyes. His face was cold and he was staring straight ahead, completely ignoring her presence.

Kagome sighed sadly and looked down at the ground as she walked, her mind still set on the kiss…

He had kissed her. Her FIRST kiss. She placed her fingers on her lips, she could still feel them tingling from the intensity of the kiss.

His lips had been so soft so searing, so passionate. She could feel heat pooling in her stomach just thinking about the kiss, the way he held her tightly to his body, the way she felt his body heat radiate through his armour. Just thinking of all these things made the heat pool and a knot form in her stomach.

Sesshoumaru's nose twitched slightly as he smelt her arousal. As small, almost miniature, smirk appeared on his face, before turning into a small frown when he realized that he too was left walking around the forest aroused. _Damn the affect the wench has on me…_ he thought with an inward growl.

_I wonder why he did it… _Kagome thought as she continued to walk ahead, not noticing the slightly heated look she was receiving from Sesshoumaru.

_Wait… why did he do it? _She repeated in her mind, _Why did I let him do it!? _Her mind ranted before going silent as she realized the answer to that question. _Oh… that's why… _she thought as she closed her eyes and smiled sheepishly.

When she opened her eyes, they widened and she let out a screeching feminine scream and with almost demonic ran behind Sesshoumaru and clutched onto him for dear life.

Sesshoumaru was a little stunned to say the least. _Why is she so afraid…? Why is she holding onto me…? And WHAT was she scared of? _He asked himself as he looked back at Kagome who had her eyes closed while shaking slightly.

He smelt the air but sensed no demons and as he looked around, again there were no demons. What was wrong with her then?

"Miko… what is it?" he enquired.

She gulped and pointed.

His eyes followed the direction where her finger was pointing until they reached the spot where she had been previously standing. At first he saw nothing, but then he saw it. Right where Kagome had been standing a small black spider was hanging.

Sesshoumaru's lip twitched. _She was scared of a spider…_ He mused. _Kagome… a woman who had stood up to Naraku, countless demon and even I, Sesshoumaru… is afraid of a harmless little spider…_

"It will not harm you…" He said coolly as his lips twitched again.

"It could you know!" she retorted defiantly, forgetting for a moment just who exactly she was speaking to.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at the tone Kagome had used with him. He let out a sound that sounded suspiciously like a snort before melting the spider with his poison claw.

She let go of him and he turned, expecting some sort of thanks for getting rid of the thing she feared… however that is not how things worked…

"Are you alright…?" Naraku asked as he ran his claws through Tiana's hair. It relaxed her, something he learned during the time that she was his prisoner.

The still naked Tiana stopped sobbing and lifted her head and her puffy red eyes met with his calm crimson ones. And slowly she nodded answering Naraku's question.

He gently rubbed her back, "No your not…" he disagreed, "Tell me what's wrong?" he said gently.

She shook her head and detached herself from him and began to make her way to her clothes. Forgetting to at least try to cover the bruise on her hip Naraku spotted it and his eyes instantly widened. _Who or what did that to her!! _He thought with an inward growl.

"Tiana?" he said with a calm voice, too calm in fact… "Who did that to you?" he questioned pointing to almost black bruise on her hip.

Tiana's eyes widened and she looked down at the bruise on her hip then back at Naraku before saying softly, "No one did it to me…" she then moved to her clothes and began to get dressed while Naraku sat on the end of the bed stunned.

_She's not lying… _Naraku thought slowly when he smelt no deceit coming from her. _What does this mean…? What happened to her…?_

When he looked at Tiana again she was fully dressed and wincing slightly as she re-attached her sword. Naraku's eyes narrowed. _Her sword…_

Once Tiana Had attached her sword she walked up to Naraku and placed her arms around him and placed a light kiss on his cheek, "Thanks…" she whispered into his ear.

He nodded as she removed herself from him and took a step back. "Could you umm… send a demon after me please…? I have an idea…" she asked him nervously.

"Why did you do that!?" Kagome yelled at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru stared at the raged miko bored though on the inside he was slightly confused. She was scared of the spider so he got rid of it and what does he get as thanks? Her screeching at him.

"The way you were screaming I was led to assume you wished the creatures death." He replied coldly.

"I WAS scared of it but you didn't need to kill it!!" She retorted as she gave him one of her glares that would have Inuyasha running for the hills.

He returned the glare and the pair stared at each other for a few moments, which felt more like a few hours, before Kagome growled and walked off murmuring something that sounded suspiciously like 'jerk' under her breath.

The next thing she knew she was pressed up against a tree with Sesshoumaru's hot, searing lips on hers. At first she froze in a stunned state, but as his arm wound around her and his tongue traced her lower lip her arms wound around his neck holding him closer and her mouth opened to greet his tongue with her own.

_Why would Tiana befriend Naraku…? _Miroku asked himself for the fiftieth time that minute. _She knows that he was the cause of my families curse so why- _Miroku's train of thought was cut off when he noticed the outline of two people locked in a passionate embrace through the trees near Shippo. Though he couldn't tell who they were.

He sat there watching as the pair continued with their passion. But it was over fairly soon and he watched as the obviously male one of the pair left a lingering kiss on her lips before vanishing. Miroku couldn't help but feel as though he knew the male figure from somewhere…

He watched as the female figure leaned against the tree as though in a flustered trance. He smirked and silently congratulated the mans effect on the woman whoever they were. But his more lecherous side couldn't help but regret that it wasn't him who caused the effect.

"Fucking move DOG-TURD" Koga yelled charging at Inuyasha.

"Just give up already!!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung his sword at the raging wolf.

Miroku then thought of Sango and his lecherous side flooded his minds with ideas of what he could do to her to get her all flustered like that woman and even more…

A lecherous grin graced his face as he thought theses thoughts, however it soon disappeared and the expression on his face turned into something akin to a gape and horror as he watched the woman of the pair emerge from the forest… it was… Kagome…

His jaw dropped and he completely forgot everything… everything except the flustered looking Kagome.

"H-Hello Shippo." Came the voice of a very hot and flushed Kagome from behind the kit.

Shippo who had been to busy playing with Kirara and watching the fight didn't even sense Kagome's presence but the moment he heard her speak his name he turned and after calling out a cheerful 'Kagome!' he climbed up and latched onto her neck.

"Kagome! Where were you?" Shippo squeaked worried, his aqua eyes wide and filled with concern.

Kagome went a violent red as she remembered exactly where she was and just what she was doing… _he kissed me again… _her mind thought over and over again until she noticed Shippo looking at her confused.

_Crap! Shippo wants to know where I was! _She panicked before remembering something. "I was off getting herbs for Kagura." She replied calmly.

"Then where are they?" Shippo enquired looking around her for signs of the basket and the herbs.

"I was attacked by a demon." she all too swiftly replied, "And it destroyed my basket… I managed to get away though…" she sighed and felt bad for lying to Shippo, though it wasn't technically a lie she reasoned.

"A demon? are you alright!?" Shippo asked with panic.

Kagome smiled at Shippo's concern for her and nodded in response to his question.

She then moved her gaze to Koga and Inuyasha and sighing asked, "What are they fighting about this time?"

Shipped sighed annoyed, "Inuyasha and Koga are fighting because Koga wants to kill Kagura to get revenge for his tribe and Inuyasha is protecting Kagura from Koga." He explained in one long rush.

Kagome sighed and looked over to Miroku who was watching her with a strange look in his eyes. What said look was she couldn't tell as she was forced to whip her head in the direction of the forest as she heard the sound of trees crashing down.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!!" Came Tiana's voice as she came running angrily though the trees.

"T-Tiana!" Koga gasped stopping his fight and gaping at her as she ran to the centre of the courtyard and glared at the forest she came from.

The ground began to shake and more trees crashed down as a giant demon came crashing through the forest.

The demon was at least ten foot tall and looked like an octopus made of green hair. It had no eyes that were visible though it had a giant mouth that was filled with razor sharp teeth. The creature growled and moved closer to the group.

Sango jumped from her seated position and firmly held her Hiraikotsu in her hands, ready to fight at any moment.

Miroku also rose and help his staff tightly.

Kaede left to warn the other villagers.

Koga and Inuyasha ran next to Tiana and the three of them stood in battle positions.

Kirara growled and transformed into her larger self.

Ginta and Hakkaku ran across the courtyard and into Kaede's hut to, 'help protect the ladies'

"Shippo…" Kagome whispered gently pushing the kit to the side, "Go and get my bow and arrows." She ordered.

Shippo gulped at the demon before nodding to Kagome and running off to Kaede's hut.

"You couldn't take down that pathetic excuse for a demon?" Koga asked Tiana cockily.

Tiana growled lightly and raised her clawed her clawed hand. A brownish grey colour formed around it and the next thing they knew a series of sharp rocks shot out of her hand and pierced through the demon, leaving a series of holes in the demon.

"Watch." Tiana ordered pointing at the holes.

They all turned at watched the holes in the demon but saw nothing happen. Koga looked back at Tiana, "What exactly are we looking for?" he asked smugly.

Tiana narrowed her eyes at the wolf demon and repeated, "Watch."

Koga turned his head back to the demon and nearly gasped. The holes had filled! The demon had regenerated itself!

"Well this is just fucking great!" Inuyasha growled.

"See." Tiana stated smugly.

"Ginta? Hakkaku?" Ayame said stunned as she stared at the two who had just crashed through the hut's door.

Kagura stared at the pair annoyed. She vaguely remembered seeing the pair on the occasions she fought Koga.

"Outside… demon… attack… Lady Tiana…" Ginta puffed out incoherently.

"Outside there is a demon attacking Lady Tiana." Hakkaku translated.

Before any of them could say anything Ayame had rand past Ginta and Hakkaku and out of the hut.

"She's a lot like Kagome… you know…" Ginta stated ignoring the strange looks he received from Kagura and Hakkaku, "I mean the way they both just run off into battle with no regard for their own safety." He explained.

Hakkaku nodded in agreement and even Kagura had to let out a small nod of agreement as she had seen Kagome put herself in harms way for her friends sake some many times now. And as much as she hated to admit it she always admired Kagome for that.

They were all bought out of their musings when they saw Shippo run into the hut, and ignoring them ran to Kagome's bow and arrows picked them up and charged back out of the hut again.

Inuyasha charged at the demon, slashing at one of its tentacles, effectively tearing the hair like tentacle off, though directly afterwards he was thrown into a tree by another tentacle.

Koga growled and threw a punch at the demons head only to have a tentacle wrap around his ankle and hold him upside down in the air. He growled and attempted to throw punches at the demon only to miss every time. It would have looked very humorous were they not in the middle of a fight.

Inuyasha picked himself up and slashed at the demon, cutting the hair of its back. Only the wound healed itself instantly.

"Stupid fuck!" Inuyasha growled as he watched the tentacle he had previously hacked off rebuild itself.

"How are we supposed to kill something that keeps rebuilding itself?" Koga growled as his claws slashed at the hair attached to his ankle effectively cutting it, making the creature let go of him and allow Koga to jump away.

"Do I look like I know?" Tiana responded as another round of sharp rocks shot out of her hand.

"We'll have to find out soon!" Sango yelled as she fought back a series of tentacles that had began to attack her and Miroku.

"Indeed." Miroku agreed as he fought tentacles off with his staff with one hand and threw sacred sutra with the other. The pieces of paper succeeded in burning the hair but they soon proved to be failure as the hair seemed to grow back quicker and the hair that was burnt began to let off that putrid burnt hair smell.

"GAH! That's horrible!" Inuyasha and Koga yelled in union as the smell it their sensitive noses.

Ayame winced slightly as the smell hit her nose, but she shook it off and began to throw her magic leaves at the demon, cutting into the hair.

"Umm… Kagome…?" a voice said from behind her. Kagome tore her eyes away from the fight and looked behind her to see Shippo standing there with her bow and arrows.

"Thank you Shippo!" She said as she took the items from the kit.

"Now go to Kaede's hut and don't come out until I come and get you." She ordered as she flung the quiver over her shoulder and took out an arrow and prepared an attack.

Shippo nodded and scurried off to Kaede's hut.

Kagome stood tall and narrowing her eyes aimed at the creature's mouth. Once she had a clear view of it the arrow glowed a vibrant silvery blue and she let the arrow fly.

The arrow soared directly through the demons mouth, leaving a huge hole in its back as it forced itself through the demon. The demon let out an echoing screech and stopped its attack on the others.

At first they thought that the demon was dying but as soon as the demon ceased its scream the hole filled itself.

"Damn!" Kagome murmured.

The demon turned to Kagome and suddenly ignored everyone else who was attacking it. And with one swing of an extremely large tentacle the others were all sent flying, some hitting trees while some landed on the ground.

Kagome gasped and took another arrow out of the quiver and got ready to shoot, only the demon was too quick and with a swing of a tentacle he pushed the bow out of her hand, making it fall to the ground a few meters away from her.

Kagome moved to reach for her bow but the demon was too quick and another tentacle shot out, like a spike, aimed directly for the miko's heart. Everything went in slow motion from then.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried as he jumped up and began to charge at the demon.

"KAGOME!!" Koga yelled as he followed Inuyasha's suit.

The others also called her name and began to run at the demon.

As the tentacle shot closer Kagome closed her eyes and raised her arms in a defensive position, in an attempt to save herself from her certain death.

Then out of nowhere a blue light shot through the trees sliced the tentacle that was about to attack off. The tentacle burned on impact with the blue light. Then the blue light disappeared.

Kagome opened her eyes and gasped as she watched the tentacle burn to a crisp.

After that all she heard was Inuyasha's voice yell, "SESSHOUMARU!!"

Review?


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: …-- I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 14

"Uhh… Hakkaku…?" Ginta said hesitantly.

"Yeh?" Hakkaku replied sitting casually on a matt that was placed near Kagura.

"Umm… Is it just me or are we protecting Kagura…?" he asked pointing at Kagura.

"No… we were protecting Ayame weren't we?" Hakkaku responded nervously.

"…But Ayame left…" Ginta stated.

"Idiots…" Shippo and Kagura murmured while shaking their heads.

XXX

Kagome's eyes widened. _Sesshoumaru?? _She thought, her body still shaking from her near death experience.

She slowly let her hands fall to the ground and her head slowly turned until her eyes met with the cold ones of Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru…" she breathed.

"Sesshoumaru what the fuck you doing here!?" Inuyasha growled pointing his sword at his elder brother.

Sesshoumaru didn't give his younger brother any form of acknowledgment as he stepped from the forest with his Tokijin held firmly in his hands and his cold eyes fixed on Kagome.

Kagome stared back and couldn't help but blush at the sight of him.

Miroku's eyes narrowed as he noticed this.

Sesshoumaru's eyes then moved to Kagome's bow then back to Kagome again.

At first Kagome was confused but her eyes widened as she understood the unspoken request. And with that she got to her feet and ran to her bow. She then picked the item up and drawing an arrow prepared an attack.

Sesshoumaru then turned his attention back to the octopus demon that was charging towards them at full speed.

Kagome aimed and as the arrow glowed its silvery blue she let the arrow fly. At the same time Sesshoumaru thrust his sword into the ground and said firmly.

"Dragon strike."

Bright blue energy crackled off the swords blade and shot forward across the ground in sync with the arrow. The arrow then pierced another hole in the demon and hit a nearby tree behind it. The hole was in the exact same place as before the only difference this time was that instead of healing the hole began to burn at the edges and burn the hair from the inside out.

The smell the burning hair emitted was more putrid than before making it impossible for any of the other fighters to get close to the demon without passing out or becoming disorientated.

The blue energy of the dragon strike enlarged and crackled before taking the shape of three blue Chinese dragons. The dragons let out an ear piercing screeching sound.

The dragons then lunged at the demon and constricted themselves around the demon, there blue energy burning the hairs.

The demon let out a screeching scream as the dragons tightened their grip on it and began to bite off chunks of the demons hair and soon the dragons had disappeared with a crackle of blue energy, leaving behind a pile of ash that was once the octopus demon.

Kagome let out a relieved sigh and dropped her bow on the ground.

Sesshoumaru made a soft snort sound and drew his sword out of the ground, though rather than put it away he continued to hold it firmly in his hand.

"S-Sesshoumauru!!" Inuyasha growled trying to overcome the effects of the burnt hair smell. "W-What the f-fuck you doing here!"

"I sensed Naraku Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru answered, the contempt he held for his brother was evident in his voice.

"Does it really matter why he's here?" Tiana intervened what most likely would turn into a fight between the brothers, "He killed the demon and saved Kagome, that's all that should matter!" Tiana stated cheerfully as she stepped closer to Sesshoumaru.

The next thing Tiana knew the tip of Sesshoumaru's blade was pressed against her neck and Sesshoumaru was staring at her with narrowed eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing!!" Koga growled.

The others all grabbed there weapons and prepared to attack Sesshoumaru, with the exclusion of Inuyasha who on one hand was happy Sesshoumaru was going at Tiana and on the other hand was trying to hold back his demonic senses that continued to scream for Tiana's blood.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome questioned softy.

Sesshoumaru didn't respond to her.

"What is the matter Sesshoumaru?" Tiana enquired raising an eyebrow.

Sesshoumaru growled, "You could have killed that demon yourself, Tiana." He spat pressing the blade closer to her neck.

"Just what are you accusing me of, Sesshoumaru?" she retorted with an unreadable expression on her face, though if you looked hard enough there was a flicker of humor in her eyes.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru whose face seemed to have darkened. She shivered lightly, she didn't like seeing an angry Sesshoumaru.

She then drew her attention to Koga and Ayame who had a strange look in their eyes, it seemed to be realization, as though Sesshoumaru was right.

"Tiana..." Ayame said softly as what Kagura had told her came back into her mind.

"There was no need to involve them, you could have killed it yourself with you fire." Sesshoumaru finally spoke.

All eyes went to Tiana who was staring unfazed at Sesshoumaru, "I attempter to kill the beast," she began, pointing at the spiked rocks on the ground, "If I were aware that fire was its weakness I would have had killed it." her voice was firm as she held the demon lords gaze.

He gave a glare before huffing slightly. He then put his sword away and turned to Kagome, he gave her a curt nod then vanished with a blink of an eye.

XXX

"Everything's so quiet out there now…" Ginta commented as he scooted closer to the door to see in he could hear anything.

"Perhaps they killed the demon?" Hakkaku suggested.

"I dunno…" Ginta replied while listening for any sound at all from outside the hut.

Kagura stared at the pair. _Are they for real?? _She asked herself as she sniffed the air. Her nose scrunched as she smelt the burnt hair. _What the hell went on out there? _She thought to herself.

"I hope Kagome's alright…" Shippo murmured as he sat in the corner of the hut and was ignored by the others.

"Go have a look if you're so concerned…" Kagura suggested in an un-interested voice though inside she was also curious as to what happened.

XXX

"What the fuck just happened here?" Inuyasha growled before glaring at Tiana, "And what the fuck was with the 'you could have killed it yourself' crap that my HALF brother was talking about!?"

"Inuyasha go to hell." Tiana growled, "I will only say this once more I tried to kill the beast but was unaware of its weakness. Had I known it would be dead, understand?" she placed her hands on her hips and took a smug step closer to the hanyo.

"Stupid bitch." Inuyasha growled.

Everyone else stood there as the hanyo and demon princess glared at eachother and an uncomfortable silence befell the group.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to be polite to women?" Tiana asked referring to Inuyasha's comment of 'stupid bitch'.

"I am polite to WOMEN." Inuyasha threw back, "Though you don't fit the description of woman…" he tilted his head pretending to be in thought for a few moments before continuing.

"You would fit the description of whore." His words were cold as though it wasn't even Inuyasha talking anymore, "Didn't YOUR mother ever tell you not to be a whore? Then again she was probably one as well." He finished with malice and hints of dark mirth.

The courtyard went so quiet you could hear a pin drop from a mile away.

_How could Inuyasha say something so cruel!! _Both Sango and Kagome thought simultaneously. _That JERK!!_

Koga and Ayame were somewhere between anger and pure horror. They knew what had happened to Tiana's mother and how defensive Tiana was of her mother. They shuddered at the thought of being in Inuyasha's shoes right now.

Miroku was stunned, he couldn't believe Inuyasha had said that , though there was something in the back of his mind telling him that even though Inuyasha had said it, it wasn't really him who said it.

Kirara growled.

XXX

"Inuyasha just signed his death sentence…" Ginta murmured moving away from the huts door.

Both Hakkaku, Kagura and Shippo raised eyebrows and silently asked him why.

Ginta sighed. "He said that Tiana's mother was a whore."

Hakkaku suddenly shivered and thanked every deity that he wasn't in Inuyasha's position right now.

Kagura chuckled. She had always disliked Tiana so hearing of her being insulted was something she enjoyed.

Shippo crossed his arms and thought about how Inuyasha was an 'idiot'

XXX

"Whore am I?" Tiana spat, her aura a calm blue, something that scared the others even more. "Well I suppose you would be able to tell a whore when you see one considering you happen to be in love with one." She added after an eerie pause.

Inuyasha growled, "Don't talk about Kikyo like that!" he yelled at her, not caring about the reaction his declaration caused.

_I thought the mutt loved Kagome!?_ Koga thought to himself as he wondered who this Kikyo was. _I guess this means Kagome is mine for the taking!! _A grin formed on Koga's face.

_How could Inuyasha say that!! Right in front of Kagome! I hope Kagome's alright… _These thoughts ran through Sango's mind as she sent the Hanyo a death glare. She then looked over to Kagome and to her amazement she saw no pain in Kagome's eyes, there was sorrow, yes, but no pain…

_Kikyo? Who's that? _Ayame thought looking at the others. She thought about asking Kagura who Kikyo was the next chance she had as the wind Yokai seemed to know a great deal.

_Inuyasha you are a fool… _Miroku thought with an inward sigh. _You choose a dead memory over the living… _he sighed loudly and looked over to Kagome. _She does not seem troubled greatly by his confession however… _he mused before thinking over some of the events today.

Kagome and Inuyasha's fight.

Kagome and some mystery man kissing in the forest.

Sesshoumaru saving Kagome.

Kagome blushing when she saw Sesshoumaru.

Miroku's eyes widened as he added everything together and a maniac like gleam appeared in his eyes as he inwardly grinned though on the outside his features remained calm.

_So it is true then… he really does love Kikyo… _Kagome thought with a sad sigh. When Tiana had said that a small fragment of Kagome had hoped that Inuyasha speak of her rather than Kikyo. But when he said Kikyo's name she knew in that instant that nothing would ever happen between her and Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed. Even though she was in love with Sesshoumaru a tiny fraction of herself still wished that Inuyasha would confess his love for her. Though now that small fragment was disappearing now and leaving room for the feelings she held for Sesshoumaru.

She frowned. _What if Sesshoumaru doesn't feel the same..? _She asked herself. _But he did kiss me three times… that must count for something right? _

The expression on Tiana's face became one of the most maniacal grins Inuyasha had ever seen before.

"So Kikyo is still the one you love." Tiana stated with malicious humor as her eyes darted between Kagome's bow and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha growled. He couldn't think of anything else to do.

"Well then if I'm a whore and Kikyo's a whore…" Tiana's hand rose and pointed at Kagome's bow, "Then perhaps… I should make it so that you can call me that…"

Everyone remained quiet as they tried to understand the meaning of Tiana's words.

The next thing they knew Tiana's hand glowed purple as well as Kagome's bow and one of her arrows. The bow then shot into her Tiana's lifted hand and the arrow the other. She then readied the bow.

"Enjoy…" Was all Tiana said before the arrow glowed a violet purple and she fired it into Inuyasha's shoulder. The sheer power of the arrow forced him to fly backwards until he hit a tree. Once he hit the tree the arrow's glow dissipated.

"What the fuck!!" Inuyasha growled as he tried to move only to find that he was paralyzed from the neck down.

"You called me a whore so I will act like one." She said coldly before turning and beginning to walk off towards Kaede's hut.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome, Sango and Miroku yelled as they ran towards the extremely angry and slightly bewildered hanyo.

Koga and Ayame stood there a little stunned, in all truths they had expected Tiana to… well… do something a little different than pin him to a tree.

"Oi wench release me!!" He yelled at Tiana's back while he tried to move his body, but it was in vain as it wouldn't budge.

Tiana stopped but did nothing else.

"Stupid bitch! When I get free I'll-" Inuyasha began but was cut off by Kagome.

"Don't worry Inuyasha I'll remove the arrow like last time." She gave him a reassuring smile as she spoke.

Kagome then raised her hand to place it on the arrow but stopped as Tiana spoke, "You don't want to do that."

"Oh yeh? And why's that!?" Inuyasha spat back before Kagome could respond.

Tiana turned, her eyes meeting with Kagome's. "Because…" she began. "Her Miko powers aren't strong enough to break the barrier." She said flatly before tilting her head to the side as though in thought.

"I can only think of about three people who could break the barrier on him and trust me when I say that all three of them will not do anything to aid the hanyo." Tiana stated before turning and continuing back to the hut.

"GRR… ARRRRGH!!" Inuyasha roared in a rage.

Tiana let out a humorous laugh before stepping into the hut.

"Tiana, Tiana, Tiana…" Miroku murmured shaking his head.

Sango remained silent. She was mad because of Tiana pinning Inuyasha to the tree but she couldn't help but agree with the princesses logic. She had always silently considered Kikyo to be something of a 'whore' because of everything she had done to Kagome.

"Oh Inuyasha…" Kagome said as she put a sympathetic hand on his shoulder.

"What the fuck wench! If it were Kikyo that bitch would be dead and I wouldn't be stuck to a tree!" He growled bitterly at the young miko.

Kagome's eyes widened and tears brimmed her eyes before she nodded in agreement to the hanyo's words and ran off after Tiana.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he realized what he had said. _Oh fuck… _he thought as he lowered his head guiltily. _What have I done…? _He asked himself as he began to regret his words.

"Inuyasha how could you!!" Sango roared glaring at said hanyo.

"Inuyasha I can understand your feelings for Kikyo." Miroku said with a soft smile.

Sango gaped at the monk.

Inuyasha looked up at Miroku a little bit stunned. He would have thought that Miroku would be 'letting him have it'.

Miroku's face suddenly went serious, "However," he began, his amethyst eyes searing into Inuyasha's golden, "If you continue to compare Kagome to Kikyo you are going to loose the lady…" he paused as he turned around, "In more ways than one…" he finished.

Miroku then placed a gentle hand on Sango's shoulder before walking off to the hut.

Sango had relaxed a bit after feeling Miroku's hand on her shoulder though she was still tense and still mad at Inuyasha.

She glared at him for a few more moments before turning and also heading towards the hut. Sunset was drawing near and it had been a long day.

Ayame who had nothing to say also went to the hut.

Koga took a step closer to Inuyasha, "Whose Kikyo…?" He asked genuinely curious, there was no form of hate of bitterness or anything but curiosity in his voice.

Inuyasha sighed. "She was…" he paused, not knowing how to begin.

Koga sat next to Inuyasha. He had forgotten all about Kagura for the moment, and now he wanted to know who this Kikyo was and why she was being compared to 'his' woman.

Inuyasha sighed and began to tell Koga everything referring to Kikyo.

XXX

Kagome sighed and walked out of Kaede's hut. It was roughly eight and the others were all sleeping in Kaede's hut.

She let out another sigh and looked up at the midnight blue nights sky that as covered with white and golden speckles of starlight.

She sighed again. It had been a long evening. Everyone had been quiet during dinner and although Kagome was happy that she wasn't bombarded with questions and comments like, 'are you alright?' or, 'Ignore him Kagome, he's a jerk!' or even, 'Kagome! You won't leave because of Inuyasha will you!!'

Now Kagome loved all of her friends but there are times, like this for example, where she doesn't need there comments, so she was grateful for the silence during dinner, despite how uncomfortable it was.

However what did bother her were the occasional glares she would receive from Kagura and the looks of sympathy she would receive from the others.

They had remained silent after their meals as well which was probably the reason they all decided to go to sleep at about seven, so they wouldn't have to sit there in silence anymore.

Kagome couldn't sleep though so she spent an hour thinking about, Inuyasha, Kikyo and… Sesshoumaru.

She sighed again for a fourth time that minute. _I wonder how Inuyasha is doing? _She thought with slight worry.

"Inuyasha?" She called softly.

No response.

"Inuyasha?" She called again a little louder than before.

Still no response.

She started to panic. _What if he was hurt! Or killed by some demon!! _She may be mad at him for comparing her to Kikyo but that did not mean she wanted him to be maimed by some demon.

She ran across the courtyard towards the tree Inuyasha was pinned to and once she reached it all of her panic washed away and she let out a small giggle at the sight before her.

Inuyasha had his head slumped to the side, snoring softly with small trickles of drool pooling at the corner of his mouth. With Koga's head rested on the hanyo's limp foot as the pair slept.

Kagome couldn't help but giggle.

_I can't wait to see them in the morning… _she thought before giggling again as she envisioned the looks on the boys faces when they awoke to see themselves in this… interesting position...

_Maybe I'll go for a walk… _she thought once she had stopped her small giggle fit. She then nodded to herself and walked off into the forest, using the star and moonlight as a light.

XXX

There was an eerie silence in the forest as Kikyo walked through the trees, her Shinidamachu following softly behind her.

Kikyo paused. She could sense the presence of the reincarnation near, however it was not Kagome's presence that interested Kikyo so. It was the aura of a demon she hadn't seen in fifty years that piqued her interest.

"She lived…" Kikyo mused softly as a small smirk formed on her face. "Interesting…"

XXX

Kagome closed her eyes and sat by a river that was illuminated by the moonlight. As she sat there and listened to the sound of the water moving with wind she couldn't help but feel peaceful.

Her eyes shot open as she sensed a dark demonic aura from behind her. _Crap! Why didn't I bring my bow and arrows…? _She gulped and prayed that it wasn't who she thought it was.

"Naraku…" She said softly.

He nodded in response and stepped from the shadows. Kagome noticed he wasn't wearing his baboon pelt. _That's odd… he rarely wears anything else but that creepy pelt… _she mused.

"Hello Kagome." He said softly his voice oddly kind as though he didn't want to harm her, but Kagome knew this was only one of his acts.

"Naraku! What do you want!?" She spat, standing in a defensive position.

Naraku sighed, an almost… sad sigh and took a step closer to her. "I'm not here for a fight…" He said softly.

Her defense faltered for a second before she glared at him, "Don't lie what do you want!?"

He reached into his pocket and took out his half of the jewel.

_His half of the jewel! Why didn't I sense it? _She thought as her eyes widened and her heart sped up as she looked at the large chunk of the jewel.

He extended the hand that contained the jewel shard to her, "I am merely here to talk…" he took her hand and placed the jewel shard in it, "If I try to harm you in anyway the jewel is yours…" he then removed his hand leaving the jewel shard behind.

Kagome's eyes widened and she looked down at the jewel shard in her hand before looking back into Naraku's crimson eyes. She couldn't see any form of deceit and the tone in his voice sounded so sincere… could she trust him?

She nodded softly, then spoke, "Just to talk?"

He nodded and the pair sat down by the river. Naraku calm and Kagome slightly unnerved and still on high defense.

Tiana's eyes shot open as she sensed a scent that made her blood boil… Kikyo…

She sat up and quietly crept from the hut so as not to wake any of the others. Once she was out of the hut she walked into the forest in the direction of the undead miko.

There was an awkward silence between Naraku and Kagome as they sat by the river edge.

_What is going on!! _Kagome asked herself for the millionth time that second. _He just gave me most of the jewel!! And now were sitting together!? _

Kagome had to resist the urge to jump up and order Naraku to tell her who he REALLY was and what he had done with the real Naraku.

_I suppose I could just run off with the jewel… _she thought before suddenly feeling guilty. _Kagome how could you think something like that!! _She berated herself. _He sounded and looked so sincere and all you can think of is stealing a jewel!! You're not like him!!_

She sighed. Her inner monologue was right... despite what Naraku had done to them her conscious wouldn't allow her to steal the jewel shard from him under circumstances like these.

She was bought out of her thoughts when Naraku spoke, "When did you discover you love for the Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome nearly jumped from her skin at his unexpected question. "How-how…?" she gasped in shock.

He looked at her through the corner of his crimson eyes, "How do I know?" he spoke her question, "When one spends most of his time manipulating peoples emotions you notice things like that."

"Oh…" Was all Kagome could respond with.

"So tell me… when did you discover you loved him?" he asked again, this time his voice was softer and kinder.

"I don't know…" She replied. She didn't know why but something told her that he wasn't going to harm her… at least no tonight.

She looked down at the moons reflection in the water, "I really don't know how it happened… It just did… It's hard to explain." She said calmly as an image of Sesshoumaru formed in her head and a dreamy smile appeared on her face.

"I understand…" Naraku stated before laughing lightly, "You don't understand how it happened you just fell for them…"

Kagome nodded and gave him a small smile.

"We are very similar in that regard…" He added.

"What do you mean?" she asked curious. She wanted to know how she and Naraku could be similar in this or any area.

He flicked a stray strand of hair out of his face. "We both don't know how it happened… We just… fell… hard…" he explained.

Realization dawned on her, "You love someone?" she asked.

He snorted and laughed lightly. "She is a strange one…" he began, "She is loud and partly insane." A wryly smile appeared on his face as he thought of Tiana.

"But she is kind and does not care about what I do… though she does not like it… she doesn't comment her displeasure of what I do and continues to stay by me…" he paused for a moment before continuing, "She doesn't approve of my search for the jewel and yet she does not say anything against it…"

He sighed and shook his head. "She is a strange one… but I can't help but feel the way I do…"

Kagome's eyes widened. _Naraku just spilled his guts to me… what the…? _Her eyes then softened and she handed him the jewel shard.

He stared at her strangely. She merely rose from her seated position and looked down at him softly, "We are both fools in love… Goodbye Naraku…" she then turned to leave.

"Why did you return the jewel?" she heard him ask.

"You kept your promise… you didn't hurt me…" She replied before heading back to camp. It was true he didn't hurt her… If anything he had helped her understand him a little better…

Review?


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Me own Inuyasha? Hahahahaha… sobs

Chapter 15

"Kikyo…" Tiana growled softly as she walked past the tree Inuyasha was pinned to and crept into a small clearing that was only a few meters away from the tree.

Inuyasha's eyes opened and his head shot up. _Kikyo? _He thought confused before sniffing the air lightly and surly enough he smelt the familiar scent of graveyard soil that accompanied Kikyo.

_What is she doing here?? _He asked himself, remaining silent so that he could hear what was going on.

Koga grumbled something that sounded like, 'My Kagome… My Ayame…' in his sleep but Inuyasha ignored him.

"Show yourself Kikyo." Tiana spat crossing her arms. She had had a REALLY bad day and did not want to have to put up with Kikyo's crap right now.

"I see you survived." Came the cold, eerie voice of Kikyo as she stepped from the between the trees, her Shinidamachu flying gracefully beside her.

Tiana clicked her tongue and smirked almost insanely at the undead miko. "It takes more than a few arrows to kill me…"

Kikyo nodded and returned the smirk, though hers was less insane than Tiana's. She then stepped closer to Tiana. A dark coldness seeped from the two women.

_They know eachother? _Inuyasha asked himself confused. He then evened out his breathing and pretended to still be asleep so that he could hear more of the conversation.

Koga drooled a little onto Inuyasha's foot, luckily Inuyasha couldn't feel a thing.

"You should be dead." Tiana said in a way that sounded more like an observation than a statement.

Kikyo chuckled and looked at the demoness who was a few inches taller than her. "You are one to talk… I must admit I am surprised you were able to survive those arrows… I guess I underestimated you…" she paused for a moment as though in thought before continuing, "Then again… you were able to steal the jewel from my Village so perhaps I should not be surprised that you would be able to survive the arrows."

_She did what!! _Inuyasha roared inside his mind. _When did this happen!! _Something in his mind told him that he KNEW when this happened though he couldn't, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't figure out why or how it seemed so familiar.

Tiana growled lightly, her eyes flashing red momentarily. "I did NOT steal that stupid jewel wench." She growled threateningly.

Kikyo chuckled, "Then how come I found you and your… sister, was it? Standing in the woods with the jewel?" She asked with almost humor in her voice.

Tiana's clawed hand twitched. "We found the jewel wench and just as we were about to return it you and Inuyasha attacked us." Tiana stated through clenched teeth. She was having a hard time controlling her anger and was ready to just lunge at Kikyo and rip the undead miko to shreds, in a similar fashion to what happened to her sister…

_Me and Kikyo attacked her?? When? _Inuyasha asked himself repeatedly as he searched every inch of his mind for an answer but all he found was the feeling of familiarity to what Tiana had said… no memories though…

Koga murmured something that sounded like, 'My precious…' and lightly kissed Inuyasha's foot.

"You stole the jewel." Kikyo said firmly.

Tiana glared at Kikyo, "Don't you ever say that." She growled lowly, "I did not steal your precious jewel. Me and my sister did nothing wrong and you and your insane mutt murdered her." Her voice was bitter and cold.

Kikyo clutched her bow tightly, "I will not believe it. Why should I believe one who is nothing but Naraku's whore?" With that said Kikyo turned and left.

"Stupid bitch." Tiana spat before turning and walking off back to the hut, "Next time you won't be so lucky…"

Inuyasha watched Tiana's retreating back with wide eyes. _What the fuck? _Was the only coherent thought his mind could come up with.

XXX

Kagura lazily opened her eyes as she watched Tiana walk into the hut, her aura flaring an angry, violent red.

She watched as Tiana growled violently and curled by the wall and instantly fell asleep.

_I wonder what's wrong with her? _Kagura mused as she pushed herself up with a small grunt of pain. The wound was still causing her pain but not as much as it was earlier.

She then rose and slowly walked out of the hut quietly so she didn't wake the others.

XXX

Inuyasha growled. Nothing was making any sense to him anymore! And what he had heard Tiana and Kikyo talk about only made him more confused. By the gods did he hate it when he didn't know what was going on!

"I was wondering where you were." A voice interrupted his inner turmoil.

Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagura standing there with her arms crossed and a slightly amused look on her face but there was also concern there.

"What do you want wench?" he growled annoyed.

Koga stirred in his sleep but did not wake.

"I was bored." She said simply before sitting cross-legged on the ground and looked up at Inuyasha, "So… what did you do to get pinned to a tree?"

"Why should I tell you?" Was Inuyasha's gruff response.

Kagura shrugged. "I dunno… something to pass the time I guess…" a sly smirk appeared on her face, "Then again I did tell you what happened to me, did I not? So I think it would only be fair if you were to return the favor."

Inuyasha glared at her. _Stupid bitch has a point… _he inwardly growled.

"Tsk… fine I'll tell ya!" he growled in an almost pouting way.

Kagura smirked in victory.

Inuyasha sighed and gave Kagura a glare, though those who knew him would say it was a pout. He then began to tell the wind demoness of the earlier events.

XXX

Kagome sighed and walked through the forest. Today had been a strange day. What with Sesshoumaru kissing her, Tiana pinning Inuyasha to a tree and her conversation with Naraku.

Naraku… he was the strangest part of her day. _Why was he acting so… so nice? _She continuously asked herself.

Naraku's behavior was not the only thing about the event that disturbed her, it was also the fact that he had confined in her and told her things she, not even in a million years, would believe coming from his lips.

She shook her head. Great, all this thinking of Naraku's odd behavior had given her a headache.

Though she had to admit she was curious as to who this woman Naraku was talking about was. 'She is loud and partly insane.' Naraku's words ran through her mind.

She was bought out of her thoughts by cool smooth voice, "You love me…"

Kagome jumped and looked up. Her sapphire eyes locking with his amber.

"Sesshoumaru…" she breathed.

He stepped from the trees, his amber eyes searing, piercing and glazed over with some unknown expression. "Is it true?" he asked. His voice deep and sent shivers down Kagome's spine.

Kagome gulped. Should she tell him?

XXX

"So you called Tiana and her mother a whore so she pinned you to a tree?" Kagura asked with humor lacing her voice.

Inuyasha growled and glared at Kagura.

Kagura waved her hand dismissively, "Relax, it could have been worse, you know." She chuckled.

He stopped growling but continued to glare at Kagura who was still giggling at him.

"Calm down, it could have been worse." She gave him a small reassuring smile, something that looked strange on her as she had never smiled like this before.

Inuyasha stared at her. _Is she smiling? _He asked himself as he stared at the smile on Kagura's face and for some reason her smile made him smile, not the murderous smirk he normally has around Kagura, this smile was real one of the ones usually reserved for Kagome.

Kagura stared at him for a few moments before she heard a soft snoring sound. She raised a brow and looked downwards to where she heard the sound come from and she instantly giggled as she realized the source of the sounds.

"What the fuck you laughing at?" Inuyasha growled narrowing his eyes at the wind Yokai's bizarre behavior.

"Look…down…" she said though her small chuckles.

Inuyasha glared at her before complying and looked down. His eyes widening and his jaw dropping at what he saw.

Koga was stroking Inuyasha's foot with one of his hands while he nuzzled the ankle and the top of the foot with his cheek, murmuring sweet nothings in his sleep.

Inuyasha gaped and his mind went blank as he stared at the wolf who was confessing love to his foot!

Kagura took notice of the look on the hanyo's face and fell back, landing on her back in a fit of pure laughter, something that Inuyasha had never heard before and as it made its way to his ears a small part of him found the sound pleasing.

He ignored the pleased feeling however as the feeling of horror and fury was reigning in his mind as he watched the wolf practically serenade his foot in his sleep.

Kagura began to roll around on the ground, clutching her chest as she laughed more than she had ever laughed before.

XXX

"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru said softly, his amber eyes soft and held a strange emotion to them.

Kagome's eyes widened at the sound of her voice rolling from his tongue. It was so soft, so sensual and so deep. Kagome could feel her cheeks heat up and another heat pool between her legs.

_This is the first time he has said my name… _she thought softly as she stared into his molten amber depths. 'You love me…' his words echoed in her mind and she asked herself why he would want to know and whether or not she should tell him or try to talk her way out of this.

The look in his eyes however told her that she should speak the truth. Even though he seemed to already know it…

"I… I…" her voice croaked as she tried to say the words. She lowered her head and tried not to meet his gaze.

He gently cupped her chin with his clawed hand and bought her eyes up to meet his.

"Sesshoumaru…" she breathed before licking her dry lips.

He watched her movements with burning eyes.

"I…" she paused as she tried to find her words, "I do… I do… l-love y-you…" she finally said.

She quickly closed her eyes and awaited the death that would surely come for her a lowly human loving a demon lord such as himself.

After a few seconds of nothing happening she opened her eyes and met Sesshoumaru's.

His eyes were glazed over with an unreadable emotion and his body had relaxed, holding no tenseness. Though this isn't what caught Kagome's attention, what did, was the most beautiful of smiles that his lips curved into.

"Good…" was all he said before his arm wound around her waist and his lips crushed onto hers.

_He's… he's kissing me… _was the only thought she could comprehend before her mind became clouded and she moaned as his tongue traced her lower lip asking for entry. Which she gladly gave.

He growled approvingly and pulled her as close as his armor would allow, his tongue gently sliding against hers.

Kagome moaned again and shyly returned the kiss, her tongue playing with his. He growled approvingly and pulled her closer. An action which made her wince in pain as her shoulder hit one of the spikes of his armor.

He seemed to notice this as almost instantly after he pulled back and removed his arm from her waist.

Kagome's eyes widened as a fear that he would leave her crept into her mind but it was washed away as she watched him remove his armor with ease and gently placed it on the ground away from the pair.

Then he had Kagome pressed against his warm body again and his lips returned to hers. Kagome moaned blissfully and wrapped her arms around his neck.

His lips soon moved from hers and he began to trail burning kisses down her cheek until he reached her neck were he began to lightly nibble down until he reached the crook of her neck. A place he started to suckle and nibble lightly on.

Kagome shivered as his fangs scraped against the crook of her neck. Her hands, which seemed to act on there own accord, slid down his shoulders and gently rubbed his clothe covered chest.

A low growl rumbled in his chest as her hands slid open his shirts and her cool hands met the hot flesh of his chest.

Kagome sighed as her hands met with flesh and she began to trace the muscles on his well sculpted chest.

Sesshoumaru continued to nibble at her neck as his hand found its way under her shirt and his cold hand lightly rubbed her back as he felt her shiver from the contact. His hand then slid to her left breast and began kneading the mound through the lacy material. Again she shivered.

Kagome panted as his hand continued to knead the soft mound. Her hands then began to slide lower and lower…

He growled lowly and pulled back. Kagome stared at him with wide eyes. He sighed and slowly began to slip out of his shirts.

"Wait…" Kagome said softly.

He paused and looked at her curiously, tilting his head to the side giving a view of his silver locks which glowed a deep blue in the moonlight.

Her eyes glistened like the stars in the sky as she looked up at him. "What is this…?" she asked, "I don't want this to be a one time thing…" she looked away from him trying to hide the tears that threatened to surface.

An Unreadable expression passed through Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"I'm sorry…" She said so softly he barely caught it.

She then began to walk away. However she barely made it two steps away before she was pressed against his body again with his lips on hers in the most searing kiss she had ever experienced before.

There were so many emotions in this kiss and as his hot mouth devoured hers he silently told her everything she would ever need to know from him.

His lips were soon gone from hers and he pressed a light Kiss on the skin behind her ear. "I want you…" he said softly, his hot breath fanning down her neck.

He placed a kiss on her ear then disappeared leaving Kagome standing, hot, flustered and alone in the forest.

XXX

"You know Kagura…" Inuyasha said gaining the attention of the woman who had just finished laughing, "This is the first real laugh I have ever heard from you… Not the 'I'm going to kill you' laugh. A real one…" his cheeks went a light red as he said this.

Kagura looked up at him with a strange expression on her face. It was pained yet happy, something about it made Inuyasha's heart leap but sink at the same time.

"I've never laughed like this before…" she said softly, so softly Inuyasha had to strain his ears to catch it.

"Why do you work for Naraku…?" Inuyasha asked out of nowhere.

Kagura looked up at him, her eyes glazed with a substance she had never felt before. Tears.

_She's crying… _Inuyasha thought and his eyes widened as he watched a lone tear roll down Kagura's face.

"Kagura!" He exclaimed softly.

She smiled bitterly, "He holds my heart." She placed a shaking hand to the spot on her chest where her heart should be.

"Y-Your heart?" he questioned.

She nodded and began telling him of why she worked for Naraku…

XXX

Tiana tossed and turned in her sleep. Her skin sheen with sweat and moans of pain escaped her lips.

XXX Tiana's dream XXX

"Mother…" Tiana cried as she ran through a deep dark forest. Rain cascading down and drenching her hair and Black kimono. "MOTHER!!"

Tiana's face had the markings on it though she didn't have her sword tied to her hip.

"Don't worry we'll find her…" Keiko panted as she ran beside her younger sister. Though calm on the outside Keiko was just as worried for her mother as Tiana was.

Tiana Increased her speed and she ran so fast the rain stung as it her. "Who knows what that bastard could have done to her by now!!" She cried wiping the rain and tears from her eyes.

Keiko increased her speed as well and followed after her sister and soon enough the reached there destination. A mountain. Not just any mountain. Ryūkotsusei's mountain.

The pair stood by the foot of the mountain and looked up to the summit where they could a barely visible cave.

The grey clouds became darker but lit up as the lightening began. The rain poured heavier.

"Mother…" Tiana breathed as she caught the very faint trickle of her mothers scent accompanied by that of blood. Her mother's blood.

"We must hurry!" Tiana yelled looking back at Keiko who was having a hard time keeping her eyes open because of the heavy rain.

"W-We will not make it…" Keiko sobbed as she looked at her ghostly pale hands then at her sister who was shivering.

"I don't care!" Tiana damn near screamed, "She is OUR mother!!" and with that said Tiana took off and began climbing up the mountain, though she didn't make it very far as the rock was slippery, as were her hands. She slipped and fell backwards.

Tiana screamed and closed her eyes as she anticipated landing on the ground. Though the next thing she knew she had landed in a pair of warm, strong arms.

_What…? _She asked herself as a familiar scent hit her nose. _I know this scent… _She thought with a small smile.

She opened her eyes and saw the face of her savior. It was Inu no Taishou.

"Inu no Taishou…" she said softly as he put her down and helped her stand.

"Thank you." She said giving the demon lord a bow.

"Is this where the northern Lady is being held?" he asked firmly, only his golden eyes showing any form of emotion.

Tiana and Keiko nodded.

"I will aid you." He said as he let his demonic instincts take over and he changed into his true form. Once in true form he looked down at the princesses that looked so tiny from where he stood and said, "Get on."

The pair nodded and swiftly climbed onto the giant dog demon's back.

Inu no Taishou let out a loud growl and began to make his way up the mountain.

Once they arrived at the summit the sisters leaped off the great dogs back and gave him there thanks.

He merely gave a nod and said, "Go save lady Emilla, I will fight Ryūkotsusei." And with that the great dog demon took off into the distance to begin his fight with the dragon.

"Thank you…" Tiana said softly before her and Keiko ran off into the cave where they found there mother… and the sight broke the girls hearts.

Lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood was Lady Emilla of the north. Her once black hair had gone completely white and was covered with dry blood. Her skin was ghostly white and covered with black bruises and infected cuts. Her light blue Kimono was covered with blood and semen, indicating that she had been raped… several times… and held firmly in her hand was Tiana's sword.

"MOTHER!!" the women cried as they ran to the side of their mother.

"T-Tiana… K-Keiko…?" Emilla croaked, cracking open her violet eyes.

"Mother…" Tiana sobbed bringing one of her mothers blood stained hands to her cheek. Keiko did the same with the other hand.

"I'm… I'm not long for this world my daughters…" Emilla said coughing up some blood.

"No mother! Don't say stuff like that! We will get you back home soon!!" Tiana sobbed clutching her mothers hand tightly.

Keiko let the tears roll down her face as she realized that her mother was right. There was no possible way to save her and it killed the eldest princess to think like that.

"Tiana…" Emilla coughed.

Tiana made a sobbing sound and looked into her mothers eyes.

"I…I want y-you to have this…" She coughed as she lifted the sword up.

This made Tiana sob harder, "Mother NO!!" She cried lifting the sword and throwing it to the side, not even caring about the loud sound it made as it landed.

Tiana then collapsed into her mother's chest and cried, her hot tears seeping through her mothers Kimono. "Mother…"

"Keiko…" Emilla addressed her eldest daughter.

"Yes mother…" Keiko said trying to sound calm but her voice crackling.

"I want you to protect you sister… please do this for me… I love you both…" Those were the last words the northern lady spoke before her eyes closed and her body went cold and limp.

"No…" Tiana sobbed, "MOTHER!!"

Suddenly the scene vanished and the sobbing Tiana felt arms encircle her, and a warm feeling envelop her. The arms felt so familiar yet she couldn't see the owners face as it was shrouded in darkness. All she knew was that the owner of these arms gave her the feeling of safety and being loved.

XXX dream end XXX

Naraku cradled Tiana in his chest and lightly kissed her forehead before sighing. He knew that he was risking a lot being here but he couldn't help himself when he saw Tiana distressed in her sleep.

He sighed again, as long as he was gone before anyone woke he would stay, here, with her.

Unknown to him a pair of violet eyes watched him.

A/N: Well the end of another chapter! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter well until next time!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: TT I do NOT own Inuyasha…

Chapter 16

Warmth.

Love.

These were the emotions Tiana felt as she slowly awoke, her Amethyst eyes fluttering open. She felt the warmth from the light seeping through the window and doorway of the hut. But she also felt warmth around her and scooted closer to the source of the warmth sighing blissfully and closing her eyes as the warmth held her tighter.

Wait… since when did warmth hold people? Tiana's eyes shot open and she swiftly sat up and looked down at the 'heat' holding her stomach. It was a pair of arms… Naraku's arms…

_N-Naraku!? _She thought with panic as she slowly turned her head around, only to find Naraku leaning against the wall behind her, sleeping peacefully with his arms wrapped around her.

Tiana's eyes softened as she the peaceful expression on his face as he slept. _He is so adorable when he sleeps._

She was bought out of her admiration when she heard Shippo sneeze in his sleep.

She gulped and slowly looking around her only to see, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Ginta, Hakkaku and Ayame all fast asleep.

She let out the puff of air she was holding, though her fear soon returned as she realized that Naraku was sleeping in a hut with people who were all trying to kill him… that is if she didn't kill him first for pulling this stunt.

She moved her lips to his ear, "Naraku… time to wake up…" She breathed.

He twitched but didn't wake.

Tiana glared at him before trying again, a little louder this time though, "Naraku wake up."

Again he twitched but didn't wake.

Tiana huffed in annoyance before grinning evilly as she came up with an idea of how to wake him.

She placed her hand on his crutch and began to slowly stroke him while her mouth sucked on her earlobe before moving downwards so she could nibble on his throat.

Surly enough, Naraku woke only to tighten his hold on her and let out a low groan into her ear before gently suckling on it.

_I knew that would wake him… _Tiana though grinning against his neck. She then tightened her grip on his clothe covered manhood to a painful extent and just as he went to cry out in pain she covered his mouth with her other hand and sent him a look that said, 'Shut up and follow me.'

He winced in pain from her grip and slowly nodded an action which made her smile and release the grip she had.

He gasped as she released her grip and gently rubbed himself to try to ease the pain while sending her a death glare, which she returned.

He continued to glare at her as he wondered why she would do that to him that was until he noticed where he was. _Oh crap… _he thought. He had must have fallen asleep.

She then stood and slowly crept to the door, being very quiet as not to wake anyone. Once she reached the door she, quickly peeked her head out to make sure no one was there.

After seeing only a sleeping Inuyasha, Kagura and Koga she turned back to Naraku and nodded her head in a silent order to follow him.

He nodded and quietly followed her out of the hut. The pair not knowing they were being followed by a certain monk who had learned several concealing spells from his adoptive sister.

Naraku and Tiana crept into the forest and walked a good distance away from the slumbering village. They soon entered a clearing and stood in the very centre of it staring at eachother until…

Thump!

"Ouch! What was that for!?" Naraku growled rubbing his head where she had hit him.

Miroku hid by a tree as he watched them, his eyes wide from what Tiana had done. _She hit him… _He thought stunned.

"What are you an idiot?" Tiana yelled waving her hands angrily. "Of all the idiotic things you could have done! You just HAD to come and sleep with me! Do realize what you could have done?"

He remained silent knowing that she wasn't finished.

"You could have ruined everything!!" She growled, "Do you know what would have happened if they had found you! It would have ruined our plans! YOU could have DIED!!" She roared breathing heavily.

Both Naraku and Miroku's eyes widened at her last words.

"Tiana…" Naraku said softly.

She hit him again only this time it was on his chest. She then raised her arms in anger again only this time she did not strike him, this time she threw herself into his arms and held him tightly.

Miroku's nearly gaped as he watched his sister embrace the man who had caused all this trouble… his family curse, Inuyasha and Kikyo's deceit, Sango's village's destruction… everything and yet she was holding him…

Miroku could feel his heart clench at the sight.

"Stupid moron!" Tiana growled squeezing him tighter.

"I was only there because I witnessed you distress during you sleep." He gave a small smile, "I wanted to help."

_The warm arms…. _Tiana thought her eyes widening momentarily, "Git." She chuckled into his chest, "Thanks…"

If Miroku were Inuyasha he would have either fainted or his head would have exploded by now.

Tiana looked into Naraku's eyes and smiled. She then raised her lips to his, giving him a soft kiss. Which he deepened as he slid his arms around her waist and slid his tongue against her lips in a silent request.

She complied too his silent request and opened her mouth greeting his tongue with hers. Tiana wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer as their tongues danced slowly with each other.

Tiana moaned as she felt a bulge rub against her abdomen. She then thrust her hips against it making him groan.

Miroku couldn't take it anymore so he turned and left, his heart weighing heavy.

The pair soon broke apart and just stared into eachother's eyes for what seemed an eternity before Tiana spoke, "I shall see you soon."

He smirked and nodded.

Tiana smiled then left the clearing and headed back to the camp.

Naraku smiled and also left though there was something eating away at him. Onigumo.

Naraku frowned. Onigumo had been scarily quiet lately and it was beginning to disturb him. A quiet Onigumo meant trouble.

XXX

She moaned as a hot mouth ran down her naked body.

Cried out in pleasure as his hot tongue prodded her centre.

Clawed at the ground as he thrust harshly into her.

The pleasure, the passion was too much for her and with a loud cry oblivion claimed her.

"Kagome." A feminine voice called from the darkness of her oblivion.

Kagome groaned and ignored the voice.

"Kagome." the voice called again, this time amusement laced in the voice.

Kagome eyes shot open as her body shot up. _What? _She thought groggily to herself as she realized that she was sitting on the ground of the clearing where she had kissed Sesshoumaru the following night. She looked up and saw Tiana looking down at her with an amused gleam in her eyes.

"T-Tiana?" She croaked, her throat dry from a slight dehydration.

Tiana raised an eyebrow then placed her hands on her hips. An all too cheerful expression on her face, "Why hello Kagome." Kagome winced, the tone Tiana used was far too high for this time in the morning.

"H-Hello Tiana." Kagome greeted.

Tiana leaned forward and her eyes scanned Kagome, her lips curved into a smirk. "Someone looks like she had too much relaxation tea." She stated matter-of-factly.

Kagome's mouth opened to respond but no sound came out. How did Tiana know she had had the 'relaxation tea'? Kagome's eyes drifted to her side where she saw the empty phial that once contained the 'relaxation tea'

Her eyes beginning to sting as she remembered the events from last night.

XXX flashback XXX

_H-He left me… _Kagome thought as she stood there, alone in the forest, shivering lightly as a breeze passed her. _Does he love me or not…? _She asked herself over and over again.

She collapsed to the ground and buried her face in her hands as she felt hot salty tears flow from her red eyes. _He told me he wants me… but does that mean he loves me? I don't know… _Kagome's heart ached as the various thoughts swam through her mind. _I DON'T KNOW!!_

As she sobbed she subconsciously realized that she needed to blow her nose, which was runny from her sobbing, so she reached into the pocket of her skirt to see if she had a tissue but all she felt was something cold, slender and obviously made of glass.

_Hu? _She thought through sobs and she pulled the object out of her pocket and stared wide eyed at the phial that contained the purple liquid called 'relaxation tea'.

"H-How did this get in there?" she thought to herself as she stared at the phial. The last time she saw it, it was in her bag not her pocket…

She stared at the phial in her hands for a long time as she remembered the last time she had drank this tea, sure it had made her dream… that… but she had to admit that when she woke she had felt very refreshed and had felt her strength return to her.

_Should I? _She thought staring down at the phial. There was another long pause before she removed the cork and placed the phial to her lips. "Bottoms up…" was all she said before drinking the entire contents of the phial.

Almost instantly after the contents disappeared down her throat she dropped the now empty phial and gripped the sides of her head as everything around her began to spin in a blur of colors. She could feel the vomit in the back of her throat, but it never came instead she fell backwards onto the hard ground of the forests floor and passed out into a oblivion filled with the lust and love only found in dreams.

XXX End flashback XXX

Tiana shook her head, "I told you in that note not to have too much…"

"I'm sorry…" Kagome said sorrowfully as the events of last night flowed through her mind.

Tiana raised an eyebrow at the miko's depressed composure. She knelt down and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Kagome looked up, her sapphire eyes stinging with unshed tears. She nodded and gave Tiana a weak smile, "Yes… I'm alright."

Tiana could sense that Kagome was lying but said nothing. Instead she rose from her kneeling position and offered Kagome her hand.

Kagome looked at it for a few moments before sniffing and giving Tiana her hand and accepting the help up.

The moment Kagome had stood up Tiana wrapped her arms around the miko and held her in a tight, warm, almost motherly hug.

_W-What?? _Kagome mentally stuttered as she froze in the princesses arms.

Tiana gently rubbed the back of Kagome's head, "Let it out…" she said, "Let it out…"

And let it out she did, for the moment the words left Tiana's lips kagome trembled before throwing her arms around the elder and crying into her chest. Releasing all of the built up stress and emotions she had been suppressing for so long now.

XXX

Sango awoke to the sound of Miroku stomping into the hut. She sat up and watched wide eyed as the man she loved stomped across the room, nearly stepping on Ginta's head in the process, and slumping against the far back wall, resting his head against the hard wood.

_What is wrong with Miroku? _She thought as she stared at the monk for a few moments.

Miroku groaned and rubbed his temples.

Ginta snorted in his sleep and wrapped his arms around little Shippo thinking he was a doll or something.

Shippo scooted closer to the warmth thinking it was Kagome.

Hakkaku rested his head on Shippo's plush tail.

"Miroku? Are you alright?" Sango asked, scooting closer to him a look of concern on her face.

Miroku opened his eyes and stared blankly at Sango for a few moments before nodding and letting out a long sigh, "Yes lady Sango, I am well… just a small headache…" he offered her a small smile.

She returned the smile though continued to watch him wearily. Miroku looked like… well…crap… his eyes hard dark rings below them as though he hadn't slept in ages and his skin was a deep pale.

Though this wasn't the only thing that bothered Sango about Miroku, there was something off with his aura and demeanor. He wasn't his normal cheerful self, something seemed off, as though he were on his death bed or the bearer of extremely bad news.

"Are you sure you're alright Miroku?" Sango pressed scooting closer to the monk.

Miroku twitched as though he were about to snap but kept his composure, "I am fine, my lady."

Sango nearly flinched at the tone Miroku used with her. She had never heard the monk sound so… angry before. It made Sango slightly fearful and weary of the monk.

Miroku glanced at Sango and sighed. He knew he was being unkind to her but the events he had witnessed swam through him mind and were making him feel very weary, angry and tired. He sighed again and placed a hand on her shoulder and giving her a soft, somewhat forced smile said, "I will be fine Sango… I merely need some time to rest and clear my thoughts."

Sango nodded in acceptance and scooted closer to him then placed her head on his shoulder.

Miroku's muscles relaxed as he felt Sango snuggle closer too him. He closed his eyes and just as he was about to fall asleep he was awoken by the sound of Koga's voice yell, "WHAT THE FUCK YOU STUPID MUTT!!"

XXX

Leone stood by the outskirts of the forest. She had released her long dark hair from its binds and allowed it to sway with the wind.

She let out an almost sad sigh before whispering against the wind. "Sister… I am truly sorry for all I have done… it couldn't be avoided…" She felt tears prickle at the side of her eyes.

"Whatever could be the matter dear?" a deep voice enquired from the forest shadows.

Leone regained her composure and turned towards the voice, though she could not see the owner of the voice she could sense him.

Giving a light bow she said, "It is a pleasure to see you my lord. And nothing is the matter, thank you."

She heard the man in the darkness chuckle, "Lying is not very becoming of you my dear." He said slyly.

Leone turned from the forest, "Neither is being forced to have your own sister murdered…"

"I believe that was very becoming of you my love." The man from the shadows countered. There was a small moment of silence before he continued. "And besides as long as her line was cut there is no longer a threat to out existence."

Leone crossed her arms and turned back towards the forest, her eyes filled with hatred. "You need not worry, my love, my half sister's line was cut centuries ago… you need not worry about our species being annihilated."

"Good." Was all the man said in response.

Leone remained silent for a few moments before sighing deeply and flicking stray strands of hair away from her face proceeded to walk forward across the field of grass.

XXX

Kikyo sat on a branch of a tree, her Shinidamachu flying in graceful circles around her.

"She had to have been lying…" Kikyo whispered to herself as she played with a stray brad of her charcoal hair and thought of what Tiana had told her.

'I did not steal your precious jewel. Me and my sister did nothing wrong and you and your insane mutt murdered her.' Tiana's words echoed through her mind.

"It cannot be a lie though… Inuyasha was not himself that day… perhaps… she was telling the truth?" She pondered before a dark scowl appeared on her face.

"No! She is a lying whore! Nothing but a whore!" She yelled softly.

She suddenly felt herself feel weak and a clenching feeling developed in her stomach. She knew this feeling, it meant that the power from the souls she had absorbed was running out and she needed more souls.

She glanced at two of her Shinidamachu. "Collect me more souls…" she ordered.

The two paused their flight for a moment before flying off to collect souls four their mistress.

Kikyo then looked up to the sky and saw the grey clouds that were forming. "Rain…" she said softly before she went back to toying with the strand of hair.

"Was that woman telling the truth…?" she asked again before shaking her head softly, "No it cannot be! They stole the jewel and Inuyasha made them pay for it!"

She sighed. That statement raised even more questions. From what she remembered of the event Inuyasha was practically insane while the jewel was gone and once he got it back he had passed out for an hour, which was just enough time for Kikyo to clean him and put the jewel away.

When he had awoken he was fine and didn't remember any of the events from earlier.

"What was that?" Kikyo pondered, "That which happened to Inuyasha… One moment normal the next his aura and the way he acted seemed so demonic… what does it mean…?"

The two Shinidamachu came flying back, small balls of white energy flying beside them.

Kikyo put her hand out and the Shinidamachu placed the soul balls in the palm of her hand, the balls then joined and formed one ball of energy which Kikyo placed at her heart and forced into her chest.

The energy seeped through her, filling her. Though even with the energy from the souls Kikyo still couldn't help but feel hollow and exhausted…

Review?


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Inuyasha but I DON'T own it….

Chapter 17

"What the fuck you stupid wolf!!" Inuyasha yelled at Koga, who was standing in front of him, scowling and wiping his mouth repeatedly.

Koga spat at the ground and growled loudly at Inuyasha, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS MY MOUTH DOING AT YOUR FOOT!!" he damn near screamed.

Kagura who was standing next to Inuyasha tried to maintain a straight face but couldn't help but laugh.

Koga glared at her. "Shut up stupid bitch!! Once I'm done with this fuck" he pointed at Inuyasha, "I'm going to kill you!!" he growled darkly at Kagura.

Inuyasha's aura suddenly flared and became more demonic. Something triggered in his inner self and his eyes flashed red. A low growl erupted from his mouth.

Koga glanced at him and suddenly became very weary. Something in Inuyasha's aura seemed very demonic… more than a half demon should have.

Kagura stepped back and eyed him wearily.

"You're not going to touch me or her!" Inuyasha growled darkly.

Sango and Miroku rushed from the hut and froze as they sensed Inuyasha's demonic aura rising.

"What's going on??" Sango asked softly as she crept backwards so she could quickly run into the hut and grab her Hiraikotsu.

"I'm not too sure…" Miroku replied as he gripped his staff and watched as Inuyasha growled at the wolf.

"What the fuck you defending that stupid bitch for mutt?" Koga yelled pointing at Kagura.

Inuyasha's aura became less violent but his eyes still held the threat. "Just fuck off Koga." He growled darkly.

Koga stepped back a little bewildered. Inuyasha had used his name? _The mutt never uses my name… _Koga thought as his eyes widened.

Koga wasn't the only one who was shocked to hear Inuyasha use Koga's name, Miroku and Sango were as well, as in all the time they had known Koga they couldn't remember him using the wolf's name.

"Inuyasha…" Miroku said softly with a hint of question in his voice.

Koga broke from his stupor and growled at Inuyasha, then clenching his fists yelled. "No that wench killed my tribe! I'll kill the bitch-"

"NO YOU WON'T!!" A voice interrupted.

Koga paused and looked over to where Sango and Miroku were standing, as did Kagura and Inuyasha, there eyes became wide as they saw who had yelled at Koga.

Standing there with her hands on her hips was Ayame.

"A-Ayame!!" Koga stammered in shock that Ayame would even consider helping Kagura and Inuyasha.

Sango and Miroku also stared at Ayame with wide eyes, though Miroku seemed less shocked than Sango.

XXX

Shippo groaned in his sleep as he heard the sounds of people yelling and groggily opened his eyes but instantly shut them as his tiredness took over again. "Sleep now…" he sighed sleepily as he snuggled closer to the heat holding onto him.

"Sleep…………….." Ginta murmured in his sleep.

Hakkaku twitched but remained asleep.

Kirara opened her eyes and stared at Ginta and Shippo with a look of pure amusement in her eyes.

XXX

"Hey, you feeling alright?" Tiana whispered soothingly as she rubbed soothing circles across Kagome's back.

Kagome choked on her breath and pressed her face closer into Tiana's shoulder which was warm and moist from her tears. "I-I think I-I'll b-be okay…"

"Shhh…."Tiana soothed, "Just let it all out…"

Kagome continued to sob into Tiana's shoulder for another couple of seconds before lifting her head and gently wiping the wetness from her face with her hand.

Tiana loosened her grip on the young miko and stepped back so that she could see her face, "Are you alright now?" she asked.

Kagome nodded and gave Tiana a weak smile, "Yes, I'm fine…"

Tiana knew Kagome was lying but decided not to say anything incase it made her more distressed, "Do you wish to talk about it?" she asked wiping a stray tear from Kagome's cheek.

In response Kagome shook her head and looked away.

"Would you allow me to guess?" Tiana asked as she walked over to a nearby rock and sat casually on it.

"I-I suppose you could…" Kagome answered with a shaky nod.

Tiana nodded and scratched her head while thinking of many different scenarios of things that could have happened to Kagome. _No… that's too unbelievably stupid especially on his part… _She thought as a scenario involving Sesshoumaru and Kagome appeared in her head.

She then paused and blinked. _It's so idiotic that it most likely happened… _She glanced at Kagome who was shifting uncomfortably.

"Kagome? here's my guess." Tiana said gaining Kagome's attention. Once she had it she continued, "You were unable to sleep so you left the hut and went off to think about some things."

Kagome's eyes widened a fraction but she said nothing.

Tiana eyed her for a moment before continuing. "You met someone in the forest and ended up talking to them about you love for a specific Yokai Lord. Confessing your love for the Lord."

Kagome's mouth opened in a gasp. Tiana was right so far.

Tiana continued. "Once the person had left the very same lord you were talking about appeared and the two of you broke out into a flurry of passion filled kisses… that is… until you told him you didn't want it to be a one time thing… Am I correct?" She finished looking up at Kagome quizzically.

Kagome stood there perfectly still with a gape plastered on her face. _H-How… did s-she know?? _He mind questioned over and over again. "H-How…?" she then asked.

Tiana stared blankly at Kagome before blinking, "Wait…" she said. "I'm right… I was honestly just guessing…" she said truthfully before scratching her head.

"Yes you were right…" Kagome confirmed looking away from Tiana. "After I told him… that I didn't want it to be a one time thing… he… he left me…" Kagome's voice croaked as she finished.

Tiana's eyes flashed red momentarily before she rose from her seated position and gave Kagome a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry." She said simply.

"It's not your fault." Kagome said trying to smile.

Tiana shook her head. "Yes… yes it is…" she breathed so low Kagome couldn't hear it.

Kagome's head shot up. "What??" she asked wanting to know what Tiana had said.

"Never mind…" Tiana murmured turning away. She then looked back at Kagome. "Why don't you go back to your village… there is something to which I must attend to."

"Tiana are-" Kagome began but was cut off by Tiana.

"I am fine… please just get back to your village."

"Okay…" Kagome nodded before turning and walking off towards the village.

Once Kagome was gone Tiana sighed and ran her clawed hand through her hair. _That son of a bitch… _she thought with a growl. _Actually I should probably take that back… his mothers a very nice lady… _her mind added.

_He's an asshole then… _she nodded. _Yes a big fat asshole… _she then sniffed the air. "He went that way…" she said softly before taking off with demonic speed.

XXX

"A-Ayame… Why are you taking their side!!" Koga stammered horrified.

Miroku broke out of his shock as he remembered the conversation he had listened in on and realized just why Ayame was taking Kagura's side.

Sango remained in shock, she really didn't expect Ayame to aid Kagura. _I thought she would pick Koga's side considering… _She thought.

Ayame stood next to Kagura and gave Koga a stern look. "Don't fight with Kagura. She is not to blame for her actions." Her voice was cold and firm as she spoke.

"Oh? And why the fuck not??" Koga spat back.

Inuyasha growled at Koga.

Kagura eyed the three wearily before sighing. _She's going to tell them… _She sighed again. She hated being the centre of attention… she really did.

"Kagura has no choice in what she does Koga!" Ayame spoke in a way that almost sounded like Kagome when she berated Inuyasha.

Kagura resisted the urge to groan and bury her face in her hands.

XXX

"Lord Sesshoumaru are you well?" Rin asked as she walked beside the stoic Yokai lord and noticed that there was something different about his demeanor.

Sesshoumaru remained silent and continued walking.

Ah-Un gave his master a strange, almost concerned, look.

Jaken who was oblivious to any difference in Sesshoumaru's demeanor chastised Rin. "Rin leave Lord Sesshoumaru alone!!"

Rin frowned at Jaken but before she could say anything Ah-Un's tail had 'tripped' Jaken into a small mud puddle.

Rin giggled at the mud covered Jaken and gave Ah-Un a toothy grin.

"Rin get back." Sesshoumaru said coldly drawing his sword.

"Lord Sess-"

"Now." He interrupted her.

Rin nodded and ran to Ah-Un who watched Sesshoumaru intently.

Jaken was too pre-occupied with the mud to pay attention to anything else.

"Sesshoumaru you bastard!" Tiana screamed charging into the field.

Sesshoumaru remained silent and stared coldly at Tiana.

"Don't talk to Lord Sesshoumaru like that!!" Jaken squawked, using his staff to stand.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't?" Tiana retorted angrily, her aura flaring a violent red making Jaken shutter slightly. "That bastard-" she pointed to Sesshoumaru, "made her cry!"

"Made who cry?" Rin questioned looking at Sesshoumaru and Tiana quizzically.

"That's enough North…" Sesshoumaru spoke darkly, raising his sword and pointing it at the princess.

Tiana smirked and crossed her arms. "Give me one good reason why I should stop you jerk? Not even Naraku would treat me like that!" She retorted without even thinking.

A dark gleam appeared in Sesshoumaru's eyes at Tiana's little outburst and a miniature smirk formed on his face. "So it's true then…" He said coolly. "I had heard the rumors but… to hear it from you…" his smirk widened.

Tiana's eyes widened in realization. "Oh god…"

XXX

Kagome sighed and walked blankly through the forest. She personally didn't care where she ended up, her mind was filled with sorrow and images of her encounter with Sesshoumaru.

_He left me… _she thought as she felt fresh tears build in her eyes. 'I want you' his words ran through her mind. _He said he wants me… but… that's not what I want… I want him to… to… love me…_

'I want you' Continued to run through her head along with the event. "He said he wanted me…" she said allowed. "But want isn't love…" She clenched her fists as she remembered another man who didn't love her.

"GRRRARRGGHH!! WHY CAN'T I JUST FIND SOMEONE WHO WILL JUST LOVE ME!!" she yelled at the top if her lungs, making practically the entire forest hear her.

"That could be arranged my dear." A smooth voice responded to her rant.

XXX

Tiana and Sesshoumaru suddenly froze and their heads turned in the direction they had heard Kagome's voice.

Sesshoumaru remained silent and his arm fell limp at his side as he processed the miko's choice of words. _Someone who will just love me…? _he asked himself.

Tiana also remained silent though just as she was about to give Sesshoumaru a snide comment about Kagome's words a scent hit her nose and her eyes widened greatly. "Atagra…" she softly and bitterly.

Sesshoumaru glanced at her through the corner of his eyes for a brief moment before glancing back to where he had heard Kagome's voice. Then within a blink of an eye he was gone.

Tiana blinked then looked over to where Sesshoumaru once stood before glancing to where he had taken off to, then back to Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un.

"Dragon." She said addressing Ah-Un.

Ah-Un gave her a slight nod in response.

Rin and Jaken watched the princess intently.

"Watch the girl and the toad. If they are hurt in any way, shape or form…" a smirk graced her face. "Not even what Sesshoumaru does to you will be as bad as what I do."

Ah-Un gave another nod.

Rin put her hands on her hips "Don't be mean to Ah-Un!" She yelled but it was too late as Tiana had already chased after Sesshoumaru.

"Stupid wench…" Jaken grumbled as he began to clean himself. That is, until Ah-Un 'tripped' him into the mud again.

XXX

Leone stared at Kagome through the shadows of the trees as her mate stepped closer to the young miko.

Her mate was a tall demon with great muscles. His hair is black and cascades down his back like a waterfall. His eyes are a piercing blue and his face is a golden brown.

He is wearing traditional samurai gear and coming out of his back are a pair of black dragon wings.

As Leone watched Kagome she couldn't help but notice the striking resemblance she has to her deceased sister. Nor could she prevent the memories that came flowing back…

XXX Flashback XXX

"Hey big sister?" a young girl with black hair and blue eyes dressed in miko garbs said to a teenage looking Leone.

Leone was wearing a light pink Yukata and was sitting by a koi pond in the garden of a small castle. "What?" she asked.

"What's a half breed?" The young girl asked, her hand twirling behind her back.

Leone nearly choked. "Where is god's name did you hear that word!" She ordered clutching her hanyo younger sister's shoulders.

The young girl let out a small cry at the force of her sisters hold. When Leone loosened her hold she answered the question. "Some of papa's servants called me one and chased me down the hallways yelling it at me." She looked at Leone with wide, curious eyes. "Is it some sort of game?"

Leone didn't answer her sister. Instead she knelt down in front of the young hanyo and wrapped her arms around the girls form and held her close. "If it ever happens again… please… please… tell me…" she was close to tears.

The young girl nodded in understanding. "Of course sister…"

XXX

"I finally got the target!" Leone's younger sister who now looked about sixteen cheered as she looked at her arrow that had hit the red target. She looked at her sister, who was staring with a look that clearly stated that she was uninterested, and gave her a warm smile.

"Very good…" Leone said bored, clapping lightly.

Her sister nodded and continued to give her sister the warm smile she gave her every day but was never returned.

Leone smirked. "I have a present for you." She whistled. "Consider it a congratulations for finally succeeding in shooting an arrow."

Her sister's eyes lit up. "What is it!!" she cheered.

Leone chuckled lightly and pointed. Her sister gave her a look but turned around, her eyes widening at what she saw.

Standing there mewing at her was Kirara. Well the kitten Kirara…

She turned back to her sister with a wide watery grin. "Is she for me?"

Leone nodded.

Without warning her sister launched herself onto Leone and held her in a tight embrace.

XXX

"Are the rumors true?" said her younger sister who looked in her twenties but in reality was several hundred years old.

"What rumors?" Leone spat as she sat in a forest by a small hot spring and slowly began to undress herself.

A pained expression crossed her sister's face as the sound of hate and distain in Leone's voice. She knew that Leone had always held small distain for her given that she was a half-breed, but did she always have to speak so cruelly to her?

"I have heard that you and the Northern Lord have become lovers… and that you plot my death…" The younger sister responded to her sister's question.

Leone slid the top of her kimono off her shoulders and sent her sister a cold look. "You murder countless demons. It is you who plots, against us, not us against you." Leone replied, answering, but not answering her sister question.

A flash of hurt crossed her sister's eyes before she stood firmly and demeanor became cold and so very different from her regular self. "Leone." She said calmly. "I plot not, the demons I kill I kill purely to protect humans. It is all I can do to honor my miko mother."

Leone nearly gasped. In her entire life her sister had never called her by name. It had always been 'big sister' or 'sister' never had she been called by name…

"You go into battle tomorrow do you not?" Leone asked changing the subject.

"Yes I do Leone. I fight the demons who wish to harm humans." She answered firmly.

"Demons who wish to harm humans?" Leone laughed bitterly. "Do not lie sister I know for a fact you wish to eradicate our species from this planet." Her voice was cold and dark as she spoke.

Her sister merely shook her head in response. "If I despise demons so much then why is it I have a demon mate and Kirara?" That was all she said before turning to walk off.

"Midoriko…" Leone breathed as she watched her sister walk away. She knew she would never see her younger sister again as Midoriko was going to die by the hands of her own mate. She had made sure of that.

XXX End Flashback XXX

"Midoriko…" Leone said softly as she watched Kagome step away from her mate.

The Northern Lord looked at Leone through the corner of his eyes before looking back at Kagome who was eyeing him wearily and beginning to place her hands in a combat position.

The Northern Lord smirked before saying calmly. "If you so desire a person who will love you I believe I could supply you with that." He said extending his hand to her.

Suddenly a flash of blue energy shot past the Lord's hand, making the Lord snatch his hand back.

"You'll do no such thing." A cool voice said.

Review?


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Trust me I DON'T own Inuyasha.

Chapter 18

"You expect me to believe that bullshit?" Koga spat at Ayame who had just finished telling him about why Kagura works for Naraku. "How do you know the whore wasn't lying?"

"Don't call her a whore." Inuyasha said in a deathly calm voice.

Kagura was seriously considering leaving at this point. _Why me…? _She mentally groaned. However one of the reasons she didn't leave was that she was curious about Inuyasha's behavior. _He's never acted like this when it comes to me before… he's so defensive… what's going on? _

Kagura could not stop the warm feeling that seeped through her at the thought of Inuyasha being defensive of her.

Ayame stood tall and proudly as she looked at Koga. Her stance was something one would see from the leader of a pack. "There was no lie in her eyes." She spoke firmly. "Nor could I sense any form of lie. I trust her." There was a certain tone in her voice that spoke of her resolve to trust Kagura.

Koga growled yet at the same time he felt himself feeling slightly aroused at the way Ayame was fighting with him. _I shouldn't feel this way!! _He inwardly growled. _I like Kagome! Not Ayame! _Even though he continued to chant this in his head he could not ignore the slowly growing hardness between his legs.

Oddly enough Miroku was the only one who noticed Koga's 'problem' which was odd considering that he was not Yokai like the others. He couldn't help but grin as he noticed the little problem that Koga was sporting.

_Why is Miroku grinning? _Sango asked herself as she glanced at the monk.

Miroku's grin only grew as he noticed the confused look he was receiving from Sango as well as he noticed Koga's 'problem' was increasing.

"That wench works for Naraku the master of deceit!" Koga argued with Ayame's words.

Kagura suddenly noticed that Koga's scent was off and when she took another whiff of it, she too, became aware of Koga's problem. Her lips twitched and despite the fact that the situation was very serious she couldn't help the small giggle that escaped her lips.

Kaede suddenly walked into the area only to back off a few inches when she saw the anger in Inuyasha's eyes.

"Why the fuck are you laughing bitch!" Koga yelled furiously at Kagura.

Kagura didn't respond as she had to place her fingers to her mouth to prevent the laughter the threatened to burst free.

"Don't call her a bitch asshole!!" Inuyasha damn near roared.

XXX

Shippo's eyes shot open at the sound of Inuyasha's yelling and he groggily detached himself from the warmth that was holding onto him, not even noticing that said warmth was Ginta.

"Can't he for five minutes not fight with someone?" He grumbled under his breath before he walked out of the hut.

"Warmth gone…" Ginta murmured in his sleep.

Hakkaku remained asleep, after all the chasing of Koga he had done it was going to take a few days to heal his muscles.

Kirara rose from her seated position and followed after Shippo.

XXX

"Shut the fuck up mangy mutt!!" Koga retorted to Inuyasha's roar.

Inuyasha growled and was about to reply when Ayame intervened. "So you'll not listen to the truth Koga?" she asked.

"Why should I trust Kagura?" Koga spat. "She works for Naraku and killed my tribe!!" His face became red and small beads of sweat rolled down his face as he became increasingly frustrated by the minute.

_I never thought I would see someone that was more stubborn than Inuyasha… _Kaede thought as she watched them.

_Inuyasha's still pinned to the tree? _Shippo thought as he maneuvered past Miroku and Sango and noticed the arrow that was still lodged in his shoulder. _You'd think someone would pull it out for him?_

_I know! _A grin formed on the kitsune's face. _If I remove the arrow from Inuyasha's shoulder he will have to be nice to me and maybe I could make him my slave! _A sly gleam appeared in Shippo's eyes. It was the gleam that was only there when he was up to mischief.

With that in mind Shippo quietly crept across the courtyard towards Inuyasha, while making sure no-one saw him.

"You don't need to believe me." Kagura spoke. "I never expected you to." With that said she turned and began to walk back to the hut as not only was she sick of this but her wound was beginning to hurt again as well.

"Kagura…" Inuyasha said softly.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Koga growled as he moved to charge at her while managing to hide his 'problem' at the same time.

"You'll not touch her." Ayame said stepping in front of the angry wolf.

"A-Ayame why?" Koga couldn't help but ask as he was still shocked that she would aid Kagura. "She murdered my tribe!!"

A grand disposition overcame Ayame as she replied to the wolves rant. "She had no choice Koga. What do I have to do to get you to realize this?"

"Strangely enough, those two remind me of Kagome and Inuyasha…" Miroku whispered into Sango's ear.

Sango's eyes went wide as she realized that the monk was right.

_Okay nearly there… _Shippo thought as he climbed up the tree and jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "Hiya!" He chirped in the hanyo's ear.

Inuyasha nearly jumped at the sound of Shippo's voice in his ear. "S-Shippo?" he stuttered turning his head to glance at the Kitsune. "What are you doing here?"

He grinned and puffed his chest out. "I'm going to pull that arrow out and make you my slave!" he chuckled a comical dark chuckle as he finished the sentence.

"Heh." Inuyasha laughed under his breath. "You can try to get the arrow out but there's no way in hell that I'm being yer slave." He said cockily.

Shippo shook his head and leaned forward a few inches so that he could reach the arrow.

Kirara's eyes widened as she realized what Shippo was about to do. She let out a piercing mew and charged forward to stop the young kit.

Sango and Miroku heard Kirara's mew and it took them a few moments to notice what was wrong but when they saw Shippo they remembered the warning Tiana gave Kagome and they both let out a "Shippo!!" But it was too late as Shippo had already wrapped his small hands around the arrow.

A white light emitted from the arrow and seeped around Shippo, encasing him in a pure white light. The white light then within seconds spread across the village blinding everyone in the process.

Then as soon as the white light had appeared it was gone and so was the young Kitsune Shippo…

Everyone stood there, stunned, their eyes fixated on the spot where Shippo once stood.

XXX

Ginta's eyes shot open as a burning hot heat took hold of his body. Beads of sweat rolled down his body as he twisted from side to side viciously. A dark feeling hit his heart and he felt as though a piece of his very soul was being torn out. His hands gripped the mat he was sleeping on as the pained seeped through each part of his body before he let out an ear piercing scream and collapsed to the ground, falling into oblivion as he passed out.

XXX

"You'll not touch the miko, North." Sesshoumaru spat walking into the clearing with Tokijin in hand.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome breathed as she watched the western lord come to stand beside her. There was something different about him he seemed more tense than normal and his aura was crackling violently.

"Oh? And why shouldn't I touch her?" The northern lord asked slyly. "I do believe she was the one who was requesting someone to love her. I was merely answering her plea."

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes dangerously at the Lord.

_What's wrong with Sesshoumaru? _Kagome asked herself before a thought came into her mind. What if Sesshoumaru did care for her but was just too stubborn to admit it? Her heart warmed at the thought and she offered Sesshoumaru a small smile.

He didn't respond to her action and merely continued to glare daggers at the Northern Lord.

"Atagra…" Tiana spoke coldly as she walked slowly into the clearing.

Atagra looked at her through the corners of his blue eyes. His lips curved into one of the darkest of smiles as he turned to look at her. "Well now, I must say it is a pleasure to see you again my beloved daughter."

_Daughter!! _Kagome's mind screamed stunned as she stared at Atagra and Tiana with wide eyes.

Tiana returned the dark smile. "It's been too long… how is Leone?"

Atagra chuckled lightly and began to inspect his long nails. "I thought you would know how your mother is. That is unless she never delivered my message." He shot a glance to Leone who was standing in the shadows.

"She delivered it." "I delivered it." Tiana and Leone said simultaneously.

"Who is that?" Kagome whispered as she watched the Northern Lady step into the clearing.

Sesshoumaru glanced at her through the corner of his eye but did not answer her.

"She's not my mother. Atagra." Tiana spat at her father.

"Such respect for your elders…" Atagra said with mock sorrow. "It makes me wonder at times if you are even mine…" he sent Tiana a dark look.

She returned the look. "You know full well that I am yours… Perhaps the one you should be worried about is Ash? Hmm?" She said smugly referring to her younger brother.

Atagra merely grinned at his daughter.

"You… who are you…?" Leone enquired forcefully walking to Kagome.

"Umm… Kagome…?" She replied shakily sending Sesshoumaru a look that showed she was uncomfortable.

Sesshoumaru moved closer to Kagome and let out a small warning growl to the Northern Lady.

"Atagra. Why only four months? Why not longer?" Tiana enquired as she really wanted to know why her father would only give her four months to find a mate.

Atagra's grin grew. "Because my darling daughter." He began slyly. "Four moon cycles is all your unmated body has left before you become barren."

Tiana's eyes widened. "W-What?" she stammered.

Leone stepped closer to Kagome and extending her hand gently rubbed Kagome's soft cheek as though in a trance. "Midoriko…" she breathed.

_Midoriko!? _Kagome thought stunned.

"That is correct Tiana. Unless your body is mated in the next four moon cycles your body will become barren." Atagra explained to Tiana. "However if you are mated within the required time your body will continue being fertile. Which in turn means you will keep your status as heir."

Tiana felt her body tremble lightly as she became slightly fearful for herself.

"Lady Leone move away from the miko." Sesshoumaru said firmly to the Lady.

Leone did not respond to Sesshoumaru's warning and continue to study Kagome's face with her eyes and hand. Then without warning she used her clawed nail to cut a small line down Kagome's cheek. Making Kagome flinch and let out a small cry of pain as blood trickled down her cheek.

Sesshoumaru growled and pushed Kagome behind him. "Leave." He spoke coldly to Leone.

Suddenly Tiana, Leone and Atagra's eye's went wide as the scent of Kagome's blood hit there noses. They then turned to the miko with wide eyes.

"You should be dead…" Leone spoke both stunned and bitterly.

"It's not possible…" Tiana choked.

Atagra gave Kagome a dark, dangerous, almost deadly, look.

"Umm… What?" Kagome asked confused.

Sesshoumaru, not liking where this was going pushed Kagome further behind him and readied his sword.

"You should be dead!!" Leone roared as she moved to charge at Kagome. Atagra, however stopped her by winding his arm around her waist.

"Stop." He said coldly.

"Kagome…" Tiana breathed staring at the Miko with a bewildered look on her face.

_What's going on? _Kagome asked herself as she became increasingly uncomfortable and moved closer to Sesshoumaru, feeling safest near him.

"You should be dead!!" Leone roared, struggling against Atagra's hold. "The line was cut!! I threw that baby into the well myself!! YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!!" Leone sounded as though she was near to hysterics as she attempted to break free and get to the miko.

Tiana suddenly grinned like a madman. "It seems as though you failed in you mission." She let out a hoarse laugh. "Oh you have no idea how grateful I am that I am able to see the look on your face!" She laughed even harder.

"Silence Tiana." Atagra growled as he tried to contain Leone who seemed to have gone into a blood rage and was screaming threats of death at Kagome who was holding onto Sesshoumaru's arm for dear life.

"You should be DEAD!!" Leone continued to roar and struggle against her mate's grip.

Atagra sent Kagome, Sesshoumaru and Tiana a look before he chanted a spell under his breath. Once he had finished chanting a bright red orb of light formed around he and Leone and the pair vanished.

There was a few moments of silence between the three of them before Kagome snapped and damn near shouted. "What just happened here!?"

"Kagome…" Tiana said softly gaining the Miko's attention. "We have much to discuss and I do not wish to leave you in the dark any longer than needed however… I do not believe that now is the best time we discuss what happened here today…" She then turned to leave.

"Oh no you don't!!" Kagome yelled stomping towards Tiana.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a fraction at the sound of anger in the usually kind and friendly Miko's voice.

"Kagome-" Tiana started but was cut off by Kagome.

"I don't want to hear 'I don't think its best we talk about what happened now' or whatever other excuse you have!" She yelled clenching her fists at her sides. "Considering what your STEP mother screamed at me I think I have a right to know what the heck is going on!!" she was close to screaming.

"Miko…" Sesshoumaru said softly as he put his sword away.

"And YOU!" She growled turning to face the lord. "I have a name! It's Kagome. You hear that? KAGOME!!" She jabbed his chest with her finger to put emphasis on her point.

Sesshoumaru simply stood there, his expression told that he was unsure whether to laugh, snarl or comply to her wishes.

"Kagome…" Tiana said spoke uneasily.

Kagome turned to the princess. "Yes…?" she asked softly, her anger beginning to subside.

"If you wish to know… I suppose I can tell you…" She spoke slowly as she took a seat on the soft grass on the forest floor.

Kagome nodded. "Thank you." She said taking a seat across from Tiana.

Sesshoumaru said nothing and sat cross-legged beside Kagome, he was still slightly shocked with the Miko's behavior.

Tiana remained silent for a few moments as though she was deep in thought. The blank and glazed over expression on Tiana's face was unnerving for Kagome and made her jump lightly when Tiana spoke.

"You are… Midoriko's descendant." She said blankly.

Sesshoumaru remained silent and passive but his eyes widened a fraction.

Kagome's eyes went to the size of saucers and she choked on air. "I-I'm What!?"

XXX

"Kagome is Midoriko's descendant?" Naraku pondered as he saw the event through Kanna's mirror.

_Well that's very interesting… and explains quite a bit… _He mused before sending Kanna a glance. "That is all Kanna… thank you…"

Kanna's eye's went and she could feel them stinging lightly. She was slowly growing adjusted to Tiana's kindness to her, but to have Naraku show her that same kindness was almost too much for her. So she scurried out of the room.

"She has four moon cycles left…" Naraku spoke softly as his mind went back to what he had witnessed through Kanna's mirror. "I had no idea Tiana was of that age… no matter… I will mate her soon enough…"

A real smile appeared on his face as he thought of having his Tiana as his mate. Before a frown appeared on his face. "What if she were to deny me?" he said aloud.

His frown deepened. The thought was not improbable, no, there was a very high chance of Tiana turning him down, what with the curse he has placed on the monks hand and the countless people he kills as well as the fact that he also attempts to harm those she would call friends.

"No!" He ground out through clenched teeth. "She's not like that… she cares… even with everything I do… she… she cares…" he tried to convince himself.

_I don't want to think about this… _he thought with an almost sad expression on his face.

He groaned and fell backwards onto the softness of his futon. "I should get a pet…" he suddenly said randomly.

_Wait… where the fuck did that thought come from? _His thought before twitching a chuckling lightly. "Maybe a fish…" he then said as he began to actually consider getting a pet.

He then burst out into a fit of laughter as he began to envision himself sitting by a small koi pond attempting to feed the orange fishes. He continued to laugh as he saw himself getting frustrated as the fish probably wouldn't eat what he gave it so he would most likely end up standing to stomp off in a rage only to slip and fall into the pond.

"F-Fuck! I s-spend t-to much time with T-Tiana!" He managed to get out through his laughter.

Review?


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha…

Chapter 19

"I'm Midoriko's descendant…?" Kagome processed as she stared wide-eyed at Tiana.

Tiana nodded and glanced at Sesshoumaru who was watching Kagome with an indifferent face. She then looked back at Kagome and spoke softly. "You want to hear more?" there was a certain hesitancy in her voice.

Kagome nodded. "Yes I do. I want to know everything. About what happened to Midoriko and why your step mother said what she said. Everything." She spoke firmly.

"I see…" Tiana said looking away for a moment as a spasm of emotions swept through her face. It had been a long time since she had spoken of Midoriko in such depth.

Sesshoumaru remained silent but truth be told he was just as curious as Kagome.

"Let's see… two hundred years ago mother died so…" Tiana's face became blank as did her voice and she seemed to be thinking allowed. "It was four hundred years ago." She drew her attention back to Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

"Midoriko died four hundred years ago at the hands of her mate Melanor, who was the Southern heir at the time…" Tiana explained calmly though Kagome noticed the pained expression that passed the princesses face.

"Her mate!?" Kagome exclaimed. She had not heard that the demon Midoriko fought was her own mate. "Why would her mate do something like that!?"

Tiana looked downward as she answered. "He was not himself… Leone had poisoned his mind with a spell of extreme power… It made him believe that Midoriko was evil and that she wished to harm not only him but those he cared for…"

"T-That's horrible…" Kagome sobbed lightly.

Sesshoumaru leaned forward and inch and placed his hand on her shoulder in an uncharacteristic gesture.

Tiana nodded lightly. "It's… what she does…" Tiana looked away and began to shake away the tears that were threatening to surface. "She did something similar two hundred years ago…" she breathed.

"Ryūkotsusei?" Sesshoumaru asked removing his hand from Kagome's shoulder and giving Tiana a strange look.

Tiana nodded. "Why else would my uncle do such horrible things…" she breathed before shaking her head and looking back at Kagome. "Back to the main point…"

Kagome nodded. "Okay…" although she wanted to question Tiana about Ryūkotsusei she decided against it for the moment.

"As you are probably aware Midoriko and the horde of demons led by her mate fought. But what you don't know is that Midoriko could have destroyed all of them with no effort… her miko and demonic powers combined were extremely great…" Tiana explained.

Kagome nodded before her eyes widened as she realized something. "Midoriko was a hanyo!?" She stammered.

Tiana nodded. "Yes… and she was Leone's half younger sister." she explained.

Kagome's eyes widened. "So then…" she began.

Tiana nodded slowly. "Yes… In actual fact Midoriko was murdered by her own sister…" She explained.

"I see…" Kagome said softly before looking back at Sesshoumaru and couldn't help but see a slight similarity between him and Leone. Leone had actually murdered her half breed sister where Sesshoumaru attempts to murder his half breed brother.

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome, his eyes piercing as though he was trying to read her thoughts.

"Annyway… Before the fight Midoriko and her mate had had a child. Who was put into the care of my mother the Lady Emilla…" Tiana spoke returning to the original topic.

_Tiana's mother… _Kagome thought with a sad face.

"The baby was cared for and its scent was concealed so that no one would find them…" Tiana continued. "Two hundred years passed and eventually the child had a baby of its own… it was then that the Midoriko's descendants were discovered by Atagra and Leone…"

There was a long silence before Tiana continued. "Leone used her magic to control Ryūkotsusei and have him take my mother and…" Tiana let out a whimpering noise.

XXX

"Tiana?" Naraku said allowed as he watched the scene through Kanna's mirror, having called her back a few moments before when he realized he wanted to watch more.

Naraku was suddenly filled with a desire to go and comfort her, even if it would ruin their plans. And with that a pink orb of light surrounded him and he was gone in a flash.

XXX

Kagome scooted closer to Tiana. "Tiana are you-"

"I'm fine." Tiana cut the miko off, there was something bitter in her voice that made Kagome feel uncomfortable.

"While my mother was with Ryūkotsusei Leone snuck into the small house where Midoriko's child, her mate and the pairs child lived and murdered the pair." Tiana spoke far too calmly for even Sesshoumaru's liking.

"Leone took the pairs baby to the bone eaters well… It was rumored that if you threw a demon into it said demon would vanish for eternity… She threw the child into the well… the line was cut…" Tiana looked up at Kagome. "Or so we thought…"

Kagome sat there, glued to the spot, her eyes wide and rimmed with small tears. "You mean… I should be dead?"

Tiana nodded. "This leads me to ask you the question I have wondered for quite some time and my curiosity increased once I had seen you jump down the enigma of a well." Tiana eyed Kagome intently, her eyes filled with curiosity and sorrow that was obviously there from what she had told Kagome. "Where do you go when you jump down that well?"

Kagome sighed. She may as well tell them. "It leads to where I'm from, five hundred years into the future."

_So that is where that well leads… _Sesshoumaru and Tiana thought simultaneously.

Kagome suddenly realized something. "Tiana where I am from I am fairly sure that there are no demons so how could I be part demon?"

Tiana seemed to ponder this for a moment. "I wouldn't say there are no demons in your time. However when it comes to your ancestry there is a high chance that they were killed." She explained.

"What!?" Kagome asked stunned.

Sesshoumaru continued to remain silent.

"There is a high possibility that once the members of your family hit a certain age and did not show any ageing that should occur in humans they were killed as the other members of your family saw them as possessed by evil demons." She explained.

Kagome nodded sadly but there was still one thing that didn't make sense. "How come my family members like my grandmother die of natural causes?"

There was a long pause before Tiana replied. "I suppose…" she began somewhat hesitatively. "That after all the years of breeding with humans your's demonic blood was overrun and the immortality was breed out." Again there was a certain hesitancy to her voice.

"We're not cattle you know…" Kagome in a somewhat bitter voice as to her it seemed as though Tiana was talking of her family like they were animals.

A small smirk twitched at the corners of Sesshoumaru's lips at Kagome's statement. He had to agree it did seem as though Tiana was talking about Cattle.

"I apologize. I did not mean any offence, Lady Kagome." Tiana said firmly giving Kagome a small bow.

Kagome blinked. _She's bowing at me… _"Tiana… you don't need to-"

She was cut off when Tiana rose and interrupted. "I apologize but I must be off…" She turned slightly. "I will return to your village later tonight." With that she was gone.

There was an eerie silence between Kagome and Sesshoumaru that seemed to last forever until the silence was broke by surprisingly enough, Sesshoumaru.

"Do you wish to be alone, Kagome?" he spoke her voice very slowly as though he was testing how it sounded.

Kagome's eyes widened at the sound of her voice. _He said it… _her lips curved into a small smile as she realized that it must have taken a lot out of his pride to say her name.

She turned to him and before he had time to react she had lunged herself at him and wrapped her arms around him holding him in a tight embrace. "Thank you Sesshoumaru." She whispered into his ear, referring to the fact that he had said her name. "Please stay with me…" She then said. "I don't want to be alone…"

Sesshoumaru felt his heart skip a beat at her choice of words. 'I don't want to be alone…' there were so many meanings that one sentence could have and he could no stop the warm feeling that seeped through him to his very core as he thought of Kagome wanting him to stay with her.

A rare smile appeared on his face as his arm wrapped around her as he returned the embrace. "I…" he hesitated for a moment. "I apologize for earlier…" he finally said.

Kagome gently kissed his cheek. "Thank you." This statement was meant for more that one thing…

XXX

"Hello…" Tiana spoke as she walked into another clearing that was not very far from Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

"Hello…" Naraku said in turn as he watched Tiana take a few steps closer to him.

There was an eerie silence between the two.

"What are you doing here?" Tiana asked, her voice cold and scarily reminded Naraku of Kikyo. There was also something different about her eyes, they seemed redder and darker.

"Tiana…" Naraku said softly taking a step closer to her.

Suddenly Tiana stepped back and took a defensive position her eyes piercing and dark as she stared at him.

"T-Tiana?" Naraku stammered stunned.

Tiana gave him a glare before she shook her head viciously. "No… no…" She murmured.

"Tiana!" he took another step to her and took hold of her shoulders and shook her a little, forcing her head to look up at him. "What the hell is wrong?"

Her eyes went back to their normal colour and tears welled up in them. "I'm sorry…" she choked.

He put a hand to her cheek and stocked it gently. "It's fine but what was wrong?"

She placed her hand over his before answering. "I had to let some of my inner demon take control otherwise I would not have been able to tell Kagome that story. When my demonic side is in control it gets… defensive…"

"I see…" Was all Naraku replied with before he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Git…" She murmured scooting closer to him.

"Heh, stupid wench." He chuckled stroking her hair. _Why are our insults always meant in the nicest way? _Naraku asked himself as he had always believed that insults were meant to be insults but since meeting Tiana he started using insults in a dare he say it, loving way.

"Butt head…" Tiana murmured twirling a finger in his hair.

Naraku's lips twitched. _But head? _He thought with an inward chuckle.

"B-Butt head?" He asked trying to keep his voice calm and not show the fact that he was laughing.

Tiana shook in his arms as she burst out into a small fit of laughter. She then looked up at him and the volume of her laughter increased. "Y-You s-should s-see your f-face!" she managed to get out through her laughter.

Finally Naraku snapped and laughed with her. "O-Of all the things you've c-called me… hahahaha… I've never h-heard b-buutt head!" he laughed, he had no idea why this was funny to him but he just couldn't help but laugh at it.

XXX

"It's strange you know…" Kagome said softly as she lifted her head to look down at the demon she was currently sitting on. "After hearing what Tiana told me you'd think I'd be crying or something… but no… I feel sad but… yer…"

Sesshoumaru's deep amber eyes pierced into her sapphire ones as he answered her softly. "You never knew them… there is no need for tears." It was a simple statement but it seemed to explain the situation perfectly.

She nodded in agreement and began to play with his silver tresses, watching as the sun gently reflected off the soft strands. "Sesshoumaru?" she breathed. "I feel incomplete… I don't know why, have you ever felt like this?" she suddenly asked out of the blew.

"There are many reasons one would feel incomplete…" He said calmly as he loosed his grip on her and pulled her back so that he could look into her eyes. "Describe the feeling…"

She closed her eyes and lowered her head. "I don't know how to describe it… there are so many different things I feel right now…" She let out a sigh.

She let out another sigh. "I feel the pain from the piece of my soul that's missing…" she gently brushed some of her hair behind her ear. "I also feel as though something really precious to me has been lost though I don't know what it could be…"

Sesshoumaru remained silent and allowed her to speak what was on her mind.

"I also feel incomplete as though there is a part of me that needs to be filled." Her voice sounded calm as she spoke but Sesshoumaru could sense the sadness in it.

"I also feel lost… and as much as I hate to say… bitter…" she continued. "I'm lost because I don't know what to do anymore… what's happening between us… what do I do with the information Tiana gave me… what…"

She shook her head making her hair slide down her shoulders the sunlight gently trickling through the strands. She looked away from him. "I feel bitter…" She said slowly her voice filled with something that sounded like she was disappointed in herself.

"I feel bitter because… what will people think when they find out I'm Midoriko's descendent? I've been compared to Kikyo for so long… I… I don't know if I could handle being compared to Midoriko…" Her voice was barely a whisper but Sesshoumaru caught it and he felt something in his heart clench at her words.

Sesshoumaru cupped her face with his hand and gently moved her face so it met with his. "Kagome…" he said softly. "You are not the undead miko… nor are you Midoriko… you are you." The words were simple but hearing them from his lips filled Kagome with an indescribable feeling.

In her happiness she cupped his face with her hand and kissed him with more passion and love than either of their previous kisses. This was her way of thanking him. Thanking him for saying the words she needed to hear. It didn't matter if he ever said anything else to her, hearing those words and knowing that he only saw her as her was exactly what she would ever need from him.

Review?


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: As said in the previous chapter. I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 20

"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru breathed against the miko's lips.

"Yes?" she breathed as she felt a shiver run down her spine. The tone in which he had said her name was so husky and seductive.

He rubbed his lips against hers for a few moments before breathing against her lush lips. "I want you…"

Kagome suddenly felt cold and an empty feeling crept through her body. "I see…" she said softly before she began to detach herself from him.

His eyes widened a fraction when he realized she was trying to get away from him and when the scent of sadness hit his nose. He held onto her tighter. "Stop."

Kagome's head snapped back to him. "And why should I?" She snapped. "You lie you don't see me as me you just see me as flesh." Her voice was harsh and bitter as she spoke and she attempted to get out of his grip again.

He tightened his hold on her. "You don't seem to understand." He said softly trying not to make her any madder.

Her eyes shot to his. "Understand what?" she snapped. "I understand perfectly, you see me as flesh nothing more, nothing less." She looked away from him as tears stun her eyes and continued to struggle in his hold.

"Kagome…" he sighed.

She ignored him and fought against his grip.

"Kagome…" his voice was soft but starting to sound irritated.

She continued to ignore him and resorted to hitting his arm in an attempt to free herself.

"Kagome!" He finally snapped.

She immediately stopped her struggling and stared wide-eyed at him.

He let out an inaudible sigh before speaking. "Listen." He said forcefully looking her in the eye to make sure he had her attention. When he knew he had it he continued. "You misunderstand me." he said.

"I want you…" He said calmly he said slowly and noticing Kagome's face harden continued. "Not just your flesh. You."

Kagome's eyes suddenly went wider than ever and her mouth opened into a small gasp. He wanted her. He saw her as her and he wanted her for her. "You… You…" was the only coherent word she could process in her stunned state.

"Yes." He said with a nod. "You." Were the only words he said before claiming her mouth with his.

At the feeling of Sesshoumaru's lips against hers, Kagome felt her eyes slip closed and she returned the kiss. She soon felt his tongue tracing her lower lip in a silent request she complied and felt his tongue slide against hers.

Kagome moaned blissfully and placed her hands in his silky locks and gently rubbed his head as she moved closer to him. She heard him growl in a way that showed that he was obviously pleased with her actions and held her closer to him.

_He wants me for me… _Kagome inwardly smiled at the thought and she felt tears sting her eyes. _He wants me for me… _Some of the tears broke free and slid down her face.

Sesshoumaru broke free from the kiss as he smelt and tasted her tears. _What is wrong with her? _He thought frowning lightly. _I don't sense any pain coming from her so what could be wrong?_

He didn't need to ask her as she seemed to already know what was going on in his mind. "I'm happy." She said simply. "These are tears of happiness." He lips curved into the most beautiful of smiles.

In response to her words Sesshoumaru gave her a small, soft smile that made Kagome so happy it wouldn't have mattered if she died then, she would have died happy.

"Kagome." he said suddenly, his voice sounding somewhat serious.

Kagome sent him a worried glance before thinking. _What could be wrong?_ "Sesshoumaru? What's wrong?" she asked.

"I…" there was slight hesitation in his voice. "I want you… as my mate… however I wish to learn more about you first… Will you grant me this?" His eyes watched her cautiously as though he was almost, afraid of her answer.

Kagome's eyes widened and her heart sped at his words. _He cares this much about me… _More tears welled in her eyes as she stared into the Yokai lords intense amber eyes.

"Sesshoumaru…" She breathed, more tears rolling down her cheeks. Words could not describe how she felt right now. All of her fears, worries and sorrows seemed to just disappear into oblivion and be replaced with the most beautiful of feelings.

"Kagome…" he replied. Gently brushing his lips against hers.

Her smile grew and she returned the affectionate action. "I…" she began moving her head a few inches away from his. "I accept… though you have to understand I have a mission to complete…" The tone in her voice told him there would be no swaying her from her convictions.

He nodded lightly and gently rubbed circles on her back. "I understand your obligations…" he bowed his head lightly. "I offer you whatever assistance I can…" he then added after a light pause.

Kagome beamed at him and cupping his face and brining it up so her eyes met his said. "Thank you." She breathed before bringing her head down to meet him in a beautiful kiss.

XXX

"Naraku I have to go now…" Tiana spoke detaching herself from the hanyo. She noticed the sadness in his eyes and gave him a smile. "Relax, I'll see you soon okay?"

Naraku smirked before winding his arms around her and before she had any time to react placed his lips against hers.

Tiana's eyes widened at the feel of his lips on hers but she soon closed her eyes and returned the kiss. She felt his tongue trace her lips and moaned, he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth and slid it against hers.

He smirked against her lips and placed a hand at the small of her back and drew her closer so that she rubbed against him an action which made her moan again.

Then, without any warning Naraku removed himself and his smirk grew as he saw the dazed look on Tiana's face. He gave a small bow and said. "'til next time." Then he was gone.

It took a few moments for Tiana to break free from her daze and when she did she gave a pouting glare and said to the wind. "You smug bastard. When I see you next you'll pay." Though the words were serious her tone was not and she left the area with a smirk on her face.

XXX

"KOGA!" Hakkaku wailed hugging the wolf's leg tightly. "What's wrong with him!!" he pointed at Ginta who continued to toss and turn while groaning in pain.

"How the hell should I know!!" Koga growled before kicking the wailing wolf off him.

Ayame stared at Ginta her eyes filled with concern and worry for the wolf.

Kagura simply stood there staring at the wolf. She really didn't care what was wrong with him.

Sango stood away from the others with Kirara in her arms. Her face was filled with worry though most of it was for Shippo rather than Ginta. _What could have happened to Shippo…? _She thought holding back a sob.

Kaede stared down at Ginta. Her eye filled with curiosity though it seemed as though she had suspicions of what was wrong with him.

"I can't tell you what's wrong with him…" Miroku stated as he looked at Hakkaku from his seated position next to Ginta. On the outside Miroku seemed very calm and collected but on the inside he was in a state of chaos.

_First Shippo disappears and now Ginta is acting strangely… What has Tiana done…? _He asked himself as a feeling that Tiana had something to do with both of the incidents formed in his stomach.

He sighed and opened his mouth to say something only to have his words cut off by the very same person he was thinking of. "The poor man…" Tiana said sympathetically as she walked into the hut.

Sango suddenly dropped Kirara and gripped her Hiraikotsu tightly. Her eyes narrowing dangerously and she gave the northern princess one of the most darkest looks she had ever given anyone. _That… that… bitch… _She thought to herself as she thought of Shippo.

"What are you talking about Tiana?" Miroku asked trying not to snap at his sister.

Tiana smiled bitterly and knelt down by Ginta and placed the wolf's head in her lap. Ginta began to whimper but stopped tossing. Tiana studied him intently.

"Yah know what's wrong with him?" Koga questioned trying not to sound all that worried but the hint of shakiness in his voice contradicted any thoughts of him not caring.

A remorseful look took Tiana and she gently rubbed Ginta's cheek while feeling his temperature.

"Tiana?" Ayame questioned.

Tiana sighed and placed her hand over Ginta's heart. "The poor dear…" she began sadly. "His soul mate has died…" She leant forward and planted a soft kiss on Ginta's cheek.

Ginta made a face and turned away from her in his sleep.

Kaede's eye looked downward. She had thought as such.

"B-But Ginta doesn't have a mate!" Koga and Hakkaku yelled simultaneously.

Tiana sent them a look before tilting her head as though trying to remember something. Her eyes then widened indicating that she had remembered. "He doesn't need to be mated to feel the effects of his soul mates death."

Sango continued to glare at the princess but decided not to attack her in favor of her curiosity wanting to hear what she had to say.

Miroku watched his sister he had never heard of anything like this before so he too wanted to know.

Kaede sighed and sat on a nearby mat. As did Ayame who felt this was going to be a long explanation. She then allowed Kirara to sit in her lap.

"What are you talking about wench?" Koga growled confusion laced in his voice.

Tiana sighed and rubbed Ginta's cheek. "Even if physically you have never met your soul mate you will feel the effects of their death…" She studied Ginta for a bit. "However if you have never met your mate the effects of their death should only be something like a major headache or a great clenching in ones heart. So Ginta's reaction leads me to believe that he has already met his soul mate."

Miroku felt a clenching in his chest. Something was telling him he knew who Ginta's mate was but he didn't want to believe it as that would mean that said person would be dead and he really did not wish to think of that.

"But…" Koga began hesitantly. "If he met his mate wouldn't he have known and mated them?"

Tiana giggled lightly at the fact that it was Koga of all people who had asked that. "Not necessarily." She replied overcoming her small fit of giggles. Once her giggles wee overcame she continued.

"He may have met them and they both may not have known it was them so their bodies subconsciously drew them closer to each other." She smiled softly at that thought.

They all nodded slightly in an understanding. "I wonder who she was…" Koga murmured.

Tiana's head automatically shot up and she sent Koga a piercing glare. "You are to quick to assume for all you know it could have been a man."

Tiana's statement made Miroku more fearful of his thoughts.

"A… A MAN!!" Koga yelled loudly. "Ginta is NOT like that." He clenched his fists to show his anger.

Tiana continued to glare at Koga. She then moved Ginta's head from her lap and made her way to the hut's door. "Male… Female... It matters not." She spoke as she reached the door. "When the person is mated to their soul mate the feeling is an indescribable one. The bliss of your soul is so great even the darkest of beings would change for the better if they were fortunate enough to find that one person…" Her voice was still bitter but it had softened greatly.

"Ginta will wake within another day…" was all she said before leaving the hut.

Silence claimed the hut as each one pondered the princesses words. Sango, however, was the first to break from the silence and gripping her weapon tightly yelled. "Oh no she doesn't!" With that she chased after Tiana.

XXX

"I should go back to the others…" Kagome said as she sat comfortably in n Sesshoumaru's lap.

Sesshoumaru nuzzled her neck gently before nodding in agreement. "I shall accompany you…" he whispered into her ear. He then stood up while helping her up as well.

Kagome stood next to him and gave him a smile. "Thank you." She said before taking his had and the pair began to walk towards the camp.

XXX

"Kanna…" Naraku called as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"Yes lord Naraku…" Kanna Replied coolly as she walked slowly into her master's room.

A smile lit Naraku's face as he looked at Kanna.

Kanna shufted uncomfortably the sight of Naraku smiling was usually never a good thing.

"Kanna I'm feeling generous today so I've decided to make a deal with you." His smile grew and Kanna shifted even more uncomfortably.

Naraku flicked a stand of his thick black hair away from his face before continuing. "I want a pet fish so if you can organize that I'll give you whatever you want."

Had Kanna not been the cold young demon girl she was she could have either passed out or began screaming random things that would mainly consist of 'Who are you and what have you don't with Naraku!?'

But since Kanna was the cold, silent girl she was her eyes merely widened for a few moments before she asked. "When do you wish this to be done by, My lord?" her voice croaked lightly as she spoke.

Naraku seemed to ponder this for a moment before answering with. "Within tow days, I expect this to be done by then Kanna thank you." He then gave her a nod to show that she was dismissed.

Kanna's eyes widened at Naraku's words before her face became cold again and giving Naraku a nod she left the room.

Once Kanna was gone he fell back onto the softness of his futon. "I can't believe I'm actually getting a pet…" he chuckled lightly.

Suddenly he felt a searing pain in his back. More specifically, his scar. "AHH!" he cried in pain as he shot up and ripped his shirts off to try to ease the paint but the rooms cool air hit the wound and made the pain increase tenfold.

"O-Onigumo!! W-What d-do you want!!" Naraku yelled as he gripped the sheets of his bed.

He heard an echoing laughter in his mind. "You're growing to soft Naraku." Onigumo's voice ran through his mind.

"F-Fuck off!!" Naraku cursed at his other half.

Onigumo tsked and increased the pain of Naraku's scar. "Must you be so vulgar?" he questioned, his voice sounding annoyed but was actually very humorous.

Naraku despite his pain filled state managed to smirk. "If it pisses you off?" he questioned. "Then yes I think I will be vulgar." He managed to chuckle.

Onigumo scowled for a few moments before chuckling and increasing the pain on Naraku's scar. "Naraku… This is the last time I will ever say this. Stay. Away. From. That. Wench." Once Onigumo had finished saying this he disappeared back into Naraku's subconscious.

Naraku clutched his chest as his breaths came out harshly and his vision blurred for a few moments. "T-That… b-bastard." He coughed as the pain in his back slowly began to subside and his vision returned.

"Lord Naraku?" Came Kanna's voice from the other side of his bedroom door.

Naraku's eyes shot open. "K-Kanna?" Naraku choked as he looked over to the door. "What d-do you w-want?"

"I…" Kanna's voice was hesitant for a moment. "I heard you… you sounded as though you were in pain… Are you well Lord Naraku...?" she asked him her voice sounding very sad and concerned considering who it was talking.

Naraku's eyes widened at the sound of concern in Kanna's voice. "Y-Yes…" he replied. "I'm fine please just go…"

Naraku expected Kanna to go and tend to her duties but instead she slid the door open and slowly walked into the room her eyes fixed on him.

"Kanna?" he questioned. He was not used to the girl disobeying his orders.

Kanna stepped in front of him. "My Lord, are you alright?" she asked as she studied Naraku's reddened skin and the beads of sweat that were rolling down his face and body.

"Kanna I'm fine… please leave…" Naraku sounded as though he was pleading with Kanna.

Kanna's eyes widened at the pleading sound in Naraku's voice. She had never heard him sound so vulnerable and decided that she would do something she had seem Tiana do to him whenever he had seemed sad. She placed her mirror on the ground and placed her small arms around him giving him an uneasy hug.

"K-Kanna?" Naraku chocked as he felt the small arms around him tighten their grip.

A feeling clenched in his chest and Naraku found himself returning the embrace. "Kanna…" he said softly.

Review?


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: …Me no own Inuyasha…

Chapter 21

"What the hell!?" Tiana yelled confused as she jumped backwards dodging another attack from Sango's Hiraikotsu.

"You murderer!" Sango yelled as she thrust her weapon forward missing Tiana by mere inches.

_Murderer? _Tiana thought to herself as her face took an expression of pure confusion. _What is she talking about?_

Inuyasha, who was still pinned to the tree, watched the events with sad eyes. He couldn't blame Sango for her actions. If he wasn't pinned to the tree he'd probably be doing the same thing.

Kaede, Hakkaku, Koga, Ayame, Kagura, Kirara and Miroku all walked out of the hut and watched the event wearily as though they didn't know what to do.

"What are you talking about?" Tiana questioned as she took another leap back to avoid what could have been a lethal blow from Sango.

"You killed him!!" Sango damn near screamed as she raised her Hiraikotsu and charged at Tiana with all her might.

_What the hell have I done?? _Tiana questioned herself before raising her right arm. "You wish to fight for reason unknown to me?" her hand began to glow black and her eyes flashed red momentarily. "Very well…"

Ayame and Koga's eyes widened. They had seen Tiana do this on several occasions and while it wasn't her strongest form of attack it wasn't something they would want to take on. "Tiana no!" Ayame yelled.

They all watched wide eyed as enormous amounts of dark energy crackled off Tiana's arm. The black energy swirled around her arm like a cocoon, and it continued to get bigger and longer until the energy had formed the shape of a sword on her arm.

The word hell that was written on Tiana's sword's sheath shone a vibrant gold as her arm molded with the dark energy and the two became one black sword that was her arm for the moment.

"W-What is this!?" Sango yelled trying to be calm.

No one answered. In reality no one really knew.

Then without warning Tiana raised her sword arm and charged forward at Sango. Sango broke from her stupor and jumped back and blocked the attack with her Hiraikotsu.

As Tiana raised her arm to attack once more Sango swung her weapon backwards to the side before swinging it forward in an attempt to attack Tiana's side. Tiana with demonic speed moved her sword-arm to her side to block the attack.

Ayame narrowed her eyes as she watched Tiana.

"Grr…" Sango growled as she pulled her weapon back and raised it for another attack.

Tiana slashed her arm around to slash at Sango's chest but San stopped her own plan of attack and jumped back to dodge.

"Why has she not defeated the slayer yet?" Ayame asked aloud though it seemed as though she was talking more to herself than anyone else.

Koga, who had become serious after hearing about Ginta, nodded in agreement, the fight should have ended long ago.

"She seems to be going easy on Lady Sango." Kaede commented.

"You murdered him!!" Sango screamed as she charged forward to attack the princess with all her might.

Tiana raised a brow and thrust her sword-arm against Sango's weapon. Small sparks burst from the two weapons from the force of the impact.

"Who have I murdered?" Tiana asked as she pressed her weapon against Sango's in an attempt to make Sango release the weapon due to the pressure on her arm.

Sango grunted lightly at the pressure but she wasn't going to give up that easily so she evened her footing and pressed her weapon back against Tiana's.

"Tiana is wearing her out." Miroku, who had been silent thus far, spoke.

Kaede nodded. "It would seem the princess does not wish to harm the Lady Sango so she plans to exhaust her…" The elder Miko explained.

The others nodded in understanding.

"You murdered Shippo!!" Sango screamed. She then leaped back and prepared for another attack.

"S-Shippo…" Tiana stammered her eyes going wide and her arm falling to her side. "H-How…?" her eyes became unfocused and she didn't notice Sango charging at her. When she did it was too late for Sango's weapon had already pierced her flesh and lodged itself in her shoulder.

Everything went silent.

Sango jumped back and watched wide eyed as her weapon remained inside Tiana's shoulder and remained in the place as though it was built there or lodged deeper than it was. Surprisingly only small trickles of blood rolled down Tiana's arm, chest and back.

Tiana didn't even seem to notice the giant Hiraikotsu that was sticking out of her arm as she looked at Sango and said shakily. "How d-did I murder the kit… Shippo?"

"Kanna…"Naraku said calmly as he watched the event through her mirror.

Kanna held back a shiver. The tone Naraku used was so calm it was scary. "Y-Yes, Lord Naraku?" she asked.

Naraku looked up at her his eyes filled with a rage. Seeing Tiana's blood had triggered some form of animal like reaction he was filled with a rage and all his instincts were telling him to do was to go there a rip the slayer to shreds.

"Send some Saimyōshō to aid Tiana now." He was trembling with anger as he spoke and his fists were clenched so tightly that the knuckles were going white.

Kanna nodded and walked out of the room as fast as she could. She was also beginning to regret showing Naraku the events through her mirror as before that he was being nice and now…

Kagome and Sesshoumaru walked side by side in a silence though it wasn't the awkward one anymore it was the calming and peaceful one that Kagome had found herself loving.

"Sesshoumaru…?" she said stopping.

He stopped and glanced at her a quizzical look in his eyes.

She fidgeted for a few moments as though she wasn't sure what to say. She eventually spoke though. "What do w-we do when we get back to the village?" she asked.

He raised a delicate brow in question.

"I mean with Inuyasha…" she hastily explained. "I mean if he finds out wont he… you know…" she fidgeted uneasily as though she wasn't sure on what to say.

Sesshoumaru seemed to understand for he placed his hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture. "I doesn't matter. If my half brother does anything I will stop him."

Kagome smiled lightly before poking him on the arm. "Don't you hurt him! I don't want to see my friend get hurt!" her words spoke that she didn't want to see her friend hurt but her voice was also somewhat humorous.

Sesshoumaru smirked lightly before saying. "If he harms you in any way I will kill him."

"Oh no you won't!" Kagome chastised as she went back to poking him.

Sesshoumaru's brow rose even further as the miko continued to poke him. However after a few seconds of continuous poking he was beginning to get annoyed so his hand shot up and gripped her fist firmly.

When Kagome noticed that he was holding onto her hand she looked up at his face and gave him one of her ultimate pouts. Though there was a small part of her that was amazed that she could push him and not be attacked or maimed.

She poked her tongue out at him. "Spoil sport." She laughed.

The expression on his faced looked as though he was trying to hold back laughter. Instead of laughing however he decided to do something that was equally pleasing. If not more.

He released her had and sliding his arm around her waist pulled her closer. He moved his face closer to her to hers, his breath fanning against her face sending the most delicious shivers through her body.

He then moved closer until his lips were almost touching hers. Though they did not move that inch forward as though to drive her mad. And it did.

_Will he just kiss me already! _Kagome thought impatiently. Before she felt him shake in a silent laughter. He was doing this on purpose!

Kagome closed her eyes and grinned smugly. Her arms slid up his sides and came to rest at his shoulders. She then lifted her head higher and brushed her lips against his slow it was maddening.

She could feel Sesshoumaru smirk against her lips. He then pulled her closer to him and pressed her lips to his forcefully. When she moaned he plunged his tongue into her mouth and coaxed hers out to play.

Kagome moaned louder and buried her hands in his silken locks. She scooted closer to him and she could feel his heat radiating from his armor.

He growled approvingly and slid his clawed hand under her shirt the coldness of his hand combined with the gentle scraping of his hands making her shiver.

She shyly returned the kiss and slid her tongue against his. He growled and slid his hand up her back before sliding it around a few more inches and cupping her bra-covered breast.

Kagome panted at the feeling of him caressing the mound and she gripped his hair tightly. She pressed herself as close as the armor would allow and put all of her passion for him into the kiss.

"Your stupid arrow!!" Sango screamed pointing at the arrow that was still lodged into Inuyasha's shoulder. "He touched that… that thing! Then disappeared!! You murdered him!!"

Tiana's eyes went wide, her arm went back to normal, and she began to step towards Inuyasha, the Hiraikotsu still in her shoulder, her eyes fixed on the arrow. "How…" she breathed. "It's not possible…"

Miroku and the others watched Tiana intently. Something seemed different about her she seemed shocked yet it also seemed as though she did not believe what she was being told.

_Why is she saying that it's not possible…? _Miroku pondered as he watched his sister get closer to the arrow.

"What the fuck are you doing wench?" Inuyasha growled darkly as Tiana wrapped her hand around the arrow. Then without warning she ripped it out.

Everyone stood there watching stunned. First she had ripped the arrow out of Inuyasha now she was placing it over her heart?

Inuyasha, forgetting about everyone else and only thinking about the fact that he was no longer pinned to the tree began to do a jig in celebration of his freedom.

The arrow glowed white for a few moments before going back to its normal color. Tiana then opened her eyes and without warning shoved the arrow back into Inuyasha's shoulder, pinning him to the tree again.

Tiana then looked up at the others and shook her head. "It's not possible. What you say is incorrect that arrow killed no one. I'm sorry…" She said calmly looking at them all.

_What could that mean? _Miroku questioned. He knew Tiana wouldn't lie about something like this.

Sango however was not taking what Tiana said very well. "Don't you call me a liar!!" she drew her sword. "You murdered Shippo!!" with that she charged at Tiana.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru broke their kiss as fast as lightening as they heard Sango's scream.

"S-Shippo!" Kagome stammered before breaking free from Sesshoumaru and running in the direction of Sango's screams.

"Tiana what have you done…?" Sesshoumaru breathed before following after his mate-to-be.

"You killed him!" Sango screamed as she ripped the Hiraikotsu from Tiana's shoulder. Tiana didn't even flinch.

"Sango Stop we need to talk about this." Miroku called as he made his way to the slayer.

Sango shook her head viciously and put her sword away. "No…" she raised her Hiraikotsu. "NO! She murdered him!" She was now attacking in a blind rage rather than using her mind.

"If the lady Sango does not stop she may end up seriously injured… or worse…" Ayame stated as she looked at Sango with pity she could tell she loved the kit very much.

Koga shook his head. "Tiana won't kill her… I don't think she's killed anyone since her sister died… well not that I'm aware of that is." He too watched Sango with pity filled eyes.

Inuyasha's head shot up as he heard Koga's words. _So it's true? Her sister did die? Then did I really…?_

"Sango…" Tiana said dodging a blow from the Hiraikotsu. "Please stop… I too want to know what happened to the kit…"

Her reasoning did not get through to Sango as Sango continued her assault on Tiana.

"W-What's going on h-here!?" Kagome said stunned as she watched Sango furiously attack Tiana who dodged each and every one of the attacks.

Even Sesshoumaru was a little stunned at the sight when he came to stand next to Kagome though his face remained calm making it impossible to tell how he felt.

Inuyasha's head shot to the side as he smelt Kagome's and Sesshoumaru's scent. His eyes narrowed as he saw them standing side by side and a low growl escaped his lips as he realized that their scents were all over each other.

_What the fuck is he doing with her!! _Inuyasha inwardly growled. _That bastard better not have touched her!!_

Miroku ran up to Sango and maneuvered himself so that he could wrap his arms around her. "Sango stop! I know how you feel but we have to talk about this!" Miroku tried to reason with her.

Sango broke free and pushed the monk harshly onto the ground. "No!" she screamed before turning to Tiana and raising the Hiraikotsu above her head. "She murdered Shippo!" she screamed charging blindly at the demoness.

"S-Shippo!!" Kagome screamed.

Everyone froze and went quiet.

"Kanna…" Naraku called coldly.

The door to his room slid open and in walked Kanna. "Yes master Naraku?"

Naraku looked up at the white haired girl. "Did you send the Saimyōshō?" he asked coldly.

Kanna nodded. "They should be there in moments." She replied in her monotone voice.

Naraku nodded. "Good you made sure collecting Tiana was their main priority?" His voice still sounded dangerous but it was beginning to calm down a bit.

Kanna nodded. "Yes sir." She said calmly.

"Very well you may leave." Naraku then stated.

Kanna nodded and left the room.

"W-What happened t-to Shippo?" Kagome managed to get out as tears formed in her eyes.

Tiana glanced at Kagome with pity filled eyes. She knew this news would hurt Kagome the most considering that Kagome was practically the kits mother.

Koga wanted nothing more than to run over and embrace his Kagome while telling her that it would be okay but something in him told him not to.

Kaede, Ayame, Hakkaku and even Kagura watched Kagome with sorrow filled eyes.

"T-That T-Thing murdered him!!" Sango rasped out her throat becoming dry from all the screaming she had been doing.

"Kagome…" Tiana breathed looking at the miko who was staring at her with red watery eyes.

"Is it true?" she croaked clutching her heart as a constricting pain built there. "Did you really kill… Shippo?" tears rolled down her face.

Sesshoumaru stepped closer to Kagome but he did not touch her, she knew he was there for comfort but he still wasn't going to touch her as he could sense that her Miko powers were becoming unstable and he didn't want to touch her just in case her powers were to flare up and attack him.

"Kagome…" Tiana started trying to sound as unthreatening as possible. She did not like the feel of Kagome's aura right now. "I cannot tell you what happened to Shippo… I can only tell you that I did not kill him…"

Sango opened her mouth to retort but stopped when Miroku put his hand on her shoulder and shook his head telling her to be quiet.

"W-What happened to him then?" Kagome managed to choke out as more tears formed in her eyes.

Tiana opened her mouth to respond but her mouth instantly shut and her head shot up to the side as did all the other demon's as they heard the sound of buzzing bees draw near.

"What is that?" Koga asked to no one in particular.

Ayame shook her head. "I don't know."

"That son of a bitch…" Tiana smiled bitterly as she realized what the sound was. Her eyes showed that she was happy that he cared enough to send aid for her.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as he realized what the sound was and when he noticed the look in Tiana's eyes. "Saimyōshō." He said looking back at the sky.

"Sam-what now?" Inuyasha asked his half brother confused.

Sesshoumaru nearly twitched. His younger brother had been fighting Naraku for how long? And he didn't know what Saimyōshō were?

"Poison Insects!" Miroku yelled pointing at the swarm that was flying towards them.

"They are Saimyōshō dear brother." Sesshoumaru stated bored.

Kagome reached for her bow only to realize she didn't have it so she opted to move to the back. It would be better if she didn't fight anyway given her current emotional state.

Everyone else however, with the exception of Kagura, Kaede and Hakkaku, prepared for battle.

The Saimyōshō continued to fly closer and closer and when they finally reached the area they did not attack though the only ones who noticed this were Miroku, Tiana, Sesshoumaru and Kagome.

Sango raised her Hiraikotsu and threw it at the swarm. The weapon flew through the air killing at least a dozen of the bee's before flying back into its owners hands.

Ayame and Koga proceeded in attacking the creatures.

Sesshoumaru, Kagome and Miroku watched intently as one of the bugs slipped past the attackers and flew onto the palm of Tiana's hand.

They watched at Tiana lifted the insect to her ear and nodded as though listening to a message. She then nodded again and sent the bug back to its group. She looked at those who were watching her and not fighting the insects.

"I must go… I am truly sorry…" she said softly as the Insects began to from around her.

"W-What?" Koga Sango stammered stunned.

Tiana smiled lightly and allowed the Saimyōshō to slowly and gently lift her.

No one spoke they all watched stunned as the Saimyōshō lifted her and began to fly off.

"Wait!" Inuyasha called.

Tiana looked back and waited for the Hanyo to speak.

"Is it true?" Inuyasha began not sure what to say. "You didn't kill Shippo."

Tiana nodded before saying truthfully. "I did not kill the kit…" she then began to fly of again but Inuyasha called out to her one more time.

"Wait!" Once she looked back he continued. "Is it true about your sister? Did I really… did I really kill her?"

A tear rolled down Tiana's cheek. "Yes… yes you did…" was the last thing she said before disappearing with the Saimyōshō.

Review?


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha… Tiana yes. Inuyasha no.

Chapter 22

"Hello Kanna…" Tiana greeted softly as the Saimyōshō gently dropped her to the ground out front of Naraku's castle. "Why did he send the Saimyōshō to aid me?" she asked a little harsher than intended.

Kanna looked away from Tiana's intense eyes for a moment before looking back into them. "He witnessed the event and saw the slayer, Sango, harm you… that was his reaction…" Kanna explained calmly but there was also a certain hesitancy to her voice.

"I see… thank you…" Tiana said placing a hand on Kanna's shoulder for a few moments. She then gave the girl a nod and walked off into the palace.

Naraku groaned and rubbed his temples. "Today has been a long day…" he sighed as he felt a headache coming on.

"Perhaps if you did something other than watch people through a little girls mirror the days wouldn't be so long?" Came a voice from the other side of the room.

Naraku lifted his head and looked to the side where he saw Tiana leaning against the doorframe glaring at him.

"Tiana? What's wrong?" he asked trying to ignore the vicious look in the princesses eyes.

If Naraku wanted a calm… peaceful… non-violent response from Tiana he was sorely disappointed as with a click of her tongue she came down on him like a ton of bricks. "What the hell did you think you were doing sending the Saimyōshō to help me!!" she waved her arms furiously.

"Tiana…" Naraku began but was immediately cut off.

"You ruined the plan you son of a bitch!! Now not only do they believe I murdered Shippo, they have a reason to think it!!" she clenched her fists tightly as she continued to verbally abuse him.

"I can see them now, 'Tiana is working with Naraku she must have killed the kit'" Naraku inched back a few inches as he noticed a small vein on the demonesses forehead that looked as though it was going to explode at any minute.

"You've ruined everything!!" she screamed. "What were you thinking doing that!! What did you think weak little Tiana couldn't handle herself so you send the cavalry?" Tiana's eyes flashed red lightly and there was an almost cruel and spiteful tone to her voice.

"That's not it at all!!" Naraku snapped leaping from the bed and stared into Tiana's eyes.

Tiana was stunned at the tone of Naraku's voice, it was so angry yet scared at the same time, something in it made Tiana shiver.

Naraku growled and gripped Tiana's shoulders tightly. "You took them on alone!! I saw the wound Sango created!! I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU!!" he growled angrily shaking her lightly.

"Why would you worry?" Tiana spat. "I'm not worth anything! I'm just some princess who has never experienced things that most human women the age of fifteen experience!!" Tiana waved her arms in her rage. "And you!" she pointed at him. "You care about nothing so why should you worry?" her breathing was coming out in pants as she yelled.

"I CARE ABOUT YOU!!" he damn near screamed shaking her roughly.

Tiana's eyes went wide, her mouth fell open but no sound came. Her body went almost limp yet tense at the same time. She simply stared at him, her mind was blank and she didn't even notice the tears that fell down her cheeks.

"I care…" He murmured before pulling the woman's unresisting body to his chest. Burying his face in her hair he breathed in her unique scent and murmured again. "I care…"

"You… you…" she breathed as she felt his arms tighten around her.

"I care…" he repeated.

Tiana felt the hot tears streak down her face as she melted into the embrace. Her arms wound around his waist and held him tightly as though he she feared he would vanish. She buried her face in the crook oh his neck and let her tears flow.

XXX

Rin suddenly jumped from her seated position and raised her fists in the air a look of determination on her face. "I'm going to find Lord Sesshoumaru!" she said firmly leaving no room for arguments.

Despite the firmness in her voice Jaken objected. "You'll do no such thing Rin! Lord Sesshoumaru told us to stay here!" he chastised in his high pitched voice.

Ah-Un rose from the ground and walked over to Rin, a clear indication that he agreed with the girl.

Rin poked her tongue out at Jaken before running off into the forest with Ah-Un following closely behind.

Jaken groaned. "Wait Rin!!" he called as he chased after them

XXX

"Shippo…" Kagome sobbed as she collapsed to the ground. Her hands fisted over her knees as she continued to cry.

"Kagome…" Sango breathed as Miroku pulled the slayer into an embrace.

Koga looked over to Kagome and sensed her sorrow and felt terrible for his woman. He felt even more terrible when he realized he couldn't do anything to help his Kagome.

Ayame looked over to Koga and saw the emotions in his eyes that were directed at Kagome. She felt her heart ache and she wished that he would look at her just once like that.

Hakkaku feeling as though he shouldn't be there went inside the hut to check on Ginta.

Kaede lowered her head as she thought about the young Kitsune Shippo.

Kagura couldn't help but feel sorry for the young girl. She looked away from the sobbing Kagome and noticed that Inuyasha wasn't even looking at the girl but instead was off in his own world.

Sesshoumaru ignored the others and moved next to Kagome. He placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "Kagome…" he spoke her name not quite knowing what else to say.

Most of the people watching the demon lord gasped at his kind actions.

Kagome sniffed and looked up at Sesshoumaru. Her eyes were a bloodshot red and her face was flushed red. It made Sesshoumaru feel terrible seeing the girl like this. Though there was another part of him that was amazed that he wasn't being purified considering the stability of Kagome's Miko's powers right now.

While Sesshoumaru was lost in his thoughts Kagome did something unexpected. Rising from the ground she let out a small sob before throwing herself onto Sesshoumaru's chest. She ignored his armor and buried her face in his shoulder.

Kaede's eye went wide when she saw this. Her heart raced as she expected the western lord to murder the young miko. But when Sesshoumaru returned the embrace her expression softened.

Miroku, despite everything that happened, smiled when he saw the tender way in which Sesshoumaru held her.

Sango… well Sango just gaped.

Ayame smiled lightly as she saw the tenderness between the pair. But her expression turned into a frown as she looked beside her and saw Koga giving the demon lord a death glare and growling in a manner that a male would when showing the female was his.

_Why doesn't he see that Kagome does not love him… _Ayame thought sadly.

Kagura glared at Kagome. She may have felt pity for the miko, but that did not mean she wanted to see said miko in the arms of the man she wanted.

Inuyasha was too deep in his thoughts to even notice.

XXX

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin called as she ran through the forest.

"Stop Rin!" Jaken called as he chased after the girl.

Rin stopped and looked back at the green troll. "No! I want to find Lord Sesshoumaru, what if he's hurt?" She retorted to Jaken's words.

Jaken opened his mouth to retort but closed it as he saw Ah-Un raise his head and sniff the air.

"What is it Ah-Un?" Rin asked the dragon sweetly.

Ah-Un finished sniffing and a strange emotion appeared in his eyes, before he began to walk in the direction of the village.

"Lord Sesshoumaru must be that way!" Rin stated chasing after Ah-Un.

Jaken sighed and followed after them. "Why me?" he asked no one in particular.

_So I really murdered her sister? _Inuyasha thought as he remembered the earlier event.

XXX Flashback XXX

"Wait!" Once she looked back he continued. "Is it true about your sister? Did I really… did I really kill her?"

A tear rolled down Tiana's cheek. "Yes… yes you did…" was the last thing she said before disappearing with the Saimyōshō.

XXX End flashback XXX

_If I murdered her sister then how come I have no memory of it? _he asked himself over and over again as he searched his mind for anything that could give him a clue as to the past he couldn't seem to remember.

Suddenly a scene flashed before his eyes. He saw the faint and blurred shape of a woman accompanied by the sounds of ear piercing screams, then everything in his vision went a blood- red.

_What the fuck was that!? _He asked himself as he thought about what he had just seen.

_Was that her sister? _He asked himself as he felt a headache form in his head.

XXX

"Tiana?" Naraku said softly as he rubbed gentle circles on her back. He didn't want to ask what he was about to but he knew he had to, the curiosity was almost driving him mad. "Did you kill the kit?"

Tiana tensed and moved away from him. "How could you accuse me of that as well?" she spat. "I did not harm or kill the kit." Her voice was dark and filled with anger from his words.

Naraku nodded and pulled Tiana back into the embrace. "Do you know what happened to the kit?" he then asked.

Tiana stiffened and pulled herself away from Naraku. She then walked over to his bed and sat on the edge. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't know." She said simply.

Naraku narrowed his eyes as he sensed there was uncertainty in her voice. He sat next to her and cupping her face bought her eyes up to meet his. "Tiana?" he said. "What is it?"

Tiana moved her head away from his and looked up at the ceiling as though she didn't know what to say. After a long sigh she spoke. "I don't know… the kit… well… I'm not sure if he's dead or alive…" she looked at him through the corner of her eye. "The arrow could not tell me…though as I read the arrow's energies I couldn't help but feel three familiar aura's…" she trailed off towards the end of her sentence.

Naraku sent her a look. "Three aura's?" he asked wondering who or what she was talking about.

She chuckled lightly as though she knew what was going on through his mind. "I don't know whose aura's they were… all I know is I have felt them before…" she informed.

"I see…" Naraku replied not saying anything else. Tiana had that look in her eyes that told him that she was deep in thought and that it would be best to remain silent for the time being.

Kanna who was standing outside the bedroom door frowned lightly as she finished listening to Tiana's words. _What does any of this mean? _She asked herself as she walked off to begin preparation on the area for Naraku's new pet as yes he had been serious when he asked her for one.

XXX

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome sobbed removing her head from his shoulders. She looked up at him and her sapphire eyes met with his amber.

"Yes…" he replied softly.

She was silent for a few moments before blinking a few times to remove any extra tears. She then looked up at him a look that was something of her old self and said firmly. "Shippo is alive. He isn't dead I KNOW it."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "What do you plan to do?" he asked her.

She looked away for a few moments as though she hadn't thought of that yet. After a few moments she looked up at him again. "First I have to go home and find out what I can about my lineage…" there was a long pause before she took in a deep breath and continued. "Then I need to talk to Tiana I need to know what happened to Shippo and what she has to do with Naraku."

She said that even though she had a fair idea what the princess had to do with Naraku, she just had to hear it for herself.

Sesshoumaru nodded he couldn't help the feelings that took him as he thought of Kagome's swift recovery, most women would ball for ages but it seemed as though Kagome realized that some things were best saved for later.

"Kagome…" Sango spoke suddenly, breaking the two from their conversation. "When did you and…" she couldn't finish her sentence as she wasn't quite sure what to say.

Kagome noticed the look Sango sent her and Sesshoumaru and suddenly understood what she was trying to ask. A red tinge formed on her cheeks. "Well umm…" she began nervously.

Thankfully Sesshoumaru stepped in and aided her. "Is now the time to ask such things?" he asked Sango before looking down at his intended mate. "When will you be leaving to go back to your home?" he almost flinched when he used the term 'home' he wanted her home to be with him not five hundred years into the future.

Kagome moved out of Sesshoumaru's embrace and looking at him and the others stated. "I need to go home… I'll be back as soon as I can!"

Everyone nodded in agreement with the exclusion of Inuyasha who broke out of his stupor as he heard her say those words.

"Oh no you don't wench!!" he growled looking at Kagome.

Sesshoumaru growled under his breath at the tone Inuyasha had taken with Kagome.

"We have jewel shards to search for wench so you aint going anywhere!" he yelled at her.

"Now Inuyasha-" Miroku began but was cut off by Inuyasha.

"Shut up monk!" he growled.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said darkly, her voice sounding eerily like Sesshoumaru's. "I'm going home as there is something important I need to find out about…" her voice softened. "So please, please let me go home."

Inuyasha's ears flattened at the sound of Kagome's voice. If you were to take away the part that sounded like Sesshoumaru you could hear the sadness that she was feeling and the pain. "Kagome…" he began his voice wavering. "Fine… you can go home…"

He then felt arms wrap around his head he opened his eyes only to see Kagome holding him tightly. "Thank you." She whispered into his ears.

Sesshoumaru watched the exchange with narrowed eyes.

Kagura glared daggers at the back of Kagome's head. She could handle her holding onto Sesshoumaru but something in her couldn't stand watching her hold Inuyasha.

The others merely watched.

Soon Kagome removed herself from Inuyasha and after saying her goodbyes to the others she walked with Sesshoumaru to the bone eaters well.

"Kagome… what do you feel for Inuyasha?" Sesshoumaru asked the miko who was holding her bag in her hands and standing in front of the bone eaters well.

Kagome looked back at him wide eyed. "What?" she asked stunned.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her.

Kagome's eyes widened further as she realized that Sesshoumaru was jealous. A soft smile played her face and she stepped closer to the demon lord.

"He's just a friend… more like a brother really." She explained brushing her lips against his.

Sesshoumaru stared at her for a few minutes before nodding in acceptance to her words. "Go, find the truth." He said offering her a small smile.

Kagome returned said smile. "Thank you." She said before placing another kiss on his lips. She then turned and jumped into the well.

Sesshoumaru remained by the well for a few moments before turning and sitting by a tree to relax for a while, it had been quite a day.

XXX

"Naraku?" Tiana suddenly said looking at him.

"Yes?" he replied returning the princesses gaze.

Tiana shuffled on the bed until she was kneeling on the bed. Her hands that were now rested in her lap fidgeted nervously as she tried to find the words she wanted to say.

After a deep breath she finally spoke. "Do you love me?"

Naraku's eyes widened and his mouth went slack as he stared at the woman who was staring at him, her eyes wide and filled with innocence and insecurity. Despite the fact he knew the answer to the question he couldn't find his voice to reply.

As the silence went on for a long stretch of time Tiana's began to feel as though the silence was her answer and looking away she spoke. "I understand…" she then stepped off the bed and turned to leave.

Naraku regained himself as he saw her leaving. Knowing what he had to do his arms shot forward and grabbed her. He then rose from the bed and spun her around his lips crashing against hers.

Tiana's eyes went wide as she felt his lips against hers but after a few second she found herself returning the kiss with the same passion.

Naraku growled approvingly and taking his lips of her murmured a simple, "Yes." against them. His lips were then back on hers after he spoke.

Review?


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own it….

Chapter 23

Tiana moaned as Naraku slid his tongue against her soft lush lips, as she moaned he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her hot mouth. He then proceeded in thrusting the pink organ in and out of her mouth in rhythm with his hips which were thrusting against hers, the bulge in his pants pressing against her abdomen.

Tiana panted and hesitantly let her tongue out to play with his, the two organs sliding, pressing, and thrusting against eachother. Her hands shot up to the back of his head, her hands gripping his thick, silky locks.

He growled at the feeling of her hands fishing in his hair, he wrapped one arm around her waist as he continued to thrust his hips forward. His other hand sliding up her chest to cup one of her breasts.

Tiana panted at the feel of his hand cupping her breast, though it wasn't enough she wanted more, her body was hot and she wanted to feel him touching her flesh, not just her clothing.

His hand continued to gently massage the mound as he broke the kiss, as the pairs lungs were practically screaming for air. He then began trailing hot, wet kisses across her cheek to her ear. His tongue shot out and slowly traced the shell.

Tiana shivered as he nibbled on her lobe. Her hands shakily slid down the back of his head to his neck, then to his chest where she began to peel open his shirts.

He hissed lightly at the feel of her cool hands on his chest but the hiss quickly turned into a moan as he felt her hand peel his shirts off further and slide across his firm chest.

He placed a light kiss on the skin behind her ear. "Tiana… If you wish to stop say so now because once it starts I don't think I can end it…"

Her only response was a light smile and small, sweet kiss on the lips.

He smiled back at her, that was all the permission he needed.

XXX

"Mom are you home?" Kagome called as she walked into her house. She received no response for her call.

_I wonder where they are? _She asked herself as she walked into the living room where saw her grandpa sitting on the floor cross-legged.

"Grandpa?" she spoke stepping into the room.

The old mans eyes shot open and he turned his bald head around to look at his granddaughter. "Kagome." he said. "Your back early." He then laughed one of his old laughs. "Did you and Inuyasha have an argument.?"

Kagome sighed and sat next to the old man. "No."

"Then what ails you? I think I have a jar of real dragons blood somewhere that's supposed to-" He began but was cut off by Kagome.

"I don't think I'm going to need that Gramps!" she interrupted not wanting to here what her grandpa was going to make her do with said dragons blood.

The old man sighed and closed his eyes. "So what's wrong Kagome?" He asked wanting to know what could be wrong with her as apparently it wasn't Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed and sat down next to her grandfather. She then thought about asking her grandfather about her heritage, considering he was old and always seemed to know something about demons so perhaps he would know something about this.

"Gramps?" she began not quite sure what to say.

He cracked an eye open and looked at her, an indication that he was listening.

She licked her dry lips and continued. "What do you know of the Higurashi heritage? I was told that there is demon blood in us… is that true?" she spoke very slowly so she wouldn't muddle any of her words.

The old mans eyes shot open, his body tensed and he looked as though he was going to suffer a mild heart attack.

"Gramps! Are you alright!?" Kagome asked in a panic, placing a hand on his shoulder.

The old man nodded and his eyes relaxed though Kagome noticed his body was still extremely tense. "W-Who told you that?" he managed to get out.

Kagome was almost hesitant with her reply. "A… a demoness from the past… her name is Tiana."

The old mans eyes widened for a moment before he relaxed lightly though his body still remaining somewhat tense. "I see." He responded. "I suppose you wish to know then?" he added after a sigh.

Kagome's eyes widened. "So then …you know!!" She practically yelled at him.

The old man nodded and coughed lightly. There was another long moment of silence and Kagome waited patiently for her grandpa to speak. Though he seemed hesitant.

"Kagome… what you were told was correct the Higurashi line does have demon heritage." He began to explain. "I believe it was two hundred years ago when the baby was found in the bone eaters well."

Kagome nodded and placed her hands in her lap as she listened.

"The baby was raised by the Higurashi's in the temple, was wed and had children of their own." The old man smiled lightly. "However as the years went by… the child did not age past the age of twenty… the family soon believed him possessed by a demon so they killed him… and when the child's son did not age they killed him as well and the process went on until the children aged." There was a sad tone to his voice and a sad expression appeared on his face as he finished.

_Tiana was right…_ was the only thought her mind could manage at the moment… the moment was the calm before the storm so to speak as after a few moments a look of anger formed on her face and she rose to her full height and glared down at her grandfather.

"They just killed them!! That's horrible!! What kind of sick bastards do that to their own family!!" Her voice was filled with a rage. "Those people were my ancestors!! I cant believe they would do such things!! Its sick!!" Kagome was not happy right now, first Shippo, now she found out her family did in fact murder their own.

"Kagome you are right…" the old man sighed. "But you must understand that it was their way… if you did not age or if you behaved in any way that was strange, you were killed, it was far worse if you were a woman though…"

Kagome nodded in understanding but his words did not make her feel any better she was still angry that her family would do that to there own.

"Father I'm home!" Called the voice of Kagome's mother as she walked into the house. When she walked into the living room she looked a little stunned at the sight of Kagome. "Kagome you're home?" she spoke.

Kagome nodded. "Hey mom." She greeted.

"What brings you back so soon?" Her mother questioned.

"Nothing much, do you mind if I go to my room for a while?" she replied with. She wanted to just crawl into bed and relax her nerves for a while, god knows she had every right to.

Her mother narrowed her eyes for a moment before smiling and nodding. "Of course, call out if you need anything."

Kagome nodded and went to her room.

When Kagome was gone her mother looked at the old man. "Do you know what's bothering her?" she asked.

The old man shook his head. "Cant say I have a clue." He then rose and left the house to find a place to meditate.

Kagome's mother sighed. "Why don't you come to me with your problems anymore…?" she asked aloud, referring to Kagome. "Are you still my little girl? Or have you changed that drastically through your travels…?"

XXX

"Where is Lord Sesshoumaru Ah-Uh?" Rin asked the two headed dragon.

Ah-Un Lifted his head and sniffed the air, he then walked off in the direction he had sensed Sesshoumaru.

"Rin Lord Sesshoumaru told us to stay put!!" Jaken chastised as he trailed after the pair.

"We're close to him I know it!" Rin stated completely ignoring Jaken's words. She then charged after Ah-Un.

Jaken sighed for what was more than likely the hundredth time that day and trudged on after the hyperactive girl.

Sesshoumaru's eyes shot open as he felt a presence drawing near to him. "What do you want monk?" he spoke glancing at Miroku through the corner of his amber eyes.

Miroku stepped out from the trees and walked closer to the demon lord. "Do you care about her?" he asked simply.

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow at the monks question. He wasn't expecting that. However he couldn't deny that the question was a fair one considering he was fairly sure the monk considered Kagome something of a younger sister.

He gave the monk a small nod as a response to the question.

Miroku shook his head. "My apologies, Lord Sesshoumaru, but if I am to be put to ease I need to know. Do you care about her, not a simple nod, the words."

Sesshoumaru nearly gaped at the monk. He couldn't believe the monk would speak to him like that! If this were any other situation and that an entirely different monk Sesshoumaru would have killed him. However the monk did have a somewhat valid point in his statement and the monk was one of Kagome's closest friends so he wasn't going to kill him… purely for those two reasons.

Sesshoumaru let out an inaudible sigh as he realized the monk wasn't going anywhere, so after another long pause he decided to answer the monk. "I do care for her…" his voice was calm and showed that he was willing to admit his feelings. "She is one of the most unique people I have met…" that statement was softer than the first and Miroku almost had trouble hearing it.

Miroku nodded and gave a small bow. "Thank you." He said before sitting on the grass near the lord.

Sesshoumaru continued to look at the monk through the corner of his eyes. The monk wanted to say something but what? "What is it monk?" he questioned sharply.

Miroku jumped at the demons Lords tone. He scratched the back his head with a nervous laugh and answered. "Well umm… It's just…"

What does he want? Sesshoumaru thought. "Out with it." He said coolly.

"Well uh… its just." He let out a sigh. "Thank you for caring about her so much." He finally said.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow and wondered why the monk would be saying this to him.

"Its just…" Miroku continued. "Its nice to see someone who wont just toss her aside… I've seen how Inuyasha treats her, and as good a friend he is… I don't think I would ever want to see him with Kagome." Miroku offered Sesshoumaru a grateful smile.

Sesshoumaru nodded in understanding, he too, had seen Inuyasha's treatment to Kagome on occasion.

Miroku then rose from his seated position and gave the demon Lord a bow. "Thank you for you time, Lord Sesshoumaru." With that he left.

XXX

"Inuyasha do you believe that she didn't murder Shippo?" Sango questioned the Hanyou.

If Inuyasha could move his arms he would have shrugged. "I can't say… you never know she could be telling the truth… but then again… it seems she's working for Naraku so she could be lying." He stated trying to sound calm and not confused.

Kagura sighed and spoke. "She isn't working for Naraku…" she said calmly while inwardly berating herself for defending someone she detested.

Inuyasha and Sango's heads shot to Kagura. "What do you mean!?" they ordered simultaneously.

Kagura looked away from them. "They were working together but not in the way your thinking." She explained.

They narrowed their eyes at her and looked at her in a way the expressed that they want her to her explain.

"They are merely something close to lovers." She elaborated. Knowing she wasn't technically lying.

Inuyasha shuddered at the thought of someone being intimate with Naraku. Sango made a face of disgust.

XXX

Kagome laid on her back on her bed, on her face rested a vacant expression as she stared up at the white roof.

"Shippo's gone…" she breathed feeling a clenching feeling form in her chest.

"He's gone…" she felt tears prickling at her eyes. "Shippo…"

She shook her head vigorously. "No he can't be!!" she yelled shooting up from her bed.

"Kagome? are you alright?" Kagome's mother called from downstairs.

"Y-Yes I'm f-fine!" Kagome called back.

"Alright…"

Kagome let out a sigh and walked over to her drawers, glancing at the clock that read 7:00pm she let out another sigh and said. "Its getting late I think I'll have a bath then decide whether to go home tonight or tomorrow…" she then gathered her things and went to have her bath.

XXX

Tiana panted and scooted closer to her lovers hot body. Naraku practically purred in response and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him, their bodies slick with sweat but neither cared.

"Tiana…?" Naraku breathed his lips gently brushing against the flaming red bite mark in the crook of her neck.

Tiana shivered at the feel of his lips on the mark. She moaned lightly before scooting around in his arms so that she could face him. She smiled down at the man… her mate.

Naraku smiled back at her before raising his hand to brush a stray strand of hair from her slightly damp and flushed face.

"Yes… Naraku…" she asked in response to him saying her name.

He shook his head lightly. "Its nothing…" he said before rubbing her cheek lightly.

Tiana leaned into the embrace for a few moments before leaning forward and rubbing her lips against a fiery red bite mark on his neck. "Mine…" she breathed against his ear.

"Possessive aren't we?" she heard him murmur.

She could only chuckle in response.

XXXX

"I wonder what could have happened to Shippo…" Kagome breathed as she leaned back into the warmth of the bathtub. "Ah… this feels great…" she breathed as the hot water relaxed her body.

'Momma?' a voice suddenly sounded in her head.

Kagome's eyes widened and she shot up to sit in the bath. "S-Shippo!?" she stammered. Her heart pounding against her chest.

Kagome received no response and the room remained as silent as a graveyard.

"I swear I just heard Shippo." She breathed, her voice shaky. "Gods…. Please be alright Shippo."

She let out a sob before falling back into the bath. She felt hot tears roll down her cheeks. "Shippo…"

XXX

Sesshoumaru's ears twitched as he heard his name being called by a ver familiar voice.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin called as she ran through the forest. "Lord Sesshoumaru!!" she called again with cheer as she saw the Lord.

"Rin." He said coolly making the girl stop instantly. He tilted his head back and looked back at her. "Did I not tell you to wait for me?" he asked.

Rin looked downward and opened her mouth to speak only to be interrupted by Jaken who came running into the clearing practically screaming. "Please forgive me Lord Sesshoumaru! It was all Rin's Idea!! I tired to stop her!"

Ah-Un came to stand next to Rin.

"She wouldn't listen to me Lord Sesshoumaru!! Please forgive me!!" Jaken plead to the Lord.

"Jaken…" Sesshoumaru spoke coldly making the toad-like demon freeze.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshoumaru…" Rin apologized softly taking a step closer to the demon lord.

Sesshoumaru looked back at Rin for a few moments, then to Jaken, Then Ah-Uh then finally to Rin again. He then sighed inaudibly and rose from his seated position.

"Rin." He said softly making the little girl look up at him. He then placed his hand on her head in a comforting gesture.

Jaken gaped as he saw the action.

A small smile appeared on Ah-Un's mouths.

Rin gave Sesshoumaru a bright smile before she did something that shocked them all. She flung her arms open and wrapped them around his leg hugging him lightly.

Jaken's gape increased and Ah-Uh's smile grew.

Sesshoumaru's mouth fell open in a small gasp before a warm feeling too him. A light smile formed on his face and he gently rubbed the girls head.

Review?


	24. Chapter 24

.Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 24

Kagome sighed as she climbed up the well. It was early in the morning and she doubted anyone would be up but that didn't really bother her as there was something that was already bothering her. Her mother.

Kagome grunted lightly and continued to climb up the well. There was something wrong with her mom the previous night she had seemed distracted and almost sad and this morning there wasn't really much of a difference except her mother seemed even more sad and was continuously sending her sad looks and questioning looks as though she was trying to figure something out about Kagome.

Kagome let out a sigh as she got closer to the top of the well. "I wonder what was wrong with mom…" she thought aloud. "She seemed so sad… perhaps I should ask her about it the next time I'm home." She jumped lightly as she felt a hand grip her wrist.

"Wha…?" She stammered, her body tensing. She looked up and her body instantly relaxed as her sapphire eyes met with a familiar amber. "Sesshoumaru?" she breathed.

The demon lord nodded and gently lifted her from the well and placed her to stand by the wells rim. "What is the matter?" he asked as he noticed the strange and almost sad look in her eyes. How he hated seeing that expression in her eyes.

Kagome placed her bag on the ground and sat on the well's rim. She let out a small sigh before answering the demon lords question. "It's my mother…" she began slowly. "I think there's something wrong with her… she keeps giving me this sad look I don't know what's wrong with her…" she looked up at him with sad eyes as she finished.

Sesshoumaru sighed inaudibly. He really hated seeing her sad, he missed the fiery Kagome that would shoot arrows at him and stand up to him as he went to kill his brother.

He knelt down in front of her and cupped her face in his hand. "Your mother cares for you." He said calmly, his amber eyes piercing hers. "The sorrow you see in her comes from worry she feels for you." It was an assumption but he seemed to be right as Kagome's eyes widened lightly and lit up with realization.

"Why didn't I see it before?" she asked herself. "I spend all this time in the feudal era and I never even consider that she may be worried about me… Oh gods… I'm horrible!" her voice sounded as though she was about to start sobbing and her aura also portrayed this.

"Kagome…" he began trying to think of a way to calm her down. "You are not horrible… You are human." It was a strange thing to say however it served its purpose.

Kagome stopped her sobs and looked at him. He was right, she was only human… how could she know what was going on when she had so many other things on her mind. The jewel. Naraku. Her friends pains…

Kagome then smiled. One of the smiles that damn near made Sesshoumaru's heart melt. "Thanks." She said lifting her hands to cup his face. She then drew her face closer to his and bought their lips together, moaning at the sensation of his lips on hers.

At first he was slightly stunned at her bold action but that soon vanished and with a pleased growl he deepened the kiss his tongue thrusting suggestively in and out of her mouth. Kagome moaned again.

When the pair broke apart Kagome was flushed and breathing deeply to catch her breath.

"Were you able to discover the information you required?" Sesshoumaru suddenly asked.

Kagome remained silent for a few moments before nodding in confirmation. "Yes I did." She replied softly.

"Was what Tiana said correct then?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. "Scarily what Tiana said was pretty much what happened. Almost exactly what my Gramps told me." She explained.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "How would she be so accurate in her thoughts?" he said his voice soft and indicating to her that he was thinking aloud.

"I don't know… It doesn't matter." She laughed lightly. "I've noticed that she has a tendency to be extremely accurate in her assumptions."

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly, she had a point.

Their eyes suddenly widened as they sensed a dark aura drawing near. "Naraku…" Sesshoumaru murmured shooting up from his kneeling position.

Kagome's eyes widened before she took a deep breath and sensed the aura in the air. Her brows furrowed in confusion as she realized something. "I don't think that's Naraku…" She paused for a moment and rose to her full height. She then turned to the village and stared for a few moments. "If it is Naraku… no… it would have to be one of his incarnates."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed further. "I don't think that it is an incarnation. The scent is far too similar." He explained.

Kagome looked at him strangely and opened her mouth to retort only to slam it shut again as a piercing scream echoed through the forest, the sound coming from the village.

"Oh gods… What's happening!" She cried, her voice filled with worry. She then grabbed her bag and shot off in the direction of the village.

Sesshoumaru drew his sword and shot off with demonic speed in the direction of the sound.

XXX

"N-Naraku! What are you doing!!" Tiana cried as she dodged an attack from one of Naraku's tentacles. She was in the middle of the villages courtyard the sounds of her fighting drawing everyone's attention.

Tiana was naked holding her clothing and sword as she dodged the attacks.

"Naraku!!" Miroku and Sango yelled as they ran into the courtyard with their weapons in their hands. They both gasped at what they saw, though Miroku was more shocked that Sango.

"NARAKU!!" Inuyasha growled from his position on the tree.

"Rin get away now!" Jaken squawked to the little girl as he held his staff up.

Rin nodded and ran off with Ah-Un.

Kagura, Ayame and Koga all ran into the courtyard and watched the scene before them.

"Naraku! Why?" Tiana was staring to cry now as she dodged another attack from a tentacle that oddly enough almost looked like a scorpion tail. Tiana suddenly let out a pained cry and, holding her things with one arm, gripped the mark on her neck as it burned like hot lava.

"What is going on?" Miroku asked no one in particular as he watched the even. He had seen Tiana and Naraku kissing so he couldn't understand this. He looked at Naraku. Something seemed strange and different about him but Miroku just couldn't name what it was.

"Naraku please!" Tiana cried and she dodged an attack by mere inches. She didn't know what was happening. All she knew was that this morning she had woken to the sound of a pained scream and her mating mark had ached then the next thing she knew she was forced to quickly grab her things unable to even dress before she was chased out of the castle like she was some monster or something.

Kagura narrowed her eyes at Naraku something about him seemed very familiar… her eyes widened as she realized what the familiarity was. His blood red eyes. While normally Naraku's eyes were crimson they were blood red right now and that made her instantly think of when Naraku had attacked her and sent her out of the castle. "I don't think that's Naraku…" she breathed.

Ayame and Koga looked at her strangely. "What do you mean?" Ayame questioned.

Kagura continued to watch the event. "His eyes." She said simply. "Look into his eyes."

Ayame and Koga's heads shot back to the event.

"Why are you doing this!?" Tiana croaked dodging another attack but the tentacle hit her arm leaving a gash in it. She cried out in pain as blood leaked out of the wound.

Ayame and Koga stared into Naraku's eyes. Since Ayame didn't know what differences she was looking for she couldn't see anything. Koga however could see that there was something wrong with Naraku's appearance. Firstly his hair seemed longer and blacker, he seemed taller than usual and finally his eyes were as Kagura said much more different.

Inuyasha, having overheard Kagura's words also decided to look to see if he could see any differences. Though unlike Koga the only difference he could find was the scent. It seemed darker than Naraku's regular scent.

Kirara growled at the sight before them and leaped to the princesses aid.

"Kirara!?" Tiana cried climbing onto the fire cat as fast as she could.

"What's going on here!?" Kagome stammered as she and Sesshoumaru reached the scene.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!!" Jaken called as he ran to the lord. "Naraku is attacking us!!"

"Jaken." Sesshoumaru spoke making Jaken go silent. "Go protect Rin." He then added cold.

Jaken nodded and quickly ran off to find Rin.

"Tiana!" Kagome stammered as she saw the demoness holding onto Kirara for dear life.

Kagome's words went unheard by the princess who looked up at what she assumed to be her mate Naraku. "Naraku! what is going on!?" she cried out to him.

Naraku chuckled darkly and raised his arm that slowly changed into a brown wood-like tentacle. He let out another chuckle and the tentacle shot forward and slammed like a punch onto the mark on her neck. She let out a scream.

"Naraku is dead." He said in a way that sounded almost like a laugh. "I killed him this morning."

Everyone's eyes widened at those words, but they widened further at what he said next.

"I, am Onigumo."

"O-Onigumo!" Kagome stammered.

"Son of a bitch!" Inuyasha growled darkly as he once again tried to move only to fail again.

"Naraku…" Tiana sobbed before letting out another scream as Onigumo hit her mark again. It was in that moment she passed out on Kirara's back.

"Onigumo! Naraku!" Sango yelled not quite knowing which name to use. She lifted her Hiraikotsu high above her head and flung it at Onigumo. The weapon soared across the air with great speed though just as it was about to hit its target a bright pink barrier formed around Onigumo and the weapon was repelled by the barrier and fell to the ground with a thud.

Onigumo then turned his attention to Kagome, a dark and twisted grin forming on is face as he looked up and down the Kikyo look alike. His tentacle arm rose then flung forward in an attempt to grab the young miko.

Kagome let out a gasp and turned to run.

Sesshoumaru raised his sword to slash at the tentacle but something beat him to it. With a flash of blue an arrow shot through the tentacle burning it so that there was only half of it left.

Everyone's heads shot to the forest where they saw Kikyo standing there, her bow in hand, her soul collecting dragons flying beside her and on her face a look of hate and pity as she looked at Onigumo's face.

"Onigumo." She said calmly readying another arrow.

Onigumo's smirk widened. "Kikyo." He greeted. "It has been far too long. Still as lovely as ever."

Everyone remained silent and watched the exchange between the two.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at Onigumo and pulled the bow string back and readied herself to shoot the arrow at him. "Why are you here?" she questioned. "What have you done with Naraku?"

Onigumo smirked. "I am here simply to get rid of the trash." He gestured to Tiana. "However now that you are here perhaps I should take myself a prize?" he chuckled lightly as he finished.

"You sicken me." She spat a look of disgust forming on her face. She readied her bow further. "Die Onigumo!" The arrow shone a vibrant blue and shot forward to hit Onigumo.

Onigumo smirked and allowed the arrow to pierce his heart. The arrow pierced the flesh. The arrow shot right through him and flew into a tree, a giant hole being left in Onigumo's flesh.

Everyone who witnessed this gasped at how the arrow didn't affect him in any way.

Suddenly Tiana let out an ear piercing scream and in her unconscious state gripped the mark on her neck tightly; blood ran rampant down her shoulder, chest and back.

"What's happening!?" Miroku yelled running to his sister. He then gently lifted her from Kirara and held her in his arms. Her sword and clothes falling to the ground with a loud thump. "What have you done?" He yelled at Onigumo.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at Tiana and his eyes seemed to show that he knew exactly what had happened.

Onigumo laughed close to insanely. "I've done nothing!" He said gleefully. "Finally the wench has done something that is in my favor!" the insane grin didn't leave his face when he finished speaking.

"What do you mean!?" Kagome yelled at him.

He let out another laugh. "That wench." He pointed to Tiana. "When she mated to the ever idiotic Naraku she made it so that every time damage is dealt to him the damage instantly transfers to her. Meaning that every time you attack me or this body I will remain unaffected and the damage will go to her." he let out a laugh. "And to think I wanted to kill her! hahahaha! She ended up doing me a favor!!"

"Why you!" Kikyo growled at Onigumo and readied another arrow. It seemed she either didn't fully understand what he had just said or she just didn't care.

They all opened their mouths to say something to the undead Miko but it was surprisingly Inuyasha who beat them two it. "Kikyo don't!" he growled.

Kagome's eyes widened. Inuyasha was yelling at Kikyo?

Even Onigumo seemed surprised at Inuyasha, but he quickly returned back to his regular self. "This will not be the last time we meet. 'til next time." He grinned suddenly and then a pink orb of light formed around him and the next thing everyone knew he had disappeared into the distance.

XXX

"'I killed them.' She said!" Atagra roared at Leone, his voice an angry imitation of something she had said to him.

The pair were in a secluded garden in the Northern castle. This place was perfect for them to have their fight in as it was very far away from the actual castle and it was difficult to hear their voices over the sounds of the nearby waterfall.

Leone rose from her seated position next to the pond that the waterfalls water fell into. The expression on her face was showing her outrage at his accusations.

"How dare you!" she growled. "I killed that line with my own hands!!" she waved her arms around in a fury. "I threw the last of the line into that well!! How she is alive is beyond me!"

Atagra swung around in a fury to face his mate. "Your words contradict what I saw." He said in a clam and bitter way. "If what you say is true and you did indeed murder your sisters line the wench we saw with Sesshoumaru would be dead!" his voice raised in anger at the end.

Leone stamped her foot and clenched her fists in anger and she death glared her mate. "I KILLED THEM!! THAT WENCH CANNOT BE ALIVE!!"

Atagra snorted. "Then explain what I saw?" he growled. "Or perhaps you do indeed wish to see your kind murdered by your sisters bloodline?"

Leone growled dangerously low. "You lie. I would never want to see us demons wiped out of existence." She suddenly became calm and smug. "Besides we shouldn't worry anymore, that wench from what I could sense in her is weak and easily disposed of."

Atagra opened his mouth to respond only to be cut off by a dark chuckle.

"Heh, the 'wench' as you call her may be weak but she has many friends who will defend her."

Atagra and Leone's heads shot to the side where they watched Onigumo walk from the tree's with a giant evil grin on his face.

"Perhaps we could help eachother?"

Review?


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 25

"How is she feeling?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru who was caring for the unconscious Tiana inside Kaede's hut.

Tiana was in the bed that Kagura had previously been resting in. Her face was pale, not her regular pale, this pale was pasty and looked as though she had been dead for several days but the small rising of her stomach told them she was indeed alive. Though something that concerned them all was the flaming read mark on her shoulder that looked as though it was burning like lava as well as the bruise that was on her hip.

Tiana's clothes lay next to her though they couldn't lift her sword so they left it where it was.

"She should wake soon." Sesshoumaru replied coolly. It wasn't often that Sesshoumaru would take the role of healer however Kaede knew next to nothing about healing demons so Sesshoumaru wordlessly offered as he knew more about demonic medicine than Koga or Ayame.

"She's mated to Naraku…" Kagome breathed as flashes of what Naraku had said to her in their one on one conversation flashed in her mind and things began to make sense as she thought about it.

"Naraku was in love with her…" She sat next to Sesshoumaru and placed her head on his shoulder, the side of her face pressed against his pelt, in the corner of her mind she thought about how strange it was that she could feel so very comfortable with him. She never had this comfortable feeling with Inuyasha. Usually if she were to do something like this with him it would feel awkward.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow at her words and looked from Tiana to Kagome. "How would you know that?" he asked.

Kagome smiled sweetly and looked up at him, her eyes glistening with a strange light. "He told me."

XXX

"Kikyo… how did you know to come here?" Inuyasha asked the undead Miko who was sitting next to him, her bow in her hands. The others had left them to be alone but neither noticed that the others were close and watching them.

"I sensed a disturbance in Naraku's energy…" Kikyo replied coolly looking up at the hanyo.

"You mean?" Inuyasha questioned his eyes widening in understanding.

Kikyo nodded understanding what he meant. "Yes. I am able to sense Naraku at all times…" she flicked her bow's string. "Now however it is as though he is gone. All I can sense it Onigumo and his darkness."

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha said softly not knowing what to say to her.

XXX

"I wonder what their talking about?" Miroku whispered to Sango. Him, Sango and Kagura where crouched behind a large bush watching the pair. Koga and Ayame had gone scouting for any signs of Naraku and or Onigumo and Rin, Jaken and Ah-Un were at the other side of the village with Kaede.

Sango nodded in agreement to his words and strained her hearing to hear their words however it was hard as it seemed their voices had lowered.

Kagura snorted lightly. "Who gives a shit?" she muttered angrily. "Let the lovers have their oh-so-precious time together." Kagura's voice sounded vicious and spiteful.

Both Miroku and Sango raised brows at her tone and they turned away from Inuyasha and Kikyo to look at Kagura who was glaring at Inuyasha and Kikyo with her arms crossed.

Miroku suddenly grinned as a thought crept into his mind. A thought that might not be that inaccurate considering the expression on Kagura's face and her body language. "You're in love with Inuyasha." his lips formed an evil grin that reminded Sango scarily of Shippo.

Sango suddenly grinned as she realized that Miroku was onto something, what with Kagura's expression and all. Sure she should probably be angsty and everything what with all that's been happening lately but she deserved some fun. "You know what Miroku I think you're right."

Miroku's grin widened when Sango agreed with him.

Kagura glared at the pair. "What the hell do you two know?"

Miroku chuckled lightly feeling some of his old cheerful self come back to him. "You're not denying it." he said simply.

Sango chuckled, it was nice to have this kind of humor again.

Kagura growled before huffing and stamping off in a rage, ignoring Sango and Miroku's snickers.

XXX

Inuyasha's head shot up as he heard movement and he watched as Kagura stomped off in her rage, anger and annoyance. _What could be wrong with her? _He thought as he watched her walk off to another part of the village.

"So Naraku's old minions come to you for aid?" Kikyo questioned slight humor in her voice.

The humor went unnoticed by Inuyasha who seemed more content with what was wrong with Kagura. "Yeh." He replied not really hearing her statement. _What is wrong with Kagura? _He continued to think over and over again.

Kikyo sighed she was beginning to realize that perhaps Inuyasha had moved on from her. A sharp pain clenched in her chest at that thought.

"Inuyasha…" She breathed but her voice was not heard by him.

XXX

"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru said very slowly. "You were alone with Naraku? and yet he did not harm you? Merely spoke with you?" His voice and facial expression told Kagome that he was concerned, worried, angry and slightly impressed. although he had witnessed the end of their conversation he still couldnt believe it.

She nodded. "Yes. He didn't hurt me though." She paused for a moment as though in thought. "I think he just wanted someone to talk to… sometimes ones enemy will be a better listener than ones friend."

Sesshoumaru nodded somewhat impressed by her wisdom, although he knew she was intelligent he was still surprised by the wisdom she showed considering her young age.

"You two are cute." Came a voice form beside them.

Kagome jumped and looked down to see Tiana looking up at them through a cracked eye. Sesshoumaru had known she was awake but he simply didn't care at that moment, though he did now. "What of it Tiana?" he asked coolly.

Tiana laughed lightly, her voice croaking somewhat. "I have no problem." She closed her eyes wearily. "In fact I accept your relationship very much." Her words made Kagome go red.

Tiana coughed lightly and lifting her arm out from under the blanket and pressed it against her chest. "What happened? All I remember is…" her eyes scrunched closed as she tried to block out the images of what had happened.

"Kagome." Sesshoumaru said coolly. "Can you please leave us?" his voice left no room for argument.

Kagome nodded staring at him wide eyed but she followed his command and left the room.

"She didn't need to leave Sesshoumaru-" Tiana began only to be cut off when she was abruptly pinned to the wall be Sesshoumaru who had his arm around her neck.

"You mated Naraku." He growled his cold eyes glaring at her.

Tiana seemed unaffected by his words and met his cold gaze. "What of it. from what I know and what I learned yesterday the true enemy is somewhat called Onigumo… the Naraku I mated would never do what I witnessed yesterday." Her voice was filled with her conviction and her loyalty to her mate.

"I've seen Naraku do things of his own choice. NOT Onigumo." Sesshoumaru swiftly replied.

"I don't care." Tiana said simply. "What about you? You've done evil, you tried to kill your own brother and she still found it in her heart to love you. Where is the difference?" he voice became cold but held its calmness.

XXX

_Why is he doing that to her? _Kagome thought as she watched the scene through a crack in the door to Kaede's hut. She was a fair distance away from the hut but she could still see inside but she couldn't hear what they were saying.

XXX

"Tiana…" Sesshoumaru said softly, he had no idea how to retort to that without sounding like his brother so he settled with letting her down. "Naraku is dead." He added softly.

Tiana shook her head. "No he isn't."

XXX

Kanna looked down at the Koi that were swimming around the pond the she had had made for Naraku. "I hope this is too his liking." She murmured as one of the Koi pocked its head out of the water to look at her.

_Why is it staring at me…? _she thought as she stared at the little orange fish that was staring at her wide eyed. "What do you want?" she asked the little fish slight annoyance in her voice.

The fish seemed to smirk at her before it did something that kanna would not have believed unless she had seen it. The fish turned around so that it's tail was facing her, its head looked back at her and it winked before raising its tail and splashed water in her face.

Kanna's eyes widened as she looked down at the fish. Its smirk seemed to widen as it swam around the pond like a child pretending that its done nothing wrong.

"What is with that fish…?" she whispered as she watched the fish.

"Hello Kanna." A dark voice said from behind her.

Kanna's eyes widened as she turned around and saw Onigumo staring at her. His blood red eyes pouring into hers, filling her with an emotion she was still very unfamiliar with. Fear.

"Master Onigumo." She spoke knowing full well that that was not Naraku standing in front of her. She could tell from the slight changes in his appearance and those cold eyes.

Onigumo smirked in response and looked down at Kanna. "We will be moving to the northern castle. They're defenses are stronger than this pathetic excuse for a castle. Besides… the north will soon have its barrier up. Nothing will be able to touch me." he turned to leave. "Come now Kanna."

Kanna nodded but instead of following after Onigumo she looked back at the Koi. She felt almost bad to leave the Koi on its own with no-one to feed it.

Onigumo looked back at Kanna and glared at the fish. Slowly his hand raised until it was pointing at the Koi. "Die fish." He said simply before a beam of red light shot out of his fingertips. With an array of reds, blues and whites the pond exploded leaving behind no trace that the pond ever existed.

"Come now Kanna." He said coldly turning again to leave.

Kanna's eyes widened as she looked down at the black dent in the ground that was once the pond she had made for Naraku. "The fish… its dead…" she breathed. She then looked back at Onigumo's back. A strange feeling of sadness overcame her as she thought of him murdering the fish. She didn't understand these emotions as she had never felt them before. All she knew is that she wished that the fish hadn't died.

"Come now Kanna." Onigumo's voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Yes Master Onigumo." With that Kanna followed after Onigumo.

XXX

"Naraku is alive?" Sesshoumaru asked his voice sounding stunned. It wasn't possible, was it?

Tiana nodded and placed her hand over her heart in a loving gesture. "He is." She then said. "I would be in a similar position to Ginta if he were. Besides," she flicked a strand of hair out of her face.

Sesshoumaru stared at her, after everything she was acting like her normal self? It was strange for him as he had seen her after the death of her mother and her sister so he had assumed she would be like that.

"Besides," Tiana continued. "If he were dead I wouldn't have felt the pain that Onigumo received when he was pierced by that wenches bow."

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as and understanding took him.

"Now," Tiana began a grin forming on her lips. "What do you say to hunting down Onigumo and getting my mate back?" she placed her hands on her hips.

Sesshoumaru smirked lightly. "You seem happy." There was a slightly perverted tone in his voice but there was also concern.

"Yes I am happy I had the best night of my life and soon once I get my mate back I think I'll have a better night." Her grin widened.

Sesshoumaru smirked but on the inside he felt bad for Tiana as he could tell she was just putting on an act. He knew no-one would be this cheerful after loosing their mate. Unless you were his mother or Atagra but he wasn't going to go there…

"Tiana, Onigumo's scent has disappeared. Unless you have any ideas of where to search we cannot 'hunt him down'" He spoke to her calmly however his voice showed that he was somewhat annoyed with the situation.

His eyes suddenly widened as, without her knowledge, Tiana's markings formed on her face. He opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.

"I'm going to get some fresh air… I think I need it." she then walked out of the hut. Once she was out of the hut she smiled at Kagome who was standing not that far from the hut as though she had been waiting for them. She had to raise a brow though when she noticed the strange look she was receiving from the Miko.

XXX

Inuyasha's head shot up as he sensed Tiana. He let out a low growl. He was angry at her for mating Naraku but there was another part of him that felt pity for her. First she had lost her sister to him apparently and now she had lost her mate. "Kikyo." He spoke gaining her attention.

Kikyo looked up. "Yes?" she asked softly.

He hesitated for a moment before continuing. "Is it true that I murdered her sister?"

Kikyo's eyes widened at that question. She knew exactly who he was talking about, though she didn't know how to respond to his question. "Inuyasha… you don't understand just what you're asking me to answer…" she was avoiding answering and both parties knew it.

Inuyasha sighed. "Kikyo please I need to know. What happened that night?"

Kikyo sighed and began telling Inuyasha her side to the story.

XXX Flashback XXX

Kikyo sighed and walked into her hut where the Shikon jewel was being kept. She smiled she had just been talking with Inuyasha for a long time and she felt that she was getting to know him better a feeling that warmed her heart.

Once she was in the hut she barely had time to breathe before she was flung into the wall by a bear Yokai.

Kikyo cried in pain and slowly opened her eyes as pain shot through her body. Her eyes widened as she saw the bear looming over her. Its eyes flashing red and his mouth was wide open showing his sharp teeth, a line off drool line down his mouth.

She gasped as she saw the beast draw its attention from her and to the jewel. She tried to pull herself up to a standing position but another wave of pain shot through her. "S-Stop!" she cried.

The beast ignored her and with a swipe of its claws shattered the box in with the jewel was kept and was holding the gem in its claws. With an approving growl it ran off taking the jewel with it.

"I-Inuyasha…" she croaked rising from the ground. Her eyes widened and her heart sped up as she saw that the jewel was gone. "Gods…" she gasp. She the ran for her bow which was in the corner of the room. She grabbed the bow and ran out of the hut where she saw Inuyasha running to her.

"Kikyo!" he called. "I sensed a demon, are you alright?" he questioned once he reached there.

Kikyo looked at him with eyes that showed she was trying to hold back panic. "Inuyasha, the demon… he…" she looked away as guilt took her. "He took the jewel."

Kikyo flinched when she finished her sentence, she was expecting some form of strike from him or for him to yell at her or SOMETHING but when no strike, no sound came from him she looked up. Her eyes widening at what she saw.

His claws were clenched so tightly that his palms were bleeding, and was it just her or were his claws getting bigger? And sharper?

He began to growl like a rabid animal and he let out a snarl as his eyes clenched shut. His aura flaring red sent of dark waves of energy.

Kikyo stepped back from him. "Inuyasha…?" she spoke wearily.

"Jewel…" was the reply she received though it didn't sound like Inuyasha's voice. This voice though it came from Inuyasha sounded dark and demonic.

Inuyasha's eyes shot open to reveal blood red that could only come with his demonic side. "Jewel!!" he roared before shooting off after the jewel.

XXX End Flashback XXX

"You found the jewel and it was with Tiana and her sister, they had stolen it. you murdered the sister and took the jewel back." Kikyo explained to Inuyasha who was listening to her with wide eyes. "When I went back to the village I found you sleeping on the ground and the jewel was placed back in its place…"

Kikyo paused for a moment before continuing. "I wanted to ask what had happened to you but when you awoke you remembered nothing…"

"S-She stole the jewel…?" Inuyasha asked stunned.

Kikyo nodded.

Inuyasha's head shot over to Tiana's figure. His eyes narrowed at her. He opened his mouth to say something only to slam it shut again as he realized something. "Why couldn't I remember anything?"

Review?


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I own Tiana though….

Chapter 26

"How are you feeling Kagome?" Tiana asked as she sat next to the young Miko.

Kagome looked to the demoness sitting next to her. Why is she asking me if I'm alright? She's the one who just lost her mate… and she seems so happy about it? I don't understand what's going on! And why are there markings on her face!? Kagome's mind became filled with those thoughts.

"Tiana…" she began. "I'm fine… what about you I mean…" she paused not know what to say. She opened her mouth again to say something but was cut off by Sesshoumaru who had left the hut and was now approaching them.

"Tiana, would you check Rin for me?" he asked in a strangely comforting tone while coming to stand by Kagome.

Tiana nodded and went to stand only to be stopped by Kagome's words. "Tiana? Umm…. why are there marks on your face?"

XXX

"Hello wind lady." Rin chimed as she came to stand by Kagura who had just walked into that area of the village.

"Rin! Get away from that wench!" Jaken squawed thinking that Sesshoumaru would have his head if Rin was anywhere near Kagura.

Ah-Un let out something that sounded very much like an annoyed sigh and whipped his tail onto the back of Jaken's head.

"Ouch…" Jaken whined rubbing the back of his head.

Rin chuckled lightly at Jaken before looking back at Kagura. "Why are you here?" there was no malice and or sarcasm in Rin's voice. Just pure curiosity.

Kagura raised a brow at the kid. "Why do you want to know, brat?" she asked crossing her arms and looking down at the girl with a small smirk. If someone who had never seen them before were to look at them they would say that they almost looked like friends by the way they were interacting.

"Why would you want to know why I am here?" Kagura continued, her brow rising further.

"Well you were with that Naraku man and Kohaku weren't you?" she spoke remembering that she learned Kagura worked with Naraku when she asked for Sesshoumaru's aid in killing him and she remembered that Kohaku was with Kagura from when she was kidnapped by them not to long ago.

Kagura nodded. "I was with them but I'm not anymore." She explained.

Rin looked even more curious. "Why?" she asked.

Kagura twitched lightly. She had never been around a normal child before, Kohaku and Kanna didn't count as they were practically lifeless, so she didn't know how to respond to all of these questions. Though she did know that it probably wasn't a good idea to go into detail about why she had left Naraku with this girl.

"When your older." She said bluntly.

Rin pouted. "Aww…"

XXX

"T-There's a w-what on my head?" Tiana asked with wide eyes, her voice slightly shaky.

Kagome suddenly felt as though she had said something she shouldn't have. From the look on Tiana's face and the look she was receiving from Sesshoumaru, something told her she shouldn't have said that.

"Your markings have returned." Sesshoumaru said bluntly. He let out an inaudible sigh he HAD wanted to talk to her about that in private but fate as it would seem was against him.

Tiana paled and her hand rose to her cheek as though she could feel the markings. "That son of a bitch." She murmured.

XXX

Inuyasha and Kikyo's heads shot up as they felt a rise in Tiana's energy, and anger flaring from her aura.

"What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha murmured.

XXX

"That doesn't feel good." Sango said calmly.

Miroku nodded not knowing what to say.

XXX

"Tiana, what's wrong?" Kagome asked concerned.

Red flashed in Tiana's eyes before she took a deep breath and attempted to calm herself. However nit was obvious that she was far from calm with the way her shoulders were tense and her fists were clenched so tight that they were white. "He put the barrier up." She ground out.

Sango and Miroku took that moment to move closer to the scene to hear what was going on. Kikyo decided to stay by the tree and Inuyasha had no choice in the matter.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. "Why would he do so, so soon?" he questioned.

Tiana suddenly let out a laugh. It sounded so humorous, so happy, it scared the shit out of them. Except for Sesshoumaru as he didn't get scared.

"Uhh…" Kagome, Sango and Miroku began not knowing what to say. One minute she's pissed the next she's happy?

"It doesn't matter the son of a bitch can put his barrier up! I'll just find Hiten and get the Key from him!" she continued to laugh near to hysterically.

Inuyasha and Kagome's heads shot up at the sound of the thunder brother's name. "Oh… umm… Hiten?" Kagome stuttered.

XXX

"Welcome to the Northern Castle, Onigumo." Atagra spoke as he led Onigumo and Kanna through the cold and dark castle.  
The castle was stone and looked very much like a European castle, in fact the only sign that the castle was Japanese was the paintings of the Japanese dragons that hung on the walls, other than that it was like walking into a European castle.

Onigumo smirked. "Impressive, but if I may ask…" he began, his blood red eyes scanning the castle. "How long will the barrier last?" he locked eyes with Atagra.

The Northern lord smirked. "It won't ever break, the only way the seal can be overpowered is through the power of the thunder pike and from what I have heard the keeper was murdered by the half breed son of the Dog General."

Onigumo chuckled. "So Inuyasha actually did me a favor. Hahaha!"

Leone glanced at Onigumo before continuing to walk beside Atagra.

Kanna who was walking behind Onigumo shivered at the sound of Onigumo's laugh. She was beginning to miss Naraku, even if he was evil and treated others with ill kindness at least he wasn't Onigumo… She would never voice her thoughts but Onigumo was beginning to scare her.

I wonder what he did with Naraku. she thought staring up at Onigumo's back with a look that was almost a glare. Something flashed her eyes, an emotion that was unreadable but seemed to hold all of the feelings she had for Onigumo in it, and they weren't nice ones.

She was suddenly bought out of her musings when she heard a soft sobbing sound. What was that? She thought looking around in search of the sound. When she heard it again she looked in the direction of the sound, which just happened to be a dark corridor of the castle.

She looked up at Onigumo and the others who were almost out of eyesight. Should I say something to them? She asked herself before shaking her head lightly and allowing her curiosity to get the better of her and with that she walked down the corridor.

XXX

"Koga…" Ayame began looking over at Koga who was searching in the forest for signs of Naraku. "Perhaps we should go back? I think we should see how the others are… especially Tiana and Ginta."

"NO!" Koga gowled before going back to smelling the area, he wanted to find any sign of Naraku or Onigumo. "I'm going to find the bastard!"

"I see…" Ayame looked away and went back to looking for signs of Naraku, though she knew it was futile considering his scent had vanished.

Koga glanced at Ayame through the corner of his eyes and noticed the look on her face and suddenly guilt took him and he had no idea why. He let out a sigh. "Fine… we'll go back… just give me a few moments, I want to find the bastard."

Ayame smiled and nodded. "Of course… Koga." The way she said his name was so soft and filled with love.

Koga's eyes widened at the look in Ayame's eyes. "Ayame…"

XXX

"So your telling me that Inuyasha killed Hiten… the thunder brother Hiten…?" Tiana questioned very slowly, her eyes looking unbelieving as well as extremely angry.

Kagome held back a gulp, something was telling her perhaps she shouldn't have opened her mouth with this one. "Yes…"

Sesshoumaru, noticing the young Miko's slight distress moved closer to her, just on the off chance something happened.

"I'll kill him…" Tiana murmured so low the others almost didn't hear. "I'LL KILL HIM!!" She damn near roared. Her fists clenched and her eyes seemed to glow a blood red, though they were still their regular colour.

"North." Sesshoumaru growled warningly stepping closer to Kagome.

Then before any of them could react Tiana had shot at Inuyasha in a rage. "You killed him!" however just before she could reach him a foot connected with her head, effectively knocking her out.

"If anyone kills the mutt its gunna be me." Koga stated smugly looking down the unconscious princess.

A boulder hits her in the head and she is fine… Koga kicks her in the head and she's unconscious? Miroku couldn't help but think.

"Koga! Did you have to do that!" Kagome and Ayame yelled simultaneously as they ran to the unconscious Tiana.

"To keep Inuyasha alive I think Koga did the right thing." Miroku stepped in, remaining cool.

"Gah!" Koga said horrified. "I did NOT save Inuyasha!" he defended himself. "To prove it I'll kill him now!" he went to attack Inuyasha.

"Yeh Mangy wolf I'd like to see you try!!" Inuyasha retorted. Just as the pair were about to 'have it out' Kagome rose.

"Inuyasha! Koga! We have a situation! Can you please just this once remain mature!!" she clenched her fists and gave them a glare.

Koga and Inuyasha stared at Kagome as though she had grown a second head. Kagome ignored their look and looked down at the unconscious Tiana. "Now Koga," she got the wolf's attention. "Can you help me get Tiana into the hut, since you were the one who knocked her unconscious."

Koga opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by a 'look' from Kagome. "Uhh… yer… okay…" he stammered walking over to Tiana and lifted her. "Holy shit she's heavy!" he blurted without realizing it.

"KOGA!" Ayame and Kagome growled giving him a dark look, though Kagome looked scarily like Sesshoumaru, something that made the others feel uncomfortable, except for Sesshoumaru, who let a small smirk grace his face.

"Errr… umm… sorry…" Koga muttered softly before following Kagome and Sango into the hut.

XXX

Tiana's eyes shot open and she swiftly sat up. "What happened…?" she murmured holding the side of her slightly sore head.

"Koga knocked you unconscious… You've been unconscious for hours now. It's almost nightfall." Kagome informed pouring Tiana some tea that Kaede had made for them earlier.

"Oh…" Tiana spoke softly and nodded in thanks as Kagome passed her some tea. "What happened?" she asked after taking a small sip.

"Koga knocked you unconscious when you went to attack Inuyasha." Kagome informed.

Tiana chuckled. "Koga did that? Well I guess I've been underestimating the wolf." She took another sip of her drink, her aura suddenly becoming sad and confused. "Hiten's dead… what happened to his pike?"

Kagome's face became confused. "Huh?" she asked. "What's so special about the pike?"

Tiana let out a sigh. "My father has put a barrier around the entire Northern lands. This barrier is next to unbreakable, the pike is the key that opens it, without the key only I will be able to enter the North as I am a blood relative of the Northern Lord. If I could get the pike then we all would be able to get in."

"Couldn't Inuyasha just break the barrier with his sword?" Kagome questioned. She had heard of barriers being 'unbreakable' but she had also seen Inuyasha break barriers like that.

Tiana chuckled bitterly. "A strong as you half breed may be he wont be able to do it."

"He's NOT my half breed!" Kagome snapped a tinge of red forming on her cheeks. She didn't mean to snap like that but she couldn't help herself.

Tiana let out another chuckle and took a sip of her drink. "Perhaps you should stop thinking such perverted thoughts? Hmmm? I only meant that Inuyasha won't be able to break this barrier. The key or the death of my father are the only things that can do it, and I hate to break it to you but we can't exactly get to my father so I need that pike."

"Umm…" Kagome began not quite knowing what to say. "If you like we could, in the morning go to where we fought Hiten and see if the pike's still there."

Tiana nodded before plopping back onto the futon. "Now I don't mean to be rude but please leave me be."

Kagome nodded in understanding and standing up left the room quietly. She didn't look back so she was unable to see the tear roll down Tiana's face.

XXX

Kagome smiled as she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo asleep. Inuyasha was stuck to his spot on the tree while Kikyo was leaning on the tree he was stuck to. I hope those two find happiness.

Kagome's smile widened and she walked off towards the forest, not before she noticed Koga sleeping next to Ayame. She giggled lightly and walked into the forest with a smile on her face.

Once she was deep into the forest she let a peaceful smile grace her face before looking behind her and saying softly to the person that had been following her. "You can come out now." Her smile widened even further as Sesshoumaru walked from the trees with a calm serene grace.

"You noticed." He sated calmly but a small smirk was visible on his lips.

Kagome turned so that she could face him. "What do you think is going to happen?" She asked knowing he would know what she meant.

"We will kill Naraku if necessary." He stated bluntly.

"I understand." She spoke taking a step towards him, keeping his amber gaze she spoke again. "What about Tiana? She is his mate, do you think she would do it?"

Sesshoumaru took a step closer to her. "If she won't I will." He stated, his voice calm though did show small hints of his worry.

"Sesshoumaru I've been thinking, ever since I found out about Tiana being mated I've been thinking about my life and what I want out of it." she decided to change the topic not wanting the night to be made worse through thoughts of what was to come, she wanted to think about now.

"What conclusions have you come to?" he questioned even though he knew that she was going to tell him anyway.

She smiled and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "I was thinking about my future… and what's going to happen to me…" she let out a sigh. "I have to face the facts that I'm never going to succeed in my time, and even if I did I don't think I could live there… not after everything that's happened here." Not after meeting you… she mentally added.

Sesshoumaru remained silent to allow her to speak everything that was on her mind.

"But even if I were to stay here…" she paused to get what she wanted to say together. "It wouldn't be with Inuyasha, I've come to accept that, he doesn't love me that way and at best he will only see me as his friend." She put her hand up to silence Sesshoumaru who seemed as though he wanted to say something.

"I don't want to be with him." she spoke clearly. "And even if I did I don't want to have to wait for him to make up his mind in deciding, and I don't want the fear of 'What if he's thinking of her' in my mind." She stepped closer to him.

"I guess what I'm trying to say- very badly" she laughed nervously. "Is that after seeing Tiana take that risk to be with the person she loved- even if it was only for a night- she took that risk and well its made me think that maybe I should take that risk too." She looked up at him, her eyes glowing with emotions.

"We may not know each other as well as I would like us to however after everything that's happened and thoughts of what could happen in the future… I've decided…" she took a long deep breath and took Sesshoumaru hand in hers.

"I've decided I want to take the risk…" her smile became sweet and loving. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened for a moment before he relaxed and waited for her to finish.

"I've decided… forget the future, I want to think about now and now I want you. I want to be yours." She looked into his eyes to express her emotions and feelings towards him.

A real smile graced Sesshoumaru's face before he let out an approving growl and captured her lips in his.

XXX

Inuyasha's eyes shot open as he woke with a start and a shiver. "Why do I feel like something bad just happened?" he stammered with a pant.

Review?


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: This chapter is a songfic, the song is 'Savages' from Pocahontas, I found it somewhat appropriate for this chapter.

thank you everybody who added this story to their story alerts and fav story! thank you everyone who added me to the author alert and to their fav Author and last but not least thank you everyone who reviews!!

Oh! and umm… for this chapter I'm using small references from the manga so you probably wont notice but I thought I'd let you all know.

Disclaimer: Me no own.

Chapter 27

X

_What can you expect  
From filthy little heathens?_

X

"You're going to fight him tomorrow aren't you?" Tiana damn near shouted, slamming her fist down on a rock that was next to the water fall she was standing next to.

"I have no choice, he is under her control and I cannot get through to him." came the calm, almost sad feminine voice.

Tiana punched the rock so hard that it shattered to a thousand pieces. "Don't give me that shit Midoriko! He's your mate! If you truly cared about him then you would have stopped him already! Your connection to him would trigger his heart!!" she waved her arms in anger.

X

_Their whole disgusting race is like a curse  
Their skin's a hellish red_

X

Midoriko looked away from Tiana, her eyes glazed with sorrow and pain. "Sometimes Tiana... it doesn't matter how much you care about a person…" she ran a hand through her hair. "Sometimes… it isn't enough…"

Tiana noticed the pained expression on Midoriko's face and wanted nothing more than to run over and hold the girl in a warm loving embrace but her anger was getting the better of her. "Don't give me that! You know that if your bond was stronger Leone wouldn't have been able to control him!!"

"Enough!!" Midoriko snapped clenching her fists in anger. "What do you know of love!? Have you ever felt it!? I love my mate!! I…" she looked away as tears formed in her eyes. "I love him…"

Tiana's eyes widened as she realized what she had said and how badly she had upset her friend. "Midoriko…" she spoke shakily not knowing what to say.

X

_They're only good when dead  
They're vermin, as I said  
And worse_

X

"Don't say anything to me Tiana." Midoriko spoke spitefully her eyes filled with a rage but there was no hatred in her eyes, only disappointment. She gave Tiana a fleeting glance then with speed walked away from her friend.

Tiana clenched her fists as she felt disappointment in her herself.

"Tiana that was harsh." Came a voice from the bushes.

Tiana didn't even need to look up to tell who it was, she could smell them perfectly. "Keiko please I don't need it right now." She looked up to see her sister staring at her with hints of disappointment.

"Tiana you have no idea how much Midori loves her mate." Keiko continued, using the nickname 'Midori' for Midoriko, it was a name she had given the young hanyo when they had first met. "Leone's magic is just too powerful, I'm impressed it took this long for her to control him." she took a step closer to her sister.

"Keiko, I don't want to think about them right now, I know I'm in the wrong." Tiana moved away from her spot and went to stand by the waterfall.

Keiko let out a sigh and moved to stand by her sister. "Are you going to help them in the fight?" she placed a hand on her sisters shoulder.

Tiana glanced at her sister through the corner of her eyes. "I'm not going to help either side Keiko." She ran a hand through her hair. "I care about both sides and if I get involved it would make matters worse."

Keiko smiled at her younger sibling. "You are at last maturing." A small smile played her lips.

Tiana smirked. "Is now the time for jokes?" her face became serious again and she went to brush her sisters hand away. "Are you going to be taking a side?" She asked her sister basically the saw thing.

Keiko removed her hand from Tiana and sat down by the banks of the river. "I will not fight." She said simply. "I was never born a fighter. You however," she looked up at her sister. "You are a born fighter I am somewhat surprised you do not wish to fight, even if only an attempt to stop said fighting."

Tiana stared at her sister long and hard for what seemed ages before finally opening her mouth and saying. "There is no point in trying to stop the fighting Keiko, for both sides see each other as savages, nothing more, nothing less."

XXX

_They're savages! Savages!_

_Barely even human_

_Savages! Savages!_

XXX

"Midoriko!" an elderly priest called as Midoriko walked into the village. "You need rest, tomorrow you face those savages that threaten our existence."

Midoriko felt a sick feeling in her stomach. "They're not savages." She spoke under her breath.

The priests eyes widened lightly and he gripped her arms almost as though he were manhandling her. "What did you just say!?" he shook her lightly.

Midoriko clenched her fists in anger but she did not fight the man. She found it would be stupid to fight the people she was protecting. "Nothing…" she murmured, a small clenching feeling took her chest and thoughts that she was on the wrong side took her mind.

The old priest released her and gestured her to go to her hut which was banned from entry to everyone but her. The hut was her personal space where she could meditate and or do whatever else she needed to prepare herself for the battle.

Midoriko looked long and hard at the old man for several moments before nodding and stepping away to go to her hut. However just before she reached the door she heard a voice call out to her. "Midoriko!"

X

_Drive them from our shore!  
They're not like you and me  
Which means they must be evil  
We must sound the drums of war!_

X

Midoriko turned and saw a little girl running towards her. "Yes?" She questioned kneeling down to the girls level once the girl had reached her.

"Are you going to stop the monsters?" the little girl asked innocently, fear filled her eyes however, the fear more than likely came from what the villagers had told her about demons.

Midoriko put a hand on the young girls shoulder. "I am going to help stop the demons from hurting humans." She gave the girl a small smile. "But please do me a favor?"

The little girl nodded and waited for Midoriko to continue.

"Don't refer to them as monsters. Some of them… are very nice and good people at heart." With that Midoriko rose and entered her hut leaving the girl alone.

The little girl placed her hand to her heart. "I'll try Midoriko. I'll try not to think of them as monsters… It's just hard…"

XXX

_They're savages! Savages!  
Dirty redskin devils!  
Now we sound the drums of war!_

XXX

"You are sure?" Atagra questioned Leone for what seemed to be the millionth time that evening.

"Yes!" Leone snapped she was getting tired of his constant paranoia. "Melanor is completely under my control he will murder Midoriko tomorrow in battle as planned!" she clenched her fists, she was sick of him constantly thinking she wouldn't do her job!

Atagra smirked as ran a hand through his hair, a sign that he was somewhat calmer than what he had been. "Good." He said simply coming to stand before her.

Leone looked up into his eyes and returned his smirk. Her hand rose to touch his cheek, she brushed it lightly and inched closer to him. Atagra's smirk increased as he leaned down to kiss her. "Tomorrow we go back to the north and watch the war through my orb." he breathed against her lips before kissing her.

Leone smirked and returned the kiss however as she kissed him a small clenching feeling formed in her heart. She was killing her sister… her only sister…

XXX

_This is what we feared  
The paleface is a demon  
The only thing they feel at all is greed_

XXX

"Look at him, just lying there!" a random Yokai hissed glaring at Melanor who was lying on the ground, still as a rock, in a deep slumber.

Melanor was a tall, lean man. His deep emerald hair was long and reached his ankles though now it was spayed around him and was being partly used as a bed on the hard ground. He wore normal samurai clothing despite his position in the world, he found no need to go all out in the way of clothing.

On his handsome face there were no marking save for one on his forehead, one that matched Midoriko's perfectly.

"We have a war tomorrow and our 'leader' is spending his time sleeping?" another Yokai growled. Yes they were going into battle with him tomorrow but they did not like the idea that he got to sleep while they had to do work and train.

X

_Beneath that milky hide  
There's emptiness inside_

X

"Excuse me Melanor sir?" a small Yokai child spoke as he cautiously stepped towards the elder.

Emerald eyes shot open and his pointed face shot towards the child. "What?" he asked his voice smooth and calm, sounding nothing like a savage murderer.

"You're going into battle tomorrow aren't you?" The child questioned stepping closer to the southern heir. "With that Midoriko woman?"

Melanor sat up and looked up at the child before him. "What of it?" his voice became cold suddenly as if it wasn't him talking.

The child trembled lightly at the tone in the mans voice. "It's just…" he hesitated.

"Just what?" Melanor persisted.

The child took a shaky breath. "Someone told me she was your… your mate…" the child stepped away as Melanor's aura flared a dangerous red.

"Sir Melanor?" The child spoke cautiously as he watched the older Yokai's hands grip the side of his head as though he was in pain.

Melanor gripped his head tighter and let out an ear piercing screech.

XXX

_I wonder if they even bleed_

_They're savages! Savages!  
Barely even human  
Savages! Savages!_

XXX

"What was that?" Leone pushed herself from Atagra and moved to the huts entrance.

"It would seem that Melanor is having some discomfort." Atagra spoke smugly walking out of the hut with his woman.

XXX

_Killers at the core_

_They're different from us  
Which means they can't be trusted_

XXX

Midoriko let out a scream as she felt a burning pain in her chest and the mating mark on her shoulder. "W-What is this!?" She let out a cry and fell to the ground of her small hut. "M-Melanor!" she cried in pain.

The door to her hut swung open and in ran a woman who held the priestess in an attempt to ease her pain.

"E-Emilla!?" Midoriko sobbed wincing as the pain seeped through her body.

The northern queen nodded and rubbed soothing circles on the woman's back. "S-Somethings w-wrong with M-Melanor Emmy!!" the priestess sobbed.

XXX

_We must sound the drums of war_

_They're savages! Savages!  
First we deal with this one_

_Then we sound the drums of war_

XXX

Melanor's pain filled growls became louder and louder as the pain increased. "M-Midori…" his mouth suddenly shut and his face became calm again, all of his energy seemed to seep from him and he collapsed back onto the ground.

The child Yokai turned around stunned and saw Leone and Atagra standing there looking down at him angered. "What did you do?" Leone questioned, her voice filled with spite and hate as she spoke to the young child.

"Lady Leone, Lord Atagra, please leave the boy alone he is young and did not know what he was doing…" An elderly Yokai came to stand by the child.

Leone and Atagra looked at eachother for a brief moment before turning their attention back to the elderly Yokai. "The child offended our best fighter." Leone spoke stepping closer to them.

The child looked at the dark look in her eyes and inched back towards the elder behind him.

Leone rose her clawed hand.

"My lady no!" the elderly Yokai plead but it was too late as with a slash of her claw Leone had removed the child's head. blood splashed against those in range of the body which collapsed to the ground, blood pouring from the place the head used to be.

"Next time you'll know to watch your child." She flicked a stray strand of hair out of her face and walked back into her hut.

Atagra smirked and followed after her.

XXX

_Savages! Savages!_

_Let's go kill a few, men!_

_Savages! Savages!_

XXX

"Are you alright?" Emilla questioned, putting the young miko to rest in her futon.

Midoriko felt hot tears form in her eyes. "No… I have to fight him… HIM!!" she sobbed looking away from her friend in shame.

Emilla looked down at the miko with sad eyes, she could only imagine how the miko must have felt. "Midori…" she stroked the girls face, she didn't know what to say.

Midoriko shook her head ads if knowing what was going through her friends mind. "You don't need to say anything… but please tell me that my child's alright…"

Emilla nodded. "Yes." She offered her friend a small smile. "They are just fine."

XXX

_Now it's up to you, men!_

_Savages! Savages!  
Barely even human!  
Now we sound the drums of war!_

XXX

"She's going to fight today…" Tiana spoke as she looked down at the empty grasslands from the edge of a cliff that gave her a view of the entire battlefield.

"Eh? You're not fighting?" an old voice spoke from behind her.

Tiana turned to see Totosai sitting on his cow behind her. "Why does everyone assume I wish to fight?" She seemed somewhat hurt by everyone's assumptions.

Totosai shook his head. "I just assumed you would at least attempt to stop the fight- you probably could take out the lesser demons and let Midoriko and Melanor have it our." His explained.

Tiana shook her head. "That wouldn't help… and besides it is not my battle."

"I understand." Totosai replied with.

Tiana turned her attention back to the field. "It should begin soon."

XXX

_Is there nothing I can do?  
Will this really be the end?  
Is it only death that waits  
Just around the riverbend?_

XXX

Midoriko stood alone at the edge of the village, she felt a cold wind pass her, she trembled and slowly lifted her hand to her heart. "Gods… please help me I don't know if I'm strong enough… to… kill the one I love…"

She jumped at the sound of a soft mewing behind her. Her body relaxed a little once she realized just who it was behind her. "Kirara." She turned to see the kit behind her, she hadn't been paying much attention so she was unable to sense the cat demon coming from behind her.

Kirara let out a sad mew and with a series of bright flames turned into her larger form.

"Kirara I need your support in this…" Midoriko put her hand out to her friend. "Can I have it?"

Kirara mewed and raised a paw to put in the miko's hand. In that moment an understanding and unbreakable bond was created between the pair.

XXX

_This will be the day ...  
(Let's go men!)_

_This will be the morning ...  
(Bring out the prisoner)_

XXX

"General Melanor?" a demon hesitantly moved closer to their leader.

Melanor who was standing alone in front of an army of demons turned his head to look at the lesser demon. The demon's eyes widened at the sight of the General, as Melanor's eyes were no longer green but a deep blood red, there was no hint of a soul in them, it was as though someone had ripped his soul from his body, leaving behind only evil.

"Go." He growled coldly, pointing to the two barely visible figures that were standing at the other side of the field. When the demons didn't move he shouted it. "GO!!"

That seemed to get their attention as with an ear piercing roar the demons charged towards the Miko and her pet.

XXX

_We will see them dying in the dust_

_I don't know what I can do  
Still, I know I've got to try_

_Now we make 'em pay_

XXX

Tiana turned from her spot and walking past Totosai made her way away from the scene. "Eh? You're not staying?" he asked in his old voice.

Tiana shook her head but didn't look back at the old man. "There is no point in me staying, I have no intent to fight, nor do I wish to watch as they murder each other." She continued to fight.

Totosai sighed sadly. "I might as well follow you." with that he clicked his foot on the cow and the followed after her. "But umm… where are we going?"

Tiana continued to walk. "I don't know." She answered flatly.

XXX

_Eagle, help my feet to fly_

_Now without a warning ..._

_Mountain, help my hart be great_

_Now we leave 'em blood and bone and rust_

XXX

Midoriko grunted lightly as she bought her blade down upon the head of another demon, the demon wasn't even able to scream in pain, its head was sliced open and with a splatter of crimson blood the demon fell to the ground with so many of the other demons Midoriko had painfully slaughtered that day.

'Why must it come to this Melanor?' she thought to herself as she sliced her way through a small wave of demons.

XXX

_Spirits of the earth and sky…_

_It's them or us_

_Please don't let it be to late_

XXX

Kirara roared and sank her teeth into a demon that had gotten in her way. She then kicked her hind legs into one that had charged her from behind. She then growled and killing any demon that got in her way she followed after her mistress.

She heard a roar and looked over to a group of demons that had merged together, her feline eyes widened as she noticed that the source of their merging was a human man who had fallen in love with Midoriko only to be turned down by the priestess. His greed and lust for her had been the perfect catalyst for the demons, they used his body as a host so that they could merge into one being.

Kirara pitied the poor soul. She looked the demon up and down, that was something she was going to have to save for last… it was at least one hundred demons in the one. With a growl she leapt away from it and gave her attentions to the lesser demons, it was better to get rid of the smaller things before tackling the bigger things.

XXX

_They're just a bunch of  
Filthy, stinking_

_Savages!_

_Savages!_

_Savages!_

XXX

"Well this is certainly turning out to be an interesting battle…" Atagra smiled as they watched the scene through a crystal orb. He made himself comfortable on his grand futon.

Leone smirked and moved to sit by him. "Perhaps I should leave?" she suggested. "Your mate..." she seemed reluctant to finish that sentence.

Atagra sent her a dark look at the mention of Emilla. "First activate Melanor then you may do as you please." He turned his attentions back to the orb.

Leone bit her bottom lip and clenched her fists. "Yes." She spoke through clenched teeth. She closed her eyes and chanted under her breath, her body glowed a grey.

XXX

_Demons!_

_Devils!_

_Kill them!_

XXX

Melanor, who for the battle so far had spent his time at the edge of the field simply watching the battle. He suddenly felt a surge of power shoot through him, he let out an echoing scream and clutched his head. His aura flared a violent blood red as his eyes shot open and blood ran from the tear ducts, the crimson liquid flowing like a river across his body. The liquid wrapped around him like a cocoon, it shone vibrantly though it was also a haunting glow.

Melanor threw his head back and let out an echoing howl as his body began to change, it stretched and molded itself into the form of the leviathan like dragon.

XXX

_Savages!_

_Savages!_

_What are we waiting for?_

XXX

"Melanor…" Midoriko breathed watching the display. Her eyes suddenly became filled with determination, she knew what she had to do, she wasn't going to kill her love but she would do something.

"Kirara!" she called slicing the head off another demon.

Kirara leaped over a series of dead demon bodies. "I need to get there Kirara!" she pointed to Melanor.

Kirara nodded lightly and ran to her mistresses side. Midoriko gripped Kirara's fur and leaped onto the fire cats back. With a growl Kirara ran towards the southern heir.

XXX

_Destroy their evil race  
Until there's not a trace left_

_How loud are the drums of war_

XXX

"We have to go back." Tiana spoke calmly turning around to face Totosai who stared at her blankly. "Something doesn't feel right… I think something important is about to happen…" with that she began to head back to the battle.

"What happens now you can't change." Totosai spoke seriously trailing behind her.

"I know…" Tiana responded calmly though it sounded as though she was holding back a sob or something of that caliber. "Midoriko… Melanor… something extraordinary is about to happen."

"Since it's you who said it, I'll believe it." Totosai replied with calmly as though there wasn't a war going on.

"What do you mean?" Tiana damn near spat.

Totosai put his hands up in his defense. "Its just you have a way of always knowing things."

"Not all things…" Tiana looked away. "I didn't know my father would be the cause of this with his paranoia."

"Our father has always been like this." A voice spoke.

Tiana glanced through the corner of her eyes and saw Keiko standing there. "Can you feel it?" Keiko questioned.

Tiana nodded. "Midoriko, I don't know what it is but she plans to do something with her heart…"

"Her heart is joined to Melanor's, whatever she does to herself will ultimately affect him." Keiko explained. "Its what happens when you are joined with you're soul mate…" Keiko then faced the direction of the battlefield. "I do not wish to see this however my curiosity draws me to it… strange isn't it?" Keiko smiled ruefully before making her way towards the battle.

'Mirodiko… I cannot fathom what you are going through…' with that Tiana followed after her sister.

Totosai let out a sigh and followed after the girls.

XXX

_We will sound the drums of war  
(Savages! Savages!)  
Now, we sound the drums of war  
(Savages! Savages!)_

XXX

'I refuse to kill any more of my kind…' Midoriko thought as she sliced the head off another demon. "Kirara!" the cat demon looked up at her before nodding in understanding. Kirara then leapt into the air and ran through the air toward their destination. The dragon demon Melanor.

XXX

_Now we see what comes  
Of trying to be chums_

XXX

Melanor's head shot to the direction of Midoriko as he sensed her. His face contorted in rage and he growled feral at the miko who was heading straight toward him. He let out a loud echoing growl before charging forward in the air towards her.

As he soared through the sky he let out a piercing roar. The demon that was made up of one hundred demons turned its gaze to Melanor, with a nod of its giant head it took off towards the General.

Melanor growled and moved towards the demon, once they were close together Melanor let out a commanding growl and with a bow of the head the demon wrapped itself around Melanor, the two demon's aura's flaring and merging as did their skin.

The demon that was a group of demons merged together let out an ear piercing screech as it was absorbed into Melanor. The only evidence of their fusing was that the human who had been in love with Midoriko was now buried in Melanor's side, his torso and sorrow filled face visible.

X

_Now we sound the drums ... of ... war!_

X

"Kirara! Let me down!" Midoriko commanded of the fire cat while pointing to the clear ground she wanted to land in.

Kirara nodded and complied but Midoriko could tell that the cat was not happy with this. Kirara maneuvered her way past a group of flying demons and landed on the selected area.

"Thank you Kirara…" Midoriko spoke softly holding back the pain she felt.

Kirara mewed sadly and nuzzled her cheek lightly, it was a small gesture but it meant the world to Midoriko.

"Kirara, whatever happens I want you to be happy, I know you won't ever live freely like I wish you to, so please, please look after your next master… and yourself…" she hugged the fire cat deeply.

Kirara made a sad mew and nuzzled her master.

Midoriko stepped away from the demon and spoke firmly, almost harshly, but Kirara knew her master was merely holding her emotions back. "Go."

Kirara mewed sadly but giving her master one last nuzzle she obeyed the command. With a growl she took off into the air.

Once Kirara was gone Midoriko turned to the merged demonic form of her mate. "I cannot kill you, but perhaps if I were to seal us this would end." she spoke softly before breaking into a run towards her mate.

XXX

Of course it means the drums ... of ... war!

XXX

"M-Melanor It's been seven days… and seven nights now…" Midoriko choked as the demon held her in its mouth, its teeth sinking into her waist. "I love you…"

Melanor did not seem responsive to her words but as her free hand reached to her heart and a lone tear rolled down her cheek, his eyes widened lightly, however her actions did not stop him as he increased the pressure of his teeth.

Midoriko winced in pain but did her best to ignore it as she summoned her holy powers. Her body and aura shone a bright platinum blue. "I cannot kill you… This is my decision and if you hate me for it I understand." With that she let out an ear piercing scream. Her aura spiked and shot forward circling both her and him, surrounding them, encasing them in its light.

"Emilla, take care of my children…" she whispered before letting out a scream as the blue aura shot to her heart, taking with it the souls of the demons she had been battling. The frequency of her scream increased as the light shot to her heart and pulled at her very soul. She grit her teeth as she felt the dark demonic souls pulling at her's. She could feel her heart being pulled and push at her ribs.

"Melanor…" Was the last word she spoke before she felt her heart being ripped out by the force of the Shikon jewel. Her body went limp and froze in its position as her heart and the Shikon jewel fell to the ground in a puddle of blood and purple aura from the jewel.

XXX

"Oh gods… Midoriko." Tiana spoke softly as she, Totosai and Keiko walked to the remains of the body. Her eyes instantly fell to the pink jewel that lay covered in blood next to Midoriko's heart. "Shikon jewel."

Totosai said nothing as he bowed his head in respect.

"The Jewel contains their souls doesn't it?" Keiko thought aloud as she stepped closer to the jewel. Her hand stretching out to lift the pink gem.

"I wouldn't touch that thing." Tiana said warningly. "By all rights it should be destroyed." She could sense the power coming off it and could just tell that the jewel was going to be the cause of great pain.

Keiko took a different view to her sister. "I don't know… it is Midoriko in there, perhaps she wanted this so people could use the jewel for good? Imagine what we could do with it." she held the jewel up high to see it in better light. It was as if she didn't even notice the dead bodies around her.

Tiana shook her head almost disdainfully at her sister before looking back at the bodies of Midoriko, Melanor and the other demons. "They didn't deserve this…" she spoke softly. Her hand raised and glowed a pale, dirty yellow. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as a liquid that was the same colour as her hands glow oozed from her palm and flowed to the ground like a small waterfall. The liquid then moved around so that it had circled the edge of the bodies.

"So that they will be remembered." Tiana spoke and with a flick of her wrist the liquid shone and grew. It expanded and flowed up and over the bodies of the demons. It continued its journey until it had covered every inch of the bodies. Once covering it all the liquid went hard becoming like amber to preserve the bodies.

"I feel bad for them, all they wanted was to be together…" Keiko murmured looking away from the jewel.

"Keiko we should destroy that thing." Tiana spoke, she didn't know why but she felt as though the jewel was going to cause them great pain and trouble.

Totosai sighed. "It's best this way to prevent any further conflict, I agree with Tiana, it should be destroyed." It one of Totosai's serious moments, these weren't very common but both women knew when it happened it was best to listen carefully to what he had to say.

"I disagree I believe if in the right hands this jewel could help many people." Keiko continued to put her point across.

"I disa-" Tiana went to say but was cut off as Keiko screamed. "GET AWAY FROM IT!" Tiana and Totosai's heads shot to the jewel where there was a small demon had landed on the jewel.

Keiko growled at the small demon before she raised her free claw and slashed at the demon, effectively hacking it in half. She then flung the demons remains onto the ground. "Can't have someone stealing the jewel." She then spoke.

"Keiko," Tiana began staring at her sister sadly. "Is the jewel really what you should be thinking of? I mean Midoriko has just died." Tiana could feel tears brimming her eyes as she glanced at her sister.

Keiko glanced at Tiana through the corner of her eyes and just as she was about to open her mouth to reply she was cut off by a flash of light. Three pairs of eyes widened and they looked down to the source of light which was the dead demon that Keiko had just murdered.

"What is this…?" Tiana murmured as she watched the demon disappear with a flash of light, leaving no trace of it behind. After this the Shikon jewel shone brightly.

"Well that strange." Totosai mumbled in his old raspy voice.

There was a long stretch of silence before Tiana spoke slowly. "I think I understand." Keiko and Totosai looked up at her and she continued. "If a person touches the jewel, when they die they add their power to the jewel- meaning both their body and soul… I suppose that the speed their body is taken into the jewel depends on the size of the person's power…" Tiana looked at the jewel sadly. "You should destroy it."

Keiko placed the jewel in a small pouch of her kimono. "I won't." she spoke firmly. "Image the people that could be protected with its power." With that she turned and left.

"What are we going to do Totosai?" Tiana spoke turning to look at Midoriko, she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

Totosai sighed sadly. "There isn't anything we can do."

XXX

_Is the death of all I love  
Carried in the drumming of war?_

XXX

A/N: Okay you're all probably sitting here and thinking something along the lines of "What the hell!? What does this have to do with the story!! WHERE'S KAG AND SESS!!" Before you guys get out the torches and pitchforks know that this chapter DOES have something to do with the story and even if you don't get it yet I will explain what the point is… :)

P.S: if ya havnt already guessed this chap is one big flashback

Review?


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Warning: There be lemon content in this chapter (I mean a real Lemon people(Lemon= ManXWoman having sex)) If no like Lemons don't read the parts with Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

Chapter 28

Sesshoumaru growled as he took control of her lips, his clawed hand gripped her arm and he pushed her almost roughly against the nearest tree as his hot tongue shot out to push against her lips. Kagome raised her arm that wasn't being held by Sesshoumaru and wrapping it around his neck moaned.

Sesshoumaru smirked into the kiss and let go of her arm so that he could slide his arm down and wrap it around her slim waist and pull her closer to him. She let out a small hiss as some of her chest hit the spikes of his armor bus she didn't complain, in a morbid way she enjoyed the small amount of pain.

"Sessh-" She let out a pant as his mouth left hers and moved downwards to her neck, his fangs scraped against the crook of her neck, he could feel a vein pulse, just begging for him to pierce the flesh, he was so tempted to bite into that soft, pleading, flesh but he knew it wasn't the right time for it, he would bide his time.

Kagome panted as she felt the heat from his body emanate through his armor, she scooted closer ignoring the spikes that dug into her- she wanted to feel his heat- to feel him. "Sesshoumaru.." she breathed her hands moving to bury themselves in his silken locks.

Sesshoumaru smirked and licked her neck before moving his mouth back to hers, with a growl he took control, thrusting his tongue in and out in a similar fashion as to the way he was pushing his hips against hers.

Kagome moaned and her fists clenching in his locks. She tried to moved closer to him but she found that his armor blocked her way, she let out an annoyed sound. That armor had to go!!

Her deft hands moved down and pulled at the ties of his armor in an attempt to remove the thing that stopped her from touching him. When the ties wouldn't undo she growled lightly and punched the armor.

Sesshoumaru froze.

Kagome suddenly realized what she had done. 'Eh… I hope that didn't um… ruin the umm…' she hesitantly opened her eyes and met with Sesshoumaru's, which, surprisingly enough were filled with mirth not anything else.

"Trouble?" he spoke calmly but Kagome could practically feel the mirth in his voice. He took his lips off hers and gracefully stepped back to adjust at the ties. Despite the fact that he only had one arm he was able to take his armor off effortlessly. He then discarded the armor and his pelt on the grass nearby.

She looked at him with a small pout, she crossed her arms and looked away however her lips were twitching and it was obvious that she was holding back a giggle.

A miniscule smirk formed on his lips, he lowered he head so that he could place small a small kiss on her cheek before capturing her lips again, his hot mouth taking control of her. While his tongue worked her mouth his hand gripped the bottom of her shirt, Kagome shivered lightly as the cool air snuck under her shirt.

He moved his lips from hers and tugged lightly at the bottom of her shirt, his amber eyes gazing into hers with an unspoken request. It took her a few moments to understand just what he was asking but she eventually got it. She went red and inched back so that she could shakily take her shirt off, once it was off she threw it over to his armor. She then went a shade of red and covered herself with her arms.

"Don't." Sesshoumaru said bluntly taking her wrist with his hand. He moved her arms away and noticed she had gone a vibrant shade of red. A small smile formed on his lips as he lowered them to her mouth again. As he took control of her mouth his hand rose and brushed against her stomach making her shiver from the coolness of his hand. He then moved up, his hand cupping one of her firm mounds through the bra.

Kagome moaned into the kiss and raised her hands to his chest, she wanted to touch him- not just his clothes- him. She tugged at his shirts and unlike his armor she was able to reach her target with no problems. She let out another moan as her hands reached his hot flesh, she felt him shiver lightly as he cool hands wandered his flesh, tracing his muscles. She enjoyed the feeling of his muscles twitching as she brushed against them.

Sesshoumaru almost groaned as he felt her hands grip his shirts and push them father apart so that she could touch more of him. She felt his muscles twitch as her hands roamed freely across his chest. She smiled into the kiss and her hands moved lower.

Sesshoumaru inwardly grinned as he felt her hands moving lower, he was enjoying her adventurousness. His hand slid under her bra and cupped the soft flesh, he heard her let out a moan and breaking the kiss. Kagome gasped as she felt hot lips trail down her neck and came to her chest where he placed open mouth kisses on the visible part of her breasts before sucking on the flesh leaving small red marks on the flesh.

Kagome let out a gasp as he stood back and tugged on the bra silently telling her what he wanted. She blushed lightly and went a nice shade of red. Her hands moved behind her and she slowly unclasped her bra making it hang loose at on her shoulders. She slowly slid the article of clothing down her arms and flung it to where her shirt was but as soon as the article had left her, her arms shot to cover herself.

"Don't." Sesshoumaru spoke almost indignantly, his clawed hand rising to the girl's wrist which he tugged lightly in a silent order.

Kagome looked up at him with wide eyes and trembling lightly she moved her arms and looked up into his eyes nervously. His eyes were filled with a fire, a fire she had never seen before, they burned through her very soul. "Sessh…" she breathed before letting out a gasp as she felt a hot mouth close over her breast. "Gods…" She moaned, her hands moving back to his locks.

She panted and her hands clenched in his hair as she felt his hot tongue flick against her nipple, his teeth scraped against it lightly which made her moan louder. "Sesshoumaru!" she cried as she felt him suck lightly on the mound and his hand move to cup the other. Her hands tightened in his hair.

He smirked at the sound of her gasps and moans, he increased the pressure in his mouth while he flicked her nipple with his finger and rolled it between the digits before massaging the entire mound. The, without warning he moved away.

"Hu…?" Kagome breathed a little incoherently but before she could say anything else she felt his arm slide around her waist and felt herself being lowered onto the cool, slightly damp grassy ground. "Sesshoumaru…" she breathed with a smile as she looked up at the figure who was kneeling between her legs and hastily removing his swords.

His eyes locked with hers and he said nothing as he gracefully threw his swords to the small pile of clothes. Kagome couldn't understand how he could be so graceful while she was an incoherent mess. The next thing she knew his clothes were gone and he was pressed flushed against her, nipping at her neck. She let out a moan at the feeling and slid her hands around his shoulders and pulled him closer.

Sesshoumaru smiled lightly and moved downwards.

XXX

"Hello Inuyasha." Kagura walked to the pinned demon with something close to venom in her voice.

"Kagura." He nodded trying to sound civil, but from the glare she was giving him that was going to be difficult.

Kagura moved to stand in front of him. "Why are you not with your lover? She questioned, there was a strange tone in her voice, Inuyasha couldn't quite pin what it was but he knew it wasn't good.

'My lover?' he thought confused before realizing who she was referring to. "Kikyo isn't…" he hesitated.

Kagura huffed. "Sure whatever." She crossed her arms and continued to scowl. "It's not as though its any of my business anyway." She then huffed.

"Kagura…" he spoke not quite knowing what else to say.

XXX

"Oh gods!" Kagome sobbed as she felt his hot lips close over her clit and he sucked harshly. She cried out in ecstasy and one hand clawed and the soft grassy ground while the other one clenched in his hair to an almost painful extent. "S-Sesshh…" her hips thrust upwards as his tongue prodded the nub. "F-Fuck!!"

He froze.

'H-Hu?' she thought somewhat disoriented as he moved up and stared at her, his eyes were a fraction wider than usual. At first she was confused as why he would be so shocked then it clicked that she had swore but did that really matter in this situation. Even if it was her of all people who had swore.

She took a shaky breath to try to calm herself. "Sessh-" she was cut off as his lips crashed against hers. Her eyes widened and she froze for a brief few moments but soon she found herself returning the kiss, it was then that she realized just what swearing did to him, a small sly smile graced her face. If anyone was to see it they would have said that it looked amazingly like the ones that came from the man she was currently kissing.

"Sessh…" she breathed breaking the kiss, she moved her red slightly puffy lips to his pointed ear. "Fuck me…" she couldn't believe the words had left her lips, nor could she believe the affect they had on him. With a growl he shoved her almost harshly onto the ground and attacked her mouth with harsh bites and kisses while his hand moved down to the hot core between her legs.

She trembled and clutched onto him as she felt his long finger tracing her dripping womanhood. "Gods…" she breathed her head rolling back as the digit slowly entered her, her nails dug into his shoulders and she pushed him closer to her. Her legs thrust up as she felt his fingers probing her entrance.

"God!" she clenched her eyes in small pain as she felt his long finger enter her. She let out a whimper at the uncomfortable feeling, but that feeling soon dissipated and she rolled her head back in a groan as he began pumping his finger in and out of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him harshly.

He almost grinned at the way she moved against him, her small body fit so perfectly against his it was as though she was created just for him. His fangs scraped against her tongue and the metallic taste of her blood filled his mouth, he smiled as she whimpered in pain. Even the sounds she made fit his needs perfectly.

XXX

"Jaken?" Rin piped sitting up on her futon.

Jaken, who was trying to sleep on the futon beside her, looked up at her curious face. "What?" he snapped wanting to get back to trying to sleep.

She looked down at his annoyed face and giggled, she loved his expressions they were just so funny!

His eye twitched. "What!?" he snapped again.

"Where is Lord Sesshoumaru?" she questioned.

Jaken blinked, the girl had a point, just where was Sesshoumaru? "Don't worry, he'll be back soon." With that he scooted back into his blankets. He wasn't about to go looking for Sesshoumaru, he knew he could look after himself.

Rin jumped up off the futon. "I'm going to go find Lord Sesshoumaru!" she put her hands on her hips proudly.

"Rin…" The voice of Miroku came from the other side of the hut. "Trust me, Lord Sesshoumaru won't want to be disturbed tonight." There was a strange twinkle in his eyes as he looked at them. It was as though he knew something that the others didn't.

Rin sat back down onto the futon and gave him a questioning glance before lying back down and making herself comfortable in her blankets.

Sango's eyes narrowed and her head shot to the monk sitting beside her. "What do you mean by that?" she practically ordered.

Miroku shared a knowing look with Kirara, a sly smile forming on his lips. "Nothing my dear Sango, now lets get some rest." He closed his eyes and leaned back against the wall.

Sango's eyes narrowed further but she said nothing more on the subject and scooting closer to Miroku attempted to get some rest.

Miroku's eyes cracked open and he stared emotionlessly out the huts window. 'You better not hurt her Sesshoumaru…'

XXX

Kagome let out a small whimper as his fingers left her. "Sessh-" she began only to be cut off by his lips as he positioned himself at her entrance. Her eyes locked with his amber orbs as he asked her a silent question. Water formed in her eyes as she thought of the sweetness in the act of asking, slowly she nodded in consent. In one fluid motion he thrust to the hilt

Kagome let out a silent scream and her nails dug into him so hard that little droplets of blood formed at her fingertips. It hurt! It more than hurt, there was a stabbing pain at her core and around her abdomen. She bit her lip to the point of bleeding and her eyes clenched tightly.

Sesshoumaru lowered his head to her lips so that he could place a kiss on her lips, he kept his hips still knowing the pain she was going through. His lips brushed against hers soothingly, but her body remained tense. "Kagome…" he whispered her name softly then said something she never thought he would say. "Relax."

Her eyes widened and on impulse she pressed her lips against his in an intense kiss, her tongue pushed itself into his mouth and she pulled him close, she wanted- needed to feel his heat. She slowly moved her hips as she felt some of the pain ebb away, it was still somewhat uncomfortable but it wasn't as painful as the first feeling of him in her was. She opened her mouth to speak.

Sesshoumaru seemed to sense what she was going to say before she said it, a strange almost feral look appeared in his amber depths and with one last look into her eyes he began to move, slowly at first but after a few moments he began to speed up.

Kagome panted at the feeling of him in her. "Sesshoumaru!!" she cried wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling him closer, urging him to move faster.

"Kagome…" he breathed as he sped up, his thrusts becoming violent and he pounded into her. His teeth scraped against her neck and he heard the beating of her heart and could almost taste her blood as his fangs pressed against the soft flesh of her throat.

"Sessh-" She moaned, her legs tightened around his waist, urging him to keep the pace, urging him to go faster, she didn't know what she wanted, all she knew was that she didn't want him to stop. "Gods Sesshoumaru…" she placed her gasping lips against his neck. She could feel something stir inside her, it was like a dormant emotion or feeling- she had never felt this before, she could hear every movement around her, she could feel every part of Sesshoumaru surrounding her, she could hear, feel, his blood pulsing through his body.

She cried out as he pushed harder, his thrusts becoming harder, deeper and faster. "Gods Sessh!" her hands clawed at his back as she writhed in pleasure, long red stripes crossed his back as her nails dug in.

It was animalistic the way they moved against eachother. Their hips grinded against each other, their bodies fit together so perfectly, he small figure arched against his, drew him in, took in everything he had to offer as well as giving everything she had.

"Sesshoumaru…" she breathed feeling her climax drawing near. "Faster." She moaned.

He nipped her shoulder and complied. "Oh gods Sessh!" she cried as he moved with demonic speed, his hips snapping against hers with a need to reach their peak.

"Sessh!" her nail's dug into his flesh. "Sessh! Oh gods! SESSHOUMARU!" As she hit her pinnacle she felt something inside her snap, like a restraint that had been on her body was suddenly removed. She felt her body and her instincts take over and as she cried out in ecstasy she felt her canines enlarge and her mouth moved of its own accord to his neck and sank her elongated fangs into his flesh.

At the feeling of her fangs in his flesh he let out a roar as he hit his climax, his fangs sank into her neck. Blood poured from her wound and down his neck, causing him to groan and hold her tight as he pulsed inside her and drank the sweet metallic blood.

They remained like that for an undetermined amount of time. As they continued to hold eachother in the embrace, their fangs still locked in the others flesh as a warm light surrounded them like an invisible mist. The warmth surrounded their bodies heating up their skin until centering its attention to the marks on their necks. The flesh heated up to the point where it burned, causing Kagome and Sesshoumaru to flinch but neither released the other.

"Sesshoumaru…" Kagome panted releasing his neck as she felt the warm energy build at the mark on her neck, it was his, his power, his life, him.

He released her neck and looked down into her eyes, a haziness took them and with one last kiss they collapsed to the ground falling into the comfortable darkness of sleep.

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I went on holidays and when I got back I got really sick and couldn't concentrate on any of my writing, but I should be updating sooner now =D


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 29

Kagome moaned blissfully and snuggled into the warmth that was holding her, her naked body brushing against the cool grass in the process.

Her eyes shot open.

'Where am I?' she thought panicking, since when did warmth hold her? And when did she sleep naked on the grass?

She moved back slowly and looked up, her eyes connecting with the amused amber ones of Sesshoumaru. 'Oh.' Memories came flooding back, she felt her cheeks head up as she realized their positions. "Um…" she looked up at him wide eyed.

His eyes twinkled with amusement. "Such modesty." Was all he said before he moved to a seated position.

Her face heated up further. "Eh..heh…" she laughed nervously and sat up beside him. "I'm sorry…" she began. "just not used to waking up like this." She scratched her arm and shifted uncomfortably.

His hand cupped her chin and he turned her face to meet his. "Kagome." was all he said before placing his lips on hers.

"Actually…" she breathed in a slight daze once he removed his lips. "I could get used to waking like this." She looked up and smiled as she saw his lips curve into the tiniest of smiles, there was also a strange gleam in his eyes and it took her a few moments to identify. "Pervert." She chuckled.

He raised a brow at her choice of words but said nothing on it instead opting to move to a standing position. He looked down at her his eyes filled with a silent request.

"Oh!" she jumped up realizing what he was silently saying. "Where are my clothes…" it was best that they got back to the group so that they wouldn't worry. Kagome looked around the area until she spotted her clothes.

"Ah-ha!" she moved to collect them but once she had taken her first step she felt pain across her abdomen and legs, she fell forward. "Gah!" she closed her eyes expecting to hit the ground but instead she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and hold her in place.

Slowly he pulled her back up and put her back to stand on her feet, she looked up at him with a blush on her cheeks which reddened further as she saw the mirth in his eyes.

"T-Thanks…" she murmured as he leaned down to place a small kiss on her lips. He then nodded in response to her words and let her go so that he could make his way to his own clothes.

Kagome limped to her clothes and began putting her clothes on, she wasn't even half way through getting dressed before she noticed him standing before her, fully dressed and waiting patiently for her to finish getting dressed. "How can you get dressed so fast?" she grumbled clipping the clasps of her bra together.

He said nothing and waited patiently for her to finish dressing. Once she was done she rose and his eyes caught sight of the mark on her neck, his mark as pleased as he was to see it there he knew for a fact that it would cause problems within her group- especially with his half brother.

He took a step closer to her and leaned down so that his lips hovered just above the mark. Kagome shivered at the feeling of his hot breath against the mark. "Sessh…" she moved closer to him her arms wrapping around his neck.

He smirked lightly and pressed his lips against the mark, he chuckled soundlessly as he heard her moan and practically fall into his arms. "As much as I enjoy seeing this," he pressed his lips against it again, she shivered. "Perhaps for the meantime it would be wise to conceal it from the others and my half brother?"

Her eyes went wide as she slid a hand up to the mark. "Oh…" was all she shakily said before taking a step back, her flushed face made him want to just take her there and then.

"Umm…" she mumbled reaching for the sailor scarf (A/N: What the heck is that thing called?) and tightened the knot making the scarf move closer to the neck effectively hiding the mark. "There." She said simply.

He nodded and held a hand out to her. "Come." He said before deciding to lead her to a hot spring which effectively defeated the purpose of putting the clothing on but he didn't care.

XXX

"Kagome, Sesshoumaru," Tiana began watching the two walk out of the forest and into the village. She could tell that they had bathed but given her keen senses she could also tell what had happened the night before, the fact that they were now mates, but she could also smell something else on Kagome… one was more clearer than the other but there was something off about her scent now. "how nice of you to join us." With a grin she moved to stand by Miroku and Sango.

"Kagome!" Sango ran up to her. "Where were you last night!?" she demanded sending Sesshoumaru dark and suspicious looks.

Sesshoumaru ignored her looks and slipped away to check on Rin.

Kagome felt like glaring at Sesshoumaru's retreating back as she realized that he was leaving her alone to face her friends wrath. 'Smug jerk.' She thought before smiling at Sango and replying. "I just g-got a little lost, Sesshoumaru found me but by then it was too late to go back to the village so we camped under the stars." She felt more than bad for lying to her friend but it wasn't as though she could announce 'I had hot sex with Sesshoumaru' to the entire village, Inuyasha would go nuts!

Sango gave her a skeptical look that told her that Sango didn't believe her for a minute but she was choosing to accept the story.

"We're going to see if the thunder pike's still there today aren't we?" Kagome decided to change the subject.

Sango narrowed her eyes at Kagome's swift change of topic but before she could say anything Tiana cut her off. "Yes, so get ready we leave soon." With that she turned to follow after Sesshoumaru.

Kagome nodded and noticed that Inuyasha was still pinned to the tree. She sighed. "What are we going to do about him?"

"We can't do anything." Came Miroku's voice as he joined the two women.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"I asked my sister about it." he replied simply. "She said, 'only three people can do it and none of them have any intention of doing it' was all she would tell me."

"Perhaps if you ask her nicely enough she'll take the binding spell off?" Ayame asked as she walked towards them, she paused mid-step however and stared wide eyed at Kagome. "Y-You…" she stammered before her head shot in the direction she had sensed Sesshoumaru.

She looked back at Kagome, her eyes wide and filled with shock and hints of respect. "You…" she gasped her eyes locked with Kagome's and an unspoken message passed between them.

She nodded. "Yes Ayame." She said simply.

XXX

"It looks like your woman is back." Kagura spoke as she walked towards Inuyasha.

"She's not my woman…" he said sadly. Being pinned to the tree had given him some time to get a perspective on all sorts of things, mainly Kikyo and Kagome.

He inwardly sighed he knew that it would never work between him and Kagome, simply because he would be thinking about Kikyo, he wasn't as stupid as people gave him credit for he knew perfectly well what would happen if the two of them had ended up together. Funnily enough it would be the same situation if he went with Kikyo, all he would be thinking of is Kagome and what might have happened between them.

He bit back a bitter laugh at the irony but also at the fact that he knew now that he was never going to be with Kagome, it had been more than obvious these past few days were her feelings lye and from what he could smell on her… his ears flattened on his head, he just hoped that bastard looked after her… if he didn't… Inuyasha growled lightly startling Kagura lightly.

"Inuyasha?" she spoke somewhat confused, what was wrong with him?

His head shot up from his thoughts and he looked at Kagura. "It's nothing… don't worry…" he gave her a weak smile, something which he never thought he would be giving Kagura of all people.

Kagura narrowed her eyes at him before plopping down beside him. "I'm not moving until you tell me what's wrong." she ground out like a pout.

He raised a brow and laughed. "Worried about me Kagura?" He never thought he would see the day when Kagura would show him concern… a lot of odd things were happening lately.

"Of course not." Kagura growled defensively. "I'm just curious."

Not too far away from the pair was Kikyo who was watching them with a scowl on her face.

XXX

"Alright so when are we going?" Tiana prompted the others as they all sat in Kaede's hut. Her hands were on her knees and her torso was tilted forward as she addressed the others.

"I suppose we could go now?" Kagome suggested from her spot next to Rin, glancing at everyone.

"I don't give a shit." Kagura spoke, somehow Rin had talked her into coming with them.

Sesshoumaru's eyes shot to Kagura for a few moments as though he didn't appreciate such language spoken around Rin. His aura flared for a moment before he turned back to paying attention to Kagome. "I shall accompany you." his tone left no room for arguing.

"Okay." Kagome nodded in agreement. It was probably the smartest thing to do given that they were down a fighter due to Inuyasha being pinned to the tree, speaking of which… "Tiana?" she spoke gaining the attention of the princess.

"Hm?" Tiana hummed.

"Why won't you release Inuyasha from the tree? I know he can say some harsh things but-" She was cut off by Tiana.

"I'll not release him, I am grateful for your aid but that half-breed has done far too much harm to me to make me even consider releasing him." with that she practically bolted from the hut.

"Please…" Ayame began from her spot next to Koga who was glaring at Sesshoumaru with all the fires of hell. Ayame was actually impressed he hadn't leapt over and attempted to maul Sesshoumaru. "Do not pressure her, you… you know what he did to her… he killed her sister… she was so close to Keiko, her bitterness to Inuyasha is strong."

"But Inuyasha doesn't remember doing it? How do we know he even did it if he can't remember?" Kagome defended her friend.

"Inuyasha did it." Sesshoumaru said calmly, as though he wasn't talking about his brother murdering people.

"How do you know!?" Kagome argued, she knew she was on dangerous ground but she felt the need to defend her friend. "Were you there!?"

"I was not." He replied calmly. "However the northern princess is not prone to lying about things such as this." Just because they were mates it didn't mean they had to agree on everything.

"Then how come Inuyasha doesn't seem to remember any of it!?" Kagome shot back, knowing she was on thin ice but Sesshoumaru wouldn't hurt his mate… right? Taking in the shocked expressions of those around her she sincerely hoped he wouldn't.

"It is to my understanding that when Inuyasha's inner demon is in control he cannot remember what he has done once he becomes himself." Sesshoumaru said coolly leaving them to put the pieces together.

"You mean?" Miroku spoke. "That Inuyasha's inner demon might have been in control when he murdered Tiana's sister?" It sounded so absurd but at the same time made sense.

"But," Sango glanced at them all. "But Inuyasha's demon only started taking control of his body after his sword was broken." With that statement she more or less said that Inuyasha's inner demon couldn't have done it.

Kagome sighed, Sango had a point. It was then that her brows furrowed as a thought occurred to her, wasn't Kikyo present for this event? She looked up at the undead priestess. "Kikyo, you were there weren't you? Could you tell us what happened?"

All eyes turned to Kikyo who stared coldly at Kagome. "I see no reason to tell you… however if you must know I'll tell you when you return from collecting the thunder pike." It was obvious from her tone that that was all that they were going to get from her.

"Why you!" Sango went to do and say something to Kikyo only to be stopped from a look from Kagome and Miroku holding her back.

"It's alright Sango." Kagome smiled before looking at Kikyo. "Thank you, whatever you can tell us will help."

Kikyo didn't reply opting to sit there in a cold silence, the only reason she was there was for Inuyasha anyway.

"Well…" Kagome began hesitantly, taking in everyone's faces. "We should probably get going now…"

XXX

"Why is it that all you do is cry?" Kanna asked the whimpering demon as she and him sat in his royal chambers.

The whimpering demon looked to be a boy the age of ten, his long blonde hair was tied back in a low tie, his eyes were grey and watery, his cheeks red from crying. On his forehead is a star similar to the one on Leone and Tiana's forehead. He wears plain grey hakama pants with plain white and grey shirts.

"I miss my sister." he whimpered.

Kanna almost felt like sighing, ever since she had met the northern prince all he had done was sobbed.

XXX Flashback XX

Kanna's eyes widened a fraction as she saw the source of the sobbing and whimpering. It was a demon boy who looked to be the age of ten. "Who are you?" she asked.

His head shot up, grey eyes filled with tears. "W-Who are y-you?" he stammered in a soft voice.

She studied him for a few moments. Why was he crying? From what she could tell he was a member of the royal family so why was he so depressed. "I am Kanna." She said blankly. "Why are you crying?"

"I-I miss my sister." he wiped the tears from his face. "E-Ever since she left things have been s-scary…" he trembled as if in fear. "Momma and p-pappa have been m-mean and a-angry towards me."

Recognition flashed in Kanna's eyes. "You…" she began slowly. "You are the Lady Tiana's sister." her voice was soft but cold at the same time.

He looked up, his eyes wide. The next thing she knew he had leapt to her and his hands were clenching her shoulders. "You know big sister!?" he shook her lightly. "Where is she!!? Is she okay!!?"

A bewildered expression flashed across Kanna's face for the briefest of seconds before pushed herself away from the boy. "From what I am aware of your sister is fine." She informed and watched as his eyes brightened.

"She is!?" he beamed, his face becoming bright.

Kanna opened her mouth to reply with something only to be cut off by a cold voice. "Well now, it's so nice you were able to meet my son, Ash." Ash's eyes went wide and he trembled lightly. Kanna turned slowly to see Atagra, Leone and Onigumo standing behind them.

"F-Father…" Ash trembled moving to stand behind Kanna as though using her as shield.

Thin lips formed a dark smirk. "Now Ash," Atagra began smoothly. "Don't be like that," he gestured to the hallway. "Come its time for dinner."

XXX

Kanna stood silently at the doorway that led out of the dinning hall, which like the rest of the castle looked like a European room.

"So," Onigumo began smoothly, placing his hands on the thick wooden table. "What are your suggestions for obtaining the jewel and destroying Inuyasha and his group?"

"First we will have to eliminate Sesshoumaru and Tiana, without them their chances of defeating us a severely decreased." Atagra smirked.

"I want the descendant of Midoriko annihilated." Leone growled under her breath, her fists clenched. "I don't care how it's done just kill her."

"T-Tiana…?" Ash spoke from his spot on the table. "E-Elimiate Tiana…?"

"Quiet Ash." Atagra snapped before going back to discussing things with Onigumo.

Kanna watched as Ash trembled in his seat, she continued to watch as he tried to get a word in but was continuously hushed by his parents. Then…

"You can't kill sister!!!" Ash stood on his seat to make himself taller than the older demons. Kanna was a little surprised at the crying boy's actions. "She's my sister and she loves us!!!" his eyes flashed red and he clenched his clawed hands.

Before anyone could blink Atagra was standing before Ash, his large clawed hand wrapped around the boy's neck. "Silence!" he growled throwing the boy into the wall.

Kanna's eyes widened a fraction as she turned her head to see the boy sliding down the wall beside her.

Ash's eyes welled up as he looked up at his father who didn't even give him a second glance. Then at his mother who was trying her hardest not to look at him. "P-Pappa… M-Mama…" his voice would have broken the hearts of just about everyone else but they didn't flinch, the only indication that he was heard was the slight twitch of Leone's hand.

Ash let out a choked sob and ran from the room, with Kanna slowly following after him.

XXX End Flashback XXX

"I don't want her to die…" Ash sobbed burying his head in his knees.

"She won't…" They were probably the most comforting words to ever escape Kanna's lips…

XXX

"Hey!! Where are you all going!!!?" Inuyasha shouted from his tree as he watched the group walk towards the exit of the village.

"We're just going to see if the thunder pike's still there," Kagome called out. "We'll be back soon!" she waved.

"Bye Inuyasha!" Rin called from her spot beside Kagome.

Sango, Miroku and Ayame gave Inuyasha an apologetic glance while Koga seemed a little smug about the whole thing. Kagura didn't even give him a glance.

"WHAT THE FUCK!!!" he shouted. "What ya doing just leaving me here! Don't leave me pinned to this fuck'n tree!!" he growled, glaring at Tiana who was walking beside Sesshoumaru. "KAGOME!!!!"

Kagome flinched but kept walking, there was nothing she could do.

"Hey don't leave me!!!" he shouted as they left. "HEYYYY!!!"

"Inuyasha." a cold voice broke him from his thoughts. His head shot to the source of the voice and he was somewhat stunned to see Sesshoumaru standing before him.

"What do you want!?" he snapped. "Come here to gloat 'bout yer conquest-" before he could finish Sesshoumaru's fist was around his neck.

"I would be careful with what you say Inuyasha." he growled darkly, his eyes locked those of his younger brother. "Now, I am going to propose something to you."

"What?" Inuyasha growled but instantly regretted it as Sesshoumaru's fist tightened.

XXX

Kagome stopped and looked around the pathway.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked.

She looked at them. "Where did Sesshoumaru go?"

XXX

Sesshoumaru regarded Inuyasha with a cool look, once he was sure that his brother wasn't going to snap, growl or shout at him he continued. "I will remove the arrow, on two conditions." He waited for Inuyasha to respond.

'The fuck!?' Inuyasha thought confused, since when did his half-brother offer to help him? He narrowed his eyes at the demon. "What do you want?"

"You will not speak of my mating to Kagome in a negative way." He spoke calmly knowing perfectly well that despite the bath he and Kagome had had Inuyasha could smell that they had mated perfectly.

That condition took Inuyasha aback. Sesshoumaru actually cared what he said about them? After studying his brother for a few moments he nodded slowly. "Alright… what's the second?"

"You will not go to the hells with the miko wench." Before Inuyasha had a chance to even respond Sesshoumaru had placed his clawed hand around the arrow and with a flash of blue light the arrow came out effortlessly.

Inuyasha blinked and slowly moved his arm. He could move? Sesshoumaru had taken out the arrow? He looked up wide eyed at his brother who was melting the arrow with his poisoned claw. "Sesshoumaru… I…" the words that came out of his mouth next were probably the hardest words he ever had to say in his life.

"Thank you."

A/N: Well there you have it another chapter =D hopefully I'll have the next one up soon ^^


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 30

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome looked stunned as she watched her mate and Inuyasha walk towards them. Wasn't Inuyasha pinned to a tree? "Wha…?" Even Sango, Miroku and the other's looked stunned.

Tiana stepped towards the Western Lord. "Y-You… you took the arrow out didn't you?" her voice was filled with so many emotions. The main ones being bitterness and shock.

"Inuyasha…" Sango breathed stunned.

"He is of no use to us pinned to the tree." Was the only explanation Sesshoumaru offered the group before gesturing for them to continue walking. Most of the party who was still stunned followed him, with the exclusion of Tiana who glared down Inuyasha.

"Try anything," she began harshly. "and I kill you." with that she turned and followed after Sesshoumaru and the others.

"Heh…" Inuyasha laughed. "This is gunna be fun."

"You're tell'n me." Koga spoke bitterly coming to stand beside the Hanyo.

Inuyasha glanced at the wolf through the corner of his eyes, he noticed that Koga was watching Kagome like a hawk. "You know?" he asked almost casually.

Koga returned Inuyasha's look. "I'm not as dense as you." he crossed his arms. "Of course I know… it's just…" his voice became softer and more serious. "That bastard hurts her and I'll murder him."

Inuyasha smirked, for once there was something they agreed on.

XXX

"Kikyo." Kaede spoke as she walked towards her undead sister who was standing by the shrine that was made for her.

Kikyo tensed for a brief moment before turning and greeting her sister with a nod. "What is it?" she asked calmly but there was a harshness in her voice that made Kaede flinch.

"Do ye still desire to take Inuyasha to hell with ye?" she tightened her hand on her bow just incase the clay copy of her sister were to do something.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at her sister. "Will you try to stop me?" there was no love for her sister in her eyes, they were cold and spiteful. "Me? Your own sister?"

Kaede's hand clenched on her bow, her back stiffened and straightened. At her full height Kaede was, surprisingly enough, a few inches taller that Kikyo. Her eye glared down at the undead priestess. "Ye are not my sister Kikyo." Her voice was firm and filled with her conviction. "If ye were, ye would have no desire to drag Inuyasha to the hell's with ye." She took a breath. "You are just a copy of my sister."

Kikyo's eyes narrowed darkly at her younger sister. "How dare you!" she ground out. "I am not the copy," she waved her arm in anger. "it is that wench who is the copy!"

Kaede shook her head sadly. "Nay," she began beginning to turn. "ye are a copy Kikyo, Kagome is real and whether ye like it or not you like it or not that is not going to change." With that said she turned to leave.

"Y-You!!" Kikyo drew an arrow in a fit of fury. "How dare you take that wench's side!!" she pulled the bowstring back and fired at the elder Miko. The arrow hitting her in the back of her left shoulder.

"Ah!" Kaede stumbled forward as painful heat shot through her, wincing she swung around to her sister. "Kikyo…" she really didn't know what to say, her sister was shooting at her. Clay remake or not, no sister should do that.

Wincing further Kaede drew her own arrow and aimed it at Kikyo. "Ye claim to be Kikyo, yet ye attack your own sister?" with that she the arrow go, Kikyo moved just in time, the arrow only making a scrape against her cheek.

Kikyo glared at her sister. "You are one to talk." She drew another arrow and fired it at Kaede. Kaede moved to jumped out of the way but she was too slow and the arrow ended up hitting her in her right arm.

Kaede winced and let out a pained grunt. Shakily she pulled out an arrow from her quiver and shot it at Kikyo who like the previous time, was able to dodge but it scraped against her thigh. "Cuso." Kaede cursed under her breath, this made Kikyo freeze almost stunned for a brief moment. Since when did Kaede swear?

Kaede winced as her hand closed around the arrow on her arm. "Cuso." She cursed again as she ripped the arrow out, blood splattering across the ground in the process. She then pulled another arrow out of the quiver and shot it at Kikyo, this one actually managing to hit the undead miko directly in the thigh.

Kikyo Gritted her teeth in pain and ripped the arrow out, as she did this Kaede painfully pulled the one in her back out. "You should die you old hag!!" with haste Kikyo pulled out another arrow and shot it at her sister.

Kaede cried out as the arrow hit her in the stomach. "Y-You…" she panted feeling the blood spur from her wounds. Despite her pain she reached into her quiver and drew another arrow.

"Lady Kaede!" Some of the villagers had heard the commotion and were running towards them.

"Stop!" Kaede held her arm out to stop the villagers from moving any closer to her. "Don't ye come any closer!" with that she fired another arrow at Kikyo, who jumped out of its way and fired another arrow at the elder Miko, this one hitting the spot directly beside the other in her stomach.

Kaede staggered back but took a deep breath and drew another arrow, it was obvious to everyone that she wasn't going down without a fight. Pulling the arrow back she released it, this one scraping against Kikyo's arm.

Kikyo grunted as she felt blood run down her arm. She drew another arrow, this one she powered up with her silvery blue miko energy. Firing the arrow she pierced Kaede's stomach, the villager's gasped as they watched Kaede grip her stomach and fall to the ground.

"You killed her!!" one villager yelled as they ran to Kaede.

Kikyo turned to leave. "She is not dead." Was all she said before walking into the forest.

XXX

"They're planning something big and scary, aren't they?" Ash twiddled his fingers in worry as he looked wide eyed to Kanna who was standing at the end of his bed, staring at nothing in particular.

Kanna glanced at the prince who was sitting on his bed looking at her. "Yes." She said simply wondering why the hell she was still here with the boy.

Ash shivered. "I-It has t-to do with that j-jewel thing doesn't it?" he crawled towards her and when she nodded in response he continued. "That man scares me, w-why do y-you work w-with him?" curiosity filled Ash's eyes.

In that instant Kanna's eyes became colder than usual. "I have no choice." Her voice took a liking to Kagura's for the briefest of moments.

"No choice?" Ash tilted his head in confusion.

Kanna lifted her mirror. "Do you wish to see?" she turned to Ash.

"W-What?" Ash crawled towards her.

"The answer to your question." Kanna replied coolly. "With this mirror I can show you."

Ash moved back in fear for the briefest of moments before moving forward again and nodding slowly. "A-Alright…" He watched as Kanna walked towards him. "S-Show me."

XXX

"Well," Inuyasha began as they walked into the area where he had fought, and killed, Hiten of the thunder brothers. "Here's where I last saw that thunder pike." He crossed his arms and smirked as Tiana pushed past him.

"Is it here?" Kagome asked moving to stand beside Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru watched the Northern princess inspect the area, although he didn't voice his thoughts it was obvious to him that she wouldn't find the pike. He looked down at the feeling of someone, Rin, tugging at his sleeve.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" she asked looking up at him with wide eyes.

"What?" he asked looking back up at the Northern princess.

"Is something wrong with Lady Tiana?" Rin asked watching the princess clench her fists as she searched the area in a frustration.

"She is looking for something." he replied coolly.

Rin tilted her head in question and looked at the princess, she didn't know all too much about why they had left the village so she couldn't really be blamed when she said in a questioning voice. "The thunder pike thingy?"

Sesshoumaru felt his lips twitch but before he could respond Jaken spoke. "Stop bothering Lord Sesshoumaru with those stupid questions-" Before Jaken cold finish his rant a foot connected with his face and sent him flying into a tree.

A smirk could be seen on Ah-Un's face and Rin let out a chuckle.

"That's not very nice." Kagome said crossing her arms disapprovingly at her mate. Sure she found beating on Jaken to be funny every once in a while but she still thought it was cruel to always attack Jaken like that.

Sesshoumaru turned to her and raised a brow. Just where was she going with this?

Inuyasha held back a laugh, it seemed as though Sesshoumaru was in for one of Kagome's 'talks'. "Heh." He let out a small snigger, though was silently grateful that it wasn't him that was on the end of her wrath.

Sango and Miroku watched warily just on the off chance something happened, even if Miroku did sincerely doubt that Sesshoumaru would attack her.

Koga stood next to Ayame, who was watching Tiana with sad eyes, and smirked at Kagome.

Kagome opened her mouth to say more on the subject but was cut off by the loud scream of, "FUCK!!!!!" They turned to see Tiana punching the ground.

"It's gone!!! It's FUCKING GONE!!!!!" she punched the ground with such force a large crater was formed.

Kagome grabbed onto Sesshoumaru for support as the earth shook from the force of Tiana's blow. "T-Tiana!" she stammered steadying herself.

"What!?" Tiana snapped, her head shooting up to Kagome.

"Now Tiana," Miroku stepped in. "is this really called for? I'm sure we can find another way to get into the Northern lands?" he moved his hands helplessly and hoped that she wouldn't overreact.

She glared up at him with dark eyes. "That bastard's barrier stretches across the entire Northern lands, once it is up not even a god could get through it." perhaps she was exaggerating it a bit but her point remained valid- there was no way in hell they were getting in there.

'Momma?' Kagome's head shot up at the voice, it sounded so much like Shippo's but more mature… older even… "S-Shippo?" her head swung around looking for the source of the cry but she only saw her companions who were now giving her a funny look.

"Kagome?" Sango stepped towards her, her eyes wide with concern and fear. "What? Shippo?"

Kagome shook her head and smiled weakly. "I think I'm just hearing things Sango…" she gestured helplessly. "I'm sorry…"

The others, with the exception of Sesshoumaru, looked away sadly.

Tiana seemed to calm down a little at Kagome's words. "I'm sorry…" she said softly, rising to her feet. "Here I am having a fit and your in real pain…" she stepped closer to Kagome. "Please," she held her hand out. "accept my apologies."

"Tiana…" Kagome smiled. "I-I understand." Taking her hand she smiled at the gesture of friendship.

The moment was ruined by Koga… though he had a good reason to do so. "Uh… hate to ruin the moment but we've got company." He pointed towards the horde of what had to be a thousand demons that were heading towards them at full speed.

"Oh god!" Ayame gasped.

"That bastard." Tiana hissed turning her gaze to the demons.

"The Northern lord sent them?" Sesshoumaru asked though it sounded more like a statement. Resisting the urge to sigh he drew his sword. "Jaken." He addressed the green demon and when Jaken replied with a 'yes' he continued. "Watch Rin."

Nodding Jaken lead Rin and Ah-Un away from what was about to turn into a battle scene.

"Why would he send them?" Miroku asked gripping the beads around his hand.

"Because he's a sick, twisted son of a bitch." Tiana growled flexing her clawed hand. "And he deserves to have his sword shoved so far up his arse that he tastes lead for four moon cycles." She let out a chuckle. "Actually… that's still too good for the fucker."

Kagome felt a little sad at that statement, she didn't understand how Tiana seemed to feel no remorse for wanting to murder her father

"Heh sounds like something I'd do to Sesshoumaru." Inuyasha chuckled flinging his sword over his shoulder.

Kagura smirked and drew her fan.

"Inuyasha sit!" They may have been about to fight but Kagome couldn't help herself, it was as though her instincts had taken over and more or less said 'don't let the bastard insult your mate!'

Sesshoumaru remained silent but if you looked close enough you could see the ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Kagome!" Sango gasped drawing her Hiraikotsu. "Is now really the time?!"

"Y-Yeh?!" Inuyasha called from his ditch in the ground. "F-Fuck'n bitch." He groaned pushing himself off the ground.

"Stay down there mutt." Koga jumped on his back in defense of Kagome. "It's where a dog like you belongs!"

"Umm…" Ayame began before a fight between the party members could start. "We should really be focusing on the fight now…"

Kagome looked up at the group of demons that was heading towards them. "You're right Ayame." With that she drew her bow. "Can we save the arguments until after the fighting?" she looked at them pleadingly, with the exclusion of Inuyasha who received the 'you have no choice' look from her.

"Feh" Inuyasha jumped off the ground. "Whatever." He rested his blade against his shoulder. "Isn't really a lot is it?" he looked at the demons before looking back at the group. "Hey, what ya wait'n for? Come on!!" with that he lifted his sword high and charged at the demons.

Tiana felt her lips twitch and a little part of her old self came back. "Bastards got a point." With that said she lifted her arm and it transformed into a blue, liquid like, sword. Throwing her head back in laughter she charged after Inuyasha.

Kagome and the others blinked for a moment before Kagura stepped forward. "Something to pass the time." With that she drew her fan, secretly she was going to enjoy getting back at Onigumo by killing these Demons, even if it was only a little bit.

Koga tsked. "Damn Inuyasha thinks he can have all the fun." With that the jewels in his legs activated and he charged towards Inuyasha who was slicing a demon in half.

"Koga!" Ayame chased after him.

"Kirara!" Sango leaped onto Kirara's back and flew into the sky, her Hiraikotsu in her hands. Lifting the weapon far above her head she flung it towards the demons. The weapon tearing through the flesh of the demons, leaving behind a trail of blood and severed remains.

"Ah Sango… such a lovely sight." Miroku sighed as he too joined the battle.

Just as Sesshoumaru was about to draw his sword he heard a groan from Kagome. "Hn?" he turned and saw her swaying.

"Sessh…" she breathed weakly before falling, only just being caught by Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened a fraction as he looked down at the unconscious Miko in his arms. Through the link that is given through being mated he could sense that there was nothing physically wrong with her, but why was she unconscious?

'Perhaps this is something to do with her Miko powers?' he thought as he carefully placed her by a tree and drawing his sword he killed whatever demon came within five feet of Kagome.

XXX

Exhausted and bloody the group made their way back to Kagome and Sesshoumaru. The battle was now over, the group was covered in bruises and the battlefield was covered with blood and demon excrements.

"W-What happened to her!?" Inuyasha shouted charging towards Kagome who was still leaning against the tree unconscious.

"She passed out before she was able to go to battle." Sesshoumaru replied coolly placing his sword back in its sheath.

"What the fuck is wrong with her!?" Koga pushed Inuyasha out of the way to see Kagome.

Sesshoumaru's voice became lower as he spoke. "I don't know."

"Kagome?!" The first thing that Sango saw as she landed was Kagome, pale and on the ground. "What's happened!!?" she leapt off Kirara and ran to the friend she considered a sister.

"We don't know…" Ayame said sadly from her spot behind Koga.

Miroku watched with sad eyes as Sango shook the unconscious Kagome. "What's wrong with her?" he breathed.

Tiana looked down at the girl something, almost recognition, flashed in her eyes. She remained silent.

"We shall go back to the village." Sesshoumaru said coldly before detaching Kagome from Sango and held her in his arms. "Let's go." He left no room for any more statements as he turned and left.

A/N: ^^' God it's been ages since I updated…


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: Hope you like the chapter. (sorry it's been a while since I updated, my computer broke down *sobs*)

Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha.

Chapter 31

"That man forces you and your friends to fight for him?" Ash asked sitting back on his bed having just witnessed several of Kanna's memories. The memories mainly revolved around Naraku but he had witnessed a few with his sister and some with a woman named 'Kagura' and of course Onigumo.

Kanna nodded emotionlessly, she really wanted to say something but she couldn't think of anything, for what had to be the first time in her life she couldn't think of anything she could say…

"That man is sick!" Ash punched his little fist against his bed in anger. "How dare he treat people like that!!" Ash was angry, this was something that rarely happened.

"Why are you so distressed?" Kanna tilted her head in question, she really had no idea why Ash should be so angry… it wasn't as though he was the one in the situation.

Ash's head shot up to her, his anger burning in his eyes. "Because you're my friend and that man has no right to do that!"

Kanna's eyes went wide. Friend? She was someone's friend?

As if sensing her distress, Ash halted his rant and inched closer to her. "What's wrong Kanna?"

Kanna stepped away from the bed and inched towards the door. "Nothing…" she breathed before turning heel and all but bolting out of the room.

"Kanna…" Ash said sadly before whimpering.

XXX

"They killed the demons!?" Leone slammed her fist down against the stone table.

Onigumo crossed his arms, a frown on his face showing he was about as impressed by what had happened as Leone was.

Atagra on the other hand seemed rather pleased. "Are you both saying you expected any less from them?" he chuckled. "One thousand demons is hardly a feat," he flicked some hair off his shoulder. "my daughter, Tiana, could dispose of one thousand demons in her sleep- she HAS disposed of one thousand demons in her sleep." There was the smallest hints of pride in his voice.

Leone staggered back as though she had been punched at both his words, and his tone. "How can you sound so happy!?" 'So proud…'

Onigumo remained silent, opting to listen rather than give his input. Besides it was entertaining watching the pair fight, he just hoped that Atagra severed one of Leone's limbs this time.

"I am happy because," he rubbed his chin in mock thought. "because it makes the fight more interesting, _more fun._" He stepped towards her, his figure towering over her. "Do you need any other reason my dear?"

She looked away in disgust. "Of course not, _darling._" With that tone of distain in her voice she turned and stormed out of the room.

Atagra chuckled as she slammed the door. "Such a charming creature." He turned his attention to Onigumo. "Come," he gestured to the table. "we have things to discuss."

XXX

"That bastard!" Leone hissed under her breath punching the wall or the dark stone corridor. "He treats this like its some kind of sick game!" she staggered down the hallways murmuring curses under her breath.

"Doesn't he realize just what I've given up for him!?" she leaned back against a cold stone wall. "W-What I've sacrificed just t-to be…" sliding down the wall she covered her face as she felt her eyes begin to sting. "Just to be with him…?"

XXX

"We need Kaede!" Sango shouted running into the village, followed shortly by Sesshoumaru who was carrying Kagome, then the others after him. "Where is she!?"

The villagers seemed quite hesitant to answer them. "She's-"

"I'm here." Kaede interrupted the villager, limping out of her hut.

With the exclusion of Sesshoumaru and Kagome, the group's eyes went wide as they saw the bandages wrapped around Kaede. "W-What happened to you!?"

Kaede sighed. "I will explain to ye later." She gestured to the unconscious miko in Sesshoumaru's arms. "What has happened to Kagome?"

"We're not sure." Miroku shrugged helplessly.

"You can help her can't ya!?" Inuyasha practically ordered jumping beside the Elder Miko.

Kaede sighed. "Bring her into the hut and I'll see what I can do." She turned then paused. "I will need most of ye to leave as I need space."

"I'll stay with you." Tiana spoke while the other's nodded.

Kaede looked back at her with a raised brow.

Tiana crossed her arms. "If it's to do with her demon side you're going to need someone who knows something of demon ailments." With that said she stepped towards the hut. "Oh and Sesshoumaru should probably come too." She called over her shoulder.

Koga growled under his breath not liking any of this.

Sesshoumaru silently followed after the Elder Miko and Demon Princess.

"Do you think Kagome will be okay?" Sango spoke worried watching them walk into the hut.

Miroku put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"If Kagome dies then I'll have that bastard's head on Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha threatened leaping into a tree.

"What 'bastard'?" Ayame asked completely confused about who Inuyasha referred to when he said 'Bastard'.

Inuyasha growled and shot off through the trees. A few moments later a loud banging was heard as a tree hit the ground, an indication that he was taking out anger on the trees.

Kagura raised a brow and crossed her arms before wordlessly following after Inuyasha.

Miroku felt his lips twitch as he watched Kagura follow after Inuyasha and just as he was about to say something Sango cut him off.

"Why did Tiana wish for Sesshoumaru to be present while healing Kagome?" she looked at him curiously.

Miroku, even if he tried to lie to her didn't get the chance as Ayame spoke. "Doesn't a mate have every right to be present while their mate is being healed?"

Sango's eyes widened like saucers. "M-Mate!?"

XXX

"Lay her down on the futon." Kaede instructed Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru damn near blanched at the idea of her bossing him around but didn't say anything given that this WAS for Kagome. Slowly he stepped towards the futons in the room. Carefully he laid Kagome down on the bed beside a still sleeping Ginta.

"She looks really peaceful." Tiana commented sitting beside the slumbering Miko. She looked up at Sesshoumaru who was slowly seating himself. "Don't look so sad! If she looks peaceful then there's little chance that she's hurt."

Kaede nodded in agreement as she sat beside Tiana. "What happened to her?" she asked Sesshoumaru.

"The battle started," He began coolly, only Tiana was able to pick up on whatever worry was in his voice. "she went to fight then collapsed."

Kaede eyed Kagome.

Tiana scratched the back of her head. "If ya were to ask me. I'd say she's either knocked up or her bodies reacting to the mating."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. Was she accusing him of something?

"What do ye mean?" Kaede eyed her.

"Well," Tiana looked down at the sleeping Miko. "She's got demonic blood in her- albeit diluted- but still demonic, once she mated Sesshoumaru the blood probably reacted and her body's now changing to suit the now activated blood."

Kaede wasn't even going to ask about Kagome being mated to Sesshoumaru, her mind was more set on what Tiana had said… it sounded extremely right for some reason… but she knew it would be best to check Kagome first before jumping to conclusions.

"W-When…" a voice piped from behind Sesshoumaru.

The two women looked over to see Hakkaku looking at them with sad eyes. "W-When your finished w-with Lady Kagome, w-would you please check on Ginta?"

Tiana raised a brow and looked at the sleeping Ginta. "He aint awake yet? Wow…" she inched forward a bit to check him. "I'll check him after Kagome."

"He woke for a few moments before he passed out again…" Hakkaku replied.

Tiana nodded before looking back at Kagome. "Perhaps you should check her Miko powers before I look at her demonic." She moved back allowing Kaede the room she was going to need.

"Alright…" Kaede inched towards Kagome.

XXX

"What's the matter mutt?" Kagura walked towards Inuyasha who was sitting on a branch of a tree that stood beside the tree that Inuyasha had practically destroyed in his anger.

Inuyasha grunted and didn't offer her a response.

Crossing her arms she smirked. "I didn't think you were such a baby." She let out a laugh. "You really need to learn to take things a little better." The next thing she knew she was pinned to the tree with Inuyasha's claw wrapped around her neck.

"What the fuck do you know about it!?" he growled dangerously.

She snorted silently glad that her wounds were practically healed. "I know you're in love with two miko wenches but you can't decide which one you want." She pushed herself out of his grip. "and now it seems that one of the miko's has made her choice and you can't accept that."

He let out a growl- It wasn't that he couldn't accept it, it was just… "That bastard did something to her!"

Drawing her fan Kagura raised a brow. "Just what are you talking about?" her lips drew upwards and formed a sneer. "Do you mean he fucked her?" he charged at her and she had to leap into the air to dodge.

Drawing Tetsusaiga he growled dangerously at her. "No! The fucker did something! Why else would she be passed out!?" With that said he charged at her with his sword.

"Heh." With a wave of her fan Kagura sent a ball of wind energy towards him. "Perhaps she's pregnant?" …this perhaps wasn't the wisest thing to say to him…

Letting out a roar of anger Inuyasha charged at her. "Stupid bitch!!" swinging his sword he let out a wind scar.

"Fuck!" Kagura was barely able to dodge the attack. Raising her fan she sent a counter attack of wind energy. "Bastard!!"

XXX

"You cannot be serious!?" Sango seemed positively scandalized and horror struck at the mere thought of Kagome and Sesshoumaru being mates. "When did this happen!? HOW did this happen!?"

Miroku thought for a moment and wondered which of the questions to answer first… oh well, first in best dressed. "I assure you I am." He took the taijiya's hands in his. "It happened only recently and I am still not sure as to how- unless you are referring to the act itself because then I am fully aware of just how it-" he was cut off as Sango whacked him over the head.

"I meant HOW did THOSE two end up together!?" she all but shouted.

Clearly forgotten, Kirara, Ayame and Koga decided to go sit somewhere, having not much else to do.

Miroku shrugged then said something that surprised even himself. "I suppose if you're flung aside for an undead wench for about the hundredth time you're more than likely going to run into the arms of another man- even if it is Sesshoumaru."

Sango blinked at him, not only had he just called Kikyo a wench, but what he had said actually made sense. Kagome had every right to be with someone other than Inuyasha- just the thought of that 'someone' being Sesshoumaru frightened her a little.

XXX

Kaede finished chanting a few words as her hands reached Kagome's abdomen. Her eyes widened briefly, she could sense another presence inside Kagome- she looked away as she realized what it was…

"There be an alien presence in Lady Kagome.." she said slowly. "but this presence is not what is causing her illness, I think perhaps Lady Tiana should inspect her."

"Miko." Sesshoumaru began coldly before Tiana even had a chance to speak. "What do you mean by 'alien'?" he demanded, his clawed hands clenched.

Tiana snorted. "And you claim your one of the most intelligent ones here."

"Wench!" Sesshoumaru growled darkly but before he could say anymore Kaede found it wise to cut in.

"Lady Kagome is pregnant." Whatever rant Sesshoumaru was going to have was cut off with those words.

XXX

"Stupid bitch!!" Inuyasha growled swinging his sword at Kagura, his sword cut through the sleeve of her kimono and just missed her skin- her creamy white skin… Inuyasha stopped in his tracks, where the fucking hell did that thought come from!?

"You're getting sloppy!" Kagura twisted her fan and sent a wave of wind energy at him.

Snapping from his thoughts Inuyasha raised his sword to defend himself. "Bitch!" he growled jumping back to throw a wind scar at her.

Kagura Leaped into a nearby tree to dodge the attack. "You need to work on your aim Jerk!" jumping into another tree she sent another wave of wind at him.

XXX

At the sound of a loud crash, Sango and Miroku's heads shot up.

"What was that!? Sango shouted looking around for any signs of danger.

Koga cracked an eye from his spot by a tree. "It's Inuyasha and The Bitch fighting." With that he closed his eyes and rested against the tree.

"Koga!" Ayame growled and when he opened his eyes she continued. "Kagura is NOT a bitch! How could you say something like that!?"

Jumping up Koga glared at Ayame. "How can you defend that bitch!?" he clenched his fists angrily. "She murdered my friends! My pack!" for some reason, Ayame defending Koga stun, it stun a lot.

"She had no choice!" Ayame retorted leaping up to his height. "Naraku forced her to do those things!"

On a very morbid level Miroku and Sango were reminded of Kagome and Inuyasha as they watched the two wolf Yokai argue.

XXX

"Miss?" Leone's head shot up at the sound of a small voice.

"Whose there?" she hissed wiping at he eyes to hide her tears from whoever was standing there. She could sense that they were human but she didn't know who they were.

"I am sorry Miss.." Kohaku stepped from the shadows. "I came at a wrong time… forgive me…" he turned to leave.

"Wait." Leone held out a hand to him. "Who are you?" she half growled half asked.

"Kohaku Miss." The boy bowed respectfully.

Leone studied him. "Kohaku." Her eyes trailed him. "Are you here with Onigumo?" she growled, if the human wasn't she was going to…

"Yes Miss." Kohaku said with another bow.

Leone regarded him for a few moments before letting out an inaudible sigh, there wasn't much she could do about the human boy being there- especially considering who he was working under. "Alright, perhaps you could do me a favor?"

Another bow. "Miss?"

"Fetch me my katana from my chambers."

XXX

Sesshoumaru remained silent as Tiana placed her hands on Kagome's so that she could channel her energy to pinpoint the cause of Kagome passing out the way she did.

"…It doesn't make any sense…" Tiana said slowly. "It's partly because of her demonic energy… but…" she closed her eyes. "It's as though a third party is taking energy from her… I…" her brows furrowed. "I can't pinpoint it exactly… I know for a fact it's not the child…"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Third party?" he said coldly, with the hint of concern in his voice.

"…I don't know…"

The very moment those words left Tiana's mouth Kagome's eyes shot open and her body forced itself upwards so it could gush in air, like she had just drowned.

"Lady Kagome!" Kaede was immediately behind Kagome, holding onto the young miko and helping keeping her steady. "Are ye alright? What has happened?"

Tiana stared at the scene with curious eyes, this had to be one of the most bizarre occurrences she had seen in a VERY long time. 'What is going on here…?' she thought, her hand clutching Kagome's. She tried to sense just what was going on but was failing miserably, the third party she had sensed earlier was now completely gone.

"Ginta!!" Hakkaku jumped stunned as Ginta shot up in a way similar to Kagome.

'…the wolf…?' Tiana looked at Ginta who was clutching his throat as he panted for air. She then looked back at Kagome. 'Kagome…?' something seemed very strange here…

"…Miko." Sesshoumaru sent Kaede a look which said 'what the fuck is wrong with her?'

Kagome let out a cough. "I'm alright Sesshoumaru…" she smiled at him before letting out a little cough. "…I'll be okay…"

X

"Kagome, what was wrong with ye?" Kaede asked as she eyed Kagome who was resting beside Sesshoumaru with her head pressed against his pelt- it was a little strange seeing Sesshoumaru being so kind… but Kaede wasn't about to question it.

Kagome rubbed her eyes. "I'm not sure…" she snuggled closer to Sesshoumaru. "…I felt as though the energy was being taken from me… but I also felt warm… like my energy was being used for something important."

"That's like me sister!" Ginta suddenly burst out- this statement made Tiana, Kaede and Sesshoumaru's eyes narrow.

Kagome smiled and looked back to Ginta. "Are you feeling better?"

Ginta nodded enthusiastically. "I am! It's as though my soul is filled with complete energy!"

Kagome nodded. "You too huh?"

Tiana stared, for once things weren't making sense to even her…

XXX

"You're getting sloppy!" Kagura laughed jumping back to dodge a swing- she should fight with Inuyasha more often! It was so exhilarating!

Raising his sword over his head he charged at her again- his eyes flashed red as he swung the sword at her. "Bitch!!" he let out a growl as she, yet again, dodged her blow.

"Heh." Kagura laughed raising her fan. "Dance of the Dra-" she gasped as his clawed hand clenched around her neck and she was pinned to a nearby tree.

"Bitch." Inuyasha growled, his eyes flashed red again and before Kagura could say a word fierce lips slammed against hers…

XXX

"This scent is so familiar…" Myoga the flea mused as he jumped towards Sango's village. He had been peacefully napping in a little tree before he was forced open by a gush of strangely familiar demonic energy. "But it can't be him could it?"

In an act of unusual braveness Myoga jumped towards where he had felt the aura. "…???" the light shone in his eyes as he entered the village and all he could see was the silhouette of the demon.

"Hey Myoga." Came a VERY familiar voice, though it held more maturity and age to it than the last time Myoga had heard it.

Eyes wider than saucers Myoga stepped towards the silhouette of the demon, his eyes went wider as the silhouette came into focus and he saw who the demon was. "Y-You!?"

A/N: You all are probably going to hunt me down with hammers for ending it at that, aren't you…?

I'll try to update soon! =D

Review?


	32. Chapter 32

A/N: Well it's the next chap (it's been a while, but it's my holidays so yeah ^^;) =3

Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha

Chapter 32

"…Here is your katana Miss…" Kohaku bowed as he handed Leone her sword.

Leone smiled and rose from her seated position in the hallway. "Thank you." she took the sword from him and went to leave, only to pause and put her fingers to her pursed lips. "You wouldn't…" she looked back at him. "You wouldn't care to join me in training would you?"

He looked up at her, his usually hollow eyes widened for the briefest of moments before he bowed. "If you wish it Miss…"

Leone studied the boy for a moment. 'He has no will of his own…' she frowned. 'He is just the way Ryūkotsusei was…' closing her eyes as a small stinging took them, she turned from Kohaku and began to head towards the dojo at the other side of the palace.

Kohaku hurried after her.

X

"…You can speak Kohaku…" Leone commented as they turned down into another dark corridor, honestly it was a little unnerving to have such a silent child around her, considering she was used to her son and how loud he could be.

"Sorry Miss." Kohaku apologized with a bow.

Leone crossed her arms. "And not just 'sorry' and 'miss' either, I mean talking, as in a conversation."

"Sorry Miss." Kohaku repeated bowing again.

Leone sighed and resisted the large urge to bury her face in her hands.

XXX

Inuyasha staggered back wide-eyed. Had he just kissed Kagura? KAGURA!? He felt his face heat up, from rage or embarrassment he didn't know. "I-I…" he avoided Kagura's eyes. "I-I…" he gulped as his mouth went dry- he had nothing to say.

Kagura's fingertips moved to her lips as she stared at him with wide eyes. "…!?" she gasped and staggered away from him and the tree. "Y-You!?" her eyes flashed red.

"Uhg!" Inuyasha spat onto the ground. Once. Twice. Three times.

Kagura clenched her fists and wiped at her mouth, trying to ignore how hurt she felt that he had spat at the ground. "Half-breed bastard." She hissed stepping away from him. "You deserve that wench." With that she threw her feather into the air and, leaping onto it, flew back to the village.

Something in Kagura's voice and words made Inuyasha inwardly flinch. However he chose not to think on that as the very moment that Kagura had vanished, his nose had caught the scent of someone very close to him.

"Kikyo…" he said turning to the Miko as she stepped from the trees.

Gripping her bow tightly Kikyo's eyes narrowed. "Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's ears flattened as he tried to look away from her, a cold guilt snuck up his spine as he realized that she had been watching...

XXX

Grandpa Higurashi's ears twitched as he heard footsteps from behind him. closing his eyes he sighed, he knew exactly who it was. "What do you want Demon?" his hand shot back so that he could throw a sacred sutra at the figure behind him.

Slim fingers caught the charmed paper before it could hit them. "Do you have to do that every time I visit?" A smile could be heard in that distinctly feminine voice. "I mean it's not as though they work." With that her hand glowed blue and the paper burnt to ash.

Grandpa's lips twitched. "Old habits-"

"-die hard. I know, I know." The woman waved her hand dismissively.

Grandpa let out a croaked chuckle. "What do you want?" he didn't bother to look back at her.

The woman smirked. "Straight to the point," she crossed her arms. "Not even a 'hello, how are you today?' such manners, tut tut." At Grandpa's grunt she sighed. "Sure why not I'll tell you what I want."

Grandpa smiled and waited for her to speak, but when no words came his brows furrowed. "Well?" he snapped, as much as he enjoyed her company he knew she only came when she had something important to say- or if she needed something.

"Sorry." Came her response. "I was just admiring the tree." he could practically hear the smile in her voice. "It hasn't changed in all the time I've known of its existence- and I've known about it for a long time."

Grandpa nodded, she had a point.

"Annyway…" she continued. "…I am here to give you some information regarding your Granddaughter."

At that statement, Grandpa did turn. "What information?"

The women took a step to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "The next time she comes out of the well will be the last time that Kagome visits you."

Grandpa shot up from his seated position. "What do you mean?!" he all but shouted, his fists clenched. He didn't like where this was going…

The woman smiled. "Relax, it's not the last time you will see her ever." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's just the last time you will see her as the teenage girl…" she looked away from him. "After this next visit, you will see her again, just…" she looked back at him. "It's hard to explain…"

Grandpa stared at her not quite knowing what to say. "I trust you." he finally said. "You have been telling me of my granddaughter's travels through the past from when you first met her… you've been able to let me know my girl is safe… I trust you…"

The woman smiled and pushed a purple strand behind her ear. "I hope you will be able to trust the choices your granddaughter makes."

"I trust Kagome." he said with a smile.

The woman felt her lips twitch. "That's good, now if you don't mind I have some kids I need to tend to." With that she rubbed her slightly bloated stomach.

At that Grandpa laughed. "Still at it, ne?" he extended his hand to her enlarged abdomen. "What is it sixteen now?"

She laughed then replied with. "Seventeen. Poor guy, all he wants is a boy to carry his 'almighty' legacy, but all he gets is girls." She flicked a purple stand out of her face before throwing her head back in laughter.

XXX

"Where is Kikyo?" Kagome suddenly asked as she scooted close to Sesshoumaru she could remember the miko saying that she would tell them about Inuyasha when they got back from searching for the thunder pike.

Tiana shrugged. "Who cares," she waved her hand dismissively. "we can do just fine without the bitch-"

"If you intend to insult me such, then I will not give my aid at all." Their heads all shot to the doorway where Kikyo and a melancholy looking Inuyasha stood.

Tiana growled and gestured a clawed hand to a spare spot. "Come. Sit. Join us." She ground out.

Kikyo frowned but said noting as she sat beside Hakkaku- there was no way in hell she was sitting beside Tiana or Kagome and she didn't much care for the idea of sitting beside her sister. "Very well." She replied icily.

Timidly Inuyasha took his spot beside Kikyo, he wasn't feeling all that good right now- firstly because he had kissed Kagura of all creatures, and secondly because Kikyo had caught him… though for some reason he felt more guilty for Kagura than Kikyo.

Kagome offered Kikyo a small smile which was returned with a glare- she sighed, at least she had tried. "Kikyo," she began slowly. "Could you tell us what happened on that night… the night that Tiana's sister was supposedly murdered by Inuyasha?"

Tiana growled lowly, she didn't like the use of the word 'supposedly'.

Outside the hut, Kirara, Sango, Miroku, Koga and Ayame all sat listening patiently for the story to be told, well at least from Kikyo's point of view considering most had already heard Tiana's.

Slowly Kikyo opened her mouth to regale them with the story she had told Inuyasha not that long ago.

(A/N: I'm happy right now, how often do you get to use the word 'regale' in anything? Hee hee!)

XXX

"That bastard!!" Kagura hissed landing by a pond, her feather shrunk and placed itself back into her hair as she jumped from it. "BASTARD!!" picking up a rock she flung it into the water and watched with small delight as the ripples splashed and moved rapidly.

"Jerk!" she threw another- in a morbid way it did make her feel better, but it also made her feel more aggravated. "Ass!!"

With a growl she collapsed to the ground in a panting heap. "That bastard!!" she growled with a pant. "What did I do to deserve this shit!!?" she slammed her fists against the ground as frustration took her. Her breathing came out in gasps and closing her eyes she collapsed backwards onto the ground.

"W-Why?" she felt something clench inside her as thoughts of what had happened between her and Inuyasha flashed through her mind and on one hand it made her furious that she had been so vulnerable to him, but on the other she was a little glad it had happened. "What is this!?!?"

"Whatever could be the problem Kagura?" Kagura's heart went cold at the sound of the voice- it couldn't be!

"Y-You…" her eyes widened as she turned to see Onigumo standing behind her. "You!" Hastily she jumped to her feet and drew her fan. "Bastard!"

Onigumo smirked. "It's a pleasure to see you as well." Crossing his arms he raised a brow. "Why that face? I have no intention of harming you." a chuckle escaped his lips as Kagura's glare deepened.

"What do you want?" She readied her fan to attack him.

He raised a hand. "Now Kagura perhaps I should remind you as to who holds your heart." His smirk widened.

Kagura growled. "You-" her words stopped as the air left her throat. "Ugh." Her clawed hands shot to her neck which had become increasingly dry, like someone had poured a bucket of hot sand down her throat. "Un…!" then she felt it, a clenching in her heart, a hard clenching as though her heart was trapped in a vice.

"A-Ah!!" with a whimpered growl she felt to one knee and clutched her heart. "B-Bastard!" she glared up at him with hate filled eyes.

His reply was a simple chuckle.

XXX

"I wonder if Lady Kagome has woken up yet?" Rin asked Jaken as she picked flowers in the flower field that was not too far away from the village. "Do you think that she will like these when she wakes up?" she held up some yellow flowers that she had collected.

"How should I know!?" Jaken snapped with a huff and cross of his arms.

Rin tried her best not to giggle when Ah-Un's tail came down upon Jaken's head.

XXX

"So then Inuyasha had no control over himself?" Kagome spoke softly looking over at Kikyo and watched her nod. "Then can he really be blamed for his actions?" she instantly regretted saying that as it seemed the moment those words left her lips Tiana's aura flared a dangerous red.

Inuyasha, even though he had listened to the story, still didn't quite understand why his demonic side would have taken over…

"What about the rest of the story miko?" Tiana glared at Kikyo but there was a strange gleam in her eyes. "What happened after you slaughtered my sister? I somewhat doubt a more or less insane mutt would have just handed over the jewel like it was a mere token."

Kagome had to admit the demon princess did have a point.

Kikyo's features hardened and her thin lips turned upwards in a sneer, it was obvious to everyone in the room that she wanted nothing more than to purify Tiana. "Not much happened _Tiana_," she spoke the demonesses name with disdain. "once he had retrieved the jewel from your sister, his eyes returned to their original shade and he collapsed to the ground in a deep slumber." Her eyes locked on Inuyasha for the briefest of moments. "…a slumber he did not wake from until some time that night."

Tiana scowled darkly. "And what of my sister?" her hands clenched. "What happened to her? When I awoke I could not find her."

Kikyo remained silent for the longest of moments before she finally crossed her arms and replied. "I am not aware of what happened to your _sister_. After the event I did not return to the area as I assumed that you both would be dead."

Tiana snorted. "Some Miko you ar-" before she could finish her sentence Kikyo had shot up and had her bow aimed at Tiana quicker than most people could see.

"What do _you _know of my Miko abilities?" her eyes narrowed and her fingers slid against the bowstring. "Demon whore."

Kagome opened her mouth to say something but didn't get the chance.

"If I am a whore then I don't even want to know what you are." Tiana shot back, her fingers twitching at her swords hilt. She knew she couldn't actually use the sword but she could still club the undead Miko with it. Her arm muscles complained about the weight but she ignored it.

Kaede sighed and instead of watching the pair decided it was best to inspect the wounds that Kikyo had inflicted on her.

Inuyasha looked away, his ears flattened against his skull. Somewhere deep, DEEP, inside himself he wished he had of stayed with Kagura.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Demon." she pressed the tip of her arrow against Tiana's neck.

"North." Sesshoumaru spoke warningly, his amber eyes burning into her.

Tiana's eyes locked onto his and silence took the hut for some time before, with a shrug, she returned to her sword to its previous place. "Sure." She let out a bitter laugh. "Whatever." With that said she flicked the arrow away from her neck and rose to a stand.

"Tiana?" Kagome looked up at the woman.

The demonesses grin widened. "It's alright." She waved her hand dismissively. "I'm fine." She stepped towards the huts door. "And..." she tilted her head back to them. "…whatever you decide I will be alright with, even if you let _Kikyo _join us." Shooting Kikyo one last dirty look she stormed from the hut.

Kagome let out a sigh. 'At least that didn't end in bloodshed.' She wearily looked up at Kikyo. "Please…" she began slowly. "Would you… be able to help us fight Onigumo?" she felt really awkward saying that for some reason and really stupid, there was really no other way she could have said it though.

Kikyo turned to her, her cold eyes showing no emotion. "…I would rather perish than accompany you." lowering her bow she stepped from the hut.

"U-gh! Kikyo!" Inuyasha jumped from his spot and chased after her.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome spoke softly. She felt so bad for Inuyasha, he was her closest friend and she really wanted him to be happy, but she didn't want him to be with Kikyo… not because of her feelings towards Kikyo, but because he deserved better and someone living.

"You don't need to worry about Inuyasha." Kagome looked up to Sesshoumaru and noticed the hint of a smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling?" she scooted closer to him.

He didn't reply because he didn't feel the need to, considering what or more correctly – who – he could smell on Inuyasha, Kagome would be finding out the reason for his smile sooner or later.

Kagome swatted his arm affectionately. "Fine then don't tell me." chuckling she pressed a kiss to his cheek, not caring that Kaede was present. "I think…" she rested her head on his shoulder. "…I think I should go home for a little while…"

XXX

"W-Wait!" Myoga cried out jumping after the running demon. "WAIT!!!" with one large bounce he landed on the demon's strong shoulder. "W-What-" he panted. "-what are you doing here?!" holding onto the demon's shirt he looked up at the familiar eyes. "I heard you were dead!"

The demon chuckled softly. "No, I am very much alive." He jumped up onto a rock and looked around for which path to follow. After a few moments he nodded and continued in a direction.

Myoga looked at him curiously. "Why aren't you heading in the direction of the village?"

The demon froze in his tracks. "You cannot let them know I'm alive." He said coldly, the tone almost made Myoga shiver, it was so different from the last time he had heard him.

"W-Why?" the flea stammered. "Wouldn't you want them to know you're alive?"

The demon was silent for some time before replying. "I do… however…" he looked away from Myoga. "Only when the time is right can I show myself…" before Myoga had a chance to say anything the demon took off with such speed all he could do was clutch on for dear life.

A/N: I know it's been ages since I last updated…. hopefully I can update soon ^^


	33. Chapter 33

A/N: I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update! My computer died and i lost all of my stories... *sobs* I had to re-write it all!!!

Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha

Chapter 33

Smiling the pregnant demonic woman with purple in her hair walked down the stairs leading out of the Higurashi shrine. 'That went a lot easier than planned.' She mused, a smile playing her lips. 'I half expected him to attack me, I mean it's not every day you get told that it's going to be the last time you see your Granddaughter as the girl again.'

Chuckling she turned left and walked down the street. It was so strange the way things had turned out, she still had trouble believing it sometimes. But when she had doubts all she had to do was look down at her pregnant stomach, or her husband to know that things were right.

'I wonder how he is today?' she mused, she hadn't seen her husband since the previous night when he had literally made her pass out from exhaustion. 'Probably giving me a while to rest… my god is he terrible when he's in heat.' she couldn't complain she enjoyed it but sometimes it was too much, especially when she's pregnant.

"Did ya tell the old man?" The Pregnant demonesses head shot up to see two familiar figures walking to her, one wearing a red business suit, the other wearing a dark dress and a feather in her hair.

The Pregnant woman nodded and smiled. "He took it a lot better than I expected." She smiled. "I half expected him to attack me with a sword." She giggled as an image of Grandpa Higurashi chasing after her with a katana flashed into her mind.

The man dressed in red let out a laugh. "I doubt he would! The old bastards crazed but he aint even half as bad as Kagome's mother." The red suited man shuddered lightly, the tone of his voice showed that he had either seen or experienced her 'wrath' before.

The woman with a feather in her hair crossed her arms and snorted. "I doubt a human could do any real damage."

"You never had 'er pull yer ears!" The man in red retorted, his voice hinting that he wouldn't mind starting an argument with her.

Before the feather woman could reply the pregnant woman let out a laugh. "I remember a time when the pair of you could hardly stand the sight of each other." She placed her fingers to her lips as she silently laughed. "And now it's hard to find you two apart!"

"Oh shut up wench." The man in red crossed his arms in a huff.

"You shouldn't call pregnant women wenches." Came the retort.

"I'll call ya whatever I-"

"Back to the original topic." The woman with a feather in her hair interrupted. "How do you think the Higurashi's will react when they see the 'changed' Kagome."

"I'm sure she and her mate will tell us when they come from meeting them next week." The pregnant woman grinned and flicked some hair from her face.

XXX

Sesshoumaru looked down into the well that Kagome wished to jump into. His eyes narrowed as he sensed something dark somewhere in the area surrounding them, but he couldn't pinpoint what or where it was. It was best that he stayed there thought, since he couldn't sense where his idiot of a brother was, which meant he was probably the village's only real defense.

Kagome seemed to be too distracted to really sense anything that was going on around them. "Why..." she began slowly. "...why is she so cruel to me? I mean... i try to be kind to her, she just keeps throwing it back at me.."

She was talking about Kikyo, he knew that. What he didn't know was why it mattered to her- it wasn't as though she was in love with Inuyasha anymore. "As long as she is here she will want to kill you." he said coolly.

Kagome sighed and sat on the edge of the well. "I know. I just feel sad, she hates me for all of the wrong reasons."

He nodded before saying something that Kagome thought herself, but for some reason it made more sense coming from his lips. "She is a clay being who 'lives' off a part of your soul, it may have been hers once but it is now yours. She despises you because you have the ability to do things she cannot." His fingers moved to play with her hair. "It is more than that though, you also have the life she can never have as well as the friendship and complete trust of the one person she desires."

Kagome found herself smiling. "You know Sesshoumaru," her hand moved to touch his one in her hair. "For a person who doesn't say much, when you do say something it really does make a difference."

Sesshoumaru didn't reply, in all honesty he wasn't quite sure what he could respond with.

"Thank you." Leaning forward Kagome placed a brief kiss on his lips before jumping into the well.

XXX

"Ungh!" Kagura growled as she tried to push herself from the ground but she seemed to be stuck in her painful place as Onigumo increased the grip on her heart. "W-What do you want you bastard!?" she spat as she struggled to keep her eyes on the bastard.

Onigumo chuckled and kneeled down to her level. "I merely wished to see how my darling Kagura is faring." He lifted Kagura's face so that it could meet with his. "It would seem that you have developed something that I would call 'feelings' for the half breed Inuyasha." he let out another chuckle.

Kagura glared, there was nothing she could say in response to that.

Onigumo chuckled and released his hold on her chin. "Kikyo, Kagome and Kagura, my, my, my do I see a pattern here?" grinning Onigumo rose from the ground a chuckle escaping his lips.

Kagura sneered. "I hate you." she said icily, she wasn't even going to comment on what he had just said- she knew it was true, but when it came down to it Inuyasha cared more about Kikyo than any of them.

Onigumo tsked. "Now, now," he waved a finger from side to side as though Kagura was a little child. "We shouldn't say such things to people," a chuckle escaped his lips and released her chin and stepped away from her. "someone could get hurt." he clicked his fingers and Kagura felt the pain in her chest dissipate, only to be replaced by an almost unbearable pain in her skull.

"A-Ah!!!" she sobbed, her hands flying to her head as a piercing ringing sound resonated through it. God it hurt, it was like someone was inside her head scraping pieces of metal together before stabbing her with said metal. "Y-You... y-you!" Whatever it was she had wanted to say was cut off as another wave of pain shot through her mind.

"Kagura, Kagura, Kagura." Onigumo spoke in a singsong voice as he knelt down in front of her. "Why do you fight me?" he tsked. "You know that you belong to me, so why bother?"

Kagura looked up at him, her eyes burned with something dark- darker than anything that had ever been seen before in her red eyes. Onigumo knew this expression well, it was hatred. Pure hatred. He watched as she opened her mouth and at first he thought that she was going to say something but the next thing he knew something wet was in his left eye and his vision was blurred.

"You stupid Bitch!" he raised his fist in the air to strike her. A loud slap echoing through the forest as his palm connected with her cheek.

"Un!" she groaned as a sharp stinging pain took control of her cheek. 'Bastard.' she thought with a growl.

Wiping the fluid off his cheek, Onigumo sneered at her. "You Kagura, are nothing more than a tool, a tool Naraku created to do his biding. And I will make sure you remember that." He raised his fist again only this time he halted at the sound of running feet and a whirlwind?

"Bastard!" Onigumo watched as Koga landed a few feet in front of him, followed by Ayame.

"Well hello there." he spoke almost cheerfully as he jumped away from the angry wolf. "What can I do for you?" The patronizing tone in his voice was more than enough to piss off Koga.

"You're gunna die asshole!" Ignoring Ayame's cry of protest he leaped forward with his fist to strike Onigumo only to miss as the demon jumped away from him.

"My, my aren't we feisty?" Onigumo chuckled crossing his arms and looking Koga up and down. "However I have no interest in you. Be gone." With that said a tentacle shot out from his sleeve and smacked Koga so hard he was flung through the air into a tree.

"Don't hurt Koga!" Ayame shouted jumping in front of Onigumo in a defensive stance. "Leave now!" her magical leaves were beginning to surround her, ready to strike.

"Leave?" Onigumo laughed. "A typical noble, thinking that if they tell someone what to do they're going to do it." He raised the tentacle in the air. "You need to learn." Just as he was about to crash the appendage down something crashed into his side. "Ungh!" glaring down he saw Koga jump back from him.

"Bastard!' Koga grinned landing a few feet away from Onigumo.

Onigumo sneered at Koga for a few moments before sparing Kagura and Ayame a small glance through the corner of his eyes. He slowly calculated his options, he could stay and kill them himself, which would be rather fun. Or he could leave and wait for a time when Sesshoumaru and Tiana weren't heading towards the area.

"…It has been nice seeing you all…" he began slowly. "…but I am afraid I must take my leave…" an orb of red light began to form around him. "…don't fret though, I will see you soon." Just as he began to take off, blue spikes shot at the orb, only to shatter upon impact. Onigumo let out a chuckle before shooting off with the orb.

"Son of a bitch." Tiana murmured stepping into the clearing. She glanced at Kagura and the others. "Let's go. Koga, carry the wind demon." With that said she turned and left.

Koga blanched. "Me? Carry the bitch!?" he pointed at Kagura who was coughing up a little blood. "Why the hell should I carry her?"

"Because you're the one who came parading in to save her!" Tiana shot back as she continued to walk back in the direction of the village. "Now just do it and stop complaining!"

Glaring Koga practically flung Kagura over his shoulder. He growled when she let out a pained groan. "Shut up bitch." Holding her by her legs he began to head back to the village.

"Koga!" he froze at the sound of a voice, he slowly turned to see Ayame glaring at him with her arms crossed. She did not look one bit happy.

"How can you carry Kagura like that!?" she growled. "Can't you see she's hurt!" she put one hand on her hip and used thew other to point at him- if Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha had of looked at her in the moment they would have noticed a scary resemblance to Kagome.

Koga snorted. "Feh, who cares about the murderous bitch." He practically flung Kagura around on his shoulder, forcing her into a position that was more comfortable for him, but not so comfortable for her, especially since his shoulder blade was digging into her ribs.

Ayame let out something similar to a growl. "Koga," she spoke, her voice dangerously low. "You are going to carry Kagura and a respectable manner back to the village and if you don't then you don't know what's going to happen to you." The promise was so strong in her voice that Koga didn't doubt for a moment that she would actually do something to him.

"Feh." He grunted, sounding strangely like Inuyasha. "Fine." With that said he flung Kagura around so that she sat in his arms in the 'bridal position'. Kagura's face went bright red, whether it was from rage or embarrassment was debateable.

"Thank you Koga." Ayame smiled, ignoring the look of disgust on Koga's face. "Can you take her back to the village now?" she asked with a smile.

If looks could kill then Ayame would have spontaneously combusted in the moment as Koga sneered at her. "Alright." He spoke with thin lips and his nose upturned and creasing lightly.

Ayame continued to smile as Koga grudgingly took off to the village.

XXX

"Sesshoumaru." Tiana said with a frown as Onigumo's scent vanished. "He was there with them, wasn't he?"

A small incline of the head was the only answer that Tiana received.

"I see." She said slowly. "And Koga was the one who fought him…" something akin to a chuckle caught her throat. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, the wolf can be quite powerful when he wants to…." A pause. "…but it wont be enough, we need to leave soon. We have to gain access to the North… with or without the thunder pike."

"I doubt you will find it." Sesshoumaru spoke bluntly- not even bothering to make his voice sound sympathetic. He took a slow step away from her, an indication that if she was going to talk with him then she had better walk with him or he will just walk off on her.

Tiana sighed. "I know- that means that there is only one way we can get into the Northern lands." She leaned against a tree. "And I doubt I'll be able to do it alone."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow in question.

Tiana locked her eyes with him. "I will have to go into the Northern lands by myself and kill my father."

XXX

Kagome grunted as she pulled herself out of the well. Plunking her bag on the cold ground she pushed herself up and out of the well. "Why was that such a workout this time?" she murmured aloud.

Sighing she sat down on the edge of the well and stared into the darkness that was the well house. Her mind swirling with millions of thoughts and feelings- this was going to be her last time in the future. The last time she was going to see Souta, her Mom… Grandpa…

She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she took in a deep breath. "I'm going to make the most of what time I have with them…"

A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long to update!!! My computer broke down and I had to re-write everything(my other stories included) and then school started up again…


	34. Chapter 34

A/N: The next chapter I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: me no own Inuyasha

Chapter 34

"Kagome?" Mama Higurashi spoke a little stunned as Kagome walked into the house with a giant smile plastered on her face- she hadn't seem that look in a very long time, it was the look that told her that there was something the matter with her daughter. "Are you alright dear?"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Yes mom…"

Even with the smile on her daughter's face, Mama Higurashi could still see something was wrong with her daughter, heck she could practically _feel_the pain emanating from the girl. "Would you like to go have a rest, Kagome?" she asked with a soft voice. "You look as though you really need some rest."

Kagome's smile became something more like her old self. "I'd like that mom." She adjusted her bag on her back and headed towards the stairs. "I'll be down in a little while. There was a tone in her voice that concerned Mama Higurashi, her voice was even as though she was holding back something?

"Alright dear…" Her mother spoke with an uneasy smile. "If you need anything please do call." She watched as Kagome walked up the stairs with a frown forming on her face- what was going on with her daughter? She had seemed at least a little happy the last time she had visited, but now she just seemed miserable.

Now a lot of people would argue that Kagome was smiling and happy and that she should stop being paranoid about her daughter, but she was Kagome's mother and she just _knew_that there was something wrong with her daughter. She wasn't sure what, but she could just feel that something was wrong with her.

Though even if she knew something was wrong with her daughter, she couldn't quite pin what was wrong with her- it couldn't be something Inuyasha had done, no, she could _always_tell when it was something the half demon had done. Then what?

…could it be the Sesshoumaru person she had spoken about before? The man she seemed to have feelings for? Perhaps he had said or done something to her? Mama Higurashi's eyes narrowed and sitting down she continued to think of reasons as to why her daughter could be so upset.

XXX

Kagome let out a sigh as she stood at the front of her school- this was probably going to be her last week of being at school, ever, some people would probably question why she would want to go back to school when she had no intentions of coming back to the future. The truth was, she wanted to see her friends, she knew she probably wouldn't be seeing them again so she wanted to spend as much time as she possibly could with them.

'Guys,' she thought with a lopsided smile. 'I hope you don't try to set me up with Hojo.' With that thought in mind she headed towards the main doors of the school.

"Kagome!" Kagome looked up to see Eri running towards her.

"Hi Eri." She said with a smile and a small wave.

Eri came to a halt beside her and walked with her towards the school building. "How have you been feeling lately?" she asked with a small smile. "You've been away for a while- is you're illness getting worse?"

Kagome smiled wryly. "I suppose, but its not as bad as it could be." She huffed a small laugh.

Eri was a little unsure about what could be amusing to Kagome- but then again Kagome had changed drastically since she had begun getting sick. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

Kagome glanced at her and nodded. "Thank you."

"Umm…" Eri began slowly twisting her fingers nervously. "I'm sorry about the other girls." She looked at Kagome with a shy smile.

Kagome frowned. "What do you mean?" she stopped and turned to look at her friend who seemed to be a lot more confident than she was with the other girls.

"Well," Eri began, her eyes scanning the area as though she was making sure that the others weren't around. "It's just, well I notice how they're always attempting to make you go on a date with Hojo, even though you don't want to-" she laughed nervously. "well… I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about them and that I'm glad you haven't decided to, well, be with Hojo." At Kagome's strange look she continued. "I mean, you always seemed either annoyed or sad at 'our' attempts to set you up with Hojo."

Kagome briefly realised that this was probably the longest she had ever heard Eri talk for. She found it kind of nice, and in a strange way, she wished that she had of spent more time with Eri- she had a feeling that if she had of taken the time, she and Eri could have become as close as she and Sango were.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Eri leaned forwards and turned her head around so that she could get a good view of Kagome's face. "You're crying?" her eyes widened with worry.

'Huh?' Kagome reached up and touched her cheek with her fingers. "Tears…" she looked down at the dampness against her fingertips. "I'm crying?" she didn't know why, but she was crying- it had to be something to do with what was going on.

"Kagome?" Eri stepped in front of the girl and put her hands on Kagome's shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Kagome shook her head and rubbed her eyes. "Nothing's wrong, ugh, I don't know what's come over me." She smiled weakly at Eri. "Come on, let's get to class." With that said she practically ran to the school building.

"Hey wait!" Eri called chasing after her.

XXX

"Man that was boring…" Kagome said to Eri as they left the building.

"I know!" Yuka spoke as she stepped beside Kagome. "You think they would do something that would make the class at least a little bit fun."

"It was math," Kagome said coolly, sounding very much like a certain person without even realising it. "I don't think it's meant to be fun." She unknowingly walked faster- as though her body was trying to avoid something. Her hand crept up to the mark on her neck.

Eri hid a smile. "I agree, I don't think math is meant to be very fun."

Ayumi and Yuka sent Kagome and Eri a strange look. "Are you alright Kagome?"

Kagome glanced back at the girls and smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'm fine." She lowered her hand from her neck and made sure that her top still covered the mark. "How about we go to WacDonalds for a little bit?"

The girls nodded.

XXX

Sesshoumaru who was sitting at a tree near the well frowned when he sensed Tiana approaching him. "What do you want North?" he didn't even bother to look at her as she walked up to him from behind.

"I just wanted to tell you that Rin's decided to 'Dress everyone in flowers' so if you find her running from Inuyasha you know why." She pressed her hand to the pretty pink flower in her hair.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru spoke quietly and went back to watching the well. When Tiana didn't move his lips twitched downwards. "What is it?" he asked continuing to stare at the well.

She sighed and pushed some of her hair behind her ear. "I wanted to congratulate you…" she looked down at the grass. "…on the development growing in Kageome's womb…" she felt her eyes watering and she smiled, whether or not it was a happy smile was debateable.

"Hn." Was all Sesshoumaru replied with.

Tiana sat cross-legged on the ground a few metres away from him. "You know…" she said sadly. "I always thought it would be us, you know…" she smiled awkwardly. "…you know, the ones to end up mated… I suppose it was always hinted by our parents…"

Sesshoumaru's lips curled downwards in a dark frown.

Tiana laughed. "Yeah I didn't think you liked the idea much." She smiled fondly. "Our mother's always entertained the idea, but I never quite saw you like that…." She scratched her arm in an almost nervous way.

"You're point being?" he said bluntly, he was getting a little annoyed with the topics she was bringing up.

She smiled then frowned. "I suppose I'm trying to say that I'm glad things turned out like this, I don't think I could have put up with being mated to you-" she let out a small laugh. "I'm rambling I know." She paused for a few moments. "You know, if I don't make it out of this… I just want you to know that you and Kagome I approve of… and I…" her eyes began to water, she was silent for a few moments before she shook her head. "…never mind… thank you for listening Sesshoumaru."

With that said she turned and walked away, Sesshoumaru's eyes locked onto her back as she left the clearing.

XXX

Kagome smiled and took a sip out of her thick-shake. She listened to her friends chattering about everything that was going on in their lives and smiled sadly. This was probably going to be the last time that she was going to be able to this with them… she felt her eyes watering…

"Kagome are you alright?" Ayumi asked noticing Kagome looking a little upset.

Kagome jumped. "No, no," she waved her hand apologetically. "I'm fine, really." They didn't seem to buy what she had just said as the three of them looked at her sceptically.

"It's that boyfriend isn't it?" Yuka automatically assumed. "That brother of the two timer?"

Ayumi adder her two cents in. "Don't tell he's behaving just like his two-timing brother?"

"Hu?" Kagome jumped. "Sesshoumaru?" were they talking about her Sesshoumaru? "Don't talk about him like that, he's don't nothing but care about me." She didn't have it in her to glare but the coolness that radiated from her at that statement was more than enough to make them realise that they had crossed a line.

"So…" Eri began. "Things are well between you two?" she took a sip of he drink and smiled weakly at Kagome.

Kagome rested her hands on the table. "Things are as well as they can be." She smiled lightly, even though there was a battle coming up, Sesshoumaru had continued to support her. "He's such a sweet person to me…" she smiled at the thought of her Sesshoumaru.

"What about his brother?" Yuka asked leaning forward on the table. "How is he taking your relationship?"

Kagome frowned as she realised she wasn't all too sure on how Inuyasha felt about any of the situation, she knew 'happy' wasn't the word that could be used, but she didn't think that he was unhappy either… she would have to remember to ask him about it.

"I'm not sure." She replied. "Umm… I suppose he's taken it better than I would have expected him to…" it was the only answer she could give she hastily took a sip of her drink.

The girls looked as though they wanted to know more, but Kagome was set on NOT going any further with that topic. "So umm… what do you think about the math home work?" she asked nervously.

Eri smiled. "I think its not that hard- I've had worse."

"No! it horrible!" Yuka grumbled. "Just WHEN am I going to use that sort of stuff in real life?"

"If you wanted to be a math teacher you would…" Ayumi stated almost smugly.

Yuka glared. "What!"

Kagome smiled and listened to them argue.

X

Kagome sighed as she walked towards her family shrine, she had enjoyed the time she had spent with her friends. "I'll miss them.." she said aloud to herself. It was true, as annoying as they could be, she was really going to miss her friends. She let out another sigh and closed her eyes. "I wish-" whatever she was going to say was cut off when something crashed into her making her stagger back.

"What?" she looked down and saw a small girl with black hair step back from her.

"Sorry miss-" the girl let out a gasp as she looked at her, her bright blue eyes pouring into Kagome's.

Kagome stared at the girl for a moment, something seemed very familiar about the girl, but what was it? She had never met the girl before… had she? "It's okay… are you alright?"

The girl was silent for a few moments, her eyes wide and thoughtful as though she wasn't sure what to do with Kagome. "Mo-miss…" the girl took a step back. "I'm sorry for bumping into you." She then bowed, it was actually a very regal bow something that Kagome hadn't really expected to see in a little girl.

Kagome smiled. "That's fine, you just shocked me a little." She let out a small laugh. "No harm done." 'Where have I seen her before?' she thought, her heart screamed something at her but she didn't know what, somehow she knew this girl.

The girl smiled. "You're very nice miss, I'm Midori, what's your name?"

Kagome smiled. "I'm Kag-"

"Midori!" Kagome turned to see a teenage boy walking towards them. "What are you doing?" the boy had long black hair that was tied back in a low tie and was wearing a uniform from an what appeared to be a private school, but none of this mattered to Kagome, what caught her eye were his pale and pointed features- he looked so familiar but she couldn't name why.

"Ryuuken… big brother…" Midori smiled nervously and fiddled her fingers in a way that seemed very familiar to Kagome.

The boy, Ryuuken, glared down at his sister, before glancing at Kagome, a strange expression took his face for a moment but it disappeared before Kagome could name it. "My apologies if my sister has bothered you miss." Like his sister he bowed at her- it was then Kagome noticed the golden specks in his blue eyes.

Kagome smiled. "She hasn't caused any problems, she's very sweet."

Midori smirked and Ryuuken sent her a haughty glare. "Even still she _should_have been watching where she was going.

Kagome smiled. "No harm done." She looked up at the stairs to her shrine. "I need to go, it was nice meeting you both." With that she waved and headed home.

Ryuuken watched her until she was out of sight then he turned his eyes on Midori who was trying to sneak away. "You." His icy voice mad her stop in her tracks. "Just what do you think you were doing?" he lifted her up by the back of her top and brought her face up to his.

The girl growled and frowned. "I just wanted to see her, its not fair that Eri gets to go to school with her!"

Ryuuken sighed and went to say something. "I get to go to school with her because that's the way time goes." Ryuuken and Midori looked over to see Eri leaning against a tree. "Though I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy spending time with our young mom."

Midori growled and flailed her arms and legs. "Stop it Midori, she's just riling you up." Ryuuken sighed.

"But its not fair!" Midori continued to flail. Ryuuken let out a sigh and plopped her onto his shoulder. "Sometimes I wonder who you take after." He murmured.

Eri chuckled. "I reckon she takes after mom more than the rest of us!"

A/N:…..I am SO fucking sorry its been so long….


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: Another chapter ^^ I'd like to say a thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story, my god its been going on for ages… ^^;

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 35

Kagome sighed as she at her desk, a pen was in her hand and she tapped it impatiently against the paper pad in front of her. 'What to write…?' she thought as she stared into nothingness she could feel it in her heart, the million of things she could write, the millions of things she wanted to write but none of it felt right. She wanted, no needed, to write something that would express her feelings, to express the things that she couldn't tell her family.

"What to do…" she plopped her head against the table and let out a sob. She wished that she could just tell them, use her words and tell them everything that had happened and what was going to happen. She wanted to tell them about how she was more or less married to the coldest and cruellest demon in the west whom also happened to be the kindest man she had ever had ever met and that she knew that she loved him beyond belief.

A smile took her lips as she thought about her love, her mate, her Sesshoumaru. She truly did not deserve him, he was such a sweetheart, and more than that, he was beautiful. She couldn't believe that he was hers and what'd more that he actually wanted to have a family with her! That was why she was writing this letter, while she loved her family, Sesshoumaru was offering her a life she had never thought that she would have, a life with him and even if she never saw her family again after this she could deal with that because this was something she wanted- something she hadn't been forced into.

Suddenly a moment of clarity hit her and she knew what to say- write to them. She picked up her pen and started to write, words flowing onto the page almost as fast as she could think them. As she wrote she felt more and more secure about her decision, she knew it was the right one, and suddenly she had written two pages and finally four.

When she had finished she looked down at the pages with a sad smile, she was done, she was ready to go now, she slowly put the papers into an envelope and walked downstairs with her backpack which she had previously packed. The first thing she saw when she got down there was her mother cooking and her brother and Gramps watching T.V which caused her smile to falter.

"Are you going sweetheart?" her mother asked walking towards her.

Kagome smiled weakly at her mother and nodded. "Yup you know how Inuyasha gets." She laughed and silently apologised to her friend for using him as an excuse.

Her mother nodded and smiled. "That's okay, come back soon I want you too be there for Souta's birthday."

Kagome almost winced as she realised that she probably wouldn't be back for her brother's birthday. She smiled, but there was no happiness in her eyes, she held an expression that her mother instantly pinpointed but chose not to comment on.

"I will mom." She gave her mother a hug, a hug that her mother did not fail to notice was tighter than usual- nor did her mother fail to notice the envelope clutched tightly in her daughters hands, but the lithe kind mother she was she did not comment, knowing that something very important was going on in her daughter's life.

Kagome then said her goodbyes to her brother and grandfather before she walked out into the courtyard of the shrine. However instead of walking straight to the well she instead opted to walk to the shrines letter-box. With a shaky hand she looked at the wooden object, then at the letter in her hands, such a small object but its contents would forever change the lives of her family. She wondered if they would hate her for doing this, for just leaving a note instead of coming out and telling them what she was going to do.

'Come on Kagome.' She inwardly growled as she looked down at her shaking hand as it rose to the letter-box. 'You can do this…' she closed her eyes as her hand slid the letter into the box. She was a coward and she knew it, but this was the only way she could think of for her family to know about her choice without actually having to tell them- gods she was a coward.

Kagome felt her eyes water and she hastily finished putting her letter away before she ran in the direction of the well, tears streamed down her eyes as she leaped into the dark depths, a bright light took her and suddenly she was hit with the familiar smells of the past- the clean, fresh and crispness.

Resisting the urge to cry as she climbed up the well she tried to think on happy things, such as what could have happened while she was gone… not her family… she let out a choked sob and just as she was reaching the top of the well she lost her footing and fell.

She let out a scream that lasted a few moments before she stopped as she realised that she had not in fact hit the ground. She was in fact floating in the middle of the well… floating with the aid of someone who was holding onto her arm. She looked up and let out a strangled laugh as she saw Sesshoumaru looking down at her with a delicate brow raised.

She let out a strangled laugh and raised her other arm to place it on the arm holding her. She smiled as he pulled her up and set her down onto the grass.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru." She moved forwards and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Her smiled widened when she felt him returned the affection. The pair stayed like that for some time before she pushed herself back lightly and leaned up to place a kiss on his jaw- the act of affection causing him to let out a low growl, but this sound was not meant to scare her and it didn't anyway, it made her fell warm and loved.

"What happened while I was gone?" she asked placing her head back on the chest plate of his armour.

"The company has left for the north. With the exception of Rin they are all waiting at the northern border."

Kagome looked up at him. "Rin is staying with Kaede?" she asked and received an agreeing grunt in response. She smiled and hugged him tighter for a few moments. She wanted to enjoy the feeling of completeness that came with being near him for a few moments longer.

"Sesshoumaru…" she eventually said breaking the comfortable silence between the pair. "Can you take me to the others?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at her with a raised brow before nodding. He lifted her to his side as a cloud of his youkai formed under their feet and up and away they went.

Kagome let out a half shriek, half laugh as they were lifted from the ground. She clutched onto Sesshoumaru for dear life as she felt them being lifted higher and higher into the sky. Sesshoumaru, she noticed seemed to take great enjoyment out of her terror and she sent him a withering glare.

Eventually Kagome felt the courage to look down and she gasped at the sight below them. It was like looking down from a plane! Only the grass was clearer and she could actually make out the scenery unlike the time when she had rode a plane. She smiled and breathed in deeply, the air seemed cooler and crisper up in the sky and she enjoyed it, it was refreshing.

Holding onto Sesshoumaru she watched the scenery disappear as they flew overhead she found herself grinning, this was a wonderful feeling. She felt light and happy as she watched the flowing rivers and trees from above- it was as though all of her worries and stresses were just flowing from her body. She glanced up at her mate and found him looking down at her with a peculiar expression. She raised a brow at his expression, he did this on purpose, he wanted her to not think about her troubles- he was such a little git!

Closing her eyes she leaned against him and hugged him. Gods she loved him! "I love you…" she breathed.

Sesshoumaru let out a low growl and she felt his arm tighten around her waist.

X

The sight that took Kagome upon their arrival to the Northern border was not quite what she had thought it would be. The group were all sitting in random spots on the field watching Inuyasha with bored expressions as he slammed his sword into what appeared to be a barrier surrounding the north.

Kagome raised her brow in a way that resembled Sesshoumaru as she noticed that the others were all just watching Inuyasha with a bored expression on their faces. What was going on? Why were they just watching him?

"What's going on guys?" She asked as they landed.

Sango rushed over to them. "Kagome you're back!" She touched Kagome's shoulder in a kind gesture. "We've been here for nearly two days now."

"Two days?" Kagome looked at everyone. She could tell that they had just been sitting there from the rather irritated expression on Inuyasha's face. Travelling with Inuyasha for as long as she had, she had learned next to all of his expressions and their meanings. "Why were you waiting for two days?"

Tiana was the one who answered her. "Because they cant get through the barrier." She walked over to where Inuyasha was standing. "I can get through because of my blood," to emphasise her point she jumped through the part of the barrier that Inuyasha had been hitting before jumping back next to Inuyasha. "These guys can't." to emphasise this point she grabbed Inuyasha and flung him at the barrier, which resulted in the half demon banging into the barrier and bouncing off.

Kagome tried her hardest to hold back the smile she had at Inuyasha bouncing off the barrier, normally she wouldn't have found something like that amusing but she just couldn't control herself, he was hilarious. She glanced up and saw Sesshoumaru smirking down at her- obviously he shared in her amusement.

"So what do we do now then?" she asked biting her lip. "Why cant Inuyasha's sword break the barrier?" she crossed her arms and tilted her head in confusion.

Surprisingly it was Koga who answered this question. "The barrier is created through spells made from the blood of those able to enter, it is a royal barrier and without the consent of the lord of the land you cannot pass." Koga threw a rock at the barrier and growled as the rock's path was unaffected by the barrier.

"What he said." Tiana added.

Kagome walked over to the barrier and placed her hands against it, the demonic energy crackled and fought against the holy energy, the energy crackled and sparked hotly causing her to snatch her hand back, Sesshoumaru was by in side in an instant inspecting her red hands.

"I'm fine, it just stings…" Kagome smiled warmly at him. She took note of the grins that she was receiving from Sango and Miroku. She poked her tongue out at them, which caused Sesshoumaru to raise a brow.

"So it reacts to holy energy?" Miroku spoke after returning the gesture to Kagome. Swiftly he threw a sutra at the barrier and watched as it crackled and fought the barrier briefly before catching fire and burning to a crisp.

Sango tilted her head. "Well then do you think that Kagome and Miroku would be able to use their powers to make a hole in the barrier?"

Kagome thought about it and nodded. "I suppose we could, but I wouldn't know where to start with doing something like that." It was times like these she wished that she was a little more like Kikyo, maybe then she would be able to know what to do in situations like these- not that she would ever say that to Inuyasha, no he'd have a field day if he knew those thoughts.

"Kagome it would take a lot of spiritual powers to make a hole in the barrier and given your current state I would not allow it." Tiana said slowly. "Not that you guys would be able to anyway…" she mumbled.

"And why not!?" Kagome snapped, her hands landing on her hips as she stomped over to Tiana. "Don't you think I'm strong enough to do it!?"

"Honestly no." Tiana replied, her voice sounding tired.

Miroku suddenly grabbed Sango and moved her a little away from the two women. Inuyasha did the same for Kagura- Kagome had that look in her eyes, that look that usually meant trouble for those on the receiving end, Inuyasha knew this from experience that this was unpleasant.

"Oh? And why?" Kagome's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Because doing so could seriously hurt you," Tiana's voice held nothing but concern. "And besides if we can find the thunder pike then we wont need to worry about you hurting yourself- that has more than enough purification powers."

Something in Tiana's words calmed Kagome as she relaxed. The others assumed it was something to do with the fact the Tiana seemed concerned with Kagome's welfare and wasn't just having a jab at her miko powers.

"What should we do then?" Kagome asked quietly stepping back and leaning against Sesshoumaru she all of a sudden felt very tired. "The pike is gone and the only other alternative would be using out spiritual powers."

Ayame crossed her arms. "Tiana if you can get through, couldn't you just kill your father? You're heir so once he was gone we could get in by your permission?"

Tiana frowned at Ayame whereas the others all looked rather thoughtful- it actually sounded like a good idea. "No Ayame." Tiana said before any of the others could start voicing their agreements with the wolf princess. "I cannot go into lands that have over ten twenty thousand strong and have any hope of getting to my father without getting caught or killed- not even I am that strong."

Sesshoumaru looked around the group as though he sensed something, Kagome looked up at him questioningly but he just shook his head. Koga, Ginta and Hakkaku apparently also sensed the same thing as him as they all had a look around as well.

"Ya reckon we would just coat ourselves in yer blood?" Inuyasha piped.

"Sit!" was more than enough of an answer for the others, even though it was probably very plausible.

"Do you guys need some help getting through the barrier?" a playful voice enquired.

The group lifted their heads to the sight of a tall orange haired demon who was standing on a rock with his arms crossed in a smug action. His scent hit the noses and those who knew him felt their hearts stop, those who took the sight of this demon in felt in their hearts that they knew him, it wasn't until Ginta and Kagome spoke that they realised who it was.

"Shippo!"


End file.
